The Devil and His Queen
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Chuck, god of the Underworld, decides he wants Blair, daughter to Eleanor, goddess of agriculture. A story based off of Hades and Persephone from Greek mythology.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction, I do hope that I do as well as so many other writers on here. _

_It's kind of a historical fiction. I'm basing it off of Hades and Persephone. It will be similar to Greek mythology, but there are things that are quite different. For example the gods are not all related. And even though I tried to keep certain similarities and relationships with the gods, there are those that are different. I hope that you still enjoy it._

**The Underworld**

Chuck looked out over his dominion; it wasn't all bright and happy like the world above him was, but yet he liked it here. It suited him just fine. The Elysian Fields were on the other side away from him. He preferred that the places where the dead were punished be nearer to him. After all he needed to make sure that things were carried out the way they were supposed to be. Besides being nearer to those being punished suited him better than for the people who actually were blessed to go to the Elysian Fields.

The Underworld was dark, and there was a lot of pain and suffering, but that was natural. Things would be weird and twisted if you didn't have that pain to balance it out. It wasn't like Chuck was too concerned with what anyone was feeling. They had done what they had done when they were alive. Whatever punishment they got when they came down to the Underworld was what they would get.

Things were mostly quiet there except for the distant wailing and screaming from those whose punishments caused them to do as such. He didn't mind the quiet, although festivals and the like were something he did enjoy.

He didn't get much company down in the Underworld, but that was to be expected. No one alive was allowed in, and the gods preferred to stay up on Earth, or Mount Olympus. It wasn't that Chuck didn't mind leaving every so often; he did enjoy going out of his dominion every now and then, not too long, the Underworld didn't run itself. The truth was that he didn't care if he was surrounded all day with other gods. He liked being alone…most of the time. He enjoyed certain…female company…but not those who would talk to him. Most females he had come across were boring. They just didn't hold anything for him. They were there to use and that was it.

He did enjoy all the different females that did come his way. If Chuck was on Earth it was mostly in order to be with any number of females he could get. He would prefer they come back to his place so he had the pleasure of making sure they left when he was done. He just didn't see the need of any of them staying longer than was necessary. Luckily there were many different nymphs and the like that would venture down there, if only for a night with Chuck, god of the Underworld.

He was able to get anything that he wanted, without much of a problem. Sure everyone looked to Nate as the leader considering he rules over all of the rest of the gods; however Chuck wasn't worried because he was at more liberty to do as he pleased. Nate had listened to his parents and did as was expected; which meant a good, happy, open hold over the rest of them. Carter held the ocean. He went off and disappeared for long periods of time and then showed up with his other beliefs that he had discovered from people much farther from them. So while Nathaniel was in charge over the gods and the heavens, Carter held the ocean and other waters, Chuck got the underworld. The underworld was where all of the humans would end up, so eventually Chuck would indeed have more in his Kingdom than Nate and Carter did in theirs.

He looked back into the room and realized that the nymph was still on the couch passed out. Obviously the activities from the previous night had worn her out still. The dark haired man smirked at the thought and then wondered who would be next. It was easy getting them in, truth be told all gods could get whatever they wanted. Even humans would flock easily to the gods if there was a chance that they could have even a small taste of them. A god was a god.

Of course that was humans; the nymphs were a little bit different, a little bit harder, but still easy enough. Chuck liked being able to do a little chasing, even if it wasn't in all actuality that much more. They still came to him. He was god of the underworld and he was good at more than just ruling over his domain.

"Chuck."

Chuck turned; a dark haired boy stood in the doorway, "Eric."

"How are things down here?"

Shrugging he turned back to look out over the vast expanses of the place he controlled, "Same as ever." Everyone thought, assumed, that Nate had the best draw out of he, Chuck and Carter, but Chuck thought that his choice was the best because so many people ended up here. Sure they could spend years serving Carter or Nate, but in the end it all came down to the humans dying and ending up here, where Chuck had complete control over them.

Eric moved to stand next to Chuck, "I come with a message."

"Ahh, from dear Nathaniel?"

"Yes. He is having a festival."

"I do enjoy a good festival. What's the occasion?" Chuck didn't really need a reason, he was just curious as to what Nate would use to celebrate this one.

"I know not. I simply know that it is a festival. Perhaps you can speak with him."

"Perhaps." Chuck looked to him again, "And who's going to be there."

"Everyone of course."

"More than just the usual?" When Nate would throw festivals Chuck would usually attend, even if just for a short while, Serena would usually attend and bring many nymphs; Jenny and Georgina would also come. Vanessa wasn't always constant. Carter would be there if he wasn't around the world. But all of the gods were not usually there.

"Yes. Nate has even gotten Eleanor to allow Blair to come."

Chuck looked at the younger god. No one had seen Blair. All the gods knew from their parents before that once Eleanor had become pregnant she had went off to her own part of the world and stayed there without allowing any of them to come near. Her daughter was one that no one had been allowed to see. "So why does she now want her daughter to be seen?"

"I think it was more the request that came from Nate. After all another goddess on Mount Olympia would be a good thing."

Chuck scoffed, "Eleanor takes that place still, she has yet to give it up, and I don't think she ever will. Sure she left Mount Olympus, but my Father made it seem like it was from the lack of her wanting to be there and instead she preferred living closer to what she considers is her own Mount Olympus. She is the oldest; she should have gone on with the rest." The rest being the other gods parents, the Titans. The had ruled for quite some time but once they deemed their children would survive they allowed the children to rule all while they retreated to a more comfortable place. Chuck didn't understand why anyone would want to stop ruling anything.

"Even so, she still insures Spring is always here, and her other duties."

"And Blair? What is hers?'

"I know not. I simply know that she is beautiful." Chuck raised an eyebrow at Eric who smiled, "I have heard it from some of the nymphs who are allowed around her."

A beautiful golden haired goddess entered Chuck's mind, "And Serena? Surely she is not happy with news such as that coming around?" Being the goddess of love and beauty no one else compared to her. She wasn't judging because she tried to find the beauty in everyone and everything. It sickened Chuck a bit, all that good thinking, but…Serena was who she was.

Eric shrugged, "Serena has seen her. They are together often."

"Often? I thought Eleanor would not let anyone see her. If Serena and nymphs have looked, has anyone else? Dear Eric have you seen her?" Chuck cocked an eyebrow.

Eric shook his head with a small smile, "I told you I have not. When I go to deliver any messages from Nate I have a set place at which I converse with Eleanor at. I have only seen Eleanor and Serena will not divulge anything."

"Then how are we to believe that it is for sake of her beauty that she is hidden, perhaps there is more." Chuck looked at Eric and raised his eyebrow.

"No, tis the beauty, of that I am sure of."

"How can you be sure? Perhaps Eleanor is keeping something from us?"

"We would know if there is anything. Besides just because she doesn't want anyone seeing her daughter does not mean there is more."

"There could be. There could be much more there then we have knowledge to."

"Chuck, must you always look for another agenda?"

He shrugged, "I do not see how Nathaniel has not insisted on seeing her before hand."

Eric smiled, "I do not believe Vanessa will allow him."

Chuck scoffed, "Since when did that ever matter? They are not married. Being together for a while does not mean anything. They are not married." He repeated his first statement for a clarification and a reminder. Nate really needed to get over the ridiculous hold Vanessa had over him.

"I do not believe it is jealousy. Vanessa wishes to go along with Eleanor."

"I'm sure she does." Why would Vanessa be worried about Blair coming or not coming if it wasn't to make sure that everything stayed the way it was, with her ruling by Nate's side? Chuck would have to think more about that.

Chuck looked over at Eric and saw him shrug and the younger god turned to the girl, "And why did she come?"

"She wished for a little more danger in her life."

"A nymph? Grew tired?"

Chuck smirked, "She is the nymph from the stream just to the south of my entrance. She's…heard things."

A gasp escaped Eric's lips, "Carter's?"

"Yes. Although I suppose not Carter's so much anymore."

"Carter will not be pleased with this."

"And where is Carter? Off to the other side of the world, living amongst those humans?"

The look that was on the Messenger's face was of disbelief, "Yes he does live amongst humans at times. But is it really so different from things you do? You entertain certain priestesses."

Another smirk fell upon Chuck's lips, "Some priestesses, yes."

"Even when you're not supposed to." Eric pressed.

Chuck knew he was trying to get him to feel bad; if that was even possible, "It's not my fault they fell into temptation."

"Even when they're not your own?"

"It's only been a few here and there."

"Mostly Carters?"

"Perhaps if Carter was around to protect his own…" Chuck trailed off.

"Yes, but he will be back for the festival."

"Then I shall see him at the festival."

Eric looked back out before turning back to the god of the Underworld, "I must return and tell Nate of your acceptance, I shall see you there?"

"Of course."

After Eric left, Chuck turned around and then called forth one of his helpers, "Take her back to her river." With a nod he was gone and within a few minutes the nymph was gone from his place.

Chuck went back inside to the sitting room. There was a grand fireplace, not that it was needed but it fit the room, in front of it were two chairs. He never had anyone in the second one. There was simply not a need. If he felt the need to go and visit he would usually leave, Nathaniel didn't come down here much and Carter was always off searching for something, or someone else. Not that he would really care about having Carter there.

He sat down in the big black chair and thought about what he should do now. Everything was running smoothly at the time which meant there was surely time to do something before he had to be at Nathaniel's festival. As his thoughts shifted to that he came to realize that he was quite curious as to why Eleanor had kept her daughter a secret all these years.

Was it simply beauty? If so, why? Serena was the goddess of beauty, did that not say enough? And Nate was quite fond of Serena and would therefore not replace her. Someone besides the nymphs and the goddess who saw beauty in everyone should have seen her. Perhaps there was something wrong with her. Otherwise why keep her hidden? If there was nothing wrong with her then she should have been allowed to roam freely.

Chuck hadn't really given much thought to Blair until Eric had brought it up. He had wondered about the seclusions of Eleanor and her daughter a few times, but nothing to in depth. Now he was truly curious. Was there something more to this girl? If so what was it? Or was it that she was just beautiful? It was definitely an interesting thought as to why Nate had decided to ensure that Blair would be there. Perhaps he would need to speak to him tonight and find out what it was.

He shook his head; he shouldn't let his thoughts be so consumed over something like that. It wasn't really that big of a deal. So Eleanor hid her away, what did it matter to Chuck? Except it did. He liked knowing everything. And he usually found out things. People talked under torture. People talked under pleasure. Everything was so easy to get from people, even gods and goddesses. Chuck knew how to use them to his advantage. He knew that if you found out what mattered most to them then they would very easily be willing to talk about what you needed to know.

Not that they all had secrets from each other all the time, but there were certain things…like what Carter would end up doing while he was away, or what Georgina was contemplating would be her next fun target, or who Nate was most interested at that time, or in this case why Eleanor felt the need to hide her daughter and was now letting her out because of Nate? Sure Nate was the Ruler of the gods, but Nate hadn't even seen Blair, so why did Eleanor submit to Nate's request now?

Of course perhaps that was why Vanessa didn't want Blair to come to the festival. Maybe she was worried that Nate would end up wanting Blair more than he did Vanessa. Vanessa could be such a pain at times, was it really a wonder that Nate didn't relish spending every moment with her? Sure Vanessa made decisions that Nate thought was good for the humans, and Nate wanted to deal justly with the humans….as much as he could. But there had to have been something missing for Nate to bring another goddess to Mount Olympia.

Perhaps Vanessa was only going off of following Blair's wishes, after all Vanessa was with the marriage and such…she did understand family. So that could very well be it. Or could it?

All of these questions were running through Chuck's mind. The only way would be to speak to Nate directly. They were friends, and surely Nate wouldn't mind indulging in what it was that had caused him to make sure that Blair would be there. He looked around and then decided that he didn't quite feel like going up there right then. He decided then that he would speak to Nate at the party. It would be very interesting, perhaps Nate had moved on from whatever female of his choice had been on his mind, maybe he wanted that mystery that Blair presented. He was sure that Vanessa wouldn't be too thrilled though…Needless to say he was quite looking forward to the festival.


	2. A Wonderful Opportunity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction, I do hope that I do as well as so many other writers on here. _

_It's kind of a historical fiction. I'm basing it off of Hades and Persephone. It will be similar to Greek mythology, but there are things that are quite different. I hope that you still enjoy it._

**A Wonderful Opportunity**

Blair stood on the hill top and let the wind blow around her, she really did love all the light and beauty that surrounded her home. Even though she did love her home she wished she could go elsewhere. Her Mother had told her many stories of all the other wondrous places, and yet she still remained at her home. Her Mother told her that she did this because she wished Blair to have the best. She told her that Blair didn't need to be out in the world at this time, even though Eleanor would leave to perform her duties many times. She said she didn't want Blair to be lumped in with all the others.

Even though her Mother spoke of wanting Blair to have all that the world had to offer, she had never left this beautiful piece of land. She had never even seen any males for as long as she could remember. Serena was able to spend time with men. And there were a lot! Blair would hear the stories that Serena and the nymphs would tell. She would dream about having someone…not like Serena, but someone. She knew that many of the Gods lead lives filled with other people. Commitment didn't necessarily bind anyone done. After all not even her own Mother was married.

And yet…something about that intrigued Blair. Her Mother called her a romantic; but the way she said the word…and the way she talked, and wouldn't talk about men said that she didn't approve of Blair's dreams. Her Mother insisted that she was just fine, and there was no need for a male.

She sighed, looking off in the distance. She realized that her Mother could have her reasons for not wanting Blair to want to be solely committed to someone one day and yet…it didn't make her want any less with each passing day. The young Goddess wanted so many things, she did want freedom. Freedom from her home. Freedom to leave and travel the world. To be able to do what she wished without her Mother telling her to stop, or not to think about something.

She did have many things here in this beautiful place she called home. But freedom definitely wasn't one of them.

It wasn't as if Blair wouldn't be able to get what she wanted, generally. When she wanted something she would get it….although sometimes it was harder to achieve, especially going against her own Mother. She just wished that she could leave and see what else there was. Try her luck with the outside world instead of just the small victories that were here. She wouldn't lie and say that she wished that she could still stay in a comfortable place like her own ideal home and yet still experience what life was like outside of it.

However she knew that her Mother wouldn't allow her to wonder the world, not when she wasn't even allowed out of this area. She was sure that there were many other beautiful places in the world. Considering that her Mother was Goddess over the Earth, it made sense that this would be perfect. How could the earth resist with Eleanor right there? But yet…she also knew that her Mother loved the whole Earth and therefore many places would be just as glorious, with one wonderful addition…freedom.

Her mind left the thoughts on her Mother and freedom. It was pointless to ponder on those thoughts for to long when nothing could be done to change it. Besides at the present time she was alone. She loved being alone at times; it was moments like that when she could breathe. Usually she was surrounded by her mother's nymphs or the priestesses, or Serena was with her. Not that she didn't love them all, she just liked her alone time.

Her eyes were closed for only a few moments before she could tell that someone else was nearby. Opening her eyes, she turned to one of the wood nymphs, Hazel, "Yes?"

"Blair, how are you today?"

"I am fine. The wind is in a particularly fine mood today."

"Yes, I have been feeling it through my branches."

Blair smiled and turned once more and looked out across the beautiful green field that was littered with different flowers everywhere. "I know you have not come to hear me speak of the wind. I'm sure there is another reason?"

"I could but want to be in your company."

The dark haired goddess nodded, "That is true. Though what is the real reason for your visit?"

"Eleanor told me to let you know that Serena has come."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Blair!" Or Serena would merely locate Blair, her friend wasn't always patient. The brunette turned and saw Serena coming over to her. Her long golden hair flowed out. It matched the gold on her white chiton, which was currently being held up in Serena's hands so she could gracefully move over to Blair.

"Serena. You're here? I didn't expect to see you so soon." Serena's visits weren't always very often. She was the only one who did not live in this immediate area that Blair could see. Her Mother approved of her and allowed the two to spend hours together alone. Although even with those hours Serena was only able to visit every so often.

She liked when Serena came because not only was it someone different to converse with but she and Serena had become friends. And she loved to share anything from the outside world with Blair, especially things her Mother would not tell her.

"I know, but I have great news."

"What news is this that you speak of?"

"Nate is having a festival!"

Blair raised an eyebrow, "And what is this to do of me? You know my Mother will not allow me to attend." She hated when Serena would speak of the festivals because Blair would know that she was not going to be attending. Serena was very much free and was allowed to do as she wished. Blair on the other hand, a life time of no events, save for ones that were close to her home, and that didn't consist of anyone except her Mother and the nymphs.

"That's just it, Nate was very insistent, even calling in favors with his parents. Your Mother agreed, and though I am sure she will insist on being there, at least you can come!"

Blair smiled, all her longing to attend one of the festivals that Serena would talk about, and now she finally could. She could hardly wait to go to it. "Who will be in attendance?" Blair had heard of all the deities and knew their positions, but she had yet to be introduced to them or even see them. She knew that they did not all attend the festivals. Though she really hoped she would know all of them.

The golden haired beauty smiled, "Everyone. It will be splendid."

She could barely contain her happiness as she nodded, "I am sure it will be. When is it?"

"Tonight!"

"That hardly leaves time. Why didn't Mother speak of this sooner?"

"Does it matter? You will look perfect no matter what. Please say you'll come?"

Blair could not resist going to a festival since this was her first one. She was hesitant because it only allowed her so much time to decide on what to wear to an event that was of great importance. However since she was not sure that there would be other ones she decided that regardless she would make her appearance to die for no matter the time limit. She sighed, "I must get ready then, no time to waste at all."

"Yes, come."

Serena reached out and grabbed Blair's hand and pulled her along. Soon enough the two reached Blair and Eleanor's home. Blair thought it went quite nicely with the surroundings. It was high on a hill, nestled in some trees. She was sure it kept it from almost anyone's view. Not that it mattered since she was sure that her Mother had done something to ensure that no one could see her or her daughter. She only had come to realize that her Mother had to have done so when Serena had spoken how no one had ever seen her or were not able to even find her; not that they were looking for Blair necessarily, it was mostly for Eleanor. Even though the gods had many powers, somehow it couldn't be used to look at Blair or her Mother. It made Blair feel like her Mother was ashamed of her, but she knew that couldn't be true. Her Mother did love her, she knew that to be true, but…she just didn't understand the secrecy involved in it.

Blair was glad that she had the life that she had, but hearing the things that Serena had been too…Blair would have loved to partake in that. It sounded so thrilling, and now she would finally get the chance.

Their home was a white house, and everything in it was bright and beautiful. The walls were pearly white. There were rugs in light colors that would match the flowers in the rooms; in one room there was a pale yellow rug along with beautiful anemones, the yellow matching the rug perfectly, whilst in another room deep violets stood on small tables on either side of the room with a rug that was a rich purple itself.

There were always flowers around and in the house. Blair had grown up with it constantly around her, whether it be in the house or out in the meadow, they were there. She doubted she would ever want to be without them. She had yet to see a flower that was her favorite; she loved all flowers and thought they were equally beautiful.

"Serena, it is so wonderful to see you still here." Eleanor moved quite gracefully in a long chiton, hers had some blue flowers on the bottom that had been sewn in.

"It is wonderful to see you yet again Eleanor. I conveyed to Blair about the festival!"

"Thank you dear Serena, now if you wouldn't mind as to allow me time to spend with Blair to prepare her for the festival."

"Of course." Serena looked back to Blair, "I shall see you tonight."

Blair smiled and watched as Serena departed. Turning back to her Mother she tilted her head to the side, "You are allowing me to go to the festival?"

"Yes my dear, why ever not?"

"It's just…well you have not allowed me in the past. Why now?"

"My dear, I only want what is best for you, you do know that right?"

"Of course."

"Then you will understand that I see it fit that you attend this festival."

"Of course Mother. I will do so."

"But do so knowing that you will come back here."

"Mother?" Blair didn't quite get what she was getting at but she knew there was more than just letting her go. It couldn't be all that simple, not since Eleanor had apparently gone to great lengths to ensure Blair be hidden from view.

"I wish you back before the night is over. I know they tend to let the party continue on well into the morning hours. I do not want you there for that. Understood?"

"But surely it would be alright if I am with Serena."

"Serena? I doubt it. I hear she does not last long at those festivals and is indeed gone before the night is over."

Blair realized that her Mother was talking about Serena and the many men she had been with. "I can handle myself. You have taught me a lot."

"No! I do not wish for you to stay longer, or perhaps you do not wish to go at all?"

Blair realized that her opportunity was about to be taken from her, quickly she nodded, "Before the night is over."

"Good. Second, I do not wish for you to impart who you are."

"You wish me to be evasive of whom I am?"

"Yes. If you can not abide by my wishes then you can stay here with the nymphs."

That gave Blair an idea, "Surely if a nymph were to come with me, it would be fine?"

"Blair. There is no room for argument. I am your Mother."

She looked down for a moment at her Mother's tone, "Yes of course."

"Good."

She had spent all these years away from almost everyone and only coming in contact with her Mother, Serena and some nymphs. Her Mother had only told her so much about Mount Olympus and those that resided there and so it was only the basics. Serena had told her details and stories. How she wished she could be Serena at times and be able to have that adoration that Serena have found a lot of.

Sure the nymphs were good company, but they hadn't become her best friend. Not like Serena had.

A thought had just occurred to Blair, "Are you attending with me as well?"

"No. I would prefer to stay away from there."

Blair tilted her head, "Really?"

"Yes, I'm past that. I'll stay here and work on some more creations."

"Mother it's all quite perfect."

"Thank you. Have you thought about what you shall wear?"

"No," Blair admitted truthfully, "I know I must have something perfect."

"Well we must find it then. I actually have an idea if you would care to listen to it."

"Yes."

Blair knew that her Mother would be able to come up with something just wonderful. She always did make wonderful chitons, Blair could spot them, but her mother was so well with creating new designs. She could just tell that this festival would be worth remembering.


	3. Thoughts and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction, I do hope that I do as well as so many other writers on here. _

_It's kind of a historical fiction. I'm basing it off of Hades and Persephone. It will be similar to Greek mythology, but there are things that are quite different. I hope that you still enjoy it. I thought I had mentioned it before, but they're not related._

**Thoughts and Plans**

The King of the Gods entered his throne room. He had just gotten back from speaking with Dan about the festival. Dan was on Mounts Parnassus with a few of the muses; He was looking forward to it. The dark haired God had shared with Nate what he suggested would be good music. Everything was going just the way he would want it to. Everyone was coming, and it would be an enjoyable time.

Nate looked up as Eric entered the throne room. "Eric, you're back. I'm quite glad."

"Of course Nate."

The golden haired god stood up and walked closer to where Eric stood, "You spoke with Chuck then?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He does indeed look forward to attending the festival tonight."

"Wonderful. That makes all of us."

"Including Blair." Eric added.

Nate looked at Eric sharply, "Yes. Do you have some interest in her?"

"No, I was merely pointing out the growing interest in Eleanor's daughter attending tonight."

"I see. Anyone in particular?"

"All. Everyone, save Serena, has not seen Blair."

"She is said to be quite beautiful."

The young messenger tilted his head, "For yourself?"

Nate smiled, "I was merely stating."

Nodding the Messenger to the Gods took a step back, "If you please."

"Of course." Nate turned and headed back to his room. Serena had said Blair was quite beautiful. And if she was anything like Eleanor she would be a wonderful fit at the court. He knew that of course the spots were taken, but he could always make an exception. He looked to the sky; the festival would be starting soon enough. He briefly wondered what brought Chuck up. He knew that Chuck enjoyed festivals and the like, especially since he would go to the ones the humans held. The women would gladly go to him. He smiled thinking how easy his friend had it at times. Nate had a hard time doing something like that…maybe it was his parents, or perhaps Vanessa…he wasn't sure.

It wasn't like he and Vanessa were even together at this point in time, although he knew that she sometimes would disregard it when they were broken up, merely because they were King and Queen. He supposed that it would make sense for the King and Queen to be together. It wasn't that he wanted to be rid of her, he enjoyed having Vanessa around. Her thoughts were enjoyable and yet there were times where it was harder with her. He just wanted to get away. He just wasn't sure what the best remedy was.

"Nate."

He turned and looked at Vanessa walking in. She was beautiful, the plain white chiton standing out against her dark skin. She carried a parchment which he hadn't seen before. "What's that?"

"It's from your Mother. You were gone earlier, to get ready for the festival."

"Yes."

"Though I don't know why we need another festival, here it is."

Nate thanked her and took it, "I shall read it." He looked at her hoping she would leave him alone to read it in peace.

"Are you not going to explain your reasoning behind the festival?"

"Vanessa must there always be a reason? I simply wish to have all of my friends around me for a good time."

She pursed her lips, "You could just invite them over. Or visit. You know I have no problem in watching the throne for you."

Nate nodded, he knew that she wasn't out to gain control over the throne, "I wish for all to be there."

The dark haired beauty went and sat on her throne and looked at Nate, "We do not have to argue."

He knew that she wasn't talking about the reason for the festival but rather their fight that had caused them to separate once more. He just couldn't help it; sometimes there were other beautiful girls that he wished to spend time with. And when he would speak to Chuck about it, the ease with obtaining anyone that he had, it just caused Nate to stray…but only a little bit. Sure they weren't together all the time, but usually the break ups were caused because he did stray, that definitely did not make Vanessa happy, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't help it. "I know we do not. And we are not. I just feel as some distance is best right now."

It was just he refused to change his view, and she refused to change hers. Breaks were good, especially for them.

"No one can take my place Nate, you know that?"

He looked at Vanessa and could see that she didn't seem as confident in that statement, "Of course not Vanessa. Your place is your place. As is mine. As is all." Perhaps that was why she would still see them as 'together' even if they were on a break, she didn't want to loose her place in court.

When a brief smile lit her face he realized that he was right. She nodded at him, "I am sure the festival will be wonderful. Even Eleanor is allowing Blair to come?"

"Yes, I was quite surprised that she did. But I spoke with Eleanor and we both think it's the best." In truth he had grown quite curious of Blair. Through some help on his parents' part and Lily, Serena's mother, they had enabled the place that Eleanor dwelt in and the area around it to be untouched by the gods. None could get there save they were invited and none were allowed to look upon that area in any way. But now Eleanor had agreed to take down that barrier. She was letting her daughter go to the festival and soon Blair would be a part of the rest of them. The enchantment was mostly gone, once Blair left the area it would all be gone.

"Of course." The dark haired goddess brought him out of his thoughts.

Nate then realized something Vanessa had said, "You are coming are you not?"

"I was thinking about stepping out to one of my temples for a while."

"Vanessa, please don't. I wish for you to be at this party."

She looked down for a minute in thought; she then looked up, "Alright. I shall. Best you open the scroll from your parents. I will see you later."

And with that she was gone. Nate took the scroll and opened it. As he gazed on it he knew that it was only just now appearing to for his eyes alone.

_ Son,_

_ You are doing quite well. However we have noticed that Eleanor remains there. And not even on Mount Olympus. We think that she should be here with us and her daughter should indeed come there. It will be for the best._

_ Mother and Father_

It was simple and to the point. His Father was very much like that. He sighed, how was he going to get Eleanor there, what would that do? Perhaps…perhaps through her daughter it could all be arranged. Yes he would try that way. If Blair wished to live here surely Eleanor would first choose to come back here and then see that her daughter was doing well for herself. It made more sense for the gods to be here. Although he knew that wasn't how it was for all of them. Carter was gone for long periods of time, which Nate was perfectly fine with. However, he still considered this home. Chuck lived in the Underworld. It was that simple. No one tried to get Chuck to change what he was set on.

But Eleanor needed to come back and having Blair stay there would definitely be a good thing. Nate nodded, that was what he was going to do. He would try and figure out on how to get Blair to stay on Mount Olympus. Perhaps he did need to speak with Chuck. After all Chuck was good at getting people to do what he wanted them to do.

He just had to talk to Chuck, after that it was Blair. Once he was able to get her to follow along, which shouldn't be that hard, and then Eleanor would move on or at least up to Mount Olympus. It was a step in the right direction. Yes, he would talk to Chuck at the festival and soon enough a plan would follow.

* * *

Eleanor watched as Blair continued on the path to Olympus. She was very beautiful and it hurt to have her daughter walking into that place. Taking a deep breath Eleanor headed back to the safe haven that she had created for Blair and herself. She had made it so beautiful that she hadn't understood why her daughter would want to leave it, even if only for a short while.

There were flowers everywhere; their home had flowers not only around it but in it as well. Blair's room was beautifully decorated. She had a comfortable bed with flowers at the head of it. Always fresh ones. The nymphs would bring them in everyday. Blair didn't seem to have a favorite flower, she loved them all so Eleanor had made sure that they were always new ones.

Blair had been free to roam in that land surrounding their home including the woods nearby. No one lived close to them at all and the only beings that were around Blair were nymphs who made sure that Blair stayed in that area.

Eleanor had once been a part of Mount Olympus, back when the others were still there, however she had found it not quite to her liking. There wasn't all that much respect for many things, and they just…the other Gods just, well they were very promiscuous for one thing. Another was that many of the Gods saw themselves as way above mortals, unless they decided to take one of them to bed that is. And even though Eleanor knew she was a Goddess, she also loved the mortals who loved the Earth and all that it could give. She enjoyed the Earth and loved helping things grow. This place, the Earth had become her Mount Olympus, and even though the others had moved on she still loved to be there.

When Eleanor had become pregnant she knew that her child would grow up with the influence of all the others, and not the appreciation that Eleanor had for her duties, for the Earth and for herself. Since the Father of her child had decided that he was going to go away upon hearing of the pregnancy she decided that no God would be good enough for her daughter. She knew it was going to be a girl. And her daughter would never need a man.

So she had created this place away from the Gods eyes, which not even they were aware of. She had help from Lily, who had received help from an unknown source, to ensure that no one could find them. Since Lily had helped Eleanor didn't mind Serena coming for a visit. But Eric was a male and so she had a place that she would go if he had messages.

So she had done that for her daughter, she just wanted her safe and loved. She was her daughter, and she would stay with her always. Even though Nathaniel had spoken to her and urged her, it had taken a long time before Eleanor had decided to allow Blair to attend. She knew that Serena would be there and if anything happened to her beautiful daughter, they would all pay.


	4. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction, I do hope that I do as well as so many other writers on here. _

_It's kind of a historical fiction. I'm basing it off of Hades and Persephone. It will be similar to Greek mythology, but there are things that are quite different. I hope that you still enjoy it. I thought I had mentioned it before, but the Gods are not related, so that means that Chuck, Nate, Carter, Eleanor, Vanessa are not siblings. Blair is not Nate and Eleanor's daughter._

**First Meeting**

Blair glanced back once at her Mother who was still standing and waiting, she had a feeling that her Mother would wait until Blair was out of sight before she headed back home. After getting ready Eleanor had insisted that she bring Blair a little over half of the way. She then explained to her that going the full rest of the way she wouldn't do because she didn't want to be back on Mount Olympus, she had many other things to take care of.

She was sure that it had more to do with the events that had taken place before she was even born. Her Father, Harold, had left her Mother. He was a Titan and so did not feel that he even needed to be around. Eleanor wouldn't talk much about him but Blair didn't even mind. She didn't know him and certainly didn't need him.

Before long she looked up at the beautiful white structure ahead of her. It was glorious, which of course made sense considering that it was a home to the King of the Gods. It was entirely white, but at the front of the building stood beautiful pink Desert Roses. It did compliment the building quite well. She could smell the sweet fragrance of beautiful ambrosia as the wind passed by her. It was quite delectable and of course was there since that was what the Gods ate. However Blair found that she was quite fond of fruit in general, it was one thing that she did so enjoy at her home; there were always plenty of fruit trees there.

"Blair?"

Without even thinking about it Blair turned around and saw a young dark haired man, "Who are you and how did you know my name?" She remembered what her Mother had asked her and realized she had made a mistake. She only hoped it would not cost her later.

"I'm Eric."

She felt relief settle over her, "The Messenger of the gods." Serena's brother. He had not seen her, but since he was allowed to come close enough to their home surely it was fine that he knew her. Although that did make her wonder how he knew.

He smiled, "Yes that's me."

"Still doesn't explain how you know my name."

"Everyone does, just not what you look like. I made a guess, but considering that I know most of the nymphs..." He paused and smiled at her.

"I suppose that makes sense."

She looked back up at the building; she was a bit nervous even if she didn't let it show. Eric spoke up again, "You know you're welcome to go in."

"Yes, I do. I just…" Blair stood straighter, "I was about to head in."

"Of course."

She stepped forward and then looked back, "Are you coming?"

"In a minute, I must take care of something first. I shall see you inside."

As she walked forward she found that she liked Eric. He was nice, even in that short interaction. She had been ready to enter Nate's home; she just wanted to ensure that her entrance was perfect. She had on a pink Ionic Chiton. It was pinned up with silver roses with a hint of pink in them. Her hair was down with a simple crown of maiden pink flowers across the top of her head. She walked in and looked around; it was as grand as her Mother had described it as.

Quite beautiful really. She wouldn't mind living here one day, although to be away from her Mother? She hadn't her entire life…and yet if for the right reason…It was so beautiful…just like she had been thinking that there would be other places on Earth that were beautiful like her home. There were glorious white pillars on the sides leaving a wide and spacious floor in the middle. The floor had a white background with a beautiful design in gold.

There were a few tables set up around the room, each filled with many different foods and drinks including ambrosia, apples, pears, numerous fruits. On the tables around the food purple flowers were spaced throughout. She could hear music in the background, which only enhanced the atmosphere. It was exquisite.

She saw many people all around. She didn't know any of them. She could tell that they weren't all just Gods and Goddesses; she knew that some of them had to be nymphs and such. She wished that she could say at that point who everyone was, but she knew that without help she couldn't do that.

Blair then realized that everyone was so intent on their own activities, be it dancing, eating or talking, that no one had noticed when she walked in. She wished that they had, but at the same time she was glad since she didn't know anyone, save for Serena and now Eric, and she wasn't sure how she wanted to handle going in there. It wasn't like she was introduced to many people. In fact no one, save for Eric who had introduced himself just outside…and yet Eric had not come in yet.

As she was moving in she saw a dark haired man with a beautiful deep blue robe on speaking with what she assumed was a nymph dressed in a very light blue chiton that fell only to her mid thighs. He whispered something in the girls' ear who giggled. Blair looked away from them and began moving a few steps when she heard two people speaking,

"Look I wasn't saying I wanted it that way or not; I was merely commenting on the state of things."

"Commenting? My dear brother, tell me that you have no desire to take a part in…her?"

"I am sorry that you feel that you know such things. I just don't see what you're talking about."

"Tell me. Tell me out right, do you wish such a thing for yourself."

The male exhaled slowly, "Perhaps I would…but I do not think it will be."

Blair looked at the two people behind her, one was a female, the other a male. The female was shaking her head, she had long brown hair, "No, I do not believe that."

She heard a sigh from the other one, "I have no part in what Serena does." He had short dark hair. They both had on white robes; hers were completely white while he had some yellow on the trim. She wondered what the talk about Serena was. She paused listening a bit longer. It was her friend, and she had every right to know if people were talking bad about Serena behind her back.

"Well maybe it is time you should."

"I assure you that it is none of our business."

"Fine." The dark haired girl flipped her hair and walked off.

Before the man could even look at Blair she decided to move away from that spot. That was quite interesting. She wondered what they had been talking about. Obviously there was more than she knew or perhaps would ever know. Unless she were to talk to them and find out which she really didn't want to do that right then. Perhaps later. Right then she just wanted to find her friend.

She moved around to the side of the room hoping to find Serena, surely her friend would show up soon enough. She paused as she reached one of the pillars and decided that she would wait there until she spotted her golden haired friend.

After standing there a few minutes the atmosphere changed, there was something different. She looked around and saw no one near enough to her. So Blair did yet another sweep of the room for Serena, but this time during her search she felt as though she were being watched. Slowly she turned around only to discover no one behind her, she couldn't even see anyone in the shadow. Shaking her head she decided that perhaps she would move away from her spot.

Blair had taken only two steps forward when she glanced at the door and saw to her delight Serena who was wearing a yellow Chiton that flowed around her. She smiled and began walking to her. It wasn't long though before Serena had seen Blair and was quickly by her. She gave her a hug, "I'm so glad to see you here."

"Thank you. I am glad to see you."

"I know you don't know anyone so I had hoped to come here before you did."

"I did meet Eric before I came in here."

"Wonderful. But now you must meet many others."

She moved Blair over to a golden haired God. "Nate." Serena called his name causing the King of the Gods to turn around. He was wearing a simple white garment, and yet he looked absolutely regal.

"Serena! You are here. I was beginning to worry."

"Of course. I would not miss any of your festivals."

He grinned and then turned to Blair, "And this is?"

Serena quickly replied, "Blair."

"Blair, I am very pleased to meet you."

Blair smiled, "As am I to meet you."

Before any more conversation could continue Serena gasped, "I must see someone. I'll speak with you later Blair?"

The brunette nodded and watched as her friend left her and Nate alone. He watched Serena's departure with an odd look on his face and then turned back to Blair, "How is your Mother?"

"She is well."

"How do you like it here?"

"It is quite beautiful from what I have seen."

"Perhaps you can go on a tour sometime."

"Perhaps." Blair found that she was already wishing she had left with Serena. She could tell that Nate wasn't too into the conversation not only did his eyes wander off to the direction Serena had departed to but he also seemed like he was just being obligatory.

"Nate." A dark haired, dark skinned woman came up behind Nate, "I have been looking for you."

He turned and smiled at her, "I am only here."

The other woman looked at Blair, "And you are?"

"This is Blair. Blair, this is Vanessa."

So this was Vanessa, the Queen of the Gods. "Hello Vanessa."

"Enjoying your time Blair?"

"So far, though I have not been here long."

She smiled at her, "Well then I do hope that you continue to have a wonderful evening. I must take Nate away for a bit. You understand?"

"Of course." Blair smiled at him and then Vanessa. After the two were gone Blair looked around and saw Eric on the other side of the room. She found that she was looking forward to speaking to him again for he had been kind to her and he knew who she was; although she wouldn't tell anyone else of her name. Eric had guessed who she was. Serena had told her name to Nate and then to Vanessa. Nate and Vanessa were King and Queen of the Gods, so for them to know it was probably best. But she would remain elusive so as to keep her Mother's wishes intact.

As she made her way over a weird feeling overcame her. She looked around as she felt herself being watched again. She knew that she was being ridiculous, after all there were so many Gods, Goddess', along with nymphs and many others. So many could have looked over here and that was that. Yet she couldn't help but feel like there was something else, like it was more than just someone glancing around the room.

She shoved that thought into the back of her mind as she finally had ended up where she has seen Eric, however to her dismay he was not there. She moved behind the pillars and looked, but again nothing. Frowning she debated on whether she should try to find him again or just introduce herself to someone else.

"Are you looking for something?"

She turned around and saw a man leaning with his arms folded against the pillar that was right behind her. The first thing she noticed about him were his deep browneyes, they were staring intently into her own, almost as though he was searching for something in them. She quickly glanced at the rest of him before she once more looked into his eyes. He was wearing a dark robe, and even though she had just seen Nate looking very regal in his white one, this God, for he couldn't be anything but, looked like he was indeed meant to be there. It was as if the role of God had been made to fit him. His presence was very commanding. And she had to admit that he too was very good looking. His looks were different from Nate's, but he was still very handsome. Handsome and…and something else…she couldn't find a word for it.

He spoke again, his voice soft, she wasn't sure how she had heard it over the music and voices from the festival which suddenly seemed much farther away then before, "Or someone?"

"I…I was looking for someone."

He moved closer to her, "Then perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

She wasn't sure who he was but something inside of her, he mother's voice she figured, told her to be very careful, and to get away from him. Even though she thought those ideas were ridiculous with a man she had just come across she still decided to go along with it, "No, I do not need any of your assistance. Thank you."

Blair started to move away when she noticed that he moved even closer to her, "I am sure that I can do," he paused and she watched as he looked her up and down slowly before moving his eyes back to hers, "something for you." When his eyes returned to her own she realized that her heart was starting to race more. The appraisal he had just given her had raised her body temperature without him even touching her. She stopped her thoughts before they progressed any further.

Remembering what he had said she raised an eyebrow. Why did he assume that he could help her out? Sure he might know where Eric was, but…she swallowed, "Even though I am sure that you might be able to offer some additional assistance in whom I was looking for, I am quite sure that I shall do so effectively on my own."

Then he smirked, "Well you appeared to be quite lost just a few minutes ago."

"I was not lost. I do not think one could easily found themselves lost in a room like this." She gestured to the room behind him which still oddly sounded far away from where they were at.

"Perhaps not."

She smiled, "Then you see, I am not lost and I do not require your assistance." She paused and then added, "Though I do thank you for your offer."

His smile disappeared but he didn't seem angry in fact he seemed interested. Her thoughts were confirmed when he stepped closer to her once more. They were still a few feet apart but she wondered if he could hear her heart beating. "I was merely trying to help you out."

"As I told you I am fine."

"I have not seen you here before."

"I have not seen you either."

He tilted his head, "Perhaps you have come to ones that I have not attended?"

Before she could stop herself she replied, "Perhaps." She knew that it wasn't possible, but she also knew that she couldn't say the whole truth. A partial would have to do.

"Tis a pity." She could hear his voice much better than before, it was low and…sensual, that was the word Amanda had used about one of the mortals she had become enticed with. This man's voice caused a warmth to settle over her…a different one than what she was used to.

Blair caught herself before she was lost in those thoughts, "Well there's always the next festival. And I'm sure you will be able to find something to amuse yourself with." She couldn't believe what she had just said to him, she wasn't even sure who he was and she was making comments that would come from Serenas's and the nymph's stories.

"Amuse? That is only for a moment."

She shrugged, "It was merely a suggestion. How am I to know what will entertain you?"

"I would be quite glad to discuss that with you."

Her breath caught in her throat before she was able to respond, "I will have to decline that offer."

He tilted his head, "Oh?"

"Yes. I am sure that your idea of amusement is quite different than mine. So you see there isn't much to discuss."

His lips twitched, but it wasn't a smile, but a smirk, "I am sure you would enjoy my forms of entertainment. I've had many compliments."

As he stepped closer to her she felt a shiver run down her spine, "And yet I do not think I shall inquire of you any further."

This time his brows furrowed as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of her or her statement. At that moment Blair realized that he probably was used to getting what he wanted. She scanned through her mind trying to think of the different Gods, or perhaps demi-Gods that this man could be. It obviously wasn't Nate or Eric, she did know them. Could it be Trip? He was the God of war, perhaps…perhaps…that didn't sit right. There was Scott, but he enjoyed the nymphs company…although for all he knew she was indeed one herself. She took one look at him and realized that he couldn't be Scott.

Then she remembered Serena talking about Aaron, he was lazy, unless he wanted something. And he definitely would be with more than one girl with ease. It had to be him. Although a definite acknowledgement would be nice, but in order to do that she would have to reveal her name, and she most surely was not going to do that.

"And yet you remain." His comment was simple and yet she felt that it implied much more. It was more like one of those teasing comments one of the nymphs had made to her the other day when Blair hadn't realized what she was talking about. She felt her cheeks heat up.

She then realized though she had made that statement she had yet to leave. There was something about him, she shook her head, "I shall leave now."

"You have said that and yet remain here. Perhaps you just wish to not rejoin the party?" He gestured behind him.

Blair frowned slightly, it couldn't be that. "No, I just…I find it interesting to watch others at times, understanding others and guessing information about them is quite interesting."

"I see. Then perhaps there is another thing we can share before moving forward?"

He was still insistent on thinking she was going with him. She couldn't believe it, "I believe that there is where you are mistaken. I have not spoken of moving forward with you, nor do I see it in any possible future."

"And why is that?"

"I have much more important things to do than to be merely be used for another amusement."

He took another step closer, "I think that you would not be merely another amusement rather—" He paused when her hand went in the air. Blair shook her head, "Fine, then perhaps we can examine some of the guests?"

A small laugh escaped Blair, "I do not think so.

The other man, Aaron—for that was who she deemed this man to be, smiled at her, "Very well, if you insist."

"I do insist that I wish not to examine the guests. With you."

His eyes flashed dangerously for a minute before he responded, "So perhaps it is not that you wish to depart, but merely the company?

Her mouth fell open slightly, "Excuse me?"

"Well considering you seem very intent on leaving…" He trailed off and just looked at her.

"I am not afraid of you."

He smirked, "I didn't say that."

Blair pursed her lips and finally let her eyes look back at the crowded area just on the other side of the pillars, for a while it had seemed like it was only the two of them. As she was glancing around she saw her friends golden hair, she could surely leave this strange, enticing, frustrating God. It was lucky that Serena could stand out no matter where she was. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have just spotted someone and must speak with them."

This time he raised an eyebrow, "Really? Or is that an excuse not to be near me?"

Blair took a deep breath. She knew that she did want to talk to Serena, but at this moment she wanted to be far from this man, she wasn't sure if he indeed was Aaron, but whoever he was but he made it difficult for her to concentrate on much else, but that was something he didn't need to know, "I shall speak with you another time. But now I must depart."

For a brief moment Blair wondered if the man would prevent her from leaving, but before she could put much thought into that he stepped aside, "Until then it seems."

And with a quick smile to the stranger, Aaron or no Aaron, Blair walked off and began heading to her friend. As she was walking off she took a deep breathe and realized that being in his presence was completely different than anyone else's she had ever come across. Her mind began to see everything around her again and she thought back to their conversation. It wasn't anything deep, and yet…there had been things that had been left unsaid. His presence was not the only intriguing thing about him, it was the way he had talked to her, like he had wanted to say other things but was refraining from doing so.

And she wasn't afraid. She wasn't sure what staying in his company would do, but she didn't want to find out. That didn't make her afraid though, no matter what he said.

She was being silly. She didn't even know his name, nor did he know hers. He, she assumed, would think she was a nymph since all the other Goddesses were accounted for…although there were also demi-Gods.

"There you are!"

Blair was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Serena, she smiled at her and Serena pulled her away to the one of the tables so beautifully laden with food, "I see you're back from whomever it was that you just had to see?"

"What?" Serena paused for a minute before thinking, "Oh yes. So have you met anyone?"

Blair almost responded, she was curious about whom the God was that she had conversed with and yet knowing Serena she would insist on going back over and giving a proper introduction. Blair shook her head, "No."

Serena frowned, "Was there someone?"

"No, no one important."

"Alright, shall we get something to eat?"

"Yes."

The two walked over to one of the tables. As they walked over Blair tried to keep her mind off of the man she had met. She had told Serena that he was not important, and if that was true then why did her thoughts keep going back to the annoyingly frustrating, alluring, dark haired God.


	5. The Plan Formed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction, I do hope that I do as well as so many other writers on here. _

_It's kind of a historical fiction. I'm basing it off of Hades and Persephone. It will be similar to Greek mythology, but there are things that are quite different. I hope that you still enjoy it. I thought I had mentioned it before, but the Gods are not related, so that means that Chuck, Nate, Carter, Eleanor, Vanessa are not siblings. Blair is not Nate and Eleanor's daughter._

**The Plan Formed**

Chuck watched as the fascinating beauty walked off. He was genuinely surprised with the conversation between them. She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen, greatly passing, in his eyes, Serena's beauty. As he looked around at the surrounding Gods, Goddesses, and many others he wondered why no one else had stopped to take in her beauty. She was a brunette and her skin was like porcelain, made all the more obvious even so in contrast with the dark hair she had that cascaded down her back. Her eyes…he shook his head. He appreciated all beauty it was true but he never put much else in thought on it. The one thing he did admit was that she was truly beautiful.

That wasn't the only thing Chuck found that he had liked. He had seen her and decided before even talking to her that she was who he would take back tonight. But it turned out there was more there than just a beautiful face. She hadn't fallen for his charms like everyone else did. She had stood her ground against him which was quite impressive. She had seemed hesitant a few times, perhaps a little scared, but even if she was she still just ignored the fact and continued facing him. He admired her for that, most females fell immediately under his charm, and she maintained who she was, whoever that was.

And it was for her spirit, her personality, the way she held her ground that he decided she would not do for just one night.

His thoughts passed to her comment about being there already. Since she had already been there then obviously she had already been here. Had he really missed her at all those festivals? He continued to observe the dark haired beauty as she made her way over to Serena.

Serena?

Was the beauty one of Serena's nymphs? It was possible; Serena had some of the most beautiful ones. And not all of Serena's nymphs came with her…it seemed to make sense. His eyes followed the Goddess and her…nymph…to one of the tables of food. He sighed, even if she was Serena's nymphs, that wouldn't matter to him.

He hadn't found out her name…not that names really mattered to him; he would find out a name in order to better pursue her. But that was just what he was telling himself, he had an overwhelming desire to find out her name and know who she was. What was odd was that he actually wanted to be in her company again, even if it was just conversing. She was intriguing to say the least.

"Chuck, nice to see you again." A voiced laced in sarcasm came from Chuck's side.

Chuck turned slightly, "Carter."

"So how are things in your part of the world…oh I mean the ground."

He knew Carter was trying to get to him; the only problem was that Chuck enjoyed being ruler of the Underworld so making those kinds of comments was useless. "How was your…little trip around the world?"

"Fruitful." He smiled.

"I'm sure."

Carter pursed his lips; he obviously was done talking about his trip and was ready to start other topics. "Nyissa? Really?"

"Nyissa?"

Carter exhaled, "You had her in your bed just today."

"Ah, was that her name?"

A small laugh escaped Carter's lips, "Trying to get at me that way doesn't do much."

"I wasn't trying to get at you."

"You have plenty of others you can chase, those are mine."

Chuck shrugged, "I thought it didn't bother you."

"It doesn't." Carter looked at him, "I'm just truly sorry that you do not have any of your own. Perhaps if you had you wouldn't have the need to fulfill yourself other ways."

"Fulfill myself?" Chuck smirked, "Seeing as you're gone all the time how am I to help who comes to me?"

Carter shook his head and walked past Chuck, "I'll see you later."

Chuck watched as Carter walked off and over towards another beautiful girl. She also had brown hair, but it wasn't the same as that other beauty he had spent so little time with. He looked around the room and decided to venture around to the other side. One thing that he liked about this place was that you could stand back and get a better observation on all the others who were there. It was fun to just sit back and observe.

"Chuck."

Chuck turned around and saw his blonde friend coming up to him, "Nathaniel."

"I'm so glad you are here."

"I know Eric told you I was coming. Did you not think I was?"

"I just enjoy all of my friends being around."

The dark haired God nodded and looked out amongst the crowd, "There are a few new faces here."

"There always seems to be doesn't it?"

"Yes." Chuck sighed he didn't much feel like asking Nate and since it appeared Nate had other things on his mind that would come first, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Not just yet, a bit later. I still want to enjoy. I have…well Vanessa is on the other side at the moment."

Chuck looked over at the Queen of the Gods; she was in the middle of conversing with Dan. He looked back at Nate and saw that his eyes had indeed wandered. He followed Nate's eyes to a nymph.

Nate looked back at Chuck, "So any idea on whom you're going to bring back with you?"

"Vague ideas."

Nate looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean by that?"

"It means I'm not sure yet." The truth was Chuck just wasn't sure if she would be willing to go back with him. She had put up against his advances already, pushed him away without so much as batting an eyelash. Another reason she had stayed on his mind. He scanned the room and found her quickly. She was talking to Trip. He watched as she laughed at what he was saying. His eyes narrowed when he realized that he wanted that to be him. He still wasn't sure what was going on, he didn't like the idea that she was already a main focus in his thoughts and not just to get into bed, but there was just something about her. Maybe he would be able to find out who she was without bringing a sharper focus to Nate on what he wanted. Although Nate would know the instant he asked. There was no way he would miss that.

He wanted to talk to her again. Even if it ended up only being a few minutes, he just wanted to see if she would react the same. As he stood staring he saw as her back stiffened and she glanced around quickly. Her eyes darted around the circular room and then landed on his. He smirked at her as he held her gaze, which she returned with a slight raise of her eyebrow. Then she turned back to her conversation.

Frowning Chuck looked around to see if he could see another secluded spot that he could talk to her in. He wondered what Trip had said that was so interesting. Surely it couldn't be any big deal. There was something different about her as he watched her interact. She was very…aloof. She was there and yet there was something quite different about her in front of Trip.

"Nate, "I'll speak with you later."

"Of course Chuck, I think I must get back to Vanessa."

"And you can tell me then what you wish for me to know."

Slowly Chuck made his way around the room until he was over near where the woman and Trip were standing. As he slowly moved closer to the two of them he watched as she laughed again, but this time it seemed forced. She then looked around the room, looking for someone he was sure of, perhaps Serena. Then her back straightened up and she began scanning, but in between talking to Trip. He took another step forward and heard some of the conversation between the two.

"It does fit in quite nicely don't you know? To think they thought they could handle that war." Chuck rolled his eyes at Trips' comment. Sure he was the God of war, but it didn't mean that much, except for the help with getting more people into Chuck's Kingdom.

"I do see what you mean." Her laughter came out as a soft tinkling which died down quickly as she turned around and saw him. Her lips turned from their delightful smile into a frown, "What are you doing here?"

"I do believe Nate has invited us all, wouldn't you agree?"

"That is not what I meant."

Chuck looked over at Trip, "If you don't mind."

Trip nodded and looked around the room before walking off. The woman had turned around and saw him walk off and then turned back to Chuck, "I was in the middle of a conversation with him."

"You were bored."

Her eyes flickered off to the side and then back to his even while she replied, "I was not."

Was that a sign? He tilted his head, "You were searching for a way out of the conversation with Trip."

"I was doing no such thing."

It was interesting, her eyes didn't match her mouth when she was lying, "If that's what you need to say, but just be warned that I also know what you were really thinking about."

He had leaned closer to her and a wonderful aroma of lavender and vanilla found its way to him. She stepped back, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but just because you feel as though you can do whatever and people must respond, you'll find none of that here, so I suggest you search elsewhere."

Chuck could feel another smirk cross his features, she was truly fascinating. She wasn't letting herself be swayed by him, "Perhaps I find you fascinating."

She rolled her eyes, "Well go find someone else. I'm sure there are plenty here," she gestured to the crowd behind her, "that would be more than willing to…entertain you."

"I'm sure that's true, but I also wonder if you might be?"

"I might be what? Wishing to be entertained by you? No, not me." Her eyes hadn't completely been different from her mouth. Perhaps she was contemplating. If she was, then surely he could still get to her.

Maybe trying to seduce her like he would others was the problem. He decided to try a different approach, "I believe you said you enjoy watching people. In fact you said, 'understanding others and guessing information about them is quite interesting.'" He smirked when he watched her mouth drop open. "I do remember things."

She quickly closed her mouth and looked at him, "I did say that."

"Well then, do you know everyone here, since you've been to other festivals, I am not sure who was in attendance at those different ones."

"You wish to see my judgment on others?"

"Yes indeed I do."

She cocked her head, "Is it because you do not think I am capable?" He shrugged and he saw irritation flash in her eyes. She turned towards the group of deities, "Pick one you know and I shall tell you my assessment."

Chuck scanned the crowd and spotted Carter, "That one over there by the blonde nymph."

He was silent as they watched the wood nymph lean in to him only to have him move away with a raised eyebrow. Carter then looked around and noticed one of his own Nereids and quickly moved toward her.

"He is powerful. Others see him as such, but he has it in him. He flaunts it if he wishes to but will hold back. He also likes to flirt, but not really commit. Yet he is not a full danger unlike others. I think he could be quite committed if he wanted to. He also seems like he wouldn't mind trying different things."

It was a fair assessment, quickly he moved to the next one, "And that one over there. The girl with the long dark hair."

"The one conversing with Trip?"

"Yes, that one."

"She seems quite confident in herself. I think she could lead people in whichever direction she chooses, be it good or bad. However I think she likes to see destruction. Most notably those not doing her biding or her will. I do not think I like her much."

"All that just from looking at her?"

She shrugged and turned back to him, "So you know those two, am I off?"

"Actually, I think you're fairly on, the male is Carter, and that is Georgina."

She nodded, taking in the names, "I knew I was right."

"What is your name?"

"My name?"

"I am not talking to anyone else."

But before another word was spoken Serena came up. She was about to say something until she saw Chuck and then stopped, "Hello."

"Serena." He said wishing she was indeed elsewhere.

The blonde frowned, "Oh, well if you're busy, I can talk with you later."

He glanced down at the dark haired beauty and watched her eyes shift back and forth from Chuck to Serena and then a slow smile appeared on her face. He frowned he had a good idea that she was going to maneuver herself out of talking with him, again.

Shaking her head she placed her hand on Serena's arm, "Nonsense, I am here and if you need to talk to me, then please. I am sure all here would agree on that. After all certain things take priority and if this is important..." She looked back at Chuck, "I'm sure you understand of course."

He clenched his jaw and then nodded, "Of course."

Serena smiled and then tugged on the brunette's arm, "Then come with me, I must show you something absolutely wonderful."

"Of course. I'm afraid I must go." She smirked at him before turning back to the blonde Goddess and leaving with her.

Chuck shook his head, that didn't sound important at all. However if she was a nymph that would make sense. And yet…after spending the little time with her she just, she didn't seem like a nymph at all. She seemed much more like a Goddess…but all were accounted for…unless…Unless she was indeed a Goddess…one that hadn't been seen yet. He looked over towards where the two had walked off and caught a glimpse of them both before they disappeared behind a few people, she had to be Blair. It made a whole lot more sense than being a simple nymph. Serena had been the only one allowed to see her and the two seemed much more like friends than anything else.

"Chuck, can I talk to you?"

He looked back at his blond haired friend, "Nate, you wish to speak to me now?"

"Yes." He signaled for Chuck to step back and more away from the other deities.

"So what is it Nathaniel?"

"My Mom and Dad want me to get Eleanor to either come back to Mount Olympus or to move forward with them. And of course perhaps have Blair come here. Speaking of which, have you seen her?"

"Blair is indeed here?"

"Yes, she's a brunette wearing a pink Chiton, she's probably with Serena."

He smirked, "I see. So you need Eleanor to come back here?"

"Yes, but…I just don't see how I'm going to do that."

"Use Blair. She's obviously important to Eleanor."

"I don't think Blair is going to turn against her Mother."

"I wasn't talking about that."

Nate frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"If Blair is gone then perhaps in exchange for finding her daughter Eleanor would be more receptive."

"Where would we tell Blair to go?"

Chuck shook his head, "Nathaniel, you don't need to tell Blair anything."

"Okay, I see what you're talking about." He thought about it for a few more minutes before speaking again, "But Eleanor would be able to get it out of me. You know about knowing where Blair is. I can't lie."

"Leave Blair to me. You work on the deal with Eleanor."

Nate nodded, "I think that could work. Wait a minute, what are you going to do with her?"

"Dear Nathaniel, if I told you then you would be able to tell Eleanor. I think ignorance is best here, don't you?"

"Right. Thanks."

"Of course."

Chuck smirked and thought back to the brunette Goddess that he would soon have to himself. He liked the idea of not only speaking with her more but also being with her. He hadn't touched her once tonight and he wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked. He shook his head he wasn't going to get to carried away, and yet he knew that right then he did want to know what she felt like, how she would move under him, how she would taste. Blair would be his, it was only a matter of time.


	6. Content in Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction, I do hope that I do as well as so many other writers on here. _

_It's kind of a historical fiction. I'm basing it off of Hades and Persephone. It will be similar to Greek mythology, but there are things that are quite different. I hope that you still enjoy it. I thought I had mentioned it before, but the Gods are not related, so that means that Chuck, Nate, Carter, Eleanor, Vanessa are not siblings. Blair is not Nate and Eleanor's daughter._

**Content in Thoughts**

Serena looked at Blair, "Did you realize who you were talking to?"

"Of course. Do not worry Serena; I had it all under control."

Serena frowned and glanced back before the two moved so Blair could no longer feel his gaze on her, I don't know…perhaps Eleanor…"

"Please Serena; she knew who would be here. She trusts me and she knows that any of them would be fools to mess with me and by messing with me they would be messing with her. I do not think it wise to speak of this to her. Let us leave it as it is. I have already forgotten, please say you will."

Her friend slowly nodded and the two continued their walk to what Serena had wanted to show Blair. Blair's thoughts were not on the walk at all but on that God. He was so infuriating, the way he acted as though he could have whatever he wanted despite anyone else's wishes. She understood even more so her Mother's desire to stay away from here. But they weren't all like that. She had talked to Trip, and he was…decent, Nate was nice, although his mind was clearly on other things.

But that God…he was entirely too frustrating. She would just have to make sure she did not come around him again which she doubted would be much of an issue since there were many others that she could speak too.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she did not realize that Serena was saying her name until she gently shook her, "Blair I was speaking with you."

"Sorry Serena, my thoughts were elsewhere."

Nodding Serena looked behind Blair, "If he comes near you again you must go in the other direction, he is trouble, you understand that. Not even I mess with him. I deal with him when I must, but I do not think it wise for you to."

"My dear friend, I have already told you I had forgotten that man, so let us not speak of him again. Now, what do you wish to show me that was so urgent?"

"This." Serena pointed to a garden that was filled with beautiful flowers, all ones that she had seen back home, "Are they not just glorious?"

"This is quite beautiful." Blair began walking around and slowly touching the soft petals of different flowers, "All of these are in the garden back home."

"I know, I saw this and instantly knew I had to show you."

"Thank you Serena. Though they are quite beautiful, it still doesn't compare to home. But it is a nice sight."

Blair moved through the flowers for a while before joining Serena again. The blonde Goddess smiled at her, "Have you spotted a favorite yet?"

"I told you, I love them all. I do not have a favorite."

"Yet. One day you will come across a flower and you will love it above all others."

Blair sat down on a bench nearby, "Serena, I have heard others speak about you. Has something happened?"

Serena shrugged and sat next to her, "I would not worry about what others say, I never do. I shall do what I wish, if they do not like it, it is up to them."

Shaking her head she looked back out at the flowers and spotted a rose bush that had not just one color but three different colors of roses, red, white and yellow. She did not understand how Serena could just not care about what others thought. She supposed she should have guessed as much with some of her stories, but still it didn't make the idea any more common to her.

"Oh, sorry—Serena." A tall man with dark hair and a blue robe had just entered, "I was looking for you."

She heard a soft sigh from her friend, "Hello Gabriel."

"May I speak with you?"

Blair looked back at her friend, she watched as she shook her head, "As of right now I am busy, perhaps another time?"

Gabriel looked down before looking back up, "Please Serena, it is of most importance."

Frowning Serena now looked at Blair; she only gave a slight shrug. Another sigh escaped her friends' lips, "Another time. I am busy. I am sure whatever it is can wait for just a bit longer."

"I shall wait outside the entrance to the gardens then."

Blair knew that Gabriel and Serena had a fling once and that he continued his pursuit even though she didn't want to be with him. She remembered from those conversations how frustrated Serena was, but Serena seemed too nice to handle this the way it should be handled. Blair stood up pulling on Serena's arm to get her to her feet. "You may wait outside the entrance to the gardens if you indeed do wish that, however Serena and I are moving elsewhere, for we wish to speak alone."

"I shall take up just a small amount of her time."

"I'm sure you will, perhaps you can think of exactly what you wish to say and then Serena shall find you." Gabriel started to open his mouth once more but before he did Blair waved her hand, "Though I am sure your comment is quite adequate, we will listen another time."

And Blair, with Serena in her arm, moved past Gabriel who wasn't saying anything else but looking after them not quite sure what to say or do next. Blair's back straightened as she thought she felt someone else watching her, Aaron, she quickly looked back towards the garden but saw no one but Gabriel, shaking her head she decided that she was just imagining things; she did not see the figure that was a little way off in the shadow. Walking away Serena leaned closer, "Thank you so much. I never know how to get him to leave. I think he wants to marry me."

"You think?" Blair raised an eyebrow, "Did he ask?"

"No, but I do believe that is what he is trying to do. I do not wish to marry him though."

"Then don't. Surely you can choose your own and it would be fine. Considering what you have said about their views on marriage, and the many things you have told me, it does not seem as though it is a big deal even if you do get married."

"It's not that…I do not know if I wish to be married at all, a husband…I don't know. I'm not sure how much I like that sound. And besides what about you? I thought you looked at marriage as something special."

"I do. I was merely stating what you have told me. Marriage should be special. Anyways, let us not speak of that unless it is in regards to Gabriel?"

Serena shook her head just as they were nearing the crowded room, "No, I do not wish that. We shall move on?"

"I do think that's the best idea." The stood next to each other and looked around the room but before they could decide where to go the dark haired individual that Blair had heard speaking early about Serena came up.

"Serena, is it possible if I may steal you for a dance, if your companion agrees?"

Blair tried her best not to pout, she wasn't quite sure if she liked this one, she looked over at Serena who was imploringly looking at her, she sighed, "I don't see why not. Enjoy."

"Thank you Blair! Oh!" Serena covered her mouth as she realized the name had come out again.

The deity looked at her, "You are Blair?"

"Indeed I am. And you are?"

"Dan."

"I see." Blair started intently at him for a minute, "You do not tell anyone about my name is that clear?"

"Yes, of course." He looked over at Serena who then looked at Blair and nodded.

"I will speak with you later."

Blair watched as Serena left with the God of the Sun. He had dark hair and he seemed as though he had his own mind, which was more than what she could say about others. Her spine straightened and she began looking around, finally she was able to see what she was looking for, there he was, on the other side of the room, smirking at her. She was not going to give him the satisfaction that he had any sway over her, which of course he didn't. Her eyes left his and she scanned the room quickly until she landed on her target. She moved over to Eric.

"Blair." He looked around, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course. It has been most pleasurable."

Eric looked over at the ones dancing, "Do you wish to dance?"

She smiled, "Are you offering?"

"Me?" Eric gestured at himself.

Without thinking about it she looked around the room and saw that he had moved from his former position. Before she could look for him, she heard another familiar voice, "Eric, would you mind?"

Turning around she saw Eric nod at Trip. He turned to Blair, "Would you join me in a walk?"

Blair looked at Eric, "I don't mind. Go ahead."

She followed him back into the garden that she and Serena had just left, "I am glad to be able to speak with you again. I hope you will forgive me for earlier, I had remembered something I had to do."

Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes; it had been quite obvious that he left only because _he_ had shown up. Why Trip had felt the need to agree with him immediately she wasn't sure. She had begun to contemplate it but had become caught up in the conversation with _him_. She was sure that it was Aaron, but he hadn't actually said his name. Though she had not said hers either, but there was reason for that.

"Do you not see how wonderfully it was orchestrated?"

Blair was brought back to the God she was currently walking next to, "Yes, I see."

He began talking again. It wasn't that he was boring to talk to, but he focused on these strategies that really weren't as well though out as they could have been. She knew he was the God of war, but he wasn't Georgina who was the Goddess of wisdom. She had heard about things that Georgina had done and she really seemed to know how to plot things out, although Blair wasn't sure if she liked her. Trip wasn't boring; he just wasn't all that interesting. Before she could stop herself her thoughts once more drifted to a dark haired God that frustrated her more than her Mother's controlling.

She sighed; it was louder than she had meant because Trip looked at her, "Is there something wrong?"

She decided to take this as her opportunity, "I'm afraid I must be going. It was quite wonderful to talk to you."

"And you as well."

Smiling she turned and headed out of the beautiful garden. As she headed back to the crowded room she saw _him_ leaning against one of the columns watching her. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his eyes traveled her body. Blair set her jaw and quickly stepped into the room that still had a few deities left. Many of them had already left or dispersed.

Quickly spotting her friend she made her way over to her and Dan, "Serena, I am going to leave. I shall see you later."

"I'll come with you."

"There's no need, I know the way; you stay and have fun."

"Thank you."

Serena pulled Blair into a hug and then Blair left.

* * *

It didn't take Blair long to get back to her home. Eleanor was outside in the front garden when Blair approached; she quickly spotted Blair and hurried to her, "Blair you are back!"

"I am."

"Come, let us go in and have some dinner, then you can tell me about your time."

The younger Goddess followed the older one into a light blue room. Blair sat on in a seat by the window and Eleanor sat across from her. There was some fruit and bread on the table and Blair put a couple of grapes in her mouth. Her mother waited for a few minutes before speaking, "So how was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. It was quite wonderful."

"Did anyone find out who you were?"

"Nate and Vanessa know, Eric guessed, and then Dan, Serena let it spill when he came up to speak with her."

Eleanor frowned, "I do hope she was not that way all night."

"I am sure she was not."

"What do you mean Eric guessed?"

"He realized who I was. I suppose it makes sense if he's been all over. Besides I thought you liked Eric."

"I do. It is not so bad that he found out."

"I thought so as well."

"Did many of the Gods speak with you?"

"Trip spoke with me a few times. And Aaron…although he seemed rather persistent in his attentions of me. It was rather annoying."

Her Mother looked upset, "And you are fine? They did not get you alone? They did nothing to you. No touching or anything else of that kind?"

Blair tilted her head slightly, she thought about when she spoke with Aaron, it had very much seemed like they were alone and yet they hadn't been, not really. But even with that she didn't really want to share anything to specific with her Mother, "They didn't do anything to me whatsoever."

"Good. I would have had to speak with Nathaniel."

Blair nodded, "I am tired. I'm going to bed."

"Very well."

Once Blair was lying in her bed her mind drifted back to that dark haired God. Even though he had been irritating in his assumptions, there was something about him that she found she rather liked. He had enjoyed hearing her thoughts on the different deities. He also seemed to read her well enough. She had been bored with Trip, but she had been doing a good job in hiding it, and then he had been able to tell without a moment's hesitancy. It annoyed her and yet she knew that a part of her liked the fact that someone seemed to know her like that.

He also exuded freedom, and she liked that, especially with the way she lived. Not that she didn't like living with her Mother, she just wished she had more freedom. Though with someone like Aaron of course he had freedom, he did whatsoever he wished for.

He was very good looking too, it was much different than Nate, but she realized that she did indeed like it. His eyes were mesmerizing and the way he talked…just thinking about some of his comments and the way he had looked at her made her skin heat up.

Blair shook her head; she wasn't going to think about him. The thoughts on him were going to end tonight. Tomorrow she would wake up and not think about him ever again. With that slightly comforting thought Blair allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness and let the dreams take hold of her.

* * *

Chuck had watched her leave without doing anything. He had wanted to but he knew that might be the breaking point; although he wouldn't lie to say that he didn't wonder what her reaction would have been had he followed her out. But he decided against it. After saying his farewells to Nate he returned back to the Underworld.

Alone.

He had tried to find another to bring back if only for tonight but that hadn't worked. None of females in the room had hair as beautiful and lustrous as Blair did. None of them interested him at all. No matter who he looked at he compared all of them to her. It wasn't just the looks either. He would listen to their conversations and none of them held his attention.

A smirk crossed the God of the Underworld's face; he had told Nathaniel that he was going to help him out with the Eleanor situation. That would also help with the Blair situation. He hadn't forgotten the deal he made with him; Chuck just had to be careful in how it was all executed. He would have to wait for a bit, which he didn't like. He was used to getting certain things like women easily, however he could tell that Blair was definitely not an ordinary female. She was much higher and she deserved more than what others got.

He looked around at the Underworld, it was quite different than where she would be living. Knowing Eleanor they probably lived someplace surrounded by flowers and gardens. He remembered when she had been in the garden with Serena, she seemed transfixed by the flowers, he would have to keep that in mind for later.

Chuck had to admit that he admired her for how she had spoken to Gabriel, she treated him as a Queen would treat her subjects, as his Queen would treat their subjects. He had an odd feeling go through him when he thought about that, it was odd because it was foreign, but he liked it. It warmed him up a bit at the thought that she would be his Queen. She certainly knew how to judge people, she had judged without an issue earlier.

He was inside his palace before he took thought of his whereabouts. As he looked around he realized that soon there would be two living here. It would indeed be different and yet at the same time he was sure that he wouldn't mind. Just those two conversations he had with her and then overhearing the other ones he could tell that she was definitely on her own level, on that he hadn't found others were able to reach.

It was true that he wanted to speak with her again, but he knew that wasn't all he wanted to do. He wanted to touch her, and not just her soft skin, he was going to be the one to touch her and know her. He wanted to run his hand through her hair that he was sure was as soft as silk. Her lips had been very inviting; he wanted to feel what her lips would feel like. All he could seem to think about was how good it would be with her. She would keep up with his mind and he couldn't see how she could not satisfy him, in anything.

Chuck sat down on a couch and poured himself something to drink; he needed to get his mind off of her because he was tempted to just go now and take her. That wouldn't work; he had to wait a bit longer.

He swallowed the drink at one go and then poured himself another one. He got up and decided that perhaps he should spend a little time walking around to get his mind off of her. He needed to focus on things other than Blair for the moment. She would have to come to the forefront soon enough, it would be easier that way.

Nodding at the Judges of the Dead he continued his walk around his domain intent on focusing on his subjects and the other gods rather than the beautiful temptress who was consuming his thoughts.

All he could do to calm himself down was to allow himself to realize that it wouldn't be too much longer and he wouldn't have to just think about her and what she would be like because she would be his. Just a little bit more time, that was all, he could do that, if it meant that she would be his, he could do that. And with that Chuck continued his choice of distraction.


	7. The Abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I do apologize for how long this chapter took to get up, I was finishing re reading the Harry Potter books before the movie and then my Uncle died, and then Thanksgiving. I didn't want to rush through this chapter, so…I hope you all enjoy it and forgive the lateness._

**The Abduction**

Blair had just finished breakfast when her Mother stepped into the room, the young goddess stood up and nodded at her Mother and started to leave the room. She really wished things were the way they used to be. Ever since the festival her Mother had put a stricter hold on her. Instead of just allowing Blair more freedom her Mother seemed to want to tighten it. Blair didn't see why and she couldn't quite understand the reasoning behind it. After all not many people had found out who she was, and nothing had happened to her, but the day after the festival she and her Mother had gotten into a big fight.

_When Blair had looked into her closet in the morning after the festival she had discovered a beautiful red chiton with a black border, the material was smooth and soft unlike anything that she had felt before. It was absolutely beautiful. She figured her Mother must have just given it to her since she had never seen it before._

_There was a knock on the door as Blair stared in wonder at the beautiful dress, "Come in."_

_She felt her Mother come and stand by her, "What is that?"_

_Startled she turned to her letting the beautiful material slip through her fingers, "Did you not give it to me?"_

"_I most certainly did not."_

"_It is beautiful, wouldn't you say? Perhaps one of the nymphs…"_

"_I find that highly unlikely."_

_Frowning Blair didn't understand if it wasn't her Mother and it wasn't the nymphs who else could it be? "I don't understand Mother, no one else comes here."_

"_Did you speak of meeting with another one? One of those gods you conversed with?"_

"_I do not think it was one of them, they were merely speaking with me."_

"_You told me Aaron seemed interested in you?"_

"_Yes, but really I do not think he would do something like this. Considering what you and Serena have mentioned about him, he is lazy. Since he couldn't even secure my name it is highly unlikely that he was able to know where I was."_

"_I would venture to say you were followed."  
"Mother you know I wasn't."_

"_That is it, you are to stay here."_

"_I am here."_

"_I mean no more festivals, and you may not see Serena for a while. It will go back to just the way it was, only without Serena. For all we know she slipped up in your name, she did it twice last night, who knows how many more times."_

"_I do not see the big deal if others found out my name. I don't see why I can't go and spend time away from here."_

"_Because I forbid it. Now if you have any other objections about this then perhaps we will stay in our home together for a while."_

_Blair's jaw tightened as she glared at her Mother, "Fine."_

_As her Mother walked out her door she said, "Now get dressed, and I want that thing disposed of."_

Instead of disposing of it she merely hid it. It was much too beautiful to throw away, none of her other clothes were like this at all. She was going to keep it, even if she couldn't wear it. She hadn't seen Serena since the festival like her Mother had said, but she still found herself waiting for her friend's arrival every day. She had gotten so frustrated with her Mother.

It had been a week and a half since she had discovered the beautiful dress amongst her clothes. She did still wonder how it had gotten there, but she wasn't going to worry about it too much since nothing more had come her way. She had wondered if it had been Aaron. Even though she had told herself that she was never going to think about him again, he still entered her thoughts. Every night she had ended up with dreams of him. The way he had looked at her. The way his voice sounded and caused her stomach to tie in knots. Though she had told her Mother that he had been frustrating she wished that she could see him again.

That thinking was what she tried to avoid. Her Mother was never going to let her leave here again and she would never see him, though perhaps she might be able to see Serena.

"I will be out for a bit today; I trust you remember where you are allowed to go."

"Of course, how could I ever forget?"

"Good. And do not fret you will not be alone." And after that comment she walked by Blair and out the door. Blair knew what her Mother had meant, she was being watched. She felt like a child, she wasn't a child and she wished her Mother would see that.

Glancing around the sunlit room she was in she began to contemplate what she could do. Her thoughts had drifted once more to that beautiful dress. Quickly she went into her room and shut the door. She knew that her Mother was gone, but she also knew that she wasn't going to be gone too long, the time would be just enough.

She pulled out the beautiful red chiton and quickly changed into it. The material slid over her skin caressing it, this material felt so much nicer on her skin than the other material. This was the kind of material that she wanted. She decided to leave her hair down, the chiton left plenty of room so her brown curls lay on her bare skin.

Blair looked out of her window and saw that the nymphs were in the middle of one of their games. Why shouldn't she go out and walk around? No one would really see her in it anyways.

The brunette walked purposely out of her home and headed in the opposite direction the nymphs were playing their games in. Once she stepped into the woods without being seen she knew that she was fairly safe.

Smiling to herself she began walking through the woods. She wasn't going in any particular direction; she had just started walking and then let her mind drift. Blair decided that it was quite nice out here, without anyone around. No one could see her as the trees were providing her a wonderful shelter and she did not think there were any nymphs here; she was free to move around at her own will. Stop if she wanted to. Sit down. She could see where her Mother was coming from, she supposed, after all her Mother only wanted to keep her safe. And yet…shouldn't her Mother trust her to live her own life, to allow her to explore?

Yes. Her Mother really ought to let her do so. Maybe she could try to speak with her again…though she did doubt it.

As Blair continued her walk she realized that she was no longer in the woods, rather a big beautiful green field. A stream was coming out of the woods on her right, the water joyfully moving along to a pond not far away. She briefly considered dipping her feet in what she knew would be cool water; quickly she realized that she didn't want to risk ruining the beautiful dress.

Blair instead lowered herself and gently sat on the ground under a tree using it's trunk to lean against. This was another one of those days that she would remember. One where she got to be free and do as she wished, the festival was another night that she would always remember.

As she sat there she looked as far as she could, she knew that it wasn't all that far, but it was much farther than where she had been. What was out there? What kind of people would she meet if she ever got to leave this place? Though she knew that wouldn't happen, if her Mother didn't treat her as an adult now then why would she treat her as adult at any point in time? She was never going to be free. Shaking that rather depressing thought from her mind she looked out into the beyond, it was enough right now to see it.

At least her Mother had chosen a truly beautiful place to live. All the trees and streams and ponds and flowers were truly a magnificent sight to behold. Who wouldn't want to look at those all day? She touched the lovely material that she wore, she could tell that this wasn't the kind of material for the out doors type, to think of it getting ruined was beyond horrible.

Sighing Blair gently picked a daisy that was near her, without really thinking she put the flower behind her ear and looked up to the sun that was shining down. To be Dan and see everything that happened. Or to be Carter and go wherever she wished. Or to be Serena and do what she wished without anyone thinking poorly of her. To be any of those Gods would have been glorious if only to have the freedom they had.

She stopped her thoughts, thinking about her freedom that much was too much. It was too depressing. She decided to let her mind wander and before she had a chance to stop it her thoughts went back to Aaron.

Aaron.

What kind of a name was that for him? It just didn't suit him. She wasn't sure what name did, but Aaron did not go for that God she had met at the festival. Even in her dreams his name was not spoken.

The brunette goddess looked around the field again, this time her eyes fell on a flower that she had not remembered seeing before. Standing up she decided to move closer to it for a better view; it was about halfway in from where she had been sitting. As she drew closer she saw that it was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. It was a beautiful pink, just the right shade. It had ruffled petals, and it was a very full flower.

Next time, if there was a next time, she saw Serena she would have to tell her that this was her favorite flower. It was so beautiful. Had her mother been working on it? She had to have; there was no other explanation for such a beauty to grow here. The thought did occur to her that perhaps it was there from someone else; after all she was a bit far from her home.

Looking around once more and finding no one around, she decided that she would bring the flower home. It was the most perfect flower she had seen and she wanted to keep that with her, besides perhaps she could grow some back there. Blair reached down and picked the flower. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled the heavenly scent.

Almost immediately after she had smelled the flower the ground began to shake. She moved a few feet back unsure as to what was going on. Looking around she saw that it was not affecting the surrounding forest, just the center of the rich green field she was standing in.

A loud noise drew her attention back to where she had picked the flower; a gasp escaped her lips as she watched the earth break apart in a small line. She stepped back a few more feet although her eyes could not leave the break in the Earth. She wasn't sure what was going on as she watched the line become bigger. Quickly she moved much further back and now she had a little over a quarter of the field to move through before she would find herself protected by the trees.

Blair found she could not move forward or retreat as she continued watching the Earth break apart more, the whole field was not breaking apart, it was merely just a jagged line that was getting longer and bigger in the middle, right where the flower had been. Warning bells were going off in her head, she knew that she should flee from the site but she realized that she wanted to see what was happening.

Finally something began to emerge from the now big space in the Earth. Big black steeds came up and her mouth fell open as she saw, in a chariot that followed, the man who had plagued her thoughts. He was wearing a black robe that looked like it was the same material as what she was wearing, there was a bit of red on it and she realized with chagrin that they matched

Before that thought could go any further she took a step back just as he stepped off his chariot.

"What are you doing here?" She asked causing him to stop and smirk at her.

"I would think it was obvious."

"I don't know who you think you are but you have no right, leave now."

He stepped closer to her, "If you're that eager, leaving right now is definitely the better option."

Something in that statement made her freeze, _'if you're that eager'_. She took a deep breathe, "You don't know who I am. If you did, you would be gone."

"I know who you are, Blair. Daughter of Eleanor." Her mouth fell open but she quickly closed it when he took another step closer and amusement flashed in his eyes.

This time she set her jaw, "So what if you know my name, I too know yours. Knowing names matters not."

"True. I'm sure we can get to know each other in a much more…" He looked her up and down slowly causing a blush to flood her cheeks, "private location."

"Leave now, for I want nothing to do with you."

She took two steps back and out of the corner of her eye she saw that she was much closer to the trees, although he wasn't far from her. When she looked back at him she saw a determined look on his face and his eyes narrowed on her. Suddenly she felt as though she was a rabbit and a lion was standing in front of her. Her heart was racing already and she knew that the next movement could very well be her last. Why had she hidden from the nymphs, they would surely protect her. Her Mother was gone…perhaps she was already back and would be looking for her as well, although that was merely wishful thinking as she knew that her Mother was bound to be gone for quite a while. Blair refocused; she didn't want to take her eyes off of the God in front of her for fear he would do something that would end any chance she had of escaping.

"Well then I do believe we have come across a small problem."

"And what's that?"

"I want you."

She saw the glint in his eye and could tell that he was resolute and very much focused. Blair held her head up, "That matters not. Why does it matter that you want me, since I don't want you," she shrugged, "there is no need for you to stay. Go and find someone else Aaron."

A look of confusion crossed his face before a knowing smirk followed, "I do believe that while I know you, you do not know my name."

"What? You are not Aaron?"

"Certainly not. And while I'm not too fond of the idea that you have spent hours thinking of me with that name—"

"I do not spend my time in daydreams of you. I would much prefer those of a better nature than yours."

"Than mine? Remember Blair, I know your name, but you don't know mine so how can you possibly say what you know about me." He stepped closer to her and she saw as his hand moved towards her arm, quickly she stepped back out of reach which caused a chuckle from him which only caused her stomach to twist in nervous knots.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that perhaps you figured you would end up back in that forest and home to your mother."

"I am."

He stepped closer and this time his fingers slowly moved down her bare arm. Her heart started beating even more as the heat from his fingers moved deep into her skin. She could hear herself take a deep breath, but then she watched that smirk come back onto his face and she slapped his hand away, "Leave me now."

"I told you, I will leave. But I won't be leaving alone."

"Then find a nymph, if they'll be any that would have you. Or bring back a flower…or something, for I will not be leaving with you."

"You have adorned yourself as such."

Blair's eyes widened, "You? You put this dress in my closet? Why?"

"I wanted to see you in it, I thought the beauty of it would match yours, and so it has."

She swallowed; this was not good at all. She could scream and no one would hear her, or if they did they wouldn't get to her in time. She would be gone, vanished. She wanted to leave her home, but not like this. "Do you not care that I do not want you?"

The God looked deeply into her eyes, "So you have not thought or dreamed about me?"

She stepped back, "No."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Perhaps you should stop with the lying, surely your Mother taught you not to lie." He took another step closer and touched her collar bone, running his finger briefly along it.

Slapping his hand away again she said, "She taught me to stay away from people like you."

He looked around, "Too bad your Mother isn't here." His eyes glanced at their surrounding area his eyes fell upon the stream, he glared at it for a second but then his eyes lit up, "We are alone."

At that moment Blair took the opportunity to run. She turned and moved quickly to the forest. She decided that she wasn't even going to look back. She continued on moving closer and closer to the beautiful and safe trees. Once there she would be able to make it back to the nymphs and her house, surely he would stop there.

Before she got too far she felt a pair of strong arms close around her locking her arms against her body. She felt her back move up against his chest and then he whispered in her ear, "I think not Blair. You are coming with me."

Blair began moving, she was twisting her body and trying to grab onto any part of him that she could. His grip was much too firm and she found herself still in his grasp as he headed back to his chariot. She began kicking and found success when she heard him grunt. She wasn't sure where she had kicked him but she felt his grip loosen and quickly moved away from him. As she began trying to move faster she ended up tripping and falling to the ground. Without thinking about if she had gotten hurt, although the pain in her left leg indicated she had, she moved back to her feet and began half running, half jogging.

She realized that she didn't have much time before he was well enough to go back after her. The forest was much further away then before, Blair knew that she wasn't going to get back there; her home was fading from her. She reached her arm out just as another arm came around her waist and once more she found herself pulled against him, "That wasn't very nice, but if you want to play rough all you have to do is ask."

"I want…you…to let…go…of…me!"

"I will. Don't worry."

And with another tug Blair found herself pulled onto the carriage and then she was traveling down through darkness. It all seemed to be closing in around her. The only thing she could find stable was the chariot under her feet and the strong arm around her waist. She barely noticed that he had both of her wrists in his other hand. The horses feet were loud as they continued down. Finally when some sort of a semblance of light appeared she looked around her and in just a short distance from her she saw something that clarified where she was and who she was with.

A river under the ground.

An aged boatman, that she knew had to be Charon.

The Underworld.

Charles, God of the Underworld.

Chuck.

Only then did Blair realize how dire her situation really was. She knew that screaming would do no good; no one had power down here but for the specific gods down here, particularly the one in charge, the one who was still holding her against him.

The river was gone in just a few seconds from when Blair had spotted it, they moved much to fast for her to really see anything. Then up ahead she saw a huge black palace. The chariot pulled up by the doors and stopped. Chuck then stepped off with Blair still next to his chest. The air around her was cold and yet she felt such heat radiating off of her captor and slowly embedding itself into her.

She looked around and saw that she did not recognize any of it. She did not see any trees or plants. There was no sign of animal life. The entire place was desolate, had she not been so gripped with fear she knew that she instead would be feeling the sense of sadness. Instead she allowed Chuck to drag her inside, even though she still wished to be back in her house she knew that even if she escaped from his arms now she didn't really have anywhere to go. No one was around to help her, and she couldn't get home.

He finally released his arm around her and she blinked her eyes and realized that she had maintained unfocused since he first started pulling her inside. Looking around she saw that she was in a dark room; there was a fire in the fireplace, but that light didn't do much too light up the room, but enough, she realized in horror, to show a huge bed directly to the right of her. A small gasp escaped her lips.

Turning back to Chuck she saw another look in his eyes as he took in her body, lust. That had to be that look, there was no other explanation. And with everything Serena and the nymphs had talked about it, she was worried.

He took a step closer and this time there were so close that she could almost feel his body against hers. He pulled her right up against his body so that her entire front was in contact with his body. Her breathe caught in her throat as she felt the heat flooding from him into her, she wasn't sure what he exactly he was going to do and she wasn't sure about how she felt so she tried one last time, "Let me go, I demand you."

"Well I demand now." He said slowly not taking his eyes off her.

She stepped back until she felt something push against her legs, "I don't want you."

Chuck stepped closer and tried to grab at her arm, she tried to maneuver away but at the last minute he finally grabbed at her arm and pulled her to him. In the process there was a rip and they both looked down to her now exposed shoulder, gasping she moved her other arm to keep the material on her body and looked up at her captor. His eyes moved from her shoulder to her own eyes before he let go of her and turned around.

Everything was quiet for a minute but before Blair could move Chuck stormed to the doors. The doors flew open and he yelled, "Sleep," causing Blair to jump. He exited the room and the doors slammed behind him.

Blair stared after where he had disappeared stunned as she realized that he hadn't done anything to her. Before she even let her mind wander to what that meant she felt herself fill with sadness and anger. She was sad because she saw no way of leaving the place. She would never see her Mother again. Serena and she would never speak again. She was angry at him; after all he had done this. Between the two she couldn't decide which was more prevalent. She did realize that this room was not where she wanted to be so she quickly moved to the doors and tried to open them, however they were locked.

She looked around the room and saw not only the bed but a couch. There wasn't much else in the room. She knew that if she was on the bed that would give him more of an opportunity to do something if he ended up feeling like it. Instead she moved to the sofa and sank down onto it. All at once she realized that she had been crying, for how long she wasn't sure, but she knew that the feeling she had was overwhelming, so she gave into the tears, for that was all she had.


	8. Trying to Find and Keep a Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews. I'm really glad that people are enjoying it and I hope that people will continue too. I__ hope you have a wonderful Christmas, Happy Holidays._

**Trying to Find and Keep A Queen**

Chuck stared at the river in the distance; more souls were entering his domain. A brief thought entered his mind as he thought about if any of them needed to be punished or if they were good. Punishment…it might take this feeling away. It was only a brief thought because his thoughts turned right back to the Goddess who was at this moment in his room.

Without him.

He clenched the glass he was holding just a little tighter. He wanted her. She was supposed to be his Queen, and yet she was in there and he was out here. What was wrong with him? He should just go back in there and make her his completely.

As he thought about how she would be in bed he almost turned back to his room right then. But he stopped himself. With his Queen he wanted her to want it. Not cry. That's what caused him to leave after he had brought her down.

He had finally managed to grab her and bring her down, she was his and no one was going to be able to get her at all. They needed permission to leave, his permission. And there was no way he was ever going to let Blair leave. Even if it took years for her to finally see sense and accept it he would deal with it. Keeping her that is.

Chuck didn't want to take someone who was crying the whole time. That wasn't the one who held herself against him so well at the festival. She was the only one who was able to stand against him and make him think. She matched him quite well. Besides that she also could judge people and his Queen would need that quality. If she was going to cry then he just might as well not keep her because she wasn't the one from the festival.

He clenched his jaw as he thought about how much he wanted her. She made him work to just merely find out her name, what made him think that just by taking her she would become his Queen and very willing partner? He realized that he might have to work to get her to stay down here.

He looked back away from the direction of his room. He never had to work to get anyone to sleep with him, they all just wanted it. If he wanted someone that was it. He wanted her and she didn't want him. That was unacceptable. He wasn't just going to let her go. Now that he had her she was never going to leave, he just wouldn't allow it. That weeping could very well be just a show, and even if it was real it probably wouldn't last. Besides did it matter?

Blair would be his. He would make sure of it.

He glanced over at the sofa by the doors to the balcony and then back towards his bedroom. He knew that if he went back there he would have a harder time not leaving her alone. Closing his eyes he tried to refocus on something to get his mind away from her. He knew that he'd have to spend the night on the sofa. Perhaps in no time at all he would be in there, the two of them in his bed, her under him. He walked over and filled up his glass that he had just emptied; he quickly downed that and then refilled and downed that one. He had to stop imagining that with her. Finally he decided that a short absence outside his home might do him so good. After ensuring that his bedroom door was locked so she couldn't wander off, he left in hopes of gaining some sort of a calm presence in order to spend a few moments in peace.

He promptly left his palace and was about to call his chariot forth when he realized that would only shorten his time out and away and so decided that a walk was probably the best thing at this time. Chuck started walking not really focusing on where it was that he was going to. As he walked with the mists swirling around him he thought back about his time with Blair at the festival. He really hadn't known who she was in the beginning; he had seen her and thought she was the most perfect being he had ever seen. Even Serena was nothing in comparison to Blair's beauty. Even though her skin and hair contrasted they went together quite nicely. He couldn't wait to see all of that skin that was in no doubt at all delectable.

Then he spoke with her and once he started speaking to her he realized that she was not going to be as easy to get into as all the others had been. She was clever, she thought things out. She wasn't one to just jump into anything, that he could tell. He assumed that she was a nymph and what a horribly wrong thing to think of her. There was no way she could ever be anything but a Goddess.

Of course then he realized that she was even a good judge of character. Though she didn't know who the different gods were she was able to figure them out by merely watching them. His Queen needed to be able to do that. He had interacted with Vanessa who was Queen of the Gods and he knew that Blair was easily above her. He couldn't imagine how anyone wouldn't want to be with her. Thinking about it he realized that though her Mother had kept her hidden she shared her with the other nymphs and even Serena. He, however, did not want to share Blair with anyone.

Thinking back to when he had gotten her he remembered how she looked in that field wearing that chiton that matched his robe exactly. He really liked the idea of the two of them matching; it spoke something else, perhaps that they were matched in other ways as well?

Thinking about how close she was in his chariot made him almost regret leaving his room. It was after a few minutes that he remembered that he didn't want her crying when they were together. No, it was better. Perhaps after she goes through the first shock of being down her she would be more flexible.

Yes.

Perhaps the next night or the night after, they would share the bed together. He was quite confident. After all what more could she ask for? This entire Kingdom which only increased in size, all the treasures of the Earth would be hers, everything. She had all that she wanted. And of course he was there.

He just had to get her to eat the food down here before anything happened to try and take her from him. Of course Blair would eat the food as soon as possible. She was proud, but she got so much more than anything she had up there with her ridiculous Mother.

Yes, she would eat them in a few days time and all would be well.

* * *

Chuck had finally finished his walk and had gone back to his palace. It was still all quiet which he was quite glad of. He was sure that he was much calmer than when he had left. As he moved closer to his room he paused and looked at the door, he was still very much tempted to enter that room. However he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from approaching her. He could still see the exposed skin that had resulted in the tear of the dress when he had moved her arm aside. He had the strongest urge to place a kiss there but instead she had quickly covered it up and moved back.

Just imagining how soft her skin would feel was causing him to loose it again. He had to maintain calm and just wait. It wasn't like he had long to wait, he was quite confident in himself. It was true that she had stood up to him and maintained her own presence against his, but he just didn't see it standing up for too long. Who could resist it?

To further his mind from Blair he thought of Nate. He knew that Nate should be carrying out the plan accordingly; he was still concerned about his inability to lie. Of course as long as Eleanor didn't suspect Nate knowing anything about it, it should be fine. It wasn't as if Chuck was scared of Eleanor…more that she would be a nuisance. Considering she had locked her daughter away all these years only showed how much she was willing to go in order to keep her from anyone else. A small thought flickered into his mind that he was also being selfish in wanting to keep her down there but it was gone so fast he barely registered it.

Eleanor would probably keep herself busy trying to locate her daughter. Chuck had made sure the two were alone. He didn't need anyone witnessing him taking Blair. He was concerned for a moment that a nymph might be listening in the stream that was nearby, but he didn't hear anything. Blair had been on her own, almost like she had been looking for him.

It was getting near the morning he wondered if she had slept at all. If she did perhaps she was still on his bed? It had never known any females. Though he brought them down here, he never allowed anyone in his room. They merely were in one of the other rooms; he just didn't see any need. After their activities were done and he wanted them gone it was easier to have them removed from there rather than his room. However since he was taking a Queen it just seemed fitting that she be in there too.

He poured himself something to drink and sat down in one of the chairs. He would wait here just a bit more before waking her up. First he would have a most delicious breakfast prepared one where she wouldn't be able to help eating it without a second thought. Then he would wake her up. He already had a wardrobe made just for her previous to her being brought down here. Once awake he would make her see to his way.

* * *

Eleanor entered her house; though it was dark now, it was in fact early in the morning. She had just gotten done helping out a town that was a little south of them. They had been praying for assistance for a while. Their crops hadn't been doing so well so Eleanor went and helped teach a few of them how to better handle their crops. She loved helping out the different people. She let them do a lot on their own but there were times when they just were not sufficient. The town she had helped out with was a fairly new one. None of them were skilled in any way on their crops.

She was quite satisfied with her work at the moment. Glancing around a sigh escaped her lips, she supposed that she would need to speak with Blair and see how she was. Blair was still quite upset about her forbidding her to leave, but it was really for her own good. If any of the gods had taken a liking to Blair they would surely want her and Eleanor was not going to loose Blair. Besides that, none of those gods were worthy for her daughter. They would take her away from her.

Eleanor started heading to her room but then paused, she knew that even though Blair would be sleeping because of the hour she still wanted to at least see her. Seeing that her daughter's door was shut she knocked lightly, "Blair." When there was no answer she opened the door slowly. It was completely dark in there so Eleanor knew that Blair must be asleep. However she didn't want to risk her daughter waking up so she slowly shut the door and made her way to her own room, she would let her daughter sleep and then she would talk to her in the morning.

Despite having gone to sleep in the early hours of the morning Eleanor woke up early. The older Goddess enjoyed the early morning, the feel of the air; a new day was just completely lovely. She loved how it felt when new things were starting. She went into the kitchen and took out some fruit and bread. Once she was done with that she once more went and knocked on her daughter's door. There was still no sound, frowning she knocked again, "Blair. I do think you should not be ignoring me." She waited another minute with no response and then knocked again, "Blair I will open this door if you will not answer."

After a few minutes Eleanor opened up the door and looked towards the bed. Instead of seeing her daughter still succumbed to sleep, she found the bed was completely empty. The Harvest Goddess was at a loss of words as she looked around the room. Then she took a deep breath and realized that Blair could have gotten up early and left for a walk. She might still need her space, it might be better if she allowed Blair to have that. The nymphs knew not to let Blair go to far so Eleanor knew that her daughter was safe.

* * *

It has the late afternoon when Eleanor stopped the middle of planting some new flowers and realized that she still had not heard or seen Blair. Of course that did not mean it was bad, Blair could very easily be trying to stay away from the house today. For Blair to be upset and be gone all day was nothing new. Sometimes she would be off in the woods, other times she'd spend all day with the nymphs. Once Blair cooled down she would see sense to what Eleanor was saying and agree.

Thinking more on their previous conversations that week she realized that Blair might not let up the silly notion of leaving here. Her daughter would let it consume her constantly as she had that whole week most assuredly.

Standing up away from the plants a small smile crossed Eleanor's face when she realized that she could come up with something to distract her daughter. She would take her to a few different locations to help with the crops and such. That would satisfy her daughter's curiosity of the outside world and yet also keep her close to Eleanor. It really was the perfect solution.

After washing up she called one of the nymphs that was regularly with Blair. Hazel, one with dark skin from a Hazelnut tree came up, "Eleanor."

"Have you seen my daughter today?"

"I have not. I have spent time by myself though."

"Hmm…well please go and find her for me."

"Of course."

It was about an hour later before she and another appeared before Eleanor who was now in the house resting on one of the couches, "Ah Hazel, where is she?"

"I'm not sure."

"What?" Eleanor sat up, "What do you mean you're not sure? Did you not ask anyone else?"

"I did. None of us know where she is. She is nowhere in the surrounding area. The safe area."

"Explain to me how it is that _all_ of you somehow managed to loose my _only _daughter?"

"Eleanor, we thought she was inside." Hazel spoke quietly.

"Well quite obvious she isn't. When was the last time any one saw her?"

"The day before last."

"And you didn't think to look for her yesterday? I left her here assuming she was under good care. I can see that I was wrong."

Eleanor could hardly believe it. She knew that when she had left Blair had been upset, but she didn't think her daughter would just leave. Then the thought occurred to her, perhaps Blair was lost and scared.

"Please, we will help search for her."

"Of course you will or perhaps you will find that you will end up dormant." Hazel looked to the other nymph that had stood silently through everything. Their eyes were both wide. They understood that Eleanor would turn the area around their trees and waters that they would be much too cold to come forth. She would bind them to their tree or body of water again.

Once she realized that she had gotten her point across she left the house with the two nymphs behind her. Outside she glanced around at the darkened woods. "I will search over there, search thoroughly."

"We did." The other nymph Iz spoke. "We've all looked everywhere. Eleanor she simply isn't here."

"She wouldn't have left." Eleanor merely whispered as she felt her heart turned completely to fear. She turned back to her house and walked back inside for a minute to collect herself. Whether Blair was gone because she became lost or she had just left on her own Eleanor would find her. She had to know that her daughter was safe; she would not rest until she could find her. And with that thought she went out into the night.

* * *

Chuck opened the door to his room his eyes going right to the bed where it was obvious that it hadn't been slept in. Puzzled he looked around the room and found Blair sitting on the couch. She had somehow managed to fix the chiton so it no longer exposed the skin it did last night. She was staring right at him. She wasn't looking down or next to him but right at him.

"Don't worry you can change."

"Excuse me?"

"I have other clothes you can change into."

She stood up, "I already have clothes. I don't want anything of yours. The only thing I require is to use your chariot to return home."

He tilted his head and his lips twitched, was she really ordering him around? "Only I use that chariot, though I assure you I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

Her jaw set, "I wouldn't share anything with you."

"Why don't we go outside of here?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You can give me the chariot and let me leave."

His eyes traveled up from her exposed legs to her figure hiding slightly behind the chiton to her exposed neck then to her still red lips then to her dark eyes, "You wish to stay in here."

"No, have you not heard anything? I wish to return home and you're going to let me."

"No I'm not. You don't really want to go back home do you?"

He stepped closer to her and she nodded, "Of course I do."

"No not completely. Do you really wish to be under your Mother's hold again?"

"Well out of the two wardens I think I prefer my Mother."

"I am not a warden, though I assure we could go that route if you wish."

Irritation shone in her eyes, "You kidnapped me. You are telling me that I can not leave."

He didn't know why he thought she would be easy, considering their conversations from the festival, though he did realize that if she had been he would have disappointed. "I know that you do not wish to return up there. You had not freedom, stuck in the same place."

"As opposed to here? Who in their right mind would want to live here?"

"There is nothing wrong with Hades." He stepped closer to her and realized that unlike last night she did not move back in terror. This was the woman he had chosen to be his Queen. "Besides I have decided that you are to be my Queen."

"First off no one gets to decide what I am to do. Second of all who would want to be Queen of down here? I highly doubt anyone would."

"There are plenty who would jump at the chance to be down here with me."

"Well then go find one of them. I would rather be by myself in a room that I cannot leave then be stuck down here with only you because I don't see why anyone would want to be with you otherwise you wouldn't have to kidnap someone in order to make them be here with you. That's just pathetic."

Chuck clenched his jaw and took two steps closer to her this time standing right in front of her, "You will be my Queen, make no mistake."

"I will never be your Queen."

He grabbed her arm, "You will change your mind."

"You do not know me, unhand me."

"You have no upper hand here."

"My Mother will find out that I am here and then she will come and take me, and just imagine what everyone will think about you."

"I don't care what anyone thinks about me."

"Of course you do…everyone does."

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't." He ran his finger down her arm feeling her smooth skin, "So I guess we have nothing to worry about."

She slapped his arm, "I do. Just let me go."

"I don't have to do anything." He glanced toward the door and then looked back at her, "I made you breakfast, so you're going to eat."

"If you're hungry you go eat. I am not going to eat with you."

He tightened his grip on her arm, "Do I really need to make you come out there?"

"I'm not going out there."

"I suppose I understand if you're afraid."

Her eyes flashed anger and she shook out of his grasp, "I am not afraid of you."

As she said that he realized that she wasn't exactly lying. He figured she was a bit afraid of him, but she mostly was not afraid of him. He found that he…admired her for that. Most people were afraid of him and here she did not even seem to care. This just made him want her even more. He realized that if he was going to get her to say down here then he would need another strategy.

"Fine. If you don't wish to eat you don't have to. But the food is always there for you if you want it." She just stared at him so he continued, "I'm going to go eat."

He turned and left his room this time leaving the door open. He walked across the center area and moved to another room where he left the doors open. He went to the table and sat down. The warm bread's aroma filled up the room. The bowl with wine sat next to it. There was also lots of fruit. He remembered her picking up some fruit at the festival and he figured that might be helpful in getting her to eat the food causing her to stay. He made sure that the aroma drifted into his room. Surely she would find it hard to resist.

He began eating slowly, and then he waited. He waited for an hour and still she did not leave his room. She obviously hadn't eaten for at least half a day so she surely was hungry. Everyone had to eat, and she would gladly accept the food.

Sooner or later.

She would eventually eat.

And when she ate she would not be able to leave the Underworld nor him.

She would be his.

Feeling satisfied he waved away the food and left to perform his duties.


	9. An Almost Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things got hectic with the holidays and then I got bronchitis. Now that I'm better I'm hoping that I can get back to updating much more frequently than I have been._

**An Almost Escape**

Blair watched as Chuck walked back past the room and down the hall to the left. He hadn't left the doors open last time, and in fact they were also locked. She wondered what was different about this time as opposed to before. She knew that when he had left the room he had gone to eat, she had been able to smell the delicious bread from where she had still been standing. Even though she knew that she wouldn't die without eating she still did want to eat, and that smell almost tempted her into leaving the room.

Almost.

But she had stayed strong.

Then he finished breakfast and left. But where too?

He had wanted her out of the bedroom, though that was probably because he wanted to make her eat. Blair knew exactly what eating the food of the Underworld meant. Her Mother had told her that if anyone ate any food or drunk anything from the Underworld that they would never be allowed to leave. He was just trying to force her to stay. Although he had already used force to get her down here, however he seemed to want to ensure that she ate the food. Did he really think he could trick her into eating the food? If so he had another thing coming because he was never going to win that one. Besides she wasn't going to be here much longer; her Mother would get her before long.

Noticing that he hadn't come back for a while she carefully moved to the door and peaked out. The walls in this large area were black like the bedroom was. It somehow wasn't a depressing black, it was more…elegant. Nothing like the elegance of what her Mother created, but still elegant. Not that she would let anyone hear that, however it didn't mean she couldn't inwardly admire it. There were also a few benches in the room, but mostly it was empty.

She took another backward glance at the room she had been kept in. Upon seeing the bed she shuddered on knowing what almost happened. What could still happen. Blair then exited the room, nothing was going to happen, and she would make sure of it. She looked around the large room and realized that there were other doors around. One door was opened and she could see a large table in there with chairs, it was across from the room she had just been in so she guessed that was where he had been eating at.

Shaking herself out of looking and guessing what was where behind all those doors she turned her attention to the way he had walked down. Clearly that was the only path she could see to take, the only way out perhaps. But also the way to get to him which is definitely not what she wanted. She didn't really have any other option though. Perhaps she could find a way out, though a part of her brain was replaying all the stories she had heard from her Mother, Serena and the nymphs about the Underworld and she knew that unless it was through Charles himself she wouldn't be able to leave. That thought wouldn't stop her from trying to leave on her own.

As she slowly began her way down the hall she wondered why he thought she would just jump right to him and tell him to undress her and do with her as he pleased. She wasn't an object. He seemed to be acting like just because he wanted her that meant she needed to comply, that was utterly ridiculous and she wasn't going to stay and let him have full access to her. Once she escaped she would then be able to get to her Mother and she and her Mother would then leave and hide in another part of the world, one where _he_ could never find her.

The hall way was rather long but she soon got to the end of it. There had been a few doors on either side of the hallway but she didn't look in them and nothing had come out. She let out her breathe that she hadn't realized she had been holding when she saw the staircase. Quickly she made her way down and into a much larger open room. It was even larger then the one the festival had been in. It too had dark walls, but there were carvings in them. She wondered what the carvings were of.

Before she allowed herself to get more curious and start examining the walls she pulled her gaze away from them and scanned the rest of the room. She saw an ornately decorated throne…wait…there were two thrones. She thought back to their conversation, something he had said; _"Besides I have decided that you are to be my Queen." _ That was for her? He already had it. So he really did just assume that he could kidnap her and she would become his queen over night.

The idea that he would assume so much made her even more upset. She remembered about his reputation through Serena and the nymphs. Shaking her head she remembered when she found out it was Charles, God of the Underworld. She couldn't believe she had mistaken him for Aaron. That must have been why Serena had been so concerned.

Serena.

A brief smile flickered on her face, her friend could tell her Mother about her speaking with Chuck. The smile was brief because she realized that once her Mother discovered that she was missing she would take it on herself and the other nymphs that lived near them to find Blair. She was still going to have to try and continue to find a way out of the horrible wretched place she was in.

Blair brought her focus back on the…throne room. There was only one double door that she could see and that must be the one he brought her in on. She didn't see anyone in the room so she quickly made her way to the door. Once there she looked around again, she was feeling uneasy that escape had so far been so easy. From her conversations with Chuck she had figured out that he was very arrogant and smart. She was sure that he would have thought it possible that she would try to escape. If that was true then perhaps he had planned on her coming this way.

She paused with that thought in her mind and almost turned to go back but then decided that it wouldn't be worth it just to head back up into the dark room. Even if he was on the other side of this door, or even if it was something else it was better to take a chance then to not know at all and definitely remain his prisoner. Taking a deep breath she opened the door slowly.

She took a step outside onto one of the steps that led downward to the…ground. There was no light, not that the place was pitch black, but there wasn't any light at all. It was the oddest thing, being able to see without the sun. Mist lay on the ground moving slowly about as if to capture those foolish enough to enter it.

She finally made it down the steps and very carefully took a step into the mist. It wasn't as horrible as she had imagined it would be. The mist felt cool around her ankle. Looking back up she realized that she needed a more definite plan now that she was outside of the horrible place. The river first flew into her mind but she quickly dismissed that. She needed something in order to get Charon to ferry her across and she didn't have anything. She realized that there was another mode of transportation, the chariot.

When he had brought her down they got out of his chariot right in front of the steps, she hadn't paid attention to where anything was or even where the chariot might have gone to. She couldn't see the chariot anywhere. The young Goddess knew that if she could find that she surely would be able to get back to her home.

Before she could even decide which way to move her back straightened and she realized that _he_ was behind her. She wasn't going to acknowledge him; she could pretend that he hadn't even come up behind her. Since she was only able to go one way since he was behind her and going to either side meant she would have to acknowledge him, she took a step forward only to be stopped by his low voice reaching out to her, "I must say, I thought it might be a little quicker for you to get to this point."

A small gasp escaped Blair's lips and she felt herself turning around, "What are you talking about?"

"It's quite obvious you wished to see more of your home."

"This is not my home. Nor will it ever be. Now abandon this ridiculous notion you have and take me back to my Mother."

"Your home is here. This is where you will be."

She folder her arms, "I'm not moving from here unless it's to go home."

Chuck moved forward and grabbed her arm, "Let's go. Exploring outside is for another day. Though I'd be happy to discuss exploring other options." He looked over at her and slowly scanned down causing Blair to feel as though she had no clothes on.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"What you're doing. It's very impolite."

He raised his eyebrow, "So is leaving without saying good bye."

"Not when it's to ones' kidnapper. Now leave me alone."

He shrugged but didn't release her arm instead he let his hand slide down her arm until he got to her wrist at which point he tightened his hold again, "We're going back inside."

"Why? So you could do whatever you please to me?"

He stepped closer to her, "I could do it right here, right now if I wanted to."

She could feel the heat from his body seeping into her own body, something she didn't want to feel. Even though she was feeling his body heat she was angry and terrified. Terrified because he just threatened to violate her, and angry because he was being rude and horrible; he needed to let her go and he was not allowing her to leave.

"Just tell me how to leave and I will depart and neither of us have to speak of this again. In fact I won't even tell my Mother where I've been."

He seemed to think about it for a minute and then turned around and started back up the steps pulling herself along with him. He made it through the throne room and then back up to the hallway. Even though she put up all the fight that she could he was stronger than she was and soon enough she found herself back in the same bedroom. "Now we'll make a deal; you don't leave again and we can do more than just speak to each other."

Chuck let go of her wrist and she stepped back and rubbed it lightly, "I'm not making a ridiculous deal such as that."

"And that deal of you leaving and keeping your mouth shut? It's ridiculous. You will be Queen soon, mark my words. No more of that ludicrous nonsense of you leaving."

"So what you're going to force me to be your Queen?"

He stepped closer to her, "I think you and I both know that force is not an issue with me." She gulped remembering all too well his arms closing around her and dragging her away to hell. "However I know that you will be Queen, my Queen, so force is not necessary."

She blinked in surprise, "You know?"

"I do."

"Really? Well last time I checked I was attempting to leave this pathetic place."

Shrugging Chuck stepped even closer, "That does not matter."

"I think it does. It shows that I am not interested. From the very first moment I met you I was not interested, so why would that change over night?"

He lightly ran his finger across her cheek causing the area to burn, "Your reactions say otherwise."

"My reaction? Me leaving was my reaction to the horrible idea of spending forever with you locked away in a prison. Do the math. That means I don't want to be here." Blair was becoming more frustrated the more they spoke. How could he be so blind?

"I can wait."

"I'm sure you can't."

He looked at her, "Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm sure you'll find another Queen very soon. From all I've heard and seen you're not patient, I just don't see how this is any different."

He grinned, "And that right there is another reason." He leaned closer to her, "Normally you're right, but I can wait. Now if you'll excuse me."

This time he left shutting the door behind him. When Blair went to check she discovered that once more the door was locked. Now she would have to wait to be able to leave the room again, she only hoped it wasn't that long.

Looking around she saw nothing new since the last time she had looked. There just wasn't anything special about this room. There was the bed in the center which did look very comfortable, however she still refused to go near it. Looking back towards the sofa she reluctantly made her way there and sat down. Surely her Mother was already looking for her. For once she was quite grateful that her Mother was so over protective. Her Mother was very smart and should be able to piece together the information and realize that Chuck had taken her. Once there her Mother would even demand Nathaniel to let her go. There was no way that she would have to worry about being here much longer.

* * *

_Two days later_

Eleanor still hadn't found Blair. They had searched everywhere and no where had her daughter been. She was just going to have to look closer. First thing was first, she was going to have to go and look in her daughters' room. Once she reached the door she paused, perhaps Blair was back in her bed resting. Maybe she had made it home and was tired. Hopeful Eleanor quickly entered her daughter's room only to be brutally disappointed. She walked over to the bed and sat on it and in that moment she let grief overtake her. The tears came from the core of her being.

They had looked everyone. There was no trace, no sight, no nothing of her daughter.

How could she have lost her only child?

She knew that she and Blair had gotten into a fight but surely that wouldn't have been cause for Blair to run off?

Standing up she absently began walking through her daughter's room touching things here and there. She almost didn't make it to the closet afraid of opening and finding it empty. Once in front of it she found it nearly impossible to open it, but she did. Seeing her daughter's clothes still there was reassuring and yet at the same time caused another panic in her.

The dark haired Goddess pulled herself together, she had to think. If she was crying it made things a little bit harder to focus on the bigger picture. Her daughter hadn't run away, if she had then she surely would have taken her clothes with her. If she hadn't run away then why had she disappeared?

A memory came into Eleanor's head one she wished she had thought of before, one from the morning after the festival.

_Eleanor looked outside at the sun, her daughter was usually already out there. She figured that she was still tired from the previous activities but that didn't mean she should slack. She stood up from the table and knocked on her daughter's bedroom door._

_ Blair answered right away confirming that she was indeed up, 'Come in."_

_ She opened the door and looked around. Upon finding her daughter by the closet holding something she moved over next to her and looked at the material that her daughter was currently letting her fingers run through the material, "What is that?"_

_ Blair let the material slip through her fingers as she looked at her, "Did you not give it to me?"_

_ How her daughter could suggest that she would give her something like that was beyond her, "I most certainly did not."_

_ "It is beautiful, wouldn't you say? Perhaps one of the nymphs…"_

_ Of course it wasn't one of the nymphs, they ran things by her, "I find that highly unlikely."_

_ Her daughter frowned, "I don't understand Mother, no one else comes here."_

_ This was a cause of alarm, surely there had to be a reason why, could her daughter have given something away? "Did you speak of meeting with another one? One of those gods you conversed with?"_

_ "I do not think it was one of them, they were merely speaking with me."_

And that was when it hit her, her daughter had brought up Aaron the previous night. He had spoken to Blair a few times that previous evening. When her daughter had told her about it she hadn't put another thought to it, but now she wondered if there was something more that she wasn't looking at. If Aaron had indeed sent that dress to Blair than perhaps he lured her away? It didn't quite seem like something that Aaron would do, and yet, what other clues did she have?

Yes, it had to be him. There was no other explanation. Her sadness and desperation then turned to anger and desperation. How dare he take her baby? He who spent all his time playing around and causing others to forgot what they should be doing. He who 'frolicked' with many nymphs and maidens, sometimes many at a time. He brought her sweet innocent daughter into that horrible depraved life?

Eleanor left the room; it was time to pay Aaron a little visit.


	10. Searching

JDisclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things got hectic with the holidays and then I got bronchitis. Now that I'm better I'm hoping that I can get back to updating much more frequently than I have been._

**Searching**

Eleanor looked around the filthy area that Aaron called home. There was evidence of his latest gathering that had probably been just that previous night. Puddles of wine were dispersed throughout while ambrosia was left out on different tables. On tables and under tables, on chairs and on the floor many maenads, satyrs and sileni were there. Undeterred by the nude figures and complete mess she made her way through the area in hopes of finding Blair. Realizing that her innocent daughter had been subjected to this lifestyle made her even more upset. Aaron wasn't going to last much longer. Perhaps a life in Hades would suit him well; surely Charles would be up for that. Although from all that was said about Charles he enjoyed a lifestyle similar to this, just in a much better fashion.

Finally she made it to the bedroom. Aaron was there with a few girls laying next to him. She threw the door all the way open banging it against the wall in the process.

"What? Who's there?"

"Where is my daughter?"

The dark haired God slowly sat up, "Who—Eleanor? What are you doing here? Care to join?"

The harvest Goddess moved closer to the bed, "I want my daughter back. I do not wish to join in this wretched life. Give my daughter back and I might go easy on you."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Blair of course. You took her." She leaned over the bed and grabbed for him, "Give her back."

"I don't have her. Why would I take her? I don't even know her."

"I know you do. She spoke of you at the festival."

He pushed Eleanor's hand off of him and he stumbled back onto the bed, "I didn't speak with a Blair. I was busy in outside of the festival."

She stepped closer to him, "Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

"No, not at all…it's just…I've been busy. You can ask all of these beautiful creatures, I've been with them. I had a festival after the festival."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"You can ask anyone here, we've been at it since the festival."

"If you truly had then how am I supposed to believe that you weren't able to step away and steal my daughter?"

Aaron moved a bit further back on the bed from the loudness, "I wasn't. I was with someone at all times…sometimes more than one. You can ask any of them."

Eleanor stared at him for another couple of minutes before she looked back at the females still in the bed, none of them were Blair. She wasn't anywhere in the house. And yet Blair had spoken of Aaron. Aaron being persistent with her. But she was not here. "If I find out that you are hiding my daughter you shall never see any wine or women again." And with that Eleanor stormed out of his house.

If she wasn't there that didn't leave her much to go off on. Who else had Blair mentioned when she spoke of the festival? Nathaniel and Vanessa, however it was unlikely that either of them had taken her. Although Nathaniel was known for taking women that he wished to be with, especially to hide them from Vanessa. She shook her head; she would speak with Nathaniel, but only after any others.

She had mentioned Daniel; however his head was usually stuck in the clouds. Visiting Daniel did not seem like a necessity; however it would not leave her options. He was the God of light and truth, but it did not mean he might have done something horrible.

Trip.

Blair mentioned speaking with him. A few times. Now unlike with Daniel she could see Trip taking Blair without a single thought about how wrong it was. She would visit Trip next.

* * *

She easily made it to where Trip was staying at. He was lounging on a hill side watching a small fight going on. It probably wasn't any big way brewing otherwise he would be much more actively involved.

Eleanor marched up behind the brunette God, "Where is she?"

He jumped up at her arrival and quickly turned to her, "Eleanor? What are you doing here? Have you come to watch?"

"I came for my daughter. I know you have her."

He stepped back, "Me? I don't know who your daughter is. I have not seen Blair."

"If you do not know who my daughter is then how do you know her name?"

"Everyone knows her name." A sly smile came across his mouth, "Do you need help with her? I could help."

She stepped closer, "I wouldn't even think about that unless you perhaps wish to be punished."

"Eleanor, come now, it was just fun."

"Shall I show you my idea of fun, though I'm sure it is not the same as yours? Now where is my daughter?"

"I don't know who she is. I have not seen her."

"She said she spoke with you a few times at the festival. Surely you remember that?"

Trip stared off into space, Eleanor decided to give him some time before she brought him back. A smile appeared on his face, "She was wearing a pink chiton was she not?"

"You have her!"

The young God held his hands up in front of him and took a step back, "I do not have her. Just because you think that…well perhaps you need to readjust your thinking. I do not have her and if she had come to me that would be on her and not me." He looked back, "Now that they have decided to call a peace I shall depart." And before Eleanor could say anything else Trip got on his chariot and left.

She was tempted to go after him but decided that he was probably telling the truth, and if she found out he wasn't…Still that didn't leave much for her to go on. Those were the names that Blair had spoken off. Both dead ends. Where had her daughter gone?

At that moment she decided that it was indeed time to pay Nathaniel a visit.

* * *

Blair watched from the bedroom as Chuck went over and sat in the dining room. She could smell the wonderful food being brought to him. Truth be told she did want to eat something but she would never eat any of his food. It wouldn't be worth it to have even a small taste just to satisfy her hunger. She was hungry that was true but she was not hungry enough to condemn herself to this wretched place.

Besides she wouldn't be down her forever, soon enough her Mother would find her and then take her away. Chuck would not be able to do anything about it.

Unable to take it anymore she went back to the couch and sat down. She grudgingly acknowledged that it was quite comfortable, almost as comparable to her couch at home. She curled her feet under her and waited. Surely he wouldn't eat too long. Tonight.

That was another reason for not wanting to stay down here, it was dark. There was some sort of a…light, but it wasn't the sun or the stars or the moon. It was an odd sense that something lit the place up, however it just felt wrong. She did not enjoy that she couldn't watch the sun rise or set. She wasn't able to listen to any bird songs. The only river she had seen so far was a dark river that seemed to personify death itself.

He wanted a bride so horribly bad then he should look for someone that was as dark as he was. She wanted to live in the sun, enjoying the warmth as she walked across a pretty green field. And there was also a mist that seemed to settle around the place too. How did anyone expect to live here?

Although surely if she had time she might be able to find the river and get Charon to bring her across, she could leave. She could merely convince Charon that she would get him a payment, much more than what the mortals had to pay him. Surely that would appease him and he would make an exception.

The only question was how to leave when Chuck seemed to know exactly where she was going to be. He needed to be distracted…however if he left the palace then she could just as easily bump into him.

The Chariot!

She couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten about that. She would just have to make it out of the palace without Chuck realizing it and then find either the river or the Chariot. If she found the river she would implement her previous thoughts, however if she found the Chariot she would attempt to drive it out of the dark place.

She heard a noise and looked up to Chuck walking into the bedroom. "You're sitting there again?"

"Where else am I to sit?"

"You could have had dinner with me."

"Tell me why I would even consider that."

"Because you and I both know that you wish to partake of it. I know you enjoy just the aroma itself."

She rolled her eyes, "Just because something might smell good does not make it good for oneself. In fact some things look good and then you discover that only horrible things come from it."

He smirked, "Are you trying to compliment me?"

"That was not a compliment! Why would I wish to compliment a deranged being?"

"I think you might find that easier than you realize."

"I'm sure you can find plenty of girls to fulfill your ego needs. I am not one of those."

He stepped closer to her, "That's true. In fact I can make you a woman in more ways than just saying you are my Queen," he took another step closer which brought him right next to her. He touched her cheek with his finger which caused that unexplainable heat to rush through her body, "It's up to you."

Blair pushed his hand away, "I'd rather not."

"Fine." He picked up a lock of her hair and let it run through his fingers, "But I might not keep asking."

Her eyes widened and she stood up, "I see. You wish to force yourself on me much like you forced me down here. A lot of good that did anyone."

His eyes narrowed and he leaned closer so that his lips were just inches from hers, "I'd say it did a lot of good." He moved away from her and she watched as he moved to the bed, "I'm going to sleep, will you join me?"

"Most certainly not!"

"The bed is quite comfortable, even more than the couch. I'm sure you will rest much easier on here than the couch."

"The next time I sleep in a bed it will be my own, not a disgusting place filled with who knows what from who knows who."

Anger flashed in his eyes, "Fine sleep on the couch, but only for tonight. You are my Queen and you need to start acting like one, including in this way." He gestured towards the bed before getting into it and lying down.

She did not take her eyes off of his figure as he lay in the bed and she did not sit down. The young Goddess was still angry at herself for allowing his simple touch to affect her. She did not understand why it was that a heat filled her when he touched her or looked at her in certain ways, but it only caused more annoyance afterwards. In that moment sometimes she wished things were different, she wouldn't have to realize how much she hated the man who had taken her prisoner.

Her thoughts were conflicting because she hated him, but yet there was a pull towards him. That pull only caused her to be more annoyed at the situation she was in. Once she escaped she would ensure that nothing like this ever happened again. Then again it wasn't like she had willingly let herself be caught; she had tried to escape him. He was just…stronger than her. She hated admitting that, even to herself, it made her seem very weak and she did not like to be weak.

She hadn't seen him move in a while, perhaps he was actually asleep. If he was asleep that should leave her some time in which to escape this horrible place. She quietly stepped towards the door and then froze watching the figure on the bed to see if there was any reaction. When there wasn't she took another step which was a success.

It must have taken her ten minutes before she was right next to the door. He had left it open which was odd, but she wasn't going to sit there and contemplate why he had done that. He hadn't moved from the bed at all, this could be her only chance.

She moved backwards out of the door and waited for another couple of minutes before taking a small breathe. There was absolutely no sound from the room or behind her. Slowly she looked around her and discovered the center room empty as it had been before. Blair looked over to the hallway and then back to the bedroom, was it really going to be that easy?

She took a step to the hallway and paused waiting for a sound. When she heard only silence she continued down the hallway towards where she remembered the stairs were. The hallway seemed never ending, much longer than when she had first tried to escape. Perhaps it was that she was moving a bit slower, perhaps it was because she continually looked behind her expecting to see the God of the Underworld right behind her. When she got to the staircase she gave one final look down the hall and upon seeing nothing quickly made her way down the stairs.

The young Goddess took a deep breath when she saw the spacious throne room, she was almost free.

Free from the palace.

Once she was clear of the palace it just meant getting to the river or getting to the chariot, then working on the next part of her plan. She only hoped that he would stay asleep until she had accomplished her goal.

Moving still forward she soon found herself in front of the double doors that would lead her outside. Glancing back she saw that no one was following her and she quickly opened the door and went outside.

Looking around Blair saw the same bleak world that she had come across two other times…times she couldn't wait to forget. As she continued looking around she couldn't see any suggestion as to where either the river or the chariot was. She decided to pick a direction and hope that it was the right way. Even if it wasn't she might come across someone who could help her out.

Blair picked a direction and quickly headed that way.

Away from the palace.

Away from being a bride.

Away from Chuck.

* * *

Time seemed to pass in an odd way, so she wasn't sure if she was still close to the palace or not, she just knew that she couldn't see it. She didn't know how long she had been walking before she even came across another being. She wasn't sure how long she had been near the being; in fact she hadn't even seen it to begin with. Instead of seeing someone else the first thing that gave her the idea that someone else was there was a faint whispering.

"I didn't do it. Let me go."

Turning around she saw a shadow just behind her, it was in the shape of a man or woman. She stepped back and a gasp escaped her mouth causing the figure to look at her. Slowly it moved towards her and before she knew it she moved further from it. Though she thought she was safe she then heard another voice behind her, "Help me. I do no wrong."

She looked at this figure and the voice made it seem like a woman. The figure reached out to Blair and she took a step to the side. She glanced around to see what else there was and that was when she noticed mist all around and if she looked carefully enough there was figures everywhere, only a couple noticed her, but for the most part they wandered around her.

Blair took small step in the other direction where another voice could slightly be heard, quickly she moved to a small area that had to be one of escape. Once she was free she would be alright, however instead of finding herself rid of the horrible shades she saw that there was more.

She moved faster trying to get out of the area. Again she found more of the shades; this time more started reaching out to her. Terrified she turned around and started to head back the way she had come. More shades were in that area situated around her in such a way that she couldn't even begin to guess which direction she had originally come from.

All she could think at this point was how much she missed the sun and terrified she was. She then realized the last time she was terrified was when _he_ had come and stolen her from the light and safety of her world. She desperately wished to be back there, but she was doomed. They were all around her, speaking, reaching, and she had no where to go.

At that moment she felt a hand grasp tightly around her upper arm and lift her up. She moved so fast that before she realized it she was back in the chariot in front of Chuck and he was leading the horses through the mist.

Blair wasn't sure what to say and decided to try and process what she had seen. They had seemed like people and yet…Chuck had known where she was…what would have happened had he not appeared?

Before she could finish any thoughts they were back at the dark palace and in no time. He moved with his hand still holding tightly to her arm, the area where he touched burned which wasn't a bad thing she realized. Then she scowled, she wasn't suppose to like her captor's hands on her.

Finally once they were back in his horrible room he let go of her, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that since you refuse to take me back to where I belong that I would instead be the one to do it."

"Really? Well that didn't work out to well did it?"

"I was distracted."

"You were in the Fields of Asphodel. Your Mother taught you that didn't she?"

"It's the shades of heroes and other lesser spirits."

"After that it's Dread and you really don't want to go there."

"For all I know that is the way out and you are merely trying to ensure that I stay away from it."

He pursed his lips together, "I could be doing that. Although if I wanted to make sure you stayed in this room and never left I would tie you to the bed."

Blair took a step back, "Don't come near me. I'm warning you."

Chuck stepped closer, "What will you do to me? Punish me?" He smirked at her and then let his fingers run slowly through her hair.

Blair moved another step backwards, "Leave me alone." She had meant for it to come out loud and forceful but instead it came out more as a mumble.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." He leaned down and inhaled by her neck, "Your scent is simply divine. I wonder…" He trailed off and let one of his fingers trail down her neck and then move across her collar bones.

Blair wondered if he could hear her heart beating, it was so loud. She had never been touched like this before and she wasn't quite sure whether she liked it out not. He was her kidnapper, but that heat that seemed to come from him when she expected his touch would be like ice was simple exquisite. She almost gave in, gave in to let that feeling continue when she realized that he did this for fun. Serena and the others had told her. She was no exception, just another body to him.

She hadn't even realized that her eyes had closed until she opened them and saw him smirking at her still. His finger moved dangerously across her collar bone and was slowly moving downward when she slapped it.

"That's enough."

Anger flashed in his eyes, "It's enough when I say it's enough."

"Well then go entertain yourself another way. I would prefer other things."

"Really? Didn't seem that way when your eyes were closed. You were just begging me for attention."

"I was begging you? Please. If you want that release me and go find someone else that's easy."

Something else flashed in his eyes and before she even had a chance to consider what it was he put his hand on her neck and then she felt his lips on hers. His lips moved slowly against hers, the kiss was firm but not rough, as if he was testing something. She didn't like that he was kissing her without her permission. It wasn't that she didn't like the kiss. It was her first kiss and she realized very quickly that she did like it. His lips against hers felt right and yet so wrong. Even if the kiss did feel nice, she didn't like the circumstances. Finally she shoved against his chest, the action caused him to pull away and look at her curiously.

He looked into her eyes and she wasn't quite sure what he saw there but whatever it was it caused him to lean in towards her lips again, this time she slapped him, "Stop."

"Are you sure?"

Her mouth fell slightly open and she watched as his eyes moved to it and then back to her eyes. She took a deep breath, though she hadn't been expecting that question that didn't erase the fact that he was experienced and had been able to get through many women's defenses, meaning he knew how women were so it was quite possible that the response he had just given was a way to kiss her again. She pushed his arm and he released her neck finally allowing her to step back, "I am very sure."

The heat from his body that had been so near hers had left her feeling very flushed, she was quite sure she could feel that her cheeks were red as well. He still wore that smirk which at this moment she wanted to wipe clean. He stepped next to her again, "I don't think you're sure."

She held her chin high and glared at him, "I do not care for what you think for your thoughts mean nothing. Just because you are the ruler of this place, this place that no one else wanted does not mean that you are higher than anyone else. In fact I would think that you would realize since I did not even think about your name that I, nor many others, when you had first come to me. In fact I'm sure you're only a passing thought in anyone's mind. After all you were left down here alone. No one else around you but those forced to be."

She realized that she might have gone to far when not only anger but malice showed on his face and was not just a flash in his eyes. She did not want to show him fear so she stood where she was and did not move. Blair was unaware of how long they stood like that but finally he walked off slamming the door behind him. She heard him lock it and knew that she was still his prisoner. The young Goddess could only hope that was not going to be the way it was forever.


	11. In Agreement and Yet Not Quite

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things got hectic with the holidays and then I got bronchitis. Now that I'm better I'm hoping that I can get back to updating much more frequently than I have been._

**In Agreement and Yet Not Quite**

"I have finished the new throne you requested." Gabriel gazed at the two nymphs that were leaving Nathaniel's' presence.

The King of the Gods stood up and walked over to the throne, "It's very good. I do think Vanessa will like it, don't you?"

The blacksmith looked at Nathaniel and gave a small nod, "It is just as you specified."

"Of that I am glad. Now you'll replace it and take care of her old one?"

Nathaniel watched as Gabriel moved over to switch the thrones. Vanessa was upset at him again, he couldn't help that he had seen that pretty mortal Juliet. He really liked how she acted to him, he hadn't done anything really wrong, and they were just talking.

Sighing he looked back towards the area where Vanessa had been staying, she was in her own home by the palace. She had insisted that it be built for her, she wanted to stay on Olympus and show that she was still Queen of the Gods; however she wanted some place to go when she wasn't happy with Nathaniel.

When she had seen him with Juliet she had assumed the worse and immediately went into her own home. She hadn't spoken to him for a few days. He just hated when people were upset. He just wanted to be over this and let everything go back the way it was before. He looked at the beautiful throne that was adorned with some precious stones arranged in a pattern on the two arm rests. Surely she would see this and all would be forgiven.

"Nathaniel!"

He turned and saw Eleanor coming in, he hadn't seen her in a while. He started to smile but then stopped when he realized that she was not happy. Wondering what it was that had caused her so much displeasure he waited until she had walked up to him.

Taking a deep breathe he smiled at her, "Eleanor, you have not graced this court with your presence for quite some time. I am pleased you are here."

"Do you have my daughter here?"

Chuck had already taken Blair. He hadn't been aware that Chuck was going to be moving that fast. He had to be careful; he knew that if she asked him right out there was no way that he would be able to get away with a lie. Shaking his head he glanced at the throne and then slowly moved his gaze back to Eleanor, "I have not seen her here."

The older Goddess looked closely at him, "You haven't." She said it as a confirmation rather than a question, that didn't sit too well, it, meant she had already decided that Blair was here. "Though that does not mean she is not here. She very well could be…perhaps?"

Nathaniel shook his head, "I do not think so. You may search all the rooms and gardens here but I can assure you that your daughter is in none of them"

She nodded, "I shall. I must see for myself."

"Of course."

Nate turned and watched as Eleanor moved quickly out of the room, he then saw movement and realized that Gabriel was still there. The thrones were switched so Nate nodded to him, "Thank you Gabriel." Gabriel took one look at where Eleanor had departed and then left. Nate didn't need Gabriel sticking around and finding out anything. The less he knew the better.

The golden haired God went and sat on his throne waiting for Eleanor to return. He was worried that she would figure out that he knew about where her daughter was, although in truth he didn't. He was unsure of exactly where she was at that moment; he just knew who had taken her. One was to assume that meant that Blair was in Hades, but perhaps Chuck just had her in a different location.

If Blair was somewhere else then most likely she would be able to find her. If she found her elsewhere then nothing could be said of his nor Chuck's involvement. Then he remembered the reason behind Chuck taking Blair, he needed to get Eleanor to agree that she would come back to Olympus or move on. Then he would help to find Blair, and really it was more that Chuck would then reveal Blair's location and he would get her and return her to Eleanor. Although Chuck doing this was helping him out, he sometimes wondered if there was another motive, but he couldn't see any motive in this deal for Chuck, he had everything he wanted. Nathaniel wasn't too concerned with that thought process because soon this would be over and things would continue onward.

He wasn't sure how long he would have to wait but he knew that since his palace was large it would take Eleanor a little while to go through everything. And that he had time to wait on.

* * *

Chuck stared at the doors that led out of his palace. After he locked his bedroom door he hadn't really gone far, besides she seemed to like the idea of leaving the palace. So instead of walking or taking in other pleasures he was just sitting on his throne. He hadn't liked what she had said to him. Of course he knew that people hadn't wanted this job, but he saw the upside to it, Carter and Nathaniel wouldn't be able to get it at all. There was a certain…he didn't quite know how to describe it, but he never felt like the unlucky one.

Once he had calmed down he realized that it wasn't that Blair really despised him, he realized that she was just using a defense, that's all it had to be. She was strong and determined, it was one of the many reasons he wanted her to be his Queen.

His Queen.

That was exactly what she was going to be, regardless of any well thought insults she would throw at him. She was strong and determined, she could judge from just watching someone a few minutes. She was feisty. She was beautiful. Perfection. That was what she was. He wanted her and he got what he wanted.

He thought back to that kiss. It was more than he thought it would be. There was something…different then when he had kissed all those others. Her lips were soft and all he could think about was kissing her again. Touching her. He remembered how close they were, the heat that flowed between them was unlike anything he had ever gotten from any of the other females he had bedded.

Chuck knew that Blair had felt it too; he didn't see how she couldn't. Even though the kiss was simple all he could think about now was her lips and how soft her body felt as he touched her.

Turning his mind from the thoughts of what he wanted to do with her he considered the situation. He needed her to eat something so that way when Eleanor found out where Blair was she wouldn't be able to leave with her Mother. He knew that Eleanor would find out where her daughter was. After all she had gone to great lengths to keep her hidden and protected from everyone; she would do everything in her power in order to get her again.

And then there was Nathaniel. He wasn't the best at keeping secrets which was why Chuck didn't tell him any of his plans directly. Though he did receive the King of the Gods permission, not that he needed it; he knew that wouldn't matter too much when Eleanor became involved. He was actually quite surprised she hadn't figured it out yet; of course Blair had thought it was Aaron who she was talking to.

As if Aaron could be anything like himself. That was an insult and her bringing it up again did not do well. His jaw clenched as that familiar rush of anger came back. He had to let it die down if he was going to interact with her. She would have to deal with all of that eventually, and eventually should be sooner rather than later. Not that he was going to hid it, but he realized that Blair would be more…flexible to bend to his will if he didn't attack her. It just would be hard to do.

He didn't want to physically hurt her and the more he thought about taking her the more he wondered if it would be better when she gave herself to him rather than just taking her. Chuck wasn't used to having to wait for anything and he had waited much to long for Blair. He would get what he wanted; it just had changed a little. Instead of going up and taking her right then he was going to let it simmer and then interact with her again.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do to make her more relaxed…then it hit him. She had kept that dress he got for her, she had worn it outside; she hadn't discarded it. He would merely get her something else. It was only a question of what he was going to get her. He could get her another gown made, or he could get her some jewelry.

Jewelry.

He would look at what he could get her for jewelry. Perhaps that would be a step closer in keeping her. He wasn't sure how much time he had before Eleanor would find out, since Blair didn't even realize that it was he with her at the festival then perhaps his name hadn't come up.

So if Blair had not mentioned himself whilst speaking with Eleanor then most likely that meant she would only go after those that she had heard about. He was sure that would only last so long before she went through all of the Gods on the list. Most likely she would start with the obvious ones. He wasn't as obvious as Scott or Aaron; he was much more subtle in certain aspects. Though there were many Gods to go through, Eleanor would get to his name soon enough.

Glancing back to the staircase he wondered if she had slept at all, and if she had slept in his bed…she had smelled quite good, it was something that he couldn't quite pin the exact aroma, he just knew that it was unlike anything he had smelt before, and it was the most…intoxicating one he had come across. Even though she had yet to change the dress it still looked good on her. He figured most things would look good on her, though he knew that there was something else…rather someone else that should take that privilege of being on her.

He was God of the Underworld and he could just take her, especially with who he was. But he wouldn't, he realized that he did indeed want it to be mutual. Besides there was something about her.

She was pure.

Untouched.

Something he didn't see elsewhere. He was sure that when he touched her it was the first time. That kiss was also her first, and even so she was exceptional, right now he would be content with another kiss from her…although he did want more than just a kiss here or there. He wanted all of her, everything that he had seen so far and all that he had yet to see.

Even if he did have her, she could still leave. And now that he had gotten a little taste he was more adamant about having her stay. She was his Queen and she would have to learn to deal with that and accept it. When Eleanor found out where Blair was being held she could simply take her, not simply but close enough. So the first problem that would have to be solved would be getting her to stay down here. The only problem was making sure she ate some food while down here.

He could always let her wander the palace alone while he went and did some of his work; he was needed in Tartarus soon. While he was gone she might be more relaxed and perhaps while she wandered around, she could always come across some food and surely she would eat it and then not even Eleanor would be able to save her.

He couldn't just leave the food in any place; each of them had to be well thought, for all he knew that if he wasn't careful Blair would figure it out, she wasn't stupid. And her intelligence was one of the many reasons he had chosen her to be his Queen. He then let himself wander amongst his different thoughts.

* * *

Chuck sat there the rest of the evening and found himself surprised when it was time to eat breakfast. It hardly seemed as though any time had passed at all. His thoughts had stayed on Blair mostly, but he was sure he could figure out how to get her to eat food. Leave it out long enough and surely she would absently pick up something without thinking.

And that was exactly what he was going to do. He would make sure that food was always found. Once he finished taking care of that he went back up to the bedroom. Opening the door he was confused when he did not see Blair standing where she had been previously. Looking around he saw that the bed was unmade.

He began walking over there but then paused and turned around. Reaching out he grabbed Blair's arm just as she was about to slip out the door. Apparently she had decided to stand where the door opened so she could leave the next time he came in, "I don't think so."

He pulled her so close to him that he could feel her petite body against his. She gasped and stared into his eyes first with surprise, then anger, "Let go of me. I am not your property."

With his other hand he slowly moved one of his fingers down her soft cheek, "Soon enough you shall be my Queen, stop denying it and partake of it."

"I would rather attach myself to the lowliest mortal man than to you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. You wouldn't even want them in the same vicinity."

"Do not think you know me."

"Would you really want one of them touching you like this?" He trailed his finger down her throat and felt her breathing increase.

"Better them than you."

He smirked, "I'm sure it wouldn't be. Now, I did not come in here for this," at this point she rolled her eyes, "I instead came to bring you somewhere."

Not having taken his eyes off of her for a second he saw surprise and then suspicion cross her face, "Where?"

"Not far."

He whirled her out of his grasp while still keeping contact with her arm. Then the two moved through the doorway and across to the dining room. Once they entered and they were in the room with the large table and chairs he felt Blair tense.

Gesturing to the room he asked, "Does a table fear you?"

"I do not fear."

"Good, have a seat."

He guided her to one of the seats and then sat down next to her. On the table were bread, oil and fruit. "I sincerely hope you do not plan to force food down my throat."

"Do you have trouble eating?"

"No, I just, I'm not hungry."

"Of course you aren't." He almost told her to eat a little bit of it but decided against it, "Eat when you feel you must."

It was one of the hardest things he had said before but it was worth it to see the shock on her face. He didn't continue to stare at her but instead starting eating his own food. After he had finished a piece of bread he looked over at her, "We will eat together."

"Even though I will not be eating."

"Are you always not hungry?"

"Depends on the company."

He flexed his jaw, "Then yes you will always be at this table and we will eat together."

"My Mother is coming and you will not be able to stop her."

"Interesting theory."

Chuck was then surprised by the look that came on Blair's face, it was one of almost amusement, "It's not a theory."

"Really?"

She then tilted her head and looked at him with a smile, "You really don't think you're going to be able to keep me here do you? The odds of that happening are very unlikely. Even if my Mother can't get me out of here, which is unlikely, she'll simply go to Nathaniel and he will guarantee my release from this prison."

So she thought that Nathaniel was on her side; that was interesting. He supposed he should have seen that one coming. Of course Blair would assume such a thing, she obviously was not aware of all the things he was which meant that of course the information was all on his side. "You think Nathaniel has any sway over me in my realm?"

"He is the King of the Gods, that says a whole lot more than anything that you say."

"Except that no one has any say over anything down here but me. Even Nathaniel can't quite extend his rule down here, nor would he want to. He is quite content in his little world."

If it was possible Blair sat up a little straighter and looked away from him, "Now that we're both aware of what the other thinks, I'm sure in time you're find that I am right."

"Or that it is just in your mind." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, he smiled a little and decided to play along with her a little, "Or mine?"

"So we're in agreement?"

"Or not quite so much."

She pursed her lips and looked like she was about to start speaking but instead she looked down. After glancing around the table her eyes landed on his food and then made their way back to his face. Even though he was quite sure that she was aware that he had kept his eyes on her she did not appear to be upset, rather indifferent. Before he had much chance to think about that she gestured towards the food, "Are you not hungry anymore?"

"I am hungry, but food will not satisfy what I am…craving." He watched in pleasure as her eyes widened and then she blushed.

But instead of looking away from him she stared him in the eyes, "I do not know what you are speaking about. If it is not on the table then perhaps you should get one of your very unfortunate servants to assist you. Or perhaps I should go and see what I can do about what is not on this table."

A small smile played on the corners of his lips before they became a smirk. The way she was acting as though she was completely innocent with no thoughts at all as to what he had been referring to when it had been quite obvious from her blush that she knew what he was talking about amused him. "Unless you wish to get up on the table and allow me to," he slowly moved one of his fingers down her bare arm, "satisfy my appetite then I shall insist you remain in the seat next to me."

"I'm sure you can find much satisfaction elsewhere. So please don't let me stop you."

"You're not leaving here. That is final."

"As we already discussed, it's final only in your mind. I will leave here. No one wants to live forever as a prisoner. And that's what I am regardless of what you wish to label it as. Anything that happens down here means nothing to me for my life is up there, where the sun shines; it is not down here where nothing grows. I need that life."

He watched as her face had turned from snobbery…to something almost of pleading…but not quite, she didn't want to plead with him, but the look almost was there. She was desperate to go back to that life. He wasn't going to let her. He wanted her here, and regardless of what Eleanor tried no one was taking her from him.

* * *

Eleanor began walking back to the throne room, her daughter had been nowhere on Olympus. She wasn't there. She knew that Blair would not have wondered around on earth, no matter how upset she was. She and Blair had arguments before and Blair had been upset, but she didn't leave. She stayed in the area that her Mother had permitted for it.

The Harvest Goddess felt sick at the thought of something terrible befalling her daughter, much more than her being lost. Had she been lost Eleanor and the nymphs would have been able to easily find her. She wasn't with any of the Gods that she had talked about. Blair had to be somewhere, she couldn't have just disappeared.

Upon walking into the throne room she saw Nathaniel sitting there with his mind obviously on many other things.

"Nathaniel."

He started and looked at her, "So have you found her?"

"No. You knew she wasn't there."

"I told you as much. I know that she is not here, but that wouldn't have stopped you. You would still wish to search for yourself."

"Of course I would."

"I am sorry that she is not here. Are you sure you have searched all the places she would have gone?"

Eleanor glared at the King of the Gods, that title meant nothing to her at the moment, however she hadn't been able to locate her daughter at the present and she needed to, "Perhaps you can keep an eye out for her? That is if you don't already know where she is."

"Of course I do not know where she is." He paused and looked around before he spoke again, "Had you been up here rather than somewhere hidden away on Earth then perhaps your daughter wouldn't be missing."

"Are you implying that this is my fault?" Her voice was getting louder as her patience was leaving her. Wasn't he supposed to help with things like this? Wouldn't it be something he normally did?

"I'll tell you what I will look for where Blair might be on my own, and when you find her you shall spend sometime here."

She raised her eyebrow, "You wish for me and Blair to stay here instead of in our home?"

"I think it is a fair trade, do you not think so?"

A trade? That did not sound like Nathaniel, "Do you know where my daughter is?"

"No, I do not know where Blair is."

She studied his face for a few minutes before she realized that he was not lying, "I see."

"What is going on here?" Vanessa had just entered the room and was looking back and forth between Nathaniel and Eleanor.

"Vanessa, so good to see you again." Nathaniel stood up and started walking towards her.

About halfway to his wife he paused when she held up her hand to him. Turning to Eleanor she asked, "What is going on?"

"Something has happened to my daughter."  
"Blair?"

"I only have one daughter, unlike others."

Vanessa nodded, "Of course. You do not know where she is?"

"If I did I wouldn't be here no would I?" Eleanor couldn't believe that Vanessa was Queen of the Gods, another reason she stayed away. Shaking her head she looked back at Nathaniel, "If you hear or see anything, you will inform me."

And with that Eleanor stormed out of the palace and proceeded to leave Mount Olympus.

* * *

Nathaniel shook his head as he watched her leave. The entire thing had been too close. It was true he didn't know where Blair was, but he did know who knew where she was.

"Nathaniel, do you not know where Blair is?"

"I do not. If I had known I would have told her."

"I feel for Eleanor, it is not a good thing she can not find Blair."

"I'm sure Blair will show up soon enough."

Vanessa tilted her head, "You speak as though you do know."

He shrugged, "She would have known, and now so would you." He wasn't sure since Eleanor did not even appear to want to make the deal with him…still perhaps she would be so grateful she would agree.

Vanessa nodded. He knew that she could tell if he was lying. Remembering then what he had gotten her he gestured to the throne, "Do you like?"

"You got me a new throne?"

"I made sure you had a better one, because you deserve it."

"You know that I am not swayed that easily."

"Vanessa, I am sorry. Besides, do you not wish to join again with me so we could aid a mother in finding her child?"

The dark haired Goddess shook her head, "I'll forgive you, but you shouldn't do that again."

"Of course not. Now perhaps you know of some places she might be hiding."

And with that Vanessa began helping trying to find Blair. Nathaniel was worried that she might be able to find her too soon, however considering that Eleanor had yet to find her then perhaps that meant Chuck had hidden her well.

He wondered what Chuck was going to get from this whole deal. Perhaps once things were settled, Eleanor had agreed to move back to Mount Olympus or move forward, and Blair was back with her Mother, he could offer Chuck something. He wasn't sure what to give him that Chuck didn't already take for himself, but he could come up with something to give him. He looked back at Vanessa who was considering where Blair was at the moment, he owed Chuck and he would make sure that the thing Chuck wanted was the thing Chuck would get.


	12. A New Plan is Thought Of

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

**A New Plan Is Thought Of**

"Nathaniel!"

Gabriel set Vanessa's old chair down at the sound of an agitated voice. Turning around he saw the Harvest Goddess moving closer to Nathaniel.

"Eleanor, you have not graced this court with your presence for quite some time. I am pleased you are here." Gabriel glanced at the King and noticed that he seemed a little unsure, although if Eleanor had been after him he too would feel that way.

"Do you have my daughter here?"

The King of the Gods shook his head, "I have not seen her here."

Listening very carefully to the King he could tell that he wasn't lying. Unfortunately for Nathaniel, although fortunately for others, he could not lie. A trait that he knew frustrated Nathaniel at times, of course Gabriel had only over heard him speaking of it a couple times. But it was obvious Eleanor knew as well because she studied him and then agreed that he hadn't seen her daughter. "Though that does not mean she is not here. She very well could be…perhaps?"

Nathaniel denied again but allowed Eleanor to search regardless. She of course agreed and then left. At that moment he shifted a little causing Nathaniel to notice him, "Thank you Gabriel."

The blacksmith God nodded, looked over where Eleanor had disappeared to and then took the chair and left.

Gabriel was stunned, Eleanor's daughter was missing. Blair. She was at the most recent festival Nathaniel had. Jenny had informed him of such. He wasn't sure where she had heard that from but she put two and two together for him. Blair was the one that wouldn't let him talk to Serena.

Serena.

His beautiful Goddess.

He thought of her beautiful golden hair flowing around her. She had the most brilliant smile and her eyes lit up a room. Anyone was a fool to even consider anyone else a beauty. Sure Gabriel didn't have as much as some others, like Nathaniel, Carter or Charles, but he had his own gifts.

He sighed remembering her lips on his; he could still feel as though it were only yesterday. He wanted her to be his wife but she never gave him an opportunity to ask. She was off taking care of her duties or she was with another man. Then there were the times where he wasn't sure where she was at all, just that she was with a friend. It did puzzle him but then he realized that he didn't have to know where she was at all times, though it would be nice.

So when he had heard that Nathaniel was having another festival he knew she would be there. Serena loved festivals, if there was one you could normally find her there. And while there she didn't stay with only one. Instead she flittered around the whole party interacting with as many guests as she was able too. The festival would have been the perfect time for him to ask her if it hadn't been for Blair.

Blair.

Serena.

All those times she would leave and be with her friend, it had to be Blair. He remembered hearing her say she couldn't spend time with him because she was going to be with her friend, though she would not say who. Perhaps Blair was her friend? If that was indeed true then Serena would want to know that Blair was missing.

The dark haired God nodded to himself, he would go and let Serena know about Blair and then he could comfort her. Comforting her would let her see that she did need him, and then they two could be married within a week. He was sure that she wanted to be, she was just playing with him. Most men loved the chase and she perhaps thought it was the same with him. Though he did admire her for trying, he preferred a more simple approach. Not that it mattered when after tonight Serena would always be his.

* * *

"I must be off." Chuck replied and then began to rise from the table.

"Oh?"

"I do have other things to attend to, although attending to you would be more satisfying at the moment."

Blair felt her cheeks heat up and mentally cursed the God of the Underworld for knowing what to say. She didn't want him to know that he had any affect on her at all so she shrugged her shoulders, "I do not care much for whatever it is in your mind of that I am sure. But if you must go and attend your duties I do realize that, and will be sorry once you return."

"Sorry that we had to be apart?"

She kept her eyes straight forward and yet she could still feel the heat of his gaze on her. "I feel sorry that you are delusional."

His hand gripped her arm and this time she felt his breath by her ear before his whispered words, "Have a wonderful day in _our_ palace." Then he released her arm and left.

Blair shook her head to clear it. She did not like how he seemed to affect her. Her body reacted to his without any thoughts. When he was around a part of her just wanted to let everything down. But that part was her body poorly behaving. Right now she needed her mind to gain better control. It knew better. Her mind knew that he was not a good thing and that her body was misbehaving.

Looking down finally she saw that the food was still on the table. The bread and oil did look good but she knew she wouldn't eat it. Then her eyes fell on the fruit, she was very fond of fruit and saw when she had first seen it here she did want it, but she knew that it wasn't a good idea.

Her fingers lightly touched the surface near where the fruit stopped but she didn't dare let her fingers touch it. For all she knew a small portion could end up on her finger, and even with a small drop of it, he might count it.

She stood up and decided to move away from the temptation. She highly doubted he had left a way for her to leave but just in case she would go back downstairs and try.

As she moved through the quiet palace she looked around at the walls and was surprised. When she had first been brought through the hall it was when he first dragged her in her, the second time was her trying to leave, so she wasn't really paying any attention during those times. Instead of just plain black walls there was something of a design in them; it was a marble wall with just a faint trace of something else in there. She lightly ran her finger along it and felt how completely smooth it was.

She continued to the stairs and slowly made her way down them. She wasn't worried about him hearing her like she was last time. Blair knew that she should hope that she could escape but she was fairly certain that he wouldn't have been so careless.

He had really thought things out. She had to admit that it was quite an ingenious way that he had decided to get her. No one was around to hear her and he dragged her down where no one was expecting her to go. Besides no one thought Chuck would ever choose a Queen, and yet he had apparently chosen her to be his Queen.

It wasn't that being a Queen was such a horrible idea, it was the idea of being _his_ Queen. She didn't even know why he had decided on her. What had made him want her? There were so many others…Serena was absolutely beautiful and perhaps willing…many others were willing.

She finally looked down at the railing that her hand had been gliding down; it was gold with swirls of black onyx in it. Surprised she looked a bit more at the railing before she focused on the rest of the walk down the stairs. As she walked around the spacious throne room she realized that there was a bit more to it than she had originally thought. There was art on the walls however only if you were right by it did it fully come into view, and the art was unlike anything she had seen before. It was quite fascinating to look at the different walls.

As she was looking at one she came across a table, without thinking about it her fingers ran along the table. She was startled when she felt something, glancing down she saw a bowl of fruit was set on the table. It actually looked quite good. If she were anywhere else she would have taken a bite. But she was not going to take a bite from anything where he resided.

Stepping away from the table she turned and looked in towards the room. She could see the thrones. She still couldn't believe that he had already gotten one for her. If she were to become Queen her throne would have to be one of perfection.

She was about to move onward when she realized that she did want to see what the thrones looked like. After glancing around to make sure she was alone she moved up to the two thrones. They were about the same size although one was definitely made for a female. Blair looked at Chuck's chair; it was black, although that was hardly unexpected.

The throne that was presumably for her sat next to his throne and was actually quite beautiful; looking at his she decided that they both had their beauty. His was black but when she gave it a second look she could see that it was outlined in gold. It was simple yet very majestic looking. Her throne was also black although the outline was silver and on the arms there were inscriptions of the beautiful flower that she had picked right before she had been kidnapped, the flowers were done in amethyst, which fit together so perfectly.

Blair had to admit that the throne was quite beautiful and she wouldn't have minded having it were the circumstances different. Even though she liked the throne did not mean that she was going to become his Queen and it certainly did not mean she would let him know that she liked it.

She looked around and realized that the room was bare, even though it was it still didn't seem empty, not when she stood up by the thrones, in fact it made her feel almost like she was in charge.

Shaking her head she decided to go back upstairs and see where the other doors led.

* * *

Serena sat brushing her hair as she listened to some music. The sun was shining brightly. She set down her brush and began moving to the music. The music wasn't able to keep her in a completely happy mood and as her thoughts shifted to the last festival she stopped moving and stood there thinking. That had been the last time she had seen Blair. It was a pity that she hadn't been able to see Blair since then. Surely Eleanor would allow her to visit her friend soon. She wasn't sure what she had done, but Eleanor couldn't stay angry at her too long…well she hoped not.

Surely Blair would be asking Eleanor if Serena could come and visit her. What was so different now then before?

"Serena, you are beautiful."

Serena turned and saw Gabriel standing at the door. A small frown appeared briefly on her face before she turned it into a smile, "Gabriel, I am surprised to see you. I thought you perhaps helping Nathaniel with something."

"Vanessa spoke to you."

"A bit." Serena knew that Nathaniel had been on Earth visiting Juliette. She felt for Vanessa, but at the same time Nathaniel hadn't really done anything wrong, Vanessa just blew things out of proportion too much.

"I have finished that for Nathaniel. Was there something I could do for you?"

"I am quite fine thank you." Serena did want Gabriel to leave but she just didn't want to hurt him. She smiled at him which she then realized was not a good thing because he moved into the room. "So, was there something you needed Gabriel?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

Her head tilted to the side, "I'm fine."

"Oh. I just assumed you would be worried."

"About Vanessa and Nathaniel? I'm sure it will work out."

Gabriel shook his head, "About Blair."

"Blair?" Serena was stunned, what did Blair have to do with anything. And more importantly what did Gabriel have to do with Blair. Perhaps Gabriel cared for Blair now? Sure it would be nice to have Gabriel's attention away from Blair, but considering Blair's comments about him Serena was sure that Blair would not be happy about that attention.

"Did you not hear about Blair?"

"What about Blair?"

"She is missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"Eleanor can not find Blair."

Serena felt her heart sink, "At all?"

"Not from my understanding." She felt a hand on her shoulder, "I know this must be hard on you."

"Where is Eleanor now?"

"The last I saw her she was speaking with Nathaniel and was looking there."

"I must go."

* * *

Blair saw the many different doors, she knew what two of them were; one was _his_ bedroom and the other was the eating area. Biting her lip she looked around at the different doors as she tried to figure out which one she would try first. The doors were all identical, all were a shimmery black.

She wasn't sure what his fascination with all the black was, but it all seemed to suit the palace well. Perhaps it was because he lived in this horrible place where death was all that was done here.

Finally deciding where she wanted to go she moved over to the door that was closest to the bedroom. She put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath; surely nothing absolutely hideous would be in here. Looking around and seeing that she was indeed still alone she then pushed open the door.

She wasn't really all that surprised to find a bathing room, after all next to the bedroom made sense. Stepping in she looked around the big area. There was a couch over by a window, though she wasn't sure what anyone would want to look at down here and a table with…fruit. The fruit looks just like grapes. She still could remember how wonderful the fruit tasted but instead of dwelling on it she shakes it off and looks over at the tub.

The tub was not too large, but more than one person could fit in there. She continued looking at it and realized that there was enough room for two people! She then realized that he most likely had already thought about this whole thing. Then the image of her and Chuck in that bath together lacking clothes came into her mind. Blushing she tried to force it to a dark corner away from who she was and was determined to stay.

"Ahhh, the bathing room."

She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard him coming back. He was right behind her now and gently moving his finger up and down her arm. "You're back?"

"I didn't want you to be alone for too long." He moved her hair to the side so her neck was exposed. She could feel her heart beating louder, her blood rushing through her veins.

Just as she could feel his lips moving closer to her bare skin she quickly turned around, "I wouldn't have cared much if you were gone for years."

His eyes twinkled, "So you are planning on staying with me."

Her eyes rolled involuntarily, "No, I was just saying that the length of time in which you are gone makes no difference to me." This time he stepped back from her, "Have you finally learned some sense of presence? Not everyone wants you right next to them."

He slowly looked her up and down and then moved back to her eyes, "Although you do."

"I do not."

"The color in your cheeks and your heated skin would suggest otherwise."

Blair moved closer to the window, "You can't expect me to just let you have your way."

"So there is a chance that we will be like that."

Turning around she stared him straight in the eyes, "If you're so intent you could just take me." Not that she wanted him to.

Chuck nodded slowly, "It's true, but I prefer a willing partner."

Blair couldn't help as her heart began beating faster at his response. She composed herself and then added, "Well you should really find yourself another one because I will never be willing to partake in anything that pertains to you."

"We're having this conversation."

"This," she gestured between the two of them, "does not count."

"Are you quite sure?"

Blair frowned at him, "Yes. Besides if the only thing that is causing us to interact is you attempting, and failing, to seduce me I do not see how that merits any kind of real relationship."

He nodded, "Well then come, I wish to show you something." He held out his hand to her. Curious she looked at the hand and then back at Chuck. He was being…nice, for once. It was a departure from what she had seen, especially since he had just been trying to charm her. She figured it was just to get something in the end, but it was still nice that he was finally not just yanking her around. She slowly put her hand in his hand and he gently led her forward.

Gently.

That was an odd word to associate with him. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this Chuck. He was different than all the other times she had seen him. And although different he still kept the commanding presence that she had felt from the first time they had met.

"Is there something the matter?" Chuck asked as he stopped in front of one of the doors.

"You…nothing. There is nothing. I'm only wondering what your plan will be."

His lips twitched upwards for a brief second before he responded, "If I were to tell you then I wouldn't enjoy watching you maneuver your way out of it."

"I'm sure." He merely shrugged which then caused her to continue, "I'm sure there are others, you needn't keep me."

"And yet another one."

"Another what?"

He looked at her, "Another reason you think might cause me to send you back to that prison." He then released her hand and gestured to the door, "This is yours."

"A door. How lovely. Just what I wanted. Can you gift wrap that so I may bring it back and show my Mother?"

"Behind the door. However, since you are keeping it, you needn't bring it to your Mother; I highly doubt she will care much about what is behind these doors. Although…" he paused and his eyes moved over her body slowly, "what happens afterwards perhaps."

He stepped aside so she could gain access to the door. Warily she reached for the door handles, she was unsure as to what would be here. Perhaps he was decent enough to allow her a bed to sleep on, that brightened her outlook a bit. She then scolded herself; she shouldn't need a bed, not when she was going home soon. But it had been over a week and she was still here. She had ended up falling asleep every now and then but would wake with a start fearing that he was watching her or about to do something horrible.

Blair looked back at Chuck who was watching her with an amused expression on his face, almost as if he has assumed she would be worried. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, so she finally opened the door and inside was a huge room that was filled with clothes. Turning towards him she saw him smirking, "What is this?"

"I figured you might want to change your outfit, try on something new."

She tilted her head, "Are you trying to bribe me with clothes?"

A few different expressions crossed over his face before he settled on one of neutrality, "A bribe?"

"There's no reason for you to just give me these."

"My Queen must look her best, even if I would prefer her wearing less clothes."

She felt her skin burn, "I am not your Queen."

"Surely you wish to wear something different than what you are currently in? You have been in that for quite a while."

The brunette looked back at the room and then replied, "You know that these don't mean anything."

He tilted his head, "I was thinking we could eat."

"You wish to eat." She sighed, "I'm going in here."

He nodded and she walked in without another comment from Chuck. After she got in she noticed that Chuck was moving to a couch on the other side of the room. She went and shut the door giving her space enough from the God of the Underworld. In the room there was a nice couch that was set against the wall to the right of the doorway; she sat down and began to think about her situation.

It wasn't like she hadn't been thinking about it, she had looked at every possible angle and so far nothing would be able to help her out. How was she going to get away from him? Her Mother and Nathaniel surely would be working on a way out…as soon as they realize it.

Which she didn't know when that would be.

She could just sit here and wait and hope to escape. All of her attempts at escaping had been futile. Perhaps she needed to come up with something else.

Another plan.

If she got him to trust her soon he surely would let her wander more free, perhaps speak freely of things about this strange, empty, dark place she was in. The more she learned from him the more chance she could figure out how to leave.

That thought, the glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel, brought a smile to her face. Standing up she finally looked at the different clothes and saw that there was a majority of them that had the same material as the chiton she was wearing. She moved over and touched some of the material. She thought back to when she had first touched this material and thought about how much she wanted it. She had it now…though not for long.

Since she would be leaving there she might as well put them to good use. She decided to change into one of the brightest blue; it made her think of the sky. Sighing she quickly put it on. It was done a bit differently than her other one was, but she still felt quite comfortable in it. One of her shoulders was bare while the other one remained covered in a strap from the chiton.

Once dressed she looked around the rest of the room, there was two small tables, one next to the couch she had been on while the second was by the door with a mirror near it. The first table had more fruit on it, the second had a brush and a few other assortments. Moving over she sat down in the chair that was in front of the table and brushed her hair.

As soon as she felt satisfied in her appearance she decided it was time to start her plan. She opened the door and saw that he was still sitting on the couch across from the room. He looked up at her and she felt his eyes roam her body, seemingly every inch of it. She wanted to retreat back in the room but she knew that in order to have her plan work she needed to just deal with it.

"Absolutely stunning."

She gave him a brief smile and then faltered, would it be too much to go over closer to him or should she wait? She didn't want him to guess what was going. Before she could decide he spoke again, "Why are you so unsure?"

"I am not. You just, you spoke of eating and is not the dining area in the room over there?'

He tilted his head a bit and then nodded, "It is. Shall we go?"

Nodding she moved towards the room, "Let's."

* * *

Serena moved past Gabriel and made her way over to Nathaniel's palace. She hoped that she would reach her in time. Luck was on her side as she saw Eleanor leaving the palace, "Eleanor!" She ran quickly over to her, "I'm so glad I caught you."

"Serena?" Eleanor looked back at Nathaniel's palace and then to Serena, "Have you seen Blair?"

"No. The last I saw of her was at the festival. I just heard that she is missing. I'm so terribly sorry."

"Nathaniel is of little help."

"I'm sure if Nathaniel does not know he does not know. And you've no idea?"

"If I had an idea as to where she is I would have my daughter back. However, as it is the ideas that I had thought about where all wrong."

"Oh?"

"I went to everyone that Blair spoke to at the festival."

"And no one knew could speak of where she is?"

"One did not remember her and the other only after I prompted his memory."

"I truly am sorry Eleanor, I wish I could help you. I wish I knew if she were safe. Is there anything I could do?"

"Look for her."

"Of course. And if I hear anything, anything at all, I will alert you at the very moment."

"Thank you Serena. I must go; I need to keep searching for Blair."

Serena watched as Eleanor left. She couldn't believe that Blair was gone. Sighing she began heading back to her place but instead found herself standing outside a beautifully colored house in a field of yellow flowers. She should have realized that she would end up here. She went up and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Dan opened the door, "Serena. What are you doing here? Are you alright"

"Dan it's horrible. Blair is gone!"

Dan pulled her into a hug, Serena forgot how much she missed being in his arms. "Come in Serena."

He moved her inside and sat her down on one of his couches. He then moved over and brought her something to drink, "Thank you." She felt his hand rest lightly on her back, "I do not know what I will do if I shall never see her again."

"Serena, what are you talking about?"

The blonde Goddess wiped some tears away, "Blair, my best friend is gone. Her Mother knows not where she is. No one has seen Blair in much too long of a time period."

Noticing that Dan had not spoken for a few minutes she turned and looked up at him. He gently moved some of her hair from her face, "I think I know of what you speak of."

Serena tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"I think…I think I know where Blair is. And who she is with."

"What do you mean?" Serena glanced around the room as if her friend would materialize, "She is here?"

Dan shook his head, "Definitely not. But a while ago I saw, in the world below, Blair in the middle of an empty field. I was not quite so interested however I glanced down once more and I saw the God of the Underworlds' chariot descend below the ground."

A hand flew to her mouth, "What? Charles has taken her?"

"That would be my assumption."

"Why have you not spoken of this sooner?"

"I do not think she had been taken and seeing his chariot leave, I did see the two of them speaking together at the festival so I assumed all was well."

"Dan, I must tell Eleanor, she must know."

"I understand. Serena please be careful."

"Always Dan." She leaned and kissed him gently on the cheek, "I shall see you later."

And with that Serena once more took off in search for Eleanor again.


	13. No Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

**No Escape**

Serena decided to go back to where she had seen Eleanor last, Nathaniel's palace. She wasn't sure if she was still there but she decided to check anyways. As she entered she saw Nathaniel entering the throne room.

He looked at her and smiled, "Serena, it's so wonderful to see you again."

She couldn't help but smile back at him, "It's wonderful to see you as well. How are you with Vanessa?"

"Vanessa?"

"I heard she was rather upset with you."

"Oh. Yes. She was."

"And now?"

"Things will get there. It takes time."

"Of course."

"Did you wish to go for a walk?"

"Yes, that would be quite lovely."

Serena followed Nathaniel out into one of the gardens, "I'm sorry I was not able to spend more time with you at my festival."

She shrugged, "I understand, and do not fear I was quite busy myself."

"Did you have a good time?"

"At the festival?"

"Yes."

"Always." Serena was about to ask him a different question when she remembered why she had come in the first place. She stopped which caused him to stop and turn towards her, "I must speak with you."

"I am all yours." Another of his smiles easily fell into place.

"It is about Blair." Serena looked at Nathaniel who had stopped smiling, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, "Of course. What about Blair? Are you here for Eleanor? She did search every room here already. I do not have Blair here."

"I am here for Eleanor and Blair. I know where she is."

Nathaniel's jaw dropped, "What? You…you have hidden her?"

Serena shook her hair, "No of course not. I would never do something like that. But I do know who has taken her."

"Who?"

"Charles. He has stolen Blair away. And apparently not giving her back!"

"That is horrible. How can you be sure it is Chuck?"

"Dan saw him."

"Oh. I see." Nathaniel's brows furrowed, "Well perhaps he's wrong."

"He is not wrong. I saw them at the festival together. If Chuck wanted Blair I'm sure he would have just taken her." Serena held onto one of Nathaniel's hands, "Please tell me you can fix this." After a minute or two of silence from the King of the Gods Serena continued, "Please, it would mean so much to me. You have to! Please?"

Some more silence happened before he sighed, "Sure, I'll find out what's going on."

"Thank you!" Serena pulled Nate into a hug. "Thank you so much." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, "Anything for you."

* * *

Blair followed Chuck into the room with the table. A beautiful spread of many different foods were laid out. She didn't recognize anything, but it still was beautifully done as anything she had seen on Earth at her own house and at the festival; and just like the food back home this looked quite good.

"Have a seat."

"Of course." Blair hated giving into him so much, but she knew that this might be her only chance to escape. Besides Chuck wouldn't think about it. She looked over at him as he sat down next to her. She could tell that he wasn't an innocent guy, her being here showed that. He had to have a mind that considered all possibilities. A troubling thought leaped to the forefront of her mind as soon as she thought that about him; if he did consider all possibilities was there really no escape from here?

"What is on your mind?"

Blair didn't answer right away even though she looked right at him, and after a pause she replied, "I was just wondering how big it is down here."

He raised an eyebrow, "I was assuming we were going to eat, however if you have something different on your mind?"

Chuck looked her up and down causing warmth to settle inside Blair which she found odd as she realized only a moment later what he was talking about, quickly she shook her head, "I meant what is all down here in this place you seem proud of."

"That is something that I can not just explain."

"Then perhaps you can show me. I do wish to see what it is that seems to engage many others into wishing to be down here."

He studied her and she kept her face in a mask of complete innocence. This had to go well; she needed to make sure that she could get the tour of this place so that she could use it in her plans of escape. Finally he nodded, "I'll show you. I do know that you like to explore."

"What do you mean by that?"

Smirking Chuck drank more of the liquid in front of him before answering, "We'll go tomorrow?"

Blair didn't want another day to go by. Chuck was looking straight ahead obviously thinking about something. She reached and touched his arm, "Chuck." She pulled her fingers away from the heat that flew from his arm to her fingers from the mere touch, "I…I wish to see it now. Surely if you know I like to explore you would know that it is something I desire greatly now."

He examined her face again once more confirming to her that he was indeed one who thought of all possibilities. And even though she could see that he was one who thought through everything surely he hadn't stopped all of the different ways of her being free from down here. Even if it was only one Blair would find it and use it to escape. And besides even if he had considered everything would he really be able to fully be prepared to guess what she would choose? If he couldn't guess then perhaps she'd be able to still slip by him while his mind was occupied elsewhere.

"Yes, we can go and look at a bit of it."

Blair smiled, "That is wonderful." She realized that was too far as she watched his eyes darken. Gesturing to the door she tilted her head towards him.

Chuck got up from the table and without thinking held his hand out to Blair. It took her only a second to accept his help which at that moment Blair didn't think too much about it. It was only as they were walking down the long hallway that she wondered why she had been so quick to accept anything from him. It had taken her a while to accept the closet full of those glorious clothes, but that was being practical, one did have to dress themselves.

She would never accept the food that he presented her with, or to share his bed. But taking his hand seemed like the most normal thing to do. Considering he was her warden she would have thought that she would be averse to touching him at all; she knew that wasn't the case. She had realized already that his touch did something to her that nothing else had and probably nothing else ever would. She just wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Blair stopped those thoughts right there; she wasn't going to let him control her like that. She wanted to have her thoughts as her own, not wondering about why the moment her hand touched his something inside her stirred.

She hadn't even realized that she had sighed until she noticed him looking at her with one of his eyebrows raised, "Care to share?"

Rolling her eyes she looked ahead, they were walking across to the doors that would lead them outside, "There is nothing I wish to share with you…at the moment." She felt his hand tighten and then loosen just a bit as the doors opened before them.

"I am sure your thoughts on sharing will differ soon."

"Just as surely as your ego will not fill all of Hades and the Earth."

His lips twitched up before he replied, "If not me then who?"

She shook her head. He was completely unbelievable. How could he expect an attitude like that was attractive? Did others think so? She certainly didn't. Nonetheless she had to be careful so she could find out as much as she could about her prison in order to find the one flaw that was inevitably here to escape by.

The doors opened as they got closer, Blair looked around but didn't see anyone. That was odd. He must have noticed her looking around because he then replied, "My servants are only visible to certain eyes."

"You have turned your servants invisible? Why?"

"I did not turn them invisible, but they don't really have a shape so they are around and do what needs to be done."

"So they're like your shadows?"

"I suppose that's one way of referring to them as."

"And what else would you refer to them as?"

"Extensions of myself of course."

She wrinkled her nose, "That means you could be everywhere."

"I've never had any complaints."

"That's horrible."

He shrugged, "Doesn't bother me."

Once more she rolled her eyes, "So you're saying that you could very easily watch me undress and bathe?"

"Who said I haven't?"

She stopped which caused him to also pause and look at her. She glared at him, "I can't believe you would do that. Have you no decency?"

"Do you want the tour or not?"

Blair wasn't sure if she wanted to keep being in the same space as he was. She could hardly believe it, he had watched her change. Luckily she hadn't taken a bath, but now she wasn't sure if she really wanted to do that either. Even though she was planning on leaving the nightmare she was trapped in, it didn't mean she couldn't still bathe. And though she would rather not be talking about certain things she needed the tour to help her escape…

Looking at him she saw that he had tilted his head slightly and was watching her with a look that was a cross between amusement and…puzzlement. Finally he shook his head, "I have not watched you change or bathe."

"You are only saying that so I will continue with you."

"That could be true. However for someone who, with the clothes on, looks like this," his eyes moved over her body, "then I would want to be the one who uncovered and saw what the rest looked like for myself."

She felt her cheeks heat up and then inwardly cursed herself. She hated how her body reacted so easily to things he said or when he touched her. She needed to get out of here, away from him. Sighing she nodded, "Yes I would like to see the rest of this…place."

Chuck didn't say anything as the two continue walking. They continued and passed by some…trees…if that's what they were called. They looked like it, but she just wasn't sure. If anything they were dead trees…she shuddered as she realized the only plants down here would probably be dead. As they came upon a corner by the trees she heard a growl; when they turned the corner Blair saw what she had only heard about… Cerberus. It was big and there were indeed three heads. Though she had heard about it she couldn't help but step back a little.

"I am going to show you the Styx, but we must pass Cerberus first." Chuck let go of her and moved towards the dog causing Blair's eyes to widen. She was tempted to move further back when she saw Chuck glance at her and smirk. She could tell from his face that he assumed she was going to move back and try to stay away from the beast. Holding her head tall she took a few steps so that she was closer to the dog.

Upon her stepping closer the three headed dog growled, Blair stood her ground and then moved another two steps closer. After looking at Chuck Cerberus eyed her curiously but didn't attack; she was sure this had to do with the fact that Chuck was with her and Chuck didn't seem threatened by her. Besides if Chuck was still obsessed about this whole ridiculous notion of her being his Queen then surely he wouldn't have brought her out here to feed her to his dog. Feeling much more confident she reached her hand out and waited, slowly the middle head of the dog sniffed at her and then relaxed, "Good boy. Now I'd like to get through."

She stood there for another few seconds before she walked past the dog and over onto the other side. Chuck followed her, his eyes alit with…amusement. Instead of saying anything he merely continued walking with Blair by his side. Once they were near the river Chuck looked the river up and down before turning back to her, "Here is the river Styx. No one can ever enter it for in it they will die, this is not a statement only for mortals."

Blair nodded, in other words she couldn't go in the river to try and escape, "And I suppose that is Charon, and on that vessel is how he gets one across the river."

"Yes. If he is paid or on my orders."

Nodding once more, Blair realized that even if she could get past Cerberus again there was still the matter of this river and Charon who Chuck would probably tell him not to allow her to cross the river at all. She didn't want him to realize that she knew or that she was still contemplating how to escape so she looked to him with what she hoped was a look of complete innocence, "Perhaps you can show me the other side, where one enters?"

"I do not think that now is the time for that. There is so much down here for you to see. You could move along this river and still not find a way across it."

In other words, she was stuck there. Even if she couldn't get over the river there had to be another way. "Was this the only thing you wished to show me?"

"I wish to show you many things," he paused and stroked her cheek, "but I do realize that is for another time."

"Another time…" she paused and she saw his eyes lit up a little but then darken as she finished her sentence, "with another person."

"Perhaps. Shall we move on?"

"I am here by your request, so unless you wish to present me with a complete layout of your realm down here I am but only able to follow you at the moment."

"A knowledge of this realm comes with time, and I'm sure you will learn it."

She was getting a bit irritated with his continual insistence of her staying down here, she forced a smile on her face which only caused a smirk from him as he held his arm out for her and they moved forward.

As they moved forward she saw that the landscape of the realm down here was all very much dark for there didn't seem to be any light, but one could still see. It wasn't that there was darkness all around, more like it was dusk or something similar to that. This made her wonder how things could grow down here…or perhaps the plants that she had seen so far had started out green and alive and were starved of their lives. But how could anything grow in the place of all things dead?

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was merely wondering about the plants."

"The plants?"

She gestured to another one of the dead trees, "Why even have them if they are dead?"

He shrugged, "Things are a bit different down here. I am sure you have seen the food on the table and you can surely see that it is not something that you normally see. However if you were to bring any of the food or plants up to the world above then you would see the beauty in itself."

"So they grow here?"

"Something like that. They do exist."

She nodded and then stopped walking when she realized where she was, the Fields of Asphodel. She shuddered as she watched a shadow in the shape of a small child move in front of her.

"You fear the fields."

She looked up at him and saw no mockery or laughter in his face from the question he had asked. Blair still did not want to admit a fear so she shook her head, "Of course not."

"You can admit a fear Blair."

"I shall admit a fear only after you have. But as for this, I see no reason to spread lies."

"So then you do not fear to walk in the fields alone?"

She looked in his eyes, "I do not fear to walk in the fields alone."

Another smirk. She was unfortunately becoming to familiar to seeing that smirk on his lips, "You are lying."

Shaking her head, "I'm not."

"Then go in."

She looked at him, "I know what you're doing."

He shrugged, "I was merely suggesting you follow through."

"You really don't think I'll go in there."

"Considering what happened to you last time," He leaned closer to her, "no."

Squaring her shoulders Blair stepped confidently in among the swirling shadows of wondering souls. As soon as she had stepped in she could hear the whispers from the dead moving about her. She walked another few feet in and glanced over her shoulder at Chuck. She couldn't quite tell what to make of his look except that she was sure he didn't think she would follow through and now here she was.

Blair didn't actually want to be among these spirits, they made her feel very uneasy, but if it was to prove a point to Chuck then she was all for it. Perhaps he would see that she would do anything in order to be rid of this horrid place and him. She would decidedly choose to ignore the part of her that didn't like the idea of leaving; it was small and completely ridiculous.

It was then that another large form shifted right past her. She refrained from shuddering and instead focused on her plan. She had to find a way out. A way out of these spirits?

She then realized that she had moved further in and had lost sight of where she had come from. Turning around she decided that if she went back this way she would surely find where she was supposed to be. As she walked she realized that she hadn't been there that long and she should have reached the edge. Quickly she turned back the way she thought she had been going. At this point the shadows were still merely passing her but she had a sudden fear that soon they would grip her tight and throw her in the Styx. At that moment she felt his breath against her ear before the quiet words came from his mouth, "I don't think that's the best way to go. At least for now."

"Chuck!" She was as much surprised with herself as she was with him for finding her. When she had called out his name it had come out as something of relief. She didn't like that in the least bit.

A soft chuckle sounded from his mouth as his hand slowly moved down her arm until he lightly held onto her wrist, "Come on."

The two moved out of the shadows quickly in a direction she had thought was the wrong way. But they were once more by the Styx. Sighing she looked back at the field, that was proof that once more she wouldn't be able to find her way through that. She then realized that Chuck's hand was still encircling her wrist and even though she did like the warmth it was giving her especially after the field she didn't want him to get any ideas from this prolonged unnecessary touching. Blair knew that she couldn't let him think it affected her either way so she lifted her arm up pretending that she wanted to brush her hair back. As she did so his fingers slowly released her and when she looked into his eyes she saw an odd expression…it was uncertainty.

Shaking her head she reminded herself that he had kidnapped her. "So, did you not think me capable of finding my way through that?"

"It is a mist of confusion, I am quite certain that you couldn't."

"You don't know me."

"I think I know you well enough."

"A few conversations and you trying to force your will on me is hardly room for knowing someone."

He shrugged, "It's more than most people can even say about their own children."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come do not fool yourself, Eleanor says she knows you, but do you spend time together. Real time?"

"I have spent more than enough time with her."

"Really? Enough that what she says goes. You listen to everything that she says? After having a taste of life without her can you really say you wish to return to her? To those rules?"

"As opposed to what? Being here with you? I don't think you realize that in exchange for being under my Mother's rule now I am under yours. At least with her I was able to see the sun, the sky, hear birds sing. Now, here, with you I see no sky, no sun. There really is no light down here." Blair gestured to the dead tree, "Your idea of trees, of plant life, is not really life at all. You have no sense of any of that. You would rather be down here away from all else to just…do nothing with your self."

He stepped closer to her, "Nothing with myself? Really? Do you not realize that I am the King for Hades. All mortals when they die they come and will reside here. Away from Nathaniel and all other gods. I have much more to do then sit around all day. My duties are just like any others. When your Mother would leave you she would be off doing the things that she needed to take care."

"Your duties? What could you possibly have to do down here?"

"Much, much more than you could ever imagine."

Blair rolled her eyes, "I'm sure I could handle your duties."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then would you like to try."

"Try. I wouldn't have to try. It wouldn't be that hard."

"Really?" He smirked and then gestured his hand to the shadows again, "Then perhaps you'll show me."

Blair opened her mouth to speak when she realized that corner that she was in. He had tricked her, gotten her to almost agree to being his Queen, "I am not going to be your Queen."

"Shall we go back; I think I need to rest a bit."

He held out his hand and Blair took it. The two began their walk back to Chuck's palace. As they walked back Blair was lost in her thoughts. The first reason Chuck had brought her out was to show her that she couldn't escape. The chariot was still not one aspect she would cross off. She had let herself be roped into showing him that she could handle his duties. But with that came the possibility of learning more on the place and perhaps a way out. Then there was the comment he had made about knowing her, it was more the comment that had followed. It had to do with the way she felt with Mother at times. She had wondered if her Mother really knew her, there were the times when it very much seemed so, but other times…

She then wondered how Chuck would know. Mentally shaking herself she refocused she didn't need to think about Chuck anymore than an obstacle on the way to be free. When she escaped she would return to her Mother, however if she wouldn't let her be free she would merely go out on her on. Away from wardens and prisons. She wanted freedom. There was something else building inside of her that she wanted but she pushed it down and decided to remain focused on escaping.


	14. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I changed this chapter a few different before I settled on how this went. I hope you enjoy._

**Breaking Point**

It was two days before Serena got back to Dan's. He watched her waltz in and once she spotted him she gracefully made her way over to him. "How are you today Dan?"

"Serena, I've been waiting for you. Did you find her?"

Serena tilted her head, "Who?"

"Who? Serena how could you forget?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Dan I'm only teasing."

"So you found Eleanor?"

"No." Serena moved and sat on one of the couches.

"Serena, you…you can't just let this be. She's trying to find her daughter."

"Dan I know the importance of this, if you just let me finish you would realize that I told Nathaniel and he will take care of everything."

He closed his eyes, he wasn't sure about Nathaniel. Sure he was a good guy, but he and Chuck were friends…if Chuck had taken Blair then Nathaniel might very well already be aware of it. Frowning he realized that Serena wasn't going to believe anything about Nathaniel; at least anything not good. He knew that they had something between them, it had been a while ago, and before he and Serena had started…he shook himself of those thoughts. He had to focus; a mother had lost her child.

He began moving to the door, "Of course. Well then I'm glad you are at ease. I must go and speak with someone."

Serena frowned, "You're leaving? I just got here."

His first reaction would have been to stay with Serena, but Serena would want her friend safe. He had been the one to see it after all; he should be the one to alert Eleanor, which is something he should have done when he had first seen it. "Then stay, I shall not be long at all."

A sparkle entered her eyes which had momentarily been gone, "You will return quickly?"

"Yes." He leaned towards her and the two shared a kiss before Dan departed.

It didn't take him long to find Eleanor, she was currently at his sisters' forest. He quietly moved his way through knowing that she wouldn't want her animals to be disrupted. He didn't have to wait for long to see Eleanor as she was walking towards him not long after he had entered the forest.

"Daniel, do you have my daughter?"

"I do not."

Her face hardened at his reply, "I shall search your place."

She began to walk around him when Dan reached out and touched her arm, "Wait. There is no need for that."

"You will not tell me what there is and is not a need for. My daughter has been stolen and if you try to prevent me from seeing her then I shall make sure you will never see the sun again."

Dan waited until she was done before he stepped in her way once more and continued, "You may search my home however your search will be fruitless and a waste of time when I know where she is."

He took a step back as he watched her eyes harden, her jaw tighten and a look appear in her eyes that told him if he was mortal he would surely be dead. "You took my daughter!"

Dan held his hands up and stepped back to put a little more distance between himself and the enraged mother. "No, no I did not. Nor have I taken any part in her being taken."

"Then why do you know where she is?"

"I was in the sky at the time; I saw her being dragged under the ground by Charles."

"Are you informing me that my daughter is underground with that sordid God of the Underworld?"

"That is what I saw. It was against her will."

"Of course it was!"

Eleanor moved past Dan and within a few moments she was gone from sight. A huge sigh escaped Dan's lips; she was quite a terrifying Goddess. He knew that there was no way anyone would stand against her. Then he considered Charles and realized that he was a stubborn God and he did rule the Underworld. Shaking his head he decided that since he had informed Eleanor he would return to Serena and enjoy the rest of his day.

* * *

Eleanor stormed to the entrance of the Underworld. She couldn't believe that _he_ had taken her precious daughter. And at this point Blair would have been under there for about two weeks. Her daughter with that deplorable creature who was doing who knows what to her innocent daughter. She shook her head as she entered the cave and moved past the spirits waiting on the shore.

She signaled Charon over. He moved his boat closer to the shore but did not move all the way next to it where she could get on. He nodded to her respectfully, "Eleanor."

She watched as the cloaked figure remained in the boat not moving it further or closer, "I wish to speak with Charles. Bring me across the river."

He slowly shook his head, "I can not do that."

Eleanor felt her jaw tighten, "You what?"

"I have been given orders from Charles to not allow you to cross. Forgive me."

And with that Eleanor watched the boatman move away from the shore. First he stole her daughter and now he was not even allowing her entrance into his wretched place.

It was not going to end there. She turned around and headed to Nathaniel's. Even if Charles wasn't allowing her in, surely he would let in Nathaniel.

It didn't take her long to get to the Palace. And once she entered she stormed over to the throne that Nathaniel was sitting on.

"Eleanor. You have come back. I must assure you that Blair is not here. Unless…you have found her?"

"Of course I did, and it was no thanks to any help from you."

"Really? You found Blair?"

Eleanor glared at him wondering why he was so astonished at this. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I-I'm not. Just…happy for you."

She raised an eyebrow and watched as Nathaniel looked around the room. "You must go to the Underworld and bring her back."

"The Underworld?"

"Yes."

Nathaniel took a deep breath, "I'll make a deal with you. You either come here and live in the palace or join the others who have moved on, and I will get Blair for you."

Eleanor stared at the young God in disgust. "My daughter is kidnapped and you're making a deal."

He shrugged, "It's just…something that needs to be taken care of."

The harvest Goddess continued watching until something dawned on her, "You knew this whole time where she was."

"No, I had no idea where she is."

"Maybe you didn't know where she was, but you knew who had her."

"Chuck merely offered to help me out."

"You get me my daughter back now!"

"Nathaniel, what is going on?"

Nathaniel and Eleanor turned towards Vanessa's voice. Nathaniel shrugged at the same time Eleanor spoke, "He knew that my daughter was kidnapped by Charles."

Vanessa looked at him, "Nathaniel? Is that true?"

Eleanor watched with pleasure as Nathaniel grew uncomfortable, he did not like confrontations. He put his hands out in front, "I did not hide her."

"No, but you are going to tell Charles to return Blair to her Mother."

Nathaniel looked between the two Goddesses and final a huge sigh escaped his lips, "Eric!"

Within a minute Eric was standing in front of Nathaniel and looking curiously at Eleanor, he then turned to Nathaniel, "Yes."

Eleanor crossed her arms and glared at Nathaniel who after looking at Eleanor looked at Eric, "I need you to go to Chuck and tell him that he needs to return Blair."

Eric's mouth fell open, "Chuck took Blair?"

"And Nathaniel helped in this silly plot." Eleanor added.

The Messenger God looked at Nathaniel but instead of saying something about Blair being kidnapped he nodded and then replied, "I will be back quickly."

Eleanor turned and watched Eric silently disappear before turning back to Nathaniel, "You had better hope that when he does return my daughter will be with him. If not…" She trailed off to angry to continue.

* * *

Chuck looked over at Blair who was sitting at the table looking at the bread that was in between the two of them. She had been surprisingly calm and…friendly ever since she had come out of her dressing room the other night. Others might have been more at ease; however this made him wonder what was going on in her mind. It was quite obvious that it wasn't because she was content on where she was; she had to be coming up with something else, he just wasn't sure what it was. Yet.

He had an idea of course, well lots of them. She had him give her a tour of the Underworld…it just seemed too simple to be just a tour. Since it was an odd request after all that time of demanding to go home he showed her that there was no way for her to leave. Perhaps once she saw that she was indeed not leaving the Underworld she would deal with it and blossom down here. She didn't need to be stifled by Eleanor, she was a beautiful flower when he had met Blair and without her Mother keeping her down he was sure Blair would become the flower that she was.

Beautiful and perfect.

Much like the flower he had given her.

And she needed time. Time to grow and realize that her rightful place was at his side not only ruling the Underworld but by his side in every aspect. He didn't like to share, but somehow the idea of sharing with Blair…it was quite appealing to him.

But how was he going to make sure that she received time for that? She hadn't touched a drop of food no matter where he had placed it, so forcing her to stay down here because she ate the food wasn't working at the moment. She still could crack and eat something but he was also pretty sure that she was just as stubborn as he was. Though to be fair, her stubbornness was part of the reason he had continued noticing her. That and when she was refusing him, whether it be blatantly or politely, it only made him want her more. So though she had yet to take any of the food that didn't mean he would stop trying.

Blair was still looking at the bread, "You can eat anything that you wish to."

He kept his eyes on her face and found that he wasn't surprised when annoyance flitted across it before she fixed her face into one of…calm. She smiled at him, "Why I do thank you. However I find that I am not at the moment hungry. Perhaps another time?"

"Perhaps in the very near future you will allow all these wonderful tastes to enter your mouth, one place I would gladly hope to taste soon myself."

He watched with pleasure as a blush appeared on her cheeks, he had decided that there was just something about that…he had been with other girls who had not yet known men but he had found that the blushing from them was more irritating than anything else. If they were with him quite obviously they shouldn't be all that innocent, even if it was their first times. That was indeed one of the reasons he didn't sleep with many females that were innocent, instead choosing those that had more experience. However, on Blair when her cheeks flushed, he couldn't resist and it instead caused him to want to do something to her. Whether it was to whisper something in her lovely ear and then proceed to allow her to experience it or just too just take her right then and there on the table…

Leaning forward he took his cup and quickly poured the liquid down his throat.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him, "So thirsty?"

"Perhaps a little."

He looked her up and down and was once more glad that he had gotten this particular chiton. He loved how her one shoulder, the one he was closest to, had no strap…although he had noticed that her hair was currently hiding it from his view. He did like her hair, it was soft and quite beautiful, but right now he wanted to see that shoulder. Reaching towards her he noticed that though she stiffened she did not move in the slightest, which could most definitely be a good thing. He slid his fingers down her hair and slowly moved it off her shoulder, "I do not think we should do your shoulder a disservice and cover it up do you?"

He placed his finger lightly on her neck and then slowly moved it from her neck and down her shoulder barely touching the skin. As he did so he watched her eyelids flutter shut. Leaning down slowly he pressed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and as he did so he inhaled taking in that scent of lavender and vanilla that still seemed to be there. Moving closer to her slowly allowed him to move his finger up and slowly trace her jaw without her realizing it. He let out a breath which she must have felt because she stiffened up and began to move away.

"Shh." He murmured against her skin. He placed another kiss by her ear and slid his body closer even more. With one of his hands he started stroking her hair while his other slowly moved down her arm and then back up, moving over and touching her jaw again.

Without any prompt from him she tilted her face to him and a sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes were still closed as her body relaxed just a bit more. He moved closer to her lips but before he was able to touch them he was alerted that someone from Nathaniel was in his throne room waiting to speak with him. He was about to ignore it when he realized that it was apparently urgent.

He clenched his jaw and moved away from his soon to be Queen, "I'll be back."

The moment he spoke the words the spell that had settled over the two of them broke and he saw her eyes snap open and easily turn her look from one of almost pleasure to one of anger and loathing. His only thought as he moved out of the room was that he wanted to wring someone's neck.

She had been relaxed. She was almost willing to move just a bit further with him. He would take that. He had never put out so much effort for anyone. He had to almost fight with her every step of the way, though he was actually quite glad for that because it made things interesting. He frowned as he once more remembered how calm she'd been. The fire was there, even in this recently decided version of herself where she was calm he could see the flashes in her eyes, but she was trying to hide the flame and pretend that nothing was there.

The cool exterior, the fire below.

He once more mentally threatened whoever had interrupted them. However once he saw who it was he knew he couldn't do that. Eric stood looking at one of the paintings. No matter what Chuck couldn't be angry with Eric, he was one of the few Gods whose company he enjoyed.

"Eric. What is so urgent that I had to rush down here?" He moved over and sat on his throne all the while watching the messenger God.

Eric moved closer to the throne, "You have two thrones now." It wasn't a question, but a statement to which Chuck didn't reply. After another minute Eric spoke up again, "How have you been? I have not seen you since the last festival."

"Things have been…well."

Eric sighed, "I know Chuck."

"You know what?"

"I know that you kidnapped Blair and have her down here somewhere."

Chuck thought this over a minute. Nathaniel already knew that he had Blair; there was no reason for him to get more involved. Unless…

"Is there a point?"

His mouth dropped and it took him a few minutes to get back to what he was going to say, "Eleanor wants her daughter back."

"Well that's too bad. She's not leaving."

"Chuck, Eleanor is demanding her daughter."

"Is that my problem?"

"You did take her."

"I took what should and will be mine. Nothing wrong with that."

Eric shook his head, "You can't take people. She needs to go back to her Mother."

"She doesn't need that."

"Why in the world did you take her to begin with?" Chuck didn't say a word. He wasn't going to express his overwhelming desire to have Blair all to himself in front of anyone. He wasn't able to understand the complete hold that she seemed to have on him. All he knew was that he wanted her and he was going to have her. He would make her his and no one, not even her Mother was going to stop him. "Chuck, why would you do that to her? She's completely innocent."

Chuck snorted, though Blair was indeed innocent in the realm of physical relations, she was still quite devious in all other aspects. Of course she had her innocent side there too, but he knew that she was cunning and would do what she could to get her way. Eric glared at Chuck, "This isn't funny. Where is Blair?" He began looking around the room as if Blair was going to materialize.

"You won't find her."

"What did you do with her?"

"She's someplace that only I know, and no one else is going to have her. I'm done here."

Chuck stood up but didn't move when Eric began talking, "What am I going to tell them?"

"Nathaniel and Eleanor?" Eric nodded and remained silent as Chuck responded, "Tell them she is where she should be. And I'm not letting her go."

With that Chuck turned and began heading back to Blair leaving Eric behind.

* * *

Blair watched as Chuck disappeared. Once he was gone she stood up quickly ashamed that she had enjoyed herself and actually wanted him to kiss her. Her body needed to be in more control, and she needed to be further away from him. Moving quickly out of the dining room she looked over down the hall where it led to the throne room. She knew that he had gone down that way so she wasn't going to try going down there, it would only put her in reach of his hands.

Looking around she saw that her only options were his bedroom, the bathing room and her...closet. Without thinking twice about it Blair hurried into her closet, which wasn't really a closet, it was more of a room. Once there she shut the door and inhaled slowly a few times. She moved over and sat down to try and shake herself from her thoughts that still lingered on him.

She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, he had kidnapped her and she didn't want anything to do with him. Then again it was just her body. She hadn't had any physical relations in any way other then some hugs, and that was far too common place. That kind that he kept providing was all new, that was surely the only reason she was responding. And although she had decided to keep that reasoning something deep down was still there telling her it was more.

Ignoring the voice would be the best option. Besides if she wasn't so…nice…to him perhaps there wouldn't be this issue. She had to be to get him to allow her to wonder freely without him following her. It was a step, that's all it was she decided as she started changing into a very simple robe. Once she got him to allow her more freedom then she could wonder around and find a way to escape, unless her Mother got to her first.

But until then she had to be careful. Considering what had almost happened at the table she knew that she was done for the evening. Once she had changed she brushed through her hair and settled down on her couch where she had been resting each night. So far Chuck hadn't come and tried anything on her, he hadn't even moved her. In fact the past two days when she was in here he seemed to leave her alone. She wasn't sure how much longer that would last; though perhaps he would finally realize that she was a lost cause and move on.

Either way she didn't want to deal with him anymore that evening. She put down her brush as she realized that it wasn't that she didn't want to, more that she couldn't deal with him. If he had not left so abruptly she might have done something she would have regretted. It was then that Blair realized that she would have to try and stay away from him. No more physical contact, not that there was much before.

She still hadn't figured a way out and that was frustrating her even more. Chuck had made it very clear that the only way she was leaving was with his permission, and she had a feeling that since he decided that she was 'his', she would never be leaving.

The young Goddess was still waiting for Nathaniel to come through and help out her Mother. Surely they wouldn't be much longer. Blair missed the sky and the sun still. She missed the plants that actually looked alive. She missed all the beautiful flowers. She had none here. The beautiful daisy that she had put behind her ear and the beautiful flower, her favorite flower that she had finally discovered had disappeared on her way to the Underworld.

After finally finding her perfect flower…she wouldn't be able to ask her Mother about it.

She shook her head firmly trying to make sure that she realized that she would indeed see her Mother because she would be rescued from this place. Besides she couldn't do anything here but change and bathe, she couldn't even eat. She still hadn't eaten anything though she wanted to. The food looked quite beautiful and it smelled delicious, but she was not going to cave. There was nothing he could do to make her cave.

There was the traitorous thought that crossed her mind that if he decided to do certain things…touch her the way he had those few times…that she might cave.

Shaking herself of it she realized that she only had to worry if she was near him and that was one thing she would try to remedy. Though she knew that it might be difficult to be both the sweet girl and the girl who wanted no one to touch her she knew that it would be worth it in the end.

She only wished she did have something else she could do while she waited Nathaniel and her Mother. She was dreadfully bored and hoped that she could have something to do to pass the time. Something that didn't result in spending all of her time with him. Blair knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything at the moment and decided to let herself sleep.

* * *

Chuck moved back up the stairs. He was glad that he had to permit access into the Underworld. Things wouldn't go so well if just anyone could come down. So Eleanor knew, and had apparently gone to Nathaniel, which of course meant that Eleanor knew that Nathaniel had known and was trying to use it to his advantage.

Though he liked Eric he was still upset that it had interfered with an almost willing kiss from Blair. He could remember how soft her lips had felt against his. He very much wanted to be able to touch her lips again, and have her want him. It had seemed so close, though since he had to leave he was sure that she had retreated back to herself and was now even more closed off.

He stopped by the doors to the dining room.

It was empty.

She was gone.

He turned around and looked over at her room; she had to be in there. She had been in there the past couple of nights. Frowning he went over and knocked on the door. After a moment he heard an annoyed, "What?"

There was the fire that he had grown accustomed to, "You have disappeared, are you done with dinner?"

He could practically hear her roll her eyes, "I was not hungry, and do you not remember any of the things we spoke of?"

"I remember everything your mouth has done."

"Well the only thing I have actually done with my mouth was use words with you."

Chuck couldn't believe that Blair had actually said that, "What other uses have you considered for your mouth other than words."

"Nothing! I-I'm tired."

"Then we should go to bed."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Will you open the door?"

"Why should I? I might not be properly dressed."

"Then I really do wish for the door to be open now."

He really wanted to know what her facial expressions were as they were speaking. He was fairly positive that he could guess on certain ones, but there were some that he wanted to see. He finally heard a sigh from her, "It's too bad, I'm already dressed and am about to fall into a deep slumber."

Chuck reached for the doorknob and then paused. All he wanted to do was go in there and pick her up and take her to his bed to make her completely his. But each time he started moving towards that direction he would realize that she wouldn't be willing and he wanted a willing and ready Queen. Blair was all the other things he wanted for a Queen, now it was just that one part.

Unfortunately Chuck wasn't sure how to do that since all women usually threw themselves at him. She was not. She was staying far from him. But she was affected by him, physically at least, and that had to mean something.

He would allow her this night, but tomorrow some things were changing. First she wasn't going to be sleeping in there anymore. And second he needed to do something, to give her something; he just wasn't sure what it was yet.

* * *

Eleanor stood exactly where she had been standing when Eric left. She could tell that Nathaniel was more than uncomfortable and she could care less. He let her daughter get stolen away and then said nothing about it. He was lucky that she had given him this chance to go and get her daughter. Vanessa had tried to get Eleanor to take a seat but she had refused. What did Vanessa know about having one very precious daughter? She couldn't know. Eleanor looked towards the entrance hoping to find Eric coming through. No such luck.

"Please Eleanor, take a seat. Surely I can get you something?"

Eleanor glared at Vanessa getting more annoyed with this request the third time it had been spoken, "The only thing I want is my daughter. Unless you can produce her this instance I suggest you cease your insufficient questions."

A few minutes later Eric entered the room…slowly. Nathaniel stood up from his throne, "Eric, I'm so glad you are back."

"Where is my daughter?"

The Messenger God opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked at Nathaniel, Vanessa and then at Eleanor. His mouth turned down and he looked at the floor before looking back the way he came. "She's in the Underworld."

"We know Eric. Does Eleanor need to get her?" Nathaniel asked.

"Chuck said that Blair is where she should be and he's not letting her go."

"What?" Eleanor could barely contain the anger anymore. She was near her breaking point.

"He…that's what he said and he left."

"Did you see her?"

"Well…no, however Chuck informed me that she was indeed there, he's just not going to let her go."

Eleanor whirled around to face Nathaniel, "Go and get her!"

"But…I really…I need…"

"Nathaniel, you helped. Go talk to Chuck."

Nathaniel looked between Vanessa, Eleanor and Eric, "No."

"What?"

"Look, we can't get her and…maybe there is a reason. Chuck will give her back when he's ready."

"I will not let my daughter be used."

"I'm not using her. Chuck, well…listen that is my final say."

Nathaniel got up and began to walk out of the room. Eleanor glared at him, "If you leave this room and do nothing about my daughter then you will be sorry that you even set eyes on my daughter."

He put his hands up in a placating way, "I'm sorry, but there is nothing that I can do."

"There is everything you can do." Eleanor set her chin high determined, "Fine, then we'll do this your way."

Confusion filled Nathaniel's face, "Really?"

"You take everything from me. I'll do the same."

And before he had a chance to respond Eleanor left Mount Olympus and began her descent to the world below. Since they were keeping her child from her she would repay the favor. Her heart ached with the loss of her daughter. She was done; her breaking point had been reached. Nothing was good now, looking around she only saw bleakness. She passed a grove of trees that were only just barely starting, instead of nurturing them she casually passed a hand over the area and slowly the branches began drooping.

Slowly she moved through the world allowing plants to slowly retreat back within thmselves. She had already moved past parts that should have a dark green on the leaves in the trees, but once she moved past the leaves began to change color.

She could hear snatches of conversation, "The leaves shouldn't be that color." "I don't know what happened, I only just planted them." "If the plants die, I'm afraid we'll have nothing to eat."

Eleanor tried to drain out those conversations; they were the last thing she wanted to hear. She didn't like to hurt all these plants or cause the world to be in the state that it would soon find itself, but at this point she really didn't care.

Her thoughts shifted back to Blair. She knew that her daughter hadn't run away. Kidnapped! How could anyone do that to her daughter? Especially Charles. God of the Underworld.

Eleanor continued her massacre of the world and realized that she wasn't sure that Blair would come back the way she had been before. Eleanor would love her still the same, but Charles…there wouldn't be any reason for him to continue trying to find another woman.

As she made her way through the last section of Earth she felt herself lean against the barren tree, she needed for her daughter to be alright. She calmed her breathing down and looked out at the field of brown in front of her. Soon enough the weather would turn really cool and there might even is a blanket of snow in no time.

Looking up at the sky she hoped the snow would come soon enough. Perhaps Nathaniel's followers would give up on him, she could only hope. One thing she did hope for was that her daughter would make it through the unbearable time that she would be spending underground. She only hoped that her daughter would be fine by the time she got her. And if they still refused…then it would be a permanent winter.


	15. Reluctant Changes Through Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

**Reluctant Changes Through Bonding**

Chuck sat outside the door to Blair's dressing room. He had thought of the many different things he could give Blair to entice her to him. The thoughts he had come up with were clothes, jewelry, books, and sex. Sex was not in the equation right then since he wanted to make sure that it was willing on her part.

As for the clothes, he had given her a room filled with them. When he gave her more he decided that it wouldn't be to bribe her. Part of him wondered if it was the same as keeping it to give to her just because but he had tried to dismiss that. Perhaps that was why jewelry wasn't working in his thoughts either. He wanted to give her something, but not because he was trying to get her in bed.

Shaking his head he tried to ban those traitorous thoughts from his mind. He wasn't sure what was going on and he decided that for now he was just going to ignore that odd feeling that he was having. Instead he returned to his last idea, books. Books. That just didn't seem like something to give her. Especially if he wanted her to see more of him.

Perhaps if he thought about what he thought would make her his perfect Queen. He carefully went over his first couple of conversations when he remembered what she had said, '_I find it interesting to watch others at times, understanding others and guessing information about them is quite interesting.'_

Then she had proceeded to show her skill with that in being able to identify and assess Carter and Georgina. That is what he would do. What they would do.

"Did you sit there all night staring at the door and hoping for something?"

A smirk crossed his face as he watched Blair's face change into a hidden mask from her first emotions of irritation and shock, "I would only sit here for that long if you were performing something for me."

Her mask showed that she was one of not caring as she replied, "Of the harp?"

He stood up, "Shall we have breakfast?"

Her shoulders drooped just a tad before she straightened up and nodded moving after Chuck. He entered the room just after her but she paused and looked up at a painting. Curious he didn't sit down but instead looked up at the painting she was looking at, "Do you like?"

She looked back at him, "It is interesting. Why are you not sitting yet? Are you not hungry?"

"I have not been the one missing my meals."

"True, but you do seem hungrier then I, so please, sit."

Chuck wasn't sure what she was getting at but decided to humor her and see what her next move was. He sat down in his normal seat and then watched as she moved and sat diagonally from him. Frowning he wondered what had changed from her sitting next to him to over there. It didn't take him long to pinpoint the moment. It was because she had almost kissed him.

He couldn't help but smirk, she was feeling something other than loathing…if she felt confident that she could resist him she would have sat in her regular seat.

"I didn't realize you found the food that amazing."

After slowly chewing a piece of bread he spoke, "Perhaps it wasn't about the food, but…more the reason why you chose to sit there instead of next to me."

Chuck watched Blair as she pulled together a response, "Do not take offense, I merely wish to sit here for now."

"Of course. If that's what helps you."

Her eyes flashed with anger, "What does that mean?"

He waved away her response, "I have something that I wish to show you."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow and still watched him.

"That will be a surprise."

"Really?" He saw a sparkle in her eyes at the thought of a surprise. He couldn't help it as he realized that he would want to see that again.

Nodding Chuck swallowed some of his drink, "You'll see it in due time, worry not."

Shrugging Blair looked away, "It matters not."

"I think it does matter to you."

Blair looked back at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I could tell from your look, you're excited to see what I have for you."

"Show me if you must."

Chuck ate a little more and then stood and walked over to Blair. He held out his hand and she looked at the hand and then up at his face. He could tell she was calculating what it would mean and what would happen if she took his hand. Finally after a sigh she accepted and allowed him to help her up. Once she had risen he allowed her to pull her hand away from his hand.

Even though she had refused to hold his hand she slipped her hand into the crook of the arm he held out to her.

The two were silent as they made their way out of the building. He brought her up to his chariot, "Your chariot?"

He looked at the black horses and then to Blair, "Yes. I'm sure you remember it."

She scowled, "Of course I do."

"Well I do remember you asking a few times about it."

"And yet you only produce it now?"

"There was no need before hand." He signaled towards the chariot, "After you."

Blair swallowed and then moved onto it, Chuck followed after her and then picked up the reins. As they began moving through the Fields of Asphodel he noticed Blair moved a bit closer to him and further from the edge of the chariot. She still was nervous about the fields, though he doubted she would ever admit to that.

* * *

They had been moving at a relatively fast pace, not as fast as when he dragged her down here, when he pulled them to a stop. The place was the same except that there was open space on one side of them, while the other was the Fields of Asphodel with all those wandering souls. Chuck got off and then turned and offered his hand to Blair; she accepted it and moved off the chariot. She wondered why he had brought her here; what was such a surprise? She was going to wait for him to explain what they were doing there when her curiosity got the better of her and she finally spoke up, "Where are we?"

Chuck signaled to three beings sitting a little ways off. They were in front of two roads, "These are the three judges of the Underworld, Minos, Rhadamanthus and Aeacus. They will hear the souls and then send them to whichever way they should go, whether it is back to the Fields of Asphodel or Tartarus and Elysium."

She kept her eyes on the judges who were listening to a soul. Behind them there were two roads, one seemed to get darker the further she looked, while the other seemed to have a soft glow and further down it appeared there was light. "The Elysium." She murmured.

"Yes." He barely whispered back.

Turning she looked back at him, "So you came to show me the way to Tartarus or Elysium?"

"No. Listen to this soul who is about to speak, then tell me where you think they should go, Elysium, Tartarus or back to the Asphodel."

Blair turned back to the soul who was now speaking their case to the judges. Apparently he was speaking of an accidental death of his child and a deal gone bad. Frowning she watched as he spoke more about the two items and her mouth dropped open as she realized that truth, "He should definitely go to Tartarus, he killed his own child to ensure a business deal, and it didn't even work out since he tried to steal from them. I can't believe he is even suggesting that he is innocent. I suspect he knew all along what he was doing. He is selfish and prideful."

"What punishment would you give him?"

"Punishment? To be given a task that he could never complete, perhaps in dealing with someone else's money."

She felt him lean closer to her, "That is exactly what I would do."

Blair watched as the judges signaled the soul to the dark way of Tartarus, "Did they give him his punishment?"

"When he enters Tartarus he will be given his punishment."

Blair watched as the man made his way down the road slowly. Satisfied that he would not be living a guilt free after live with what he did she turned to Chuck, "Is there more?"

"Always."

He gestured back to the judges and Blair watched as yet another soul moved to express their story to the judges. Once more Blair listened to the story but this one dealt with a woman who had wandered away from her family due to the hope that she could find a lost love.

"That's sad. She was trying to find her love. Were they able to?"

"No. He has not crossed over. No one knew where he was when he died; his soul has not yet crossed the Styx."

Blair nodded and watched as the soul was sent back. "She is not going to the Elysium fields?"

"She has had the opportunity, instead she insists on waiting for him. It would make more sense to go on. The next time she comes she will have to move forward."  
"Looking for a loved one, sticking by them, wanting to be with them is not a horrible thing."

Chuck shrugged, "I never said it was."

"You didn't have to; I can hear it in your voice."

"It's a waste of time, not that she doesn't have all the time here, but to wait for someone when you're not sure where they were even at, or if they've died yet, it's absurd."

"It is not. They had love, it was strong and connected them, I'm sure they still feel it even now that they are dead and apart." Blair turned around, "Love is something quite important. It drives people to be able to do the impossible."

He looked at her, "Are you done?"

This time she didn't respond to him and instead turned back to the souls being judged. They stayed there for quite a while, she would listen and then express her thoughts on what they did and where they should. She took great satisfaction in knowing that she was right.

She was surprised that Chuck hadn't touched her like he did yesterday. Not that she wasn't grateful for it, but she wondered why it was that he hadn't touched her at all. Perhaps he had grown tired of her and he would let her go. Though if that were the case then why bring her out here?

When he deemed it was time to go back he touched her shoulder lightly and then ran his fingers down half of her arm before he stopped touching her. Her skin felt as though it had been burned. She then placed her hand in his and followed him back to the chariot.

As they made their way back to the palace she realized that she had actually enjoyed the time she had just spent watching the people be judged. She had had fun with Chuck. She could scarcely believe it. Then again she had fun while they were at the festival, though she would never admit it. He had been persistent and continually speaking with her. She realized that if he had just come to her after the festival and talked with her she would have been more than happy to speak with him. She had found him irritating, but also interesting. She had enjoyed the attention he gave her, though at the time she wanted to be away from him to protect her identity and keep herself from the odd feeling she had been pushing away, the one she didn't understand. Though being down here with him the feeling had returned.

Perhaps if he had come and tried like anyone else would have things could be different.

But he didn't. He had kidnapped her and she really couldn't see how she could forgive him when she returned home with her Mother. Kidnapping was a horrible thing. He had stolen her away from her life. He hadn't thought about her and what it would do to her if her brought her down to this dismal place. He had been selfish. He was selfish. Sure he had given her those clothes but it couldn't have been because he wanted to rather he just thought it might make her want to stay.

There were times like at the table the other day that she wanted to give in and just let him kiss her and make her feel things that she was sure she hadn't felt yet. She knew that she had to keep herself from doing something like that because then he would win and that would be it.

What worried her was the idea of him not wanting her if she ever gave in. She knew that she shouldn't but at that point she would know that he was just using her, she had to be another pawn in his own twisted game.

With her thoughts twirling around inside her head going back through the same thought processes over and over again she hadn't realized that they had reached the palace again. He stepped down and once more held his hand out to her.

She took it and allowed him to help her down. This time when she tried to take her hand from his he refused to let go and instead began walking back to the palace. It was then that she realized that he hadn't spoken up since they had left and she wondered what he was thinking.

Blair studied his face and realized that he must have been deep in thought. Once they crossed the threshold she watched as confusion and fear crossed his features and then they were followed by anger.

"What troubles you?"

Startled he looked at her and she saw his features resume a mask of indifference, "Nothing."

"There must have been something that had you deep in thought. What could trouble your mind so much?"

Frowning he turned back straight ahead, "I do believe I was not the only one in that state, I believe you were also deep in thought. You share your thoughts with me and I'll share mine with you."

This time Blair looked ahead, "My thoughts are of nothing I'm sure you would care to know."

"How could you possibly know what I would care to know?"

"Perhaps because of how you handled things so far. Kidnapping does not show one's care of another."

Blair looked at him expecting him to shrug off her comment, before he said anything she was surprised when fear followed once more by anger crossed his face, "It is time to eat."

That statement caused her thoughts to go in a different direction, though she hadn't forgotten about the previous thought, "Have we really been gone that long?"

"Time is different here. We are not ruled by the sun."

"The sun is a beautiful thing."

"It comes and goes. This stays."

"The sun will also stay we just can not see it all the time."

Chuck shrugged and moved out of the hall, "Eat if you will. I have…things to take care of."

And Blair watched as he disappeared back down the hallway. She wondered what had caused him to leave so quickly. He had not even wanted to sit with her to 'eat'. In fact besides holding her hand he had not tried touching her in any other way. Though she knew that it should be a good thing, she couldn't help but realize that she missed his touch.

Closing her eyes she sat down on one of the couches and realized that there was indeed something wrong with her if she missed his touch. Even just recalling the last time when he had been so close to her, his finger trailing down her skin, his lips so close…she shook her head. She needed her Mother to get there and to get there soon before she fell further than where she was at.

* * *

Chuck walked through the Fields of Asphodel, ignoring the different voices that reached out to him. He could barely believe what had crossed his mind when they had been returning from the judging of souls. He had enjoyed his time with Blair. Enjoyed hearing her thoughts on the souls, even discussing a few different things with her. He knew that when he chose her one reason was because she was intelligent, but he hadn't expected to enjoy it like he had. He had spoken with Nathaniel and Eric and sure they were interesting and could carry on a conversation they were not fascinating and they didn't deliver remarks back like Blair could. It was almost as if they were made for each other. If no one could respond to Chuck like Blair could then surely it was the same for her.

He didn't deny the physical attraction he felt for her. It was like a pull. Even after that one kissed he was hooked, none of the other females had pulled him in like Blair had. She was positively the most radiant being he had ever seen.

And he had enjoyed a time with her that wasn't spent in bed. What was wrong with him?

Was she doing this to him? Causing him to become…weak?

No. He was still in control of himself.

Maybe he didn't need a Queen and he should let her go. He pondered that thought, Blair returning to her Mother. Stuck up there with who knows what. Then he imagined someone else conversing with her, someone else touching her, kissing her. He felt an uncontrollable rage course through him. What was it about Blair that caused this?

He wanted to believe that he wouldn't succumb any further but as they had been walking upstairs to eat he had pondered about what else he could get her. Something just to give to her. The only end in sight being her happiness. There was something wrong and that was why he decided to get away from her and try to understand what he was feeling.

Chuck knew that he wanted Blair as his Queen. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing her with anyone else. She was his. He just wasn't sure what to do with that…feeling that was still deep inside him and yet moving further up.

He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that he would just take it slowly; things were still going to go as he planned and he would simply try to ignore that feeling. The unrecognizable feeling that he had.

As he paused he realized that he was by the roads again, he watched as more souls moved to one road or the other. Sitting there he let his mind wander more, he didn't want to be in this predicament, but he couldn't not have Blair. How could the two ideas merge into one? He really didn't see how that would work.

The God of the Underworld frowned as he realized that a new thought had come to him, one he was going to try desperately to stay away from.

* * *

Eleanor watched from her position under a barren tree on the land that she used to call home. It had already been a few days since she found out what Nathanial had helped to do. The nymphs had already quickly retreated back to their trees and water and flowers. She hadn't seen one in a while. The air was swirling around with more snow. There wasn't much of the snow on the ground yet, but soon enough there would be.

Her daughter was in the Underworld where it was devoid of any life, she would mourn for her in a land too without any life. Until Blair was safely in her arms the rest of the world would feel her pain. And it wasn't just the pain of her daughter being stolen from her; it was the betrayal as well. Nathaniel would surely loose some of his subjects because he was being a silly little boy playing with things he knew nothing about.

If one hair was harmed on her daughter's head it wouldn't be over once her daughter was back. Nathaniel would pay for this and Charles would. The nerve of him stealing her beloved daughter. He surely had to have enough without taking someone else's child.

A silent tear slowly made its way down her cheek as she pulled in her breathe. She couldn't get to her daughter; and no one else was going down there to help her out. She was utterly alone.

Eleanor looked at the dormant tree. It almost looked dead, which it partly was she mused. It used to pain her horribly when she saw something like this, but now it was only a dull ache. The constant fear and pain she felt was for her daughter. If she didn't get her back then she wasn't sure how she would do anything.

Curious as to if there had yet been any change in the subjects for the other Gods she moved to one of Nathaniel's temples. Before she made herself known to anyone she disguised herself as an older woman with a long cloak to cover more of herself.

She slowly moved up and went into his temple; looking around his temple she realized that it was virtually empty. As there were a few virgins still there she moved over to one of them, "Is the temple not open?"

The virgin wrapped her own cloak tighter around her body. Eleanor contained a smirk as she realized that even in the temple the biting air still reached the occupants, "Of course it is open. We were told to never close it."

"Then where are all the followers?"

A man's voice spoke up, "Would you stay here when no answer is being provided?"

Eleanor turned and saw a man in his thirties standing there holding a little girls' hand. Watching the little girl shiver brought a small pang to her heart. But she then realized that unlike this little girl Eleanor's little girl did not have her parent to be with. She was stuck with that creature that lived away from the sun and the sky and the plants. This dark period where there was no growth was just showing the world what her daughter was going through. She felt more vindicated. And finally she murmured, "No."

"Of course not." The man looked down at his daughter, "I can not have my daughter freeze. Nathaniel does not seem to wish to help us."

"Who do you suppose would?"

"Some have gone to Carter, others to Daniel. My family and I have decided we are going to pray at Eleanor's."

Eleanor watched as the virgin ignored them and went back to her previous activities, "Eleanor?"

"Of course, she is the harvest Goddess; she deals with plants and such. Perhaps she'll have an answer.

Though she felt for the little girl, Eleanor stood a bit taller watching as apparently another follower of Nathaniel's left him. Soon enough he wouldn't have anyone. They were leaving him and soon enough he would have no one on the Earth. Satisfied Eleanor faded back away from the attention of anyone and moved to the background to watch.


	16. Denied

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I would like to apologize for how long it's been between chapters recently, it is not intentional and I will finish this story. Every time things start to work great again something else happens and I find myself behind again. I am not meaning to and I am trying to keep writing and getting the chapters up as I used to, but so far it hasn't worked. Thank you for reading and reviewing still, I really appreciate it, I am sorry that you have had to wait. I am going to keep trying to do better for the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy. _

**Denied**

_A month later_

Blair stepped out of the bath and moved a towel around her. Even though she still had no evidence that Chuck could see her while she bathed her mind would wander to that idea that he would walk in on her or just somehow see her. Shaking her head she dried herself off and pulled on the pink chiton that she had chosen for that day.

Looking in the mirror she began brushing her hair. She still couldn't believe that she had been down here for over three months and neither her Mother nor Nathaniel had come to get her. She was still not any closer to finding an escape route. She hadn't made her way back to Charon yet, so she figured that would be her next attempt.

Not that she had just sat idly by. A couple of weeks ago he had finally showed her the chariot with the horses, only for her to have another of her ideas gone.

The chariot was out of the question; no matter how many times Blair had been by the horses they would immediately back away if she tried to get on them or the chariot. She had tried when Chuck first brought her over to the chariot. He had moved right by the steeds and they were fine. He then gave her a look that had dared her to move closer so she had. But once she began moving closer the horses started stamping their hooves and she quickly took a step back. Blair hadn't bothered to look at Chuck's face because she could just imagine the smirk on it. She wondered what the difference was between them and Cerberus.

The dog seemed to have liked her. True she had only been over there once, but it seemed to startle Chuck with the ease the dog had with her. The steeds on the other hand were not, and though the next couple of times she had gone out there with Chuck she still hadn't gotten anywhere, if anything they became more wary. The thought then occurred to her that perhaps they would react differently if Chuck was not there. Perhaps the chariot wasn't out of question. Smiling she decided that going to them without Chuck would be her next move.

Something had changed, or he had decided that she wasn't really a flight risk because Chuck let her move fairly freely. There were only some places and she realized it was probably partly because she hadn't been all over the Underworld yet. The other part probably had to do with him keeping her in control. As much in control as possible. She wondered why he hadn't just taken her already, not that she wanted that…regardless of her feelings when she remembered his touch, she was just curious as to why.

Sighing softly as she finished brushing her last curl. She had already realized that if the Underworld wasn't so closed she surely would have been home already.

That brought her thoughts back to her Mother. Since she hadn't heard or seen her Mother she wondered if her Mother still hadn't discovered where she was. Surely someone had to have seen Chuck take her.

Then again he seemed to think about all the possibilities, so maybe not. That idea wasn't so comforting. If he had thought of everything…perhaps she really was stuck down there.

Before she would let herself become too distraught in that thought she shook herself free from it and proceeded out of the bathing room.

Seeing him sitting across from the bathing room was no longer shocking, neither was their outfits that seemed to match, even if on some days it's something as small as a stripe around her waist matching with the color on his sleeve. She wondered if he didn't plan for it that way. Though now that she thought about it she was the one picking her one clothes out so she didn't see how he could be the one picking it out.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"If you mean ready for me to sit and wait for you to eat while I am imagining myself elsewhere for the meal, then yes."

He smirked and stood up offering his arm. She had settled in between rude and nice with her comments to Chuck. She figured if she was rude he would continually do things to spite her, and if she was nice to him then he would assume she wanted to stay down here. In between allowed her to make comments that relayed more of what she was thinking while still staying on his good side. Well not as much good side as the side that wasn't a horrible kidnapping depraved God.

The one thing she hadn't been expecting was his reaction to her remarks. She didn't exactly watch what she said…but still kept it fairly civilized, and a lot of the time when she would comment Chuck seemed to get…joy out of them. Almost as if they…made him want her more. She wasn't sure what that was about, but she really didn't want to consider that idea more.

Though he seemed to want her more…unless she was mistaken that is, he hadn't tried to do anything to her. There were times when she was sure he was going to just take her, but instead he would just disappear. She wasn't sure why he didn't just take her. She didn't want that, and she was eternally grateful he hadn't, but the thought would wander in and out of her thoughts without her realizing it.

"What's on your mind?"

"Many a things that I do not wish to share with you."

He frowned and then smirked, "So it's not on the list of things that you are going to share with me."

"It has been a while since you have stolen me from my Mother and I have yet to share anything with you. Why would that change?"

"You are here because you belong here. You belong as my Queen."

"Anything else? You have told me that before."

"Perhaps your Mother has given up."

She watched his face closely, "She has not given up. I know she will not. Not until I am safely back home with her."

His brow furrowed, "How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You have absolute faith in her. You do truly believe that she is still searching for you."

"My Mother has never let me down. She loves me. I love her. I know she can be…a bit overbearing, but at least I know she'll never let me down." Blair watched as he processed what she had told him. After another minute she spoke again, "Surely you know what that's like?"

"Why should I care about having that?"

Blair leaned closer to him and was startled when he moved back a little ways, "I think you do care."

His eyes darkened, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Without thinking about it she let her hand touch his, "I've been here with you for three months and you haven't done anything with me. If you didn't care about having anyone else care about you why would you care about my own preferences?"

He looked down at their hands and then back into her eyes. He pulled his hand out from under hers, "I kidnapped you. If I cared about your preferences I wouldn't have done that would I?"

Even though she knew that he had a point she still didn't think it equated to what she had been trying to bring up. She moved to place her hand on his again when he abruptly stood up, "Are you done eating?"

"I'll be back later."

"Fine."

Blair watched him leave a little disconcerted with the idea that she wanted to go after him and make sure he was alright. She figured that she might even be able to, but she also knew that now was a perfect time to try getting Charon to ferry her across the river.

She touched the necklace that was around her neck, it was made of gold. It should be plenty to pay him. Quickly she moved down the hall and over to the door. Upon reaching the door she hesitated, he had left in a bad mood; perhaps he had locked her in the palace. Although that idea seemed to take over her thoughts she still pulled at the door handle and was surprised to find it opened without any problems.

With a smile on her face she moved quickly out the door and down the steps. She followed the path that he had brought her that one time. It had been a while ago but she still remembered the way. There was some difference in the landscape. It had it's own…uniqueness to it. A bit like Chuck did. Something that wouldn't be found elsewhere. Maybe if she gave it more of a chance she might see the beauty he had talked about…though that thought worried her because if she saw the similarities between Chuck and the land….then if it was for one thing, was it in all things? Shaking her head she decided to ignore those thoughts as she continued to where Cerberus was.

She heard him breathing before she saw him. When she came up to him she paused and watched as the six eyes regarded her closely. Slowly she reached her hand up and left it in the air. After a few moments Cerberus moved towards her and one of the heads let her pet it. He could be a fierce dog, of that she was certain, but she also knew that he seemed to like her. She moved towards the river but as she did so the dog growled.

"Cerberus." She murmured his name before moving forward again. The beast stepped closer to her and she saw as the eyes on the head closest to the river darted from the river back to her. Nodding she gestured to the river, "I'm merely going to speak with Charon. Surely that is not a crime?"

The dog continued eyeing her but after a couple of minutes it took a step back. Blair smiled, "Thank you."

She moved past Cerberus and towards the river. It was a bit further down, but still close enough to the river that it didn't take her too long to get there. She stood near the shore of the black river and looked across it. She was so close to the entrance that it made her heart ache. She merely had to get over there and once she stood upon the Earth she would make her way to her Mother who would keep her safe.

Without realizing she found herself thinking about Chuck and who would keep him company, and if he would be alright. Shaking herself of those thoughts for the time she pushed them down so she could focus on the conversation she would be sharing with Charon.

The boatman came over close to the shore by where Blair stood, this being seemed to embody the term 'aged', and yet he didn't look like he was incapable of performing anything. "What can I do for you, your Majesty?"

She was speechless for a minute as she processed his question. Chuck had obviously let others know about her…others down here. She wasn't Queen yet.

Yet?

She quickly banished that word from her thoughts. She wasn't Queen. And yet…if she was treated as such, surely he would bring her over to the far shore, "I wish to go and see the shore on that line."

Charon stood up a little straighter, "My Queen, that would not be wise."

"Why? Am I not to see all of this place?"

"It is not that, merely…there are many souls over there."

"It does not bother me."

The boatman began moving away from the shore, "I do apologize but I am...not to bring you anywhere."

Her mouth dropped open, "Chuck has forbid it?" The aged man didn't speak a word but glanced back over to the opposite shore. "Wait!"

He stopped moving and looked at her puzzled, "What?"

"I am Queen, so therefore you should listen to my requests."

"And I am, however it is a request I cannot fulfill."

Blair stepped closer to the river, "I can pay you."

"Pay me?"

He sounded astounded that she would even offer something. "Is that not what you do? You receive payment and bring the souls from one shore to the other. If I have payment, and I do, then you must do as I say."

"I take payment from those who are dead and bring them here to their rightful place. You are already there."

"Surely other Gods and Goddesses, nymphs, and many others have visited down here. You bring them across do you not?"

He nodded, "I have, but only when I am able to."

"Meaning?"

"Charles is the God of the Underworld, he rules down here. I follow that. My role is to ferry dead souls across to the Underworld as long as I'm paid. I may bring others per Charles' request. I do not do those things on my own."

"Since he is the God of the Underworld, rightful King, then I am the rightful Queen and should therefore be obeyed."

"I am sorry, I cannot." Charon offered her a small wave and turned back to the shore that appeared to have more souls over there then last time.

She turned back away from the river and began moving back to the palace. She was trapped. The beasts wouldn't pull her out of the Underworld. Charon wouldn't ferry her across the river. Chuck had completely cut her off. Her emotions were torn between sadness and anger. She was sad that she couldn't escape and make it back to her Mother. But at the same time she was angry that he had done this to her.

She didn't see how things would ever get to a better place. Perhaps she should just try to make the best of it. Would that be giving up? She certainly didn't want to give up. She wanted to fight. Fight and win.

He had already won. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

Except in accepting everything. She still didn't accept this and he appeared to want her to accept it and be a very willing participant in his…dreams.

If she had to admit, and she was trying to ignore this part of her, she did enjoy his company. He was quite interesting. He didn't let her thoughts fall by the wayside, he listened and responded. He agreed with a few things but there were certain things in which they disagreed, and he never held back and she didn't hold back. He didn't disagree with her because her Mother wouldn't allow her to do something, he disagreed because he did. He was a challenge and between the two of them they had interesting conversations, deep ones. She loved Serena and her Mother very much, but conversations with Chuck were completely different. Not that her Mother and Serena couldn't hold a good conversation, but with Chuck…it was different.

She was sure there was more to the God of the Underworld then someone who wanted to sleep with everyone, though she didn't doubt that was a part of him, she didn't think it was all of him. He was the most interesting individual she had ever come in contact with. She just couldn't believe he had done something so selfish. If he had only been patience. Then again he didn't seem to embody patience.

What was she thinking? She was angry at him.

Blair looked up and saw that she was once more at the palace. Looking around she saw the place that she would still have to call home. The landscape wouldn't really change, the mist was still there. And the sky…was that a sky…it couldn't be. There was no sun. She would be stuck down here because he was selfish. Why couldn't he just let her go?

Shaking herself of the despair that had quickly settled onto her she marched up the steps and back into the palace. She moved past the thrones without looking at them and began moving back up the staircase. She hadn't made it but three stairs up when she heard his voice, "Enjoy your walk?"

Turning around she saw Chuck stand up from his throne and slowly move towards her, "Would it matter if I enjoyed it or not? I would have thought slaves were of no importance to you."

"You are not a slave."

"I cannot go anywhere without your permission."

A smirk crossed his features, "Ah, you've been to Charon."

"And you denied him to bring me anywhere. I could have paid him."

Chuck stopped when he stood next to her. Though it was closer then she deemed appropriate she had actually gotten used to him being this close, "With this necklace?" He touched the necklace and run his finger along her skin that it lay on.

"I'm sure it should more then cover a fare."

"You are not dead."

"I might as well be. I'm not living. I'm here day in and day out. I cannot even know when the day and night is." Blair stepped down one step and closer to Chuck, "I cannot see my Mother or my friends. I can no longer feel the breeze against my skin. I am alone, save for you, and I have not slept in a bed at all."

"A bed is available for you."

"I will not sleep with you."

"You know that I can always make you."

"Then why haven't you? There's obviously something else otherwise you would have treated me as your property in all ways. You haven't."

"I will do what I want and when I want to."

"That is completely childish. You can't seriously have that mentality can you?"

His eyes narrowed, "As a child? No."

Blair stood her ground even though he had moved even closer to her, "I am completely bored here, just send me home."

"Boredom? That is what this is about?"

"No it's not about boredom, that's just something extra. I won't even tell my Mother where I've been, it'll be as though this didn't happen."

Chuck's jaw clenched before he spoke again, "Really? Erase it just like that?"

"Why not?"

"You can't just pretend nothing happened."

"I can do whatever I want."

Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the doors that led to outside and then looked back at her with a smirk on his face, "Apparently not just anything."

She was so upset, so exasperated that before stopping to think about how childish it might sound she blurted out, "I hate you!"

Before another word was said she felt his hand on the back of her head and then his lips on hers. She didn't have time to think about pushing him away as he moved her against the wall pressing his body against hers.

Blair knew that she should pull away, push away, do something to stop this but at the moment it felt so right. His lips moving against hers and his hand skimming lightly down her body. And it was in that moment that she realized she was kissing him back. She didn't leave any more room for thought at the moment as she begun to just feel everything. She could feel his hands, his lips, his entire body against hers. She also felt something deep inside her stirring, begging for something more, she just wasn't sure what yet. Then just as air was becoming an issue he moved his lips away and began moving them down her neck placing kisses along the way.

She began running her fingers through his hair and then pulled him closer to her. There was a small voice in the back of her mind that was telling her to stop but she couldn't really listen to it, not when he was making her feel so alive.

The young Goddess pulled his face back up and began kissing him again. Chuck pulled away a few minutes later but only briefly before his lips found her shoulder. As he began kissing his way across to the other side she felt his hand move lower and begin to pull her skirt up. Alarm bells went off in her mind as she realized that soon enough she could end up with her clothes off. Before she could think about how to pull herself away from him she felt his fingers touch the bare skin behind her knee. As she gasped his mouth quickly moved to her lips and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She revealed in the new feeling for only a minute until she felt his hand move up.

Pulling away from him she gasped quietly, "Wait. St-stop."

Chuck pushed a bit more against the wall and slid his fingers further up her leg. He began to kiss her again and for a brief moment she let him but then pulled away again, "Stop." She drew in some more air, "I mean it."

Chuck pulled back just enough to look her directly in the eyes. She watched the lust in them and realized that she could very well be too late in stopping what had just occurred; that perhaps he would continue despite her wanting him to stop. Anger. Frustration. Want. And many more emotions flashed across his face before it became composed. As he moved closer to her she tensed expecting him to just take her right then and there, but instead he paused again and his face became rigid.

She then realized that he had moved his hand away from her leg and that the hand that had been behind her head was under her chin. Blair and Chuck had their eyes locked before Chuck let go of her, "Go."

"Wh-what?"

He turned around, "You heard me go. Now."

His voice was dark and for a brief moment she was scared of what he might do. But she pushed that aside and started to place her hand on his shoulder, "Chuck."

"Now." This time his voice was louder and her hand stopped before she touched his shoulder.

Swallowing she moved up the stairs as quickly as she could. She wanted to get away from Chuck. Needed to. She had almost gone too far. Her heart was still pounding as she entered her own sanctuary and sank onto the couch. She noticed that her body was still tingling and in desperate want for more of his hands caressing her body. Closing her eyes she remembered how it felt. Looking to the door she wondered if Chuck was going to disappear again.

She didn't know how he had done it. She could tell that he wanted more, was almost ready to push that far…but he didn't. He had stopped himself.

Blair knew that she was trapped. She knew that might not see the sun or her Mother again for a long time. She also knew that he could have just taken her and he didn't. But one thing that Blair did know and would have to try to remember to forget was that she had enjoyed that entirely too much and that she wasn't supposed to care and be utterly delighted with the fact that he had stopped because she had told him to.

After what had just happened Blair was now even more uncertain how she was going to handle everything. How was she supposed to be dead set on leaving when a part of her, which wasn't tiny anymore and was getting bigger, wanted to stay? Sighing she lay back on her couch and let her mind drift back to when his lips first touched hers.


	17. A Small Warmth Among the Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I will finish this story, Harry Potter came out and the few weeks before I didn't write much because I was spending that time re-reading the books and re-watching the movies, then I was gone for vacation and my sister's wedding, so…I do apologize, this summer has been a bit crazy. _

**A Small Warmth Among the Cold**

Nathaniel glanced back down the hall; he didn't see anyone so perhaps it was safe going to his throne room today. He quietly made his way down the hall. Ever since Eleanor had taken off the world had gone cold; she had completely turned it into a frozen wasteland. He didn't understand why she had to react like that. She knew where her daughter was, shouldn't that be enough?  
Some part inside of him said that it wasn't and Blair should be back with Eleanor…but did she really have to do that to the world?

How was he going to do any of the fun things he wanted? He had been looking forward to seeing a maiden who he had his eye on for a while. He looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief when he saw that Vanessa wasn't there, not like she could hear his thoughts, she just overreacted to the smallest look in his eye…at least that's what she said.

He made it to the throne room without any problems and was happy to find it empty. He had been visited by many different Gods and Goddesses complaining about the weather on Earth. He didn't know why they blamed him, even if he knew Chuck was going to take Blair he did not know Eleanor was going to react like this. He also didn't understand why she didn't just move on. Instead she had to go and throw a tantrum and now everyone was blaming it on him. It wasn't his fault that she was reacting badly.

The King of the Gods sat on his throne and leaned back. This was one of his favorite things too. Gabriel had truly made a magnificent throne. It was quite comfortable. He hadn't been able to sit in here for any length of time for a couple of weeks because he was continually visited. First Aaron came and complained how he couldn't frolic around with his many wood nymphs because it was too cold. All of his nymphs had gone into their trees. Then Jenny came in and demanded why the forests had frozen and that things should be in better condition.

Carter hadn't been happy because the cold was even taking over in his waters, however he had left and Nate hadn't seen him since. Knowing Carter he had probably found a spot somewhere where it was warm and decided to stay there for the while. Scott. Georgina. Nelly. So many just kept coming and coming. How was he supposed to control one overly emotional female who was completely overreacting?

Vanessa had suggested talking to Chuck. That was another issue. Chuck wasn't seeing anyone…any of the Gods or Goddesses at least. About a week ago many of the different Gods and Goddesses had found out about everything and a few had gone down to see Chuck, but like Eleanor, Charon refused to bring them across and Chuck wouldn't come out. In fact the only person who had seen Chuck since Eleanor had been denied her daughter was Eric. He was able to move across the river with his winged sandals. And even though he had visited Chuck, the God of the Underworld would not budge. And apparently Eric still had not seen Blair down there.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a beautiful blonde figure walking into his throne room, "Serena. You truly bring the sun in here with you."

She smiled and then shook her head, "Dan has just…he told me that you…I mean…please tell me it is not so."

"That Eleanor has frozen the world so no living thing can grow, and humans are trying to stay alive."

"I do not mean that. Dan has already spoken to me of much since I've been gone."

"Gone? Where have you been Serena?"

She waved her hand in the air, "I felt a need for a different view to calm myself since…she is still gone."

"A different view?"

"It does not matter. What does is the fact that you helped steal my friend away."

"I did not. I wasn't there."

"But you knew. You knew he had her. How could you not tell me?" A tear fell down from her eye and Nate stood up and walked the remaining steps to her.

"Serena, I…there is much that I need to do and I was just trying to achieve something. I did not know that Chuck wanted to keep her."

"Yet you have done nothing!"

Nate pulled Serena in and sighed as he felt her body lean against his, "I am sorry. I was trying to get to the bottom of this before you came. Trying to figure out what I shall do in order to come to the best decision."

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course. Now I shall hurry even more so."

"Should you not have already been doing that?" A voice different from the sweet voice of Serena's startled him and he looked around until his eyes fell on a not so happy sight.

"Vanessa."

Serena moved away from Nathaniel and looked at Vanessa, "Nate was just helping me out."

"I'm sure."

Serena turned back to Nate who had turned his attention back to her, "I shall go, but please hurry."

"I will do everything to do what I can."

The beautiful blonde Goddess nodded and moved away slowly. Once she left the throne room Nathaniel went and returned to sit on his throne knowing that Vanessa was watching him. Finally after a few minutes he decided to speak, "Do you have something you wish to say?"

"I would merely appreciate it if you kept those sorts of things away from here."

He looked over into her brown eyes and nodded, "Do not worry; I have many other things on my mind."

"Like about the whole Blair issue?"

"Yes."

"Well I suggest you come up with something soon, things are not improving. I do not see how you expect anything good to come of this. You were not thinking when you allowed Charles to do what he did."

"Chuck has his own mind, I'm sure he would have done it had we still not spoken. And of course I know things will not get better with Blair in the Underworld."

Vanessa came and stood by the thrones, "Then why have you done nothing?"

"Because I am sure Eleanor will come to her senses and realize that she is only killing everyone on Earth and sending them to the Underworld."

"Perhaps she will. Perhaps she won't. Though I am sure she does not mind all the extra followers she is receiving…especially those that come from yours."

Nathaniel frowned. He had noticed that he didn't seem to have as many followers as he used too. Surely even his followers would realize that it wasn't his fault, and even if some saw it that way they were faithful to him. And he didn't care if Eleanor had gained some of his because there was still many that were around, perhaps they just couldn't make it to any alters at the time being.

Realizing that Vanessa was still watching him he shrugged, "I still have many followers."

Vanessa sighed, "Of course. If that is what helps you be alright with doing nothing for an innocent girl."

"I am not doing nothing, I am working on something."

"Oh." Vanessa looked surprised, "You have a plan already?"

"I'm working towards a plan."

"I think you best do something fast."

"I am working on it."

Vanessa's only response was her turning her back on him and leaving the room. There was no doubt in his mind that she was going back to her room. Nathaniel watched as Vanessa left the throne room. He sighed; once more he was being treated as if he wanted anything like this to go on. He didn't. He was not the one who froze the Earth. He wasn't the one throwing a temper. She could not merely be happy with what she had. She knew her daughter was being taken care of…alright he would admit that Chuck would not be the first in mind when it came to one taking care of another.

What Nathaniel did not understand was why Chuck did want Blair. He wasn't going to argue, but he didn't quite understand. She was beautiful, but he didn't really spend time with her at the party. Perhaps Chuck and Blair spoke there? He pushed those thoughts out of the center of his mind. Right then it didn't matter why Chuck wanted Blair or knew before anything, he needed to stop Eleanor before she killed everyone. Sighing he leaned back and tried to think of a way to talk to Eleanor.

* * *

Dora fumbled once more towards the snow barely stopping herself before she fell all the way. The wind whipped her hair about her face, though she realized that she couldn't quite feel it anymore.

Numb.

She was completely numb; she had kept trudging on even though she hadn't been aware of when she last knew that her feet were still there. She had though that she had wrapped herself up fairly well, but it was just too cold out. Even though the snow was, at the moment, up to her ankles there had been plenty of times when some came up close to her waist. She also knew that more was likely to come up to her waist and with the wind perhaps bury her.

The wind…it was quite fierce, it was almost as if someone was upset. One of the Gods surely was. Though she wasn't quite sure since nothing like this had ever happened before. Her brother continued to pray to Nathaniel hoping that he would lift this. He had made a great point about him being King of the Gods, but it felt different. Dora wasn't sure what felt exactly different, but something did.

Another blast of cold air swept through her, even if she got there would it matter? Glancing up at the sky she said another pray as she continued moving. She knew that it hadn't been the smartest idea to come out during this storm, but her daughter needed her. She was to be in labor very soon, the first one had been quite hard on her daughter, Alania. She had become scared upon learning she was pregnant again so Dora had told her she would be there.

Of course this was quite a few months before tonight and quite obviously no one had any clue weather of this type would be inflicted on them. She had hoped that things would end up working out just fine and that perhaps the snow would ease up; but no luck had come to her. She was even more frozen now than she'd been in her entire life.

Since her husband had died it left Dora by herself otherwise she was sure he would have stopped her or at least found another way, a safer way. Still she needed to see her daughter, be there to comfort her.

Her original plan would have caused her to leave a bit later, but…with the storm…she knew that she couldn't wait.

Pulling the wrap closer to her she hoped that she could make it to the town; it was the one her daughter lived which was only the next town over from her own house. She hoped that her daughter hadn't gone into labor just yet and that she could hold on to just a little while longer.

It would help if the snow would let up just a little or if the wind wouldn't blow continuously. If only things were calmer, then this would be that much easier. Though Dore wished it was easier, it wouldn't stop her from continuing forward to her daughter.

"What are you doing?"  
Dora paused for a brief moment before shaking her head. She had been out in the cold so long she was hearing voices. It wasn't a comforting thought especially since the thought that followed was that perhaps she might hear voices because she herself was close to dying. But if she concentrated on that now she wouldn't get to her daughter, and she needed to get to her. Shaking her head she continued forward in the snow.

"Where are you going?"

The voice was very close to her, and the speaker sounded female. Turning her head slowly she saw a beautiful female beside her. She had only a simple cloak on her. No one in their right mind would be out in the snow and wind in only a cloak; it was much too cold for anyone to be out here. She did realize that she was outside; now Dora began questioning her sanity, "I must be seeing things." Shaking her head once more she began moving, "Surely no one else is out here with me."

"I am here; you are not speaking to yourself. Now answer me."

Dora was startled with the authority and clarity in the voice, instead of a quiet and perhaps chattering voice, it was calm and as if spoken on a warm day. "Who is there?"

"I asked a question."

Realizing that even if this woman was real, which she still doubted, and meant her harm Dora would not be able to do anything to save herself. She could not run, she could barely move. She was not strong enough to put up a good fight, she was older and she only had her cloak with her. Whether this person was real or not, whether she was going to hurt Dora or simply walk with her, Dora did not see the harm in speaking with her. If she was indeed someone who wanted to hurt Dora, then there was nothing she could do. If she was another traveler or simply in Dora's mind, then at least she had some form of a company with her during this cold ordeal. Seeing no reason not to continue the conversation she answered simply, "I am going to the next town."

"You will die."

Even though her heart was beginning to feel a new kind of cold she continued forward, "Then you must do what you must do." She would not stop trying to get to her daughter, if she was killed it was in trying to get to her.

Though it didn't appear that the person who the voice belonged to had moved forward with her she could still here the voice as if it was in her ear, "I did not mean I would kill you."

"Then please tell me what so I may continue on my journey. Or if you wish to continue with me, then let us continue moving."

"I merely meant that you will not survive this cold, even if you continue moving. What is so important that you wish to cause yourself an earlier death?"

Hearing another speak of a possible death made it much more real. But she could not stop, "My daughter."

"What?"

"I promised my daughter that I would be there when she next gave birth, though the weather is a horrible way to travel in, I shall not break the promise."

"Stop."

"I am sorry, but I fear that if I stop I shall not be able to start again."

"I have shelter and food, come and warm up and then continue on."

Dore wasn't sure what to make of this invitation or the sudden warmth, and pain in the other woman's voice, but she realized that she would do a much better job in getting to her daughter if she had a bit of a break. Nodding she turned to the woman, "Where?"

"Follow me."

"I will."

Not too long from that simple phrase did Dora find herself walking through a door into what she could only describe as what must be Mount Olympus, but in a cozy home. The warmth engulfed her and drew her forward from the bitter cold.

Dora looked around the bright, sunny room, "I have never seen anything like this." She murmured, then turned to the woman who had rescued her, "Your home is lovely."

"Sit down, and I will bring you something to eat and drink. But first take off your wrap and set it over there. We shall get you warmed up fast so you may get to your daughter.

The older woman took off her wrap and placed it on a hook by the door. As she moved to the table she could already feel herself warming as though the sun were close to her. Sitting down at the table she glanced toward the door to the other room, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Rest. You will need it for your journey."

Realizing this kind woman was right Dora nodded and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be warm. Slowly feeling was coming back in her arms, her legs. Soon enough she hoped to be able to feel her toes, fingers and nose as well.

The woman brought out a drink and a plate of food. There was bread and many different kinds of fruit. Slowly taking a bite into the bread she had realized that had been hungry for quite sometime, so the food was gone quickly enough.

Once she had finished that and her drink the other woman looked at her. Dora smiled and moved her hair out from in front of one of her eyes, "My name is Dora."

"You may call me Elle."

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I do think that this will help me get to my daughter."

"It is not her first birth?"

"No, she nearly died with the first one, and she was terrified of giving birth again. I wanted to be there to help with the birth and to be there to comfort her and keep her calm. Had I known there was to be a storm of this magnitude…" She trailed without much more to say.

"Being there for your daughter?"

"It is with the risk of going through this storm. She is worth it."

"I understand."

"You have a daughter?"

"I do. Though I cannot have her."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"She is off with another who stole her from me."

"She is married?"

"She has been stolen."

"Stolen? You mean she was taken from you?" She paused as she considered that happening to her daughter, "Will no one help you regain her? So many things could happen to her."

"I know things could happen to her, I do not wish them too, but I cannot do anything."

Dora pursed her lips, "I wish there was something I could do to help you out. A child should not be stolen from a mother."

"Indeed not."

Dora felt for this woman, her daughter had moved to the next town and it hurt her heart to be that far from her daughter. To have ones' child taken, that was…there were no words for that. "When did this happen?"

The woman sighed, "Three months ago."

"Do you…I mean, I do not wish to suggest such an awful idea, but do you think she's still alive?"

Elle glanced sharply at Dora but then softened the expression, "I do know she is alive."

"That is something to be quite grateful about."

"I suppose, though it is still not the same as having her here with me."

"I was not suggesting such a thing. Perhaps…perhaps when the weather has gotten better I can gather men and women from my family and we can help you look."

"Thank you, but it would do no good."

Dora was thoroughly warm and content now and her thoughts turned to her own daughter once more. "Elle…I hate to do this to you…though perhaps you could come with me."

Elle stood up, "You must continue onward to your daughter, I understand."

"Thank you."

"I just do not know how you will get there, it is cold out and that wrap doesn't do much at all."

Dora shrugged, she had had it for years, "It is all I have, I have never had to worry about the weather like this before."

Elle quickly left the room. Dora wondered if she was supposed to follow or just wait. Deciding quickly that moving through someone else's home was not the polite thing to do Dora waited. In another few minutes Elle came back into the room with something draped over her arm.

"Here why don't you take this?"

As Elle held the simple black cloak out to her she shook her head, "I couldn't possibly."

"Take it. One of us should be able to see their daughter."

Dora shook her head, "We both should."

"True, but for now, let us allow one of us to be with our daughters."

Dora didn't want to just take the cloak but she remembered how cold it had been. If she had that cloak she might be able to move quicker and get to her daughter before the baby was born. Slowly nodding Dora sighed, "Yes, I shall take it, but only because you insist. I shall return it to you the moment I can."

Elle just nodded and helped put the cloak on her and then walked her to the door and put on her own cloak, "I shall help you find your way, with the snow and wind it is hard to see."

"You can see through this?" It did make sense when Dora realized that she had followed her back to her home.

Nodding Elle simply replied, "I am used to this."

The two moved out into the blinding snow and Dora stayed close by Elle as they moved back through the snow. Perhaps it was that she had a companion with her or the cloak shielded the biting cold, but it was not as cold as when she had first moved in it. Not wanting to jinx it she merely followed Elle, her savior, and continued on.

It still took a little bit to get into the town and then to find the home. Before Dora knocked on the door she looked back at Elle, "You must come in. Meet my daughter and her family, warm yourself up."

"No, I must return to my home."

"Please."

"Just go in, see your daughter."

The door opened at the moment and her son-in-law appeared, "Dora! You're here! She'll be thrilled. Come in."

Turning back she saw that Elle had moved further back. She realized that nothing she said would get Elle to come in. "Elle, thank you. And I do hope and pray that you shall have your daughter returned to you. Compromise can work but only if it's best for your child."

Elle didn't respond, she merely disappeared back into the blizzard. As Dora moved into the warm home by the urging of her daughter's husband she knew she had a lot to be thankful for. Perhaps soon enough light would come for the poor woman who was missing her daughter, but she knew that would only come once the storm let up. She would pray for Elle's daughter to be returned.

* * *

Eleanor moved back through the town. It was a bit easier to move without Dora following her. She hadn't actually minded the woman's company; she understood to an extent what Eleanor was going through.

Eleanor had been watching the storm when she had noticed a figure struggling. She had been shocked to see the person continue moving through the storm. Knowing the person had to have realized they would die before reaching their destination she had to know why it was that they were so desperate.

Once she found out that this woman was doing all she could for her daughter Eleanor simply had to help her. Since she had been deprived of her daughter and no one was doing anything to get her back she realized she could at least help another mother. Obviously this woman was still able to see her daughter whereas Eleanor could not. But she still had the mother's love that others did not understand.

Again she cursed Charles and Nathaniel. Their little plot would be to their ruin. Nathaniel soon would have nothing, and Charles…Eleanor sighed when she realized she still was unsure how to get to him since he cared for nothing.

Dora had compassion for Eleanor. She had even suggested on helping to find her beautiful Blair. Eleanor knew that there was nothing Dora nor any of the other mortals from these towns could do, but she was grateful for the offer. Another reason why she had walked with Dora.

Upon seeing her home in front of her Eleanor realized that once more she would be without her daughter, she would be alone. The wind howled fiercer and the air cold a bit colder. It was unfair for her daughter to be locked in the Underworld. And she would not simply allow both Charles and Nathaniel win.

She moved into her home and quietly sat on her daughter's bed with the ever constant hope of seeing her daughter again and the fear of never seeing her again.


	18. The Truth Can Set One Free

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I've never had so many issues in updating stories, there is no excuses. I do apologize for this. I am trying, but I will try harder. Thank you for those who are still reading, even with these erratic updates._

**The Truth Can Set One Free**

Chuck stood watching the shore opposite of him. He was invisible so it kept the souls who had just died from seeing him and Charon from trying to speak to him. He couldn't believe how many people were dying. There weren't a lot of soldiers so odds are there wasn't a war…he didn't see what else could cause this much death except for famine. He wasn't complaining about the increase in the number of souls that were coming to the Underworld, it was just something he would like to know.

Normally Chuck would take some time and go to the Earth, but with Blair in the Underworld with him he didn't want to leave.

Blair.

He never had met another female that he found so utterly frustrating and yet so completely fascinating. He loved it when she spoke up and didn't stand around acting like a simpering fool. She held her ground against him and didn't let him scare her…though he was pretty sure he had scared her the other day.

Looking back towards the palace he wondered what she was doing. He could very easily watch her without her knowing about it, but even the thought of doing that felt wrong and he didn't understand why. He should be able to do anything that he wanted and yet with Blair he just…there were things he didn't want to do.

He hadn't been back to the palace in a couple of days. He had kept the doors locked, though he wasn't sure if it was locked to keep her in or to keep him out.

Things had been so close, they had been so close, he could still taste her and it was driving him crazy. Why had she told him to stop? She was kissing him just as he was kissing her. Her hands were moving…he stopped his thought process; he didn't need to go there again.

He knew that she was stubborn. She was prideful. Usually those were qualities he didn't care for in females, but with Blair…it just made him want her so much more.

A low growl from Cerberus broke him free of his thoughts. Looking back at his dog he saw that Cerberus was looking at the space that Chuck was at. Moving around the brush he made himself visible for the dog. He still couldn't believe how easy Blair had been able to get by Cerberus. Luckily Charon had refused and his horses were not tame in any sense.

He couldn't have her leave, she belonged her. He had heard her thoughts on the different souls and where they should go. How could she still believe she belonged somewhere else?

He enjoyed her company. The conversations they had were also…unexpected. He found himself looking forward to whatever she said, not only was it interesting but it kept him on his toes. She even seemed to enjoy her time with him. It wasn't that he didn't know that she still didn't want to go back to Earth, it was quite apparent that she did, even if she didn't somehow bring it into at least one or two conversations every couple of days.

Looking back to the river he once more wondered what was the cause of all those souls. He knew that he wanted to find out, and yet he still didn't want to leave. He was worried that if he left things would change and although it wasn't where he wanted it to be with Blair it was preferable than her not being here.

Finally deciding what to do he moved back to his palace. He hadn't shown her all of the Underworld yet; he probably ought to show her the rest so she would know the full domain that she would be Queen of.

He quietly opened the door to her room, the room where he put all of her dresses and jewelry. If he wasn't in the palace and he hadn't locked up the palace she generally stayed in here. Chuck was rewarded when he saw Blair lying down on the couch with her eyes closed. Slowly he moved closer and sat down on the edge of the couch still giving her legs a bit of room.

She was perfectly still until just a few moments after he sat down she murmured in her sleep. Leaning closer he gently moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and tried to listen. He didn't hear anything but he did watch her smile.

She was beautiful.

Swallowing he slowly moved back into a sitting position and leaned forward sitting there in thought. He liked being alone, most company that he had he couldn't stand to be with them much longer than an hour. Eric a bit longer, Nathaniel was his friend.

But Blair.

Even sitting here without touching or talking he revealed in the idea that she was near him. He wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but he didn't want to shy away from it, and yet he was worried what would happen if he were to fully embrace it.

"Chuck?"

He didn't respond until he felt her gentle hand on his shoulder, "You're awake."

The brunette Goddess slowly moved until she was sitting up with her legs still outstretched on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

He turned slightly so he could see her, "It is my palace."

"You gave this room to me." Before she spoke again she gently bit her lip and pondered her next statement before speaking it, "If it was so you could watch me…if you've been watching me while I've been in here, while I've undress—"

"Relax; I'd rather have you _let_ me watch you undress."

Her cheeks turned a slight pink, "I would never undress for you."

"Rather have me undress you?"

Rolling her eyes she looked away, "Why are you here then?"

"I'm going to show you a few more places."

Blair moved again so this time she was sitting next to him, "I don't know why you bother." Chuck stopped himself from rolling his eyes though he knew her next comment would be about her Mother coming and rescuing her soon. "Whenever you leave, you lock me in here, there have been only a few times I have been able to wander."

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her and let his eyes roam her body before returning them to her gaze, "I did not know you wished to examine the Underworld."

After a small shrug from her delicate shoulders she said, "What else am I to do here?"

He stood up and held out his hand to her which she took without hesitation. As they walked outside neither said a word; Chuck wasn't quite sure what to make of Blair's comment about wandering around down here. She didn't seem too worried about not going home. Or was she trying to get him off his guard?

Immediately he believed that she was trying to get him off his guard, after all why would she stay anyways? But what if she did end up wanting to stay?

He stopped that thought process any further as he realized how pathetic he sounded. None of these thoughts had ever existed before Blair. What was she doing to him? He wasn't sure he liked this change which only made him realize that the only way to stop this would be if he said something that she didn't like.

Something to hurt her.

As soon as the thought entered his mind he stopped and looked at her. She was looking at him questioningly, "Why are we stopping?"

He realized they had stopped just outside the palace, "You pick."

Blair looked around and then pointed in the opposite direction of the river. The two moved over towards that path and began walking. As they continued on the path they moved close to the Fields of Asphodel. He saw Blair turn and watch different spirits move in and around, some were less distinct then others. Chuck didn't pay much attention until he heard a gasp leave Blair. Looking over to the souls he noticed as a bride in her gown was slowly moving, no doubt looking for her groom.

"She died on her wedding day. She did not make it far at all."

Nodding Chuck looked at Blair, "No, though I suppose now she'll wonder where the groom is."

"He is not dead."

It was a statement instead of a question and yet Chuck decided to answer it, "No. I'd venture to say he is still alive."

"I feel for that poor girl and what would have been her husband."

"Everyone dies."

"But they are alone now; it is horrible to be away from the ones you love."

"Everyone leaves. No one stays. You will find yourself alone inevitably. Tell me were you never alone when you were still with your Mother?"

"There were times." He smirked and then she continued, "But being by yourself and being lonely are two different things."

Chuck did not answer but continued walking until he noticed that Blair had not followed him. He turned around he saw her standing there with a determined look on her face, "What?"

"That's your answer to everything is it not?"

"What's my answer to everything?"

"Instead of dealing with it you just ignore it. How can you ever deal with anything if you do such a thing?"

"I do not see the point in continuing a discussion about being alone."

"I was merely trying to speak with you about something else that is all." She tilted her head and he could tell that she was debating something. Before he could ponder what exactly was going on in her head she shrugged and a small smile lit up her face, "I see. Then we shall speak on something else."

This time she began walking and didn't stop until she was about ten feet past him before turning back to him, "Are you not coming?"

Chuck moved closer to Blair, the closest he had been since the other day, "What is going on in your mind?" He slowly moved his finger down her face and watched as Blair closed her eyes as soon as his finger touched her face.

Once he lifted his finger from her skin she opened her eyes which sparkled brightly, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Then with a slight shrug of her shoulders she quickly touched his hand and then moved away from him.

He couldn't help the slight grin that made an appearance on his face, she was flirting with him. How interesting.

Following her he watched as she moved along the field pausing every now and then and watching some of the different souls. She was very fascinating to watch, he found himself knowing what she was thinking a few different times while others he wondered what would make her pause, what would make her smile or what would make her frown.

He knew before that Blair would make a perfect Queen, he now wanted it more than almost anything. The only question was how to present it to Blair. He had wanted it to be her decision, however it was already decided and agreed upon. He tilted his head as he watched her look off into the distance and then back at the field, perhaps he would make sure on a few things first.

* * *

Serena stared grumpily into the snow. She still hadn't been able to see her best friend. Instead Eleanor had turned the world into a frozen wasteland. And here Serena was by herself again. She had gone to see Nathaniel and he said he was working on it. He had helped in his own way into getting Blair taken away. She had always had a soft spot for him and now…she was having a hard time seeing him in that light.

Her emotions these days were all over the place, she was sad again. Why had this happen? Perhaps if she had intervened when she realized that Charles had been speaking with Blair back at the festival. Then again what would it have achieved?

Nothing.

If he had wanted her, he would still have taken her.

"Serena."

The blonde goddess looked up and saw Carter standing in the doorway, "Carter, you've come back!" She jumped up and moved quickly to him. The two shared a hug.

"I'm not back for good; I just wanted to see what was going on. Eleanor is still throwing a fit?"

"And why shouldn't she?"

"Serena," he sat down right next to where she had been sitting, "I do not see a problem."

"Blair was taken against her will to Charles'"

"Perhaps it wasn't. Many do wish to go there."

"I have never. And Blair wouldn't either."

He sighed and looked off, "Why are you staying here? You have your own place that is green and warm on Mount Olympus."

"I am not going there. Nathaniel helped Charles. And besides when I am here I shall be able to see when Blair has been able to escape from that dreadful place."

"While I do say that I agree with your assessment of that place I do have to say that I don't see why this is going to get her daughter back."

"I am not in Eleanor's mind, nor have I been able to find her and speak with her again. She is gone."

"Eleanor has disappeared?"

"There is no trace of her. Her house is abandoned."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Maybe you went to another house."

"I've gone there many times; I think I would know where it is."

"And recently?"

"Carter what are you getting at? You've been gone for such a long time and now you're back."

The God of the Ocean turned and looked out into the snow and sighed, "I grow tired of avoiding this area, and I do like to return occasionally."

Serena sat down and looked out in the snow again, "It is never going to stop. I wish for my friend to be returned, for all of life to be fresh and new. The trees and the flowers showing their splendor. Blair would not like this, she loves flowers." She frowned as she remembered one of the last times she spoke to Blair, she had mentioned that she had yet to find her favorite flower; being trapped in the Underworld would insure that she would never have a favorite flower.

A tear escaped her eye as she thought of the finality of it all, it wasn't supposed to be like that, not for Gods at least and yet because of Charles it was.

She felt Carter's presence as he sat next to her. He wiped the tear away from her face and waited for her to look at him before he spoke, "I will do what I can to find Eleanor. And perhaps get Blair back."

"Really?" Serena couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face, "That would be wonderful!" She threw her arms around his neck and leaned into him, "Thank you so much."

He smiled and then stood, "I'll be back."

"Of course."

And with that Serena watched Carter leave her with a feeling that all would be well and her best friend and her mother would be reunited soon enough.

* * *

Blair looked back and saw that Chuck was standing there watching her. Even though she would tell herself that it was annoying when he did that she couldn't help but feel perfect when he did. The look he gave her it was like she was something different and special. Shaking herself from those thoughts that were now with her much more than she knew they should be she moved back by Chuck and looked at him closely, "Why'd you stop?"

Shrugging her leaned forward and smirked when she didn't move away from him, "I can do what I want."

She rolled her eyes, "That doesn't count. Nor does it count that you're God of the Underworld, that's an obvious statement and it doesn't account for what's going through your thoughts."

He continued looking in her eyes before he looked away, "Let's continue."

"So you expect me to share with you and yet you are so unwilling to impart any information about you?"

"I enjoy being God of the Underworld." He looked back at her and his hand slid softly down her arm, "I enjoy women."

"You are not sharing anything with me. Why do you enjoy being God of the Underworld? What is it that intrigues you?"

He stared at her. They weren't hard questions. Why could he not share anything with her but from what she was able to gather on her own? After waiting a few minutes a sigh left her lips, "Fine, do not answer me."

She carefully stepped around him and began to walk back the way they had come. She thought that maybe he might tell her…explain himself…open up to her…but he didn't.

"Blair."

She paused as she heard her name; slowly she turned around, "Yes?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you."

He said it slowly and in such a manner that she was sure he was being very careful with what he said to her. She tilted her head slightly and watched his face, "Is that really what you think?"

"I do not see a reason for you to know when you have not told me much except that you do not wish to be here."

Had she seen a wince on his face, even if momentarily? She moved back in front of him and slowly reached up and gently touched his face, "Opening up is not a crime, and do not forget I have spoken of certain things to you."

"And what is it you have spoken to me?"

"I have told you my thoughts concerning different individual souls that have come down here."

"That is not anything more than what I have told you."

"So then if I tell you more you will tell me?"

His eyes darkened, "I told you I don't have to explain myself."

"And I do? Need I remind you that you took me in the first place? You brought me here."

"I have told you why. You are Queen of the Underworld."

"Will you please stop with the idea that I am Queen of the Underworld? You only wish for me to be."

"You are Queen."

"For me to be Queen I must marry you. In order for you and I to marry you must get permission from my Mother and I know she did not do such a thing."

"You forget it is the Father you get permission. Your Father is gone, he has moved on. Nathaniel being King of the Gods is over you."

"It would be my Mother."

"You know it is Nathaniel, though he does not act the part."

Blair paused and thought about it; it was true that the permission rested on the Father. Since her Father was gone, naturally it would make sense that Nathaniel would be the one. But it couldn't….she had only met him that one time. He did not…act the part. Still… "Nathaniel would not do this to me. I have met him, he is kind and good."

Anger flashed across Chuck's face before he replaced it with indifference, "Nathaniel told me to take you. He gave permission, not that I was going to wait for it, but it was given."

"He…he wouldn't."

"He did. He gave me permission and that means you are Queen of the Underworld."

"You're wrong."

"You know I'm not. Why do you think he has not come to bring you to your Mother?"

"So that's all I am? Property? I am a Goddess, you do not own me. No matter what neither you nor Nathaniel seem to have decided on it means nothing to me. And rest assured that my Mother will come for me because I know she had nothing to do with this. She was right. About all of you."

Blair turned and made her way back to the castle thankful that he hadn't grabbed her or seemed to have followed her. She couldn't believe that Nathaniel had just decided to go ahead and allow her to be taken and…married. She was married to Chuck. This whole time and he had not said anything. Why didn't he say something in the beginning? Would it really have mattered?

She had not been given a proper ceremony. No traditions were followed. The only thing that was in place was the 'father' 'giving' her over to the groom. If she had gotten married she would have had a perfect wedding celebration. Now she was in the Underworld and not even her Mother knew. And since they were married why had Chuck not simply taken her. She knew that there was more there. Something more. It didn't make sense for him to not do that when she was his wife.

Chuck hadn't told her.

That hurt more than she thought it would. Perhaps Chuck didn't really want her…perhaps Nathaniel had just sent her to him. What did that mean? Did Chuck not see her as…did she even care if he saw her as more than just an object.

Yes she realized, she did care. Was she falling for him?

As a tear slowly began to make its way down her cheek she passed the Palace. She hadn't been able to try it again but now, now she had to get out of here. She finally saw the giant steeds along with the chariot. Taking a deep breath she moved forward until she was within arms length of the creatures. She started to reach her hand out when they started stamping their feet, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

They all kept their eyes on her and she took another step closer but as she did the horses started throwing their heads in the air. Quickly she moved away from them. There was no mistaken what their actions meant. They wouldn't let her leave.

Charon wouldn't let her leave.

Nathaniel had sent her here.

And Chuck wouldn't let her leave.

Her Mother had been right to stay away from these other Gods. Serena was good and she still loved her as a sister, but the others. If Chuck and Nathaniel behaved like this, she could only imagine how the rest would end up feeling.

Blair slowly made her way back to the palace. She was a prisoner in a place that she was also called Queen. Entering the palace she saw the two thrones and sighed as she looked at hers, there should be shackles on there.

Why did Chuck care that it was she who was here? There had to have been more willing females who would share his throne and bed. As soon as the thought entered her mind she became shocked with the immediate jealous and angry feeling that spread through her. Why should she feel that way in thinking of Chuck with another? If he was with another then she would be able to go and she'd be free.

Chuck and she had spent much time together, and they had talked, though it wasn't deep enough for her to know him, though she did feel like she did know him. Exasperated by how much little sense she seemed to be making she made her way to the stairs and in the direction of her sanctuary.

Pausing by the bedroom door she pondered about sleeping in there, she didn't want to sleep with him; however she wanted to sleep in a bed. Just as she was about to move towards the door she realized that he would still sleep in there regardless if she was there or not.

Looking around the area that she had been living in she suddenly realized something, something she really wished she had not realized.

She didn't hate it down here.

Her mouth dropped open a little. She was supposed to hate this place, but in all fairness it did have its own uniqueness. There was no sun and sky and for that she was sad and missed it, but the landscape was different and as he had said it had a beauty of its own. And then there was the flower. The flower he had used to lure her here, it was her favorite flower, its beauty was just perfect.

He did let her wander; she couldn't leave, in that it was similar to being with her Mother. But he didn't keep tabs on her at all time…at least that she was aware of. Although perhaps the inhabitants down here kept an eye on her.

What was wrong with her? She should want to go. Did she want to stay? She tried to shake that thought but it was now screaming loudly in her head. Was she just getting used to this place down here or did she actually like it? Would she miss it as much as she missed her other home?

An exasperated sigh slipped through her lips, why did it matter that she enjoyed being around him before he had taken her. And not just before…she enjoyed his company now. This was just too much. She needed to leave before any other feelings developed.

She wasn't allowed to leave.

Blair sighed; Chuck had taken her and had not been honest with her that was true. It still hurt and yet she wasn't as hurt about being here as before. And she knew that she enjoyed how he would look at her. It made her feel wanted, desired. Even remembering him looking at her brought a warmth over her. He was interested in her thoughts and he would listen to her. He did converse with her even if he didn't always speak things that he kept hidden away.

It was then that she felt someone behind her, she had no doubt it was Chuck. Not just because he was the only one she saw, save Charon on those couple occasions, but it was the same feeling as the first time at the festival. Turning around she saw him standing about ten feet from her with his eyebrow raised. It was then that she realized she was still by the bedroom. Looking at him in the eye she simply said, "Chuck."

"Were you waiting for me?"

She rolled her eyes at his statement, "I was merely thinking."

"I found it's easier to think after some physical exercise."

"If I wanted to interact with you then I would have stayed by you. I left so surely you can understand that it means I do not wish to speak with you."

"Because of what you learned. You did not think Nathaniel was capable of such a thing."

"I did think you were capable of something like this."

Chuck smirked, "Of course." He moved forward shrugging, "You lost faith in Nathaniel."

"He's not the only one who is a disappointment. No one is doing anything to release me, save for my Mother I am sure."

When Chuck stopped moving he was so close she could feel his body heat, she wasn't going to move and show him that he was affecting her so she remained where she was. His finger moved down her jaw and without realizing it her eyes shut on their own accord. She felt him move closer and then she heard his voice quietly as he whispered by her ear, "Perhaps I do not want to release you. You deserve to be so much more than just to follow your Mother around. You are a Queen; it is who you are and not what you can become." He kissed by her ear before moving to the other side and continuing, "I want you to be Queen here because no one else but you is worthy of it."

He moved a little away and she opened her eyes to see him watching her, still close to her. She wasn't sure if it was only because of the words he spoke or the feelings that had existed there for a while but before she could really think things through she kissed him. It lasted only a few seconds but from touching her lips to his she felt a warmth move through her body.

He looked at her quizzically, "Are you sure?"

Hearing him ask that simple question Blair somehow realized it was the key to it all. Without contemplating even that thought she pressed her lips to his again. He pulled her body entirely against his and deepened the kiss. As she felt his tongue entering her mouth she knew that nothing else could come close to this.

She felt one of his hands slowly move down her side to her leg. Blair pulled herself closer to him, the heat that had started was consuming and she wasn't sure what would calm it. She wasn't sure if his lips on hers was helping keep the fire going or would help to calm it. At this point she wasn't sure which one she wanted more, at least until he pulled away and began kissing down her neck. She tilted her head back to allow him better access.

All she could feel was the fire moving through her body, up her leg…she wanted it and without really thinking about it she knew that she was going to give in to it.

Before anything else happened Chuck pulled away. She looked at him in surprise, "What?" She wasn't sure if she had done something wrong or not.

He shook his head, "You're upset about Nathaniel. The marriage."

Truthfully she had forgotten it as soon as he was there, but now she did remember how upset she was. It was true that she was upset but looking at him right now she realized that she wasn't upset at him. He wasn't the one entirely at fault. Sure he had gone about it the wrong way…she couldn't believe that she was justifying it. He had done wrong by stealing her, and yet how she felt with him this close? She wasn't sure want to think about how she was feeling or how to respond to him so she only kept staring at him.

He stayed right where he was and said in her ear, "Not like this."

She wasn't sure what he was getting at; why was she wanting him like this? Was it because of the news she had just heard? She was sure that was what he was getting at, the only thing was why he cared. He wanted her, he had told her so, so why did it matter what circumstances it was under? Right now she wanted him because this fire that had kept burning wouldn't stop and having him right there was just what she needed. If she wanted this and he did then surely it would be fine.

Although to be honest she was a little scared still, sure that he was going to just use her and be done with it. Perhaps that was his intention. Maybe he was right and she should move away and hope that he left. The idea of that didn't sit too well with her and she wasn't quite sure why.

She then felt his lips brush right under her ear and she realized that she wanted him to be touching her, holding her, his lips on hers, his lips on her skin because she wanted it. She wasn't sure what this would result in, but at this time all she could think about was being closer to him. This time she moved her head a bit away, "I want you."

He looked at her and then leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to hers. He then moved just a bit away. The heat was almost unbearable. She pulled his head close to hers and kissed him, he returned her kiss with more vigor then before. He moved her against the wall and together they continued kissing. Blair was unsure where this was going but she knew that she was far from wanting to stop.


	19. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you all for those who are still reading this, I hope you like this chapter and how I decided to handle things._

**Trust **

Chuck woke up and looked around; he was in his bed, but he still had his clothes on. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the previous night. He had caught up with Blair right outside the bedroom and one thing had led to another which had brought them to this bed. He still remembered her whispered words of "_I want you."_

He still wasn't sure how it came that he didn't actually have sex with her. He knew that they had gotten to the bed and had continued kissing and touching each other, but then, somehow, through the haze of his lust and desire she told him that she wanted to stop and it had mattered to him. Chuck was a bit disturbed with that. Why did it matter? He could have achieved what he had wanted so easily, and yet…something in him had caused him to stop.

Turning his head to look at Blair he realized that he was in the bed alone. Sitting up he quickly looked around the room in hopes of finding her. She wasn't anywhere in the room which bothered him. And the fact that it bothered him that she wasn't here bothered him. First he didn't sleep with her and now he was upset that she wasn't there with him?

Part of him was loathe to accept the idea that another part of him had; his feelings for Blair were obviously much more than just a simple matter of wanting her here. Shaking it off he decided not to think about it and got out of bed to search for her.

The first place that he went to was the room he had set aside for her. He had put a few new chitons in there for her the other day. He knocked and waited for her answer, when there was none he entered the room only to see it empty.

Puzzled he went to the bathing room and was rewarded with Blair just putting a towel around her very naked body. A body he had denied himself of. His eyes traveled up her legs and then moved to her neck, all perfect. Before he realized she turned around, "Chuck!"

"So this is where you wanted to further the activities from last night?"

A slight blush reached her cheeks before she shook her head, "I was merely washing up."

Chuck moved over and stood in front of her touching a wet curl, "If you'd have woken me I would have gladly joined you."

Blair stepped away and moved past him, "Then you wouldn't have it all to yourself."

She moved quickly out the door leaving him stunned. She was all over him last night and now she was acting like nothing had happened. And yet…that blush…perhaps she wasn't letting it show? That idea intrigued him. He would have to see if anything would come of it later.

After he had washed up he went back over to her room and this time he opened the door. Like the last time he had opened the door he found that she was not in there. He went to the only other room, where they ate, he ate. She still refused to eat and he had tried many different things. So he was quite surprised to find her sitting at the table watching him.

"Took you long enough."

"You're ready to eat?"

"This food? No. I was ready and you were not, so I came in here to wait since there is nothing else I can do."

"There is a library, you could have gone there."

"You have a library?"

"I have many things." He moved and sat next to her and picked up a piece of bread, "If you were to ask, I might have told you about it."

"Might? That makes me want to ask."

Chuck was even more enthralled with Blair then before if that was possible. "I just figured you would want to do something else perhaps?" As he spoke he gently began to move his finger along her neck. Before he moved his finger too far Blair moved his hand away. "This didn't seem to bother you last night."

"That was then."

"Really? Are you telling me that you did not want that last night?"

Blair didn't look at him, "It does not matter what I may or may have not wanted, my Mother will be coming soon enough and then I will be gone."

Even though he had started to get angry at her he paused as he realized what she had just said, though she had been down here for over 3 months she still completely believed her Mother would rescue her. "Blair do you not realize how long it has been and your Mother has not shown. She is not coming."

"She is still looking for me."

"If your Mother loved you she would have found you by now don't you think?"

"I explained to you before my Mother loves me and I trust her to find me. Though I apparently can't put that same trust in Nathaniel, my Mother has never done anything to make me believe otherwise."

"Love does not protect one. It is weak. I have seen many die from it, what does it ever give anyone?"

Blair placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes, "Love does not make you weak unless you will yourself to be. My Mother is not weak and she loves me. She loved my Father; it did not make her weak. I think it can inspire others to higher levels."

"You only know of the love from your Mother and Serena."

"I know more than you do. You have shut yourself off from everything. I do not know why, perhaps because you think yourself superior to others."

He jerked his hand out from under hers ignoring the look of hurt that crossed her face before it became hard, "Do not think you know me."

"Since you have refused any other way for me, I shall do what I wish."

"Your Father left you and never came back. How is that love?"

Blair tilted her head after her mouth dropped open a little, "Your Father, he is gone? He moved on, is that why you feel that you can shut yourself from everything and everyone?"

Chuck clenched his jaw, it was true that his Father had left him, but he was glad. Like many of the Titans, they were not so kind to the Gods and Goddesses. It only showed him that one had to stay by themselves and take care of things on their own. Then after having watched hundreds and thousands of souls come through and all because love had ruined them, he had not use for it. Did that mean he had no use for Blair?

He looked back at her and she was still watching him, not judging him, but merely watching him. This threw him for a moment, first she was aloof and now she seemed to care. "I enjoy the Underworld because it suits me. I enjoy the dark and despair, all aspects of this place fit into me." Now that he had told her something that he had not told another, she would surely go back to hating him and not leaving everything so confusing. Of course now that he was thinking about that idea he realized he didn't want her to hate him, in fact the thought it self was enough to drive him insane.

Perhaps it would have been easier for him to simply not chosen a Queen, or a less complicated one. Then he remembered the heat from last night, the desperation when she kissed him, the feeling of her skin and realized that he still wanted her.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked back at Blair who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sure there is more to you, after all you spoke of the other parts of the Underworld, the other beauty down here. If you fit in down here they surely that tells me that not all of you is bad."

"Destruction is soothing to me."

"That is nothing that is central to you; do not forget Trip adores war."

"I do not forget, through Trip many souls have and will continue to come here."

"Everyone enjoys their own ideas of fun. I see nothing wrong with seeing how it is…in most cases."

He couldn't believe her, she seemed to be explaining away anything that he said, "What I want, I get."

Blair placed her dainty hand on his arm, "Unless you're unsure or scared of what you want."

"I am not scared of anything or anyone."

"Then why did you hide from my Mother?"

"I do not hide from your Mother. I am usually down here, I never interacted with her before, and I see no reason to start now."

"I meant why not go and talk with her about me?"

Was she purposely trying to make him angry? Sure one could consider that a good question, but it wasn't just that. What was she trying to get at? If he was angry he would end up leaving again. He looked back at her and then realized that she was trying to get him to leave. Last night, that had been too much for her. Stopping that was. She was worried about what was going to happen.

"This isn't about your Mother. This is about you not wanting to be alone with me."

Blair looked around the room, "I am alone with you."

"Alone with me, and me touching you." He touched her shoulder and then let his finger move slowly down her arm watching in pleasure as her eyes slid shut. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Afraid that you won't want me to stop touching you." This time his hand touched her knee and he moved his fingers lightly up her leg. Blair's head was tilted towards his.

He moved closer and waited until Blair's lips touched his. This kiss was slow and building. He felt her hand move on top of his thighs as she moved closer to him. Then just as slowly she moved away, "I'm still in the same room as you with no one else around."

Even though it seemed as though that kiss had been to just prove a point it felt like there was a whole lot more to it. "Are you done with breakfast?"

He knew that she still refused to eat and yet he would continue to ask her the same question. She shrugged her shoulders, "If you are."

"I want to show you something."

He stood up and once more she took his offered hand, it was the simple things like that which spoke to him. She was putting her trust in him; she had stayed in the same bed as he last night. Though he wanted her, cared about her, he didn't want to end up further than that. He considered letting her go but then this angry beast would claw inside of him when he realized that she would be with others. Others would be allowed to touch her, have her touch them…he couldn't allow it.

* * *

Eleanor stood watching the town, more had died that morning, and because of that a few more had left Nathaniel. And yet she still didn't have it in her to stop the bitter cold. Her daughter was still gone so she didn't see any reason for her to be accommodating for any one else. Nathaniel had yet to see reason and come and bring her Blair. Charles had not released her.

"Eleanor."

Turning she inwardly groaned when she saw who it was, "Carter."

"White your color now?"

"Go back to one of your exotic places and leave me be. Or find some other way to entertain yourself."

"I have just returned and I am sad to see that it is still dead here. Surely you have punished everyone enough."

"I am still being punished by the fact that my daughter is not with me. I do not see why others should not suffer."

"Perhaps because they do not have missing children."

Eleanor glared at Carter, "Leave."

"I was merely stating a fact. Besides do not forget that Nathaniel is not always the best in terms of finding. I was going to suggest you speak to him."

"I have already spoken with Nathaniel and he will do nothing."

"He could always…be persuaded."

"Do I look like Serena?"

A small chuckle came from the other God, "I wasn't saying that kind of persuasion, rather make a deal with him. Give him something he wants and you get something he wants."

The dark haired Goddess thought for a minute on that statement. Before Nathaniel had offered to return Blair if Eleanor had moved on. Now if Nathaniel wanted the world back her daughter would need to be returned. "I see."

He shrugged, "I just wish this could be as it was. I like to return here and I can't if it's a frozen wasteland."

Eleanor nodded, "Once more after yourself."

"Part of what you're doing as well."

Eleanor glared at him once more, "Do not forget my daughter."

"Of course not."

Eleanor nodded before looking back at the snow covered woods. Carter did have a point, he could be an immature child, but he did have his moments. "So are you off again?"

"I might head out and hope that all is the way it should be when I return or I might entertain myself before I depart."

"Whatever it is you are wishing then go." Carter turned but Eleanor stopped him, "How did you find me?"

"I saw where it was colder than the other areas and began moving my way through the area, and here you are. Watching others die. Somewhat fitting that the Goddess of Harvest, the one so interested in living things, and one who spends her time frequently among the mortals is standing and not only helping them to die but watching it too."

Eleanor stepped closer to him, "I am not enjoying their deaths."

He shrugged, "Say what you will, but I think it quite obvious when you've done nothing more."

The Goddess turned towards the town and realized that the best course of action would be to go to Nathaniel, it had been long, many had died and others did not even worship him anymore. The pain of loosing her daughter was still close to her heart, she knew that would never leave. The only thing to stop it would be if she was to get Blair back.

Turning back she realized that Carter had already left. An infuriating thing he liked to do; show up and then disappear. Another reason why he was a child. Sighing she knew what she was going to have to do.

* * *

Blair walked beside Chuck as once more they walked to Asphodel. She still remembered when being near the disembodied voices was a bit frightening, it wasn't that she was at complete ease with them, but it was somehow comforting. Deep down Blair knew that it was because he was here and that did frighten her. It frightened her because she realized that she was dangerously close to a place that she would never be able to be free from, and mostly because she wouldn't be able to stand it if she was freed.

She wasn't sure if she was feeling that way now or just starting to, another reason why her Mother coming was absolutely essential and yet also not particularly wanted at the moment. Blair wasn't sure how she had fallen to this point, but she had. Last night had her falling even more. She knew that they had almost gone all the way, and yet they hadn't. He had listened to her.

She had wanted him and she was almost ready to let him continue. Making it to his bed had shown that much. She had been in complete ecstasy with his body on hers, his mouth on her skin, his hands touching her body causing her to feel in a way she never knew existed. She had been on fire, every part of her was alive, but then some small part of her spoke out, not sure about everything and what it all meant.

Though she had more or less been the one to initiate it she had pulled away and asked him to stop. Part of her had wanted him to continue, she didn't want the pleasure to stop; but the other part, the confused part, did. What had amazed her even more was the fact that he had stopped. He had kissed her a few more times and then moved off of her, he was still quite near her, but it allowed her to slowly turn and close her eyes. Halfway through the night she thought she felt his fingers on her arm, for some reason she wasn't worried about it, in fact for some reason she couldn't quite fathom, she felt safe. Completely safe. That thought enabled her to fall back asleep.

"I've seen this place, or have you forgotten already?"

He smirked, "Not here, it's further past this point."

As they continued walking Blair looked towards the souls that were moving around, on the edge of the field was a bride. "Chuck, is that not the bride you first showed me?"

He glanced and nodded, "She is still looking for the groom that will not come."

"This does not show that everyone leaves, this shows that love does exist and can stay with one even down here."

Chuck shrugged, "It is one case."

"Among more I'm sure. Why are you so against love?" She looked at him as his jaw clenched and suddenly she found herself wanting to comfort him, "Chuck, I…" She found that she was unsure about saying anything, declaring any kind of feelings she had for him. For all she knew he would merely throw them back in her face. She wasn't sure if she could handle that.

"What?"

"I was just wondering what you were going to show me."

He looked at her curiously and she wished that she were interacting with someone who didn't read her as well as he did. She could see that he didn't believe her but instead of saying anything he started walking again; so she followed him.

Of course she was curious as to what else he wanted to show her, things in the Underworld did not hold the beauty that the things above did but he was right, there was something different about them. They were not walking for too much longer after passing the judges when he stopped. There were three roads, pointing down one he glanced at her before returning his gaze to the road in the middle, "That down there is where the pools are, Lethe and Mnemosyne. It is a way off so people do not randomly go there and use them."

Pointing to the road on the left he continued, "That is Tartarus where the evil and impious go," He turned and grinned, "That is where our friend who killed his child for the business deal ended up. He spends his time trying to collect the money that will be his if he can but collect it all, there is always some continually out of reach. And when he does manage to get some of the money, for each one that he touches a cut appears on his body til his throat is sliced. Just like his child."

Blair realized that he mouth was open, how could a parent kill a child at all, let alone inflicting torture on it. "He will never be free?" Chuck looked back at her startled, when she felt him still scanning her face she looked up at him, "Well?"

"Of course he will not be free."

"Good. He deserves what he got." Looking at Chuck again she realized that he had expected her to be horrified by what he said. "Did you think I was going to be terrified of you?"

His face closed off and she couldn't see tell what he was feeling, he shrugged, "Most would be."

"It is justice."

A small frown came and left in only a few seconds before he pointed down the road to the right, "This leads to the Elysium Fields."

He held out his hand and she once more took it and together they moved forward. "Do you come here often?"

"The Fields?"

"Yes."

He shrugged, "I prefer other locations."

"Tartarus?"

She watched as a smirk graced his face, "Among other places. Things must be done."

"And I'm sure that it helps when you see others get their justice."

Chuck stopped and looked at her, "You liked it too."

"Justice is meant to be dealt; if one is too weak for it then they shouldn't be in a position of power."

His fingers lifted her jaw, their eyes were interlocked and then slowly Chuck leaned down and kissed her. She figured that it had something to do with what she had just said but she wasn't sure so she kissed him back. His hands slowly moved down her body as she pulled him closer.

He pulled away and swallowed, "Let's continue this later?"

Blair felt a heat overwhelm her at the suggestion. She shook herself of it and took his hand once more as they continued to the edge of the Elysium Fields.

They were beautiful, there was no other word she could thing of to describe it. Perhaps paradise…perfection, but the first word was beautiful. It was almost as if she were back on Earth, though she knew there was no sun in the Underworld she felt as though there was a sun here in this oasis. The grass was a brilliant shade of green with flowers spaced throughout.

"It's…beautiful."

"It's their paradise."

Blair stepped forward into the grass and felt a warmth that she hadn't felt since being up on Earth.

Earth.

Her home.

Her Mother.

She felt a sadness came over her, but it wasn't as much as before, in fact it was helped when she felt his fingertips touch her arm.

"I thought you might like this."

She knew that he also meant that it could be a replacement for what she had lost. She didn't see it as a replacement. One could never replace the sun, the real warmth. The distinct beauty that the Earth held could not be replaced. And though she knew that to be true she also realized that he had been right, the beauty was here it just was a different one that what she was used to.

A sigh escaped her lips causing him to speak again, "You are thinking of your Mother again aren't you?"

She could hear the frustration in his voice. Though things could have been different, it didn't change the fact that she was still a prisoner. If she was never free, then she would not be living. "I was merely thinking about this whole thing, that is all."

"I know that you do not wish to live under your Mother's rule all your life."

It was true, she had wanted freedom; "This is not freedom Chuck. I am your prisoner. If I was indeed free I could leave at anytime I would want to."

His anger was explosive, "This is completely different. You are my wife. You are married to me."

"Though Nathaniel has given me to you apparently, it was through deception. Had it not been then my Mother would have known. There has never been a choice for me in this matter. You chose to take me. Nathaniel chose to give me away. My Mother was chosing to keep me there. This is by force and not how something should be done."

Chuck clenched his fists; Blair kept her eyes on his own. She saw the anger and irritation in his eyes, he was barely containing it. As she stood firm in front of him she realized that she did so because she knew he would not hurt her. She was not afraid of him. This realization alarmed her, she was in deeper than she had realized. Before she could say anything to him, his eyes closed for a few seconds.

After he opened them he began to turn away from her, "Chuck, wait. Where are you going? You can't just leave when we're discussing this."

"It's obvious where your feelings are; where you'd rather be."

She touched his arm and slowly moved her hand down til she held his hand, "Chuck,"

Before she could continue he sighed, "I need to be elsewhere."

"You're leaving me here?"

"I can bring you back to the palace if you wish, but I thought you might like to look around in here."

"What are you going to do? Perhaps I can go?"

"No, this is something you can't be there for. I will return."

And before Blair could say anything Chuck turned and disappeared the way they had come.


	20. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you all for those who are still reading this, I hope you like this chapter and how I decided to handle things._

**Letting Go**

It didn't take her long to reach Mount Olympus, though she hated the sight of it now. It was still quite glorious. The deadening of the Earth did not reach Mount Olympus. That was one of the things she did still love about the place even though at the moment the sight angered her; the beauty. It was a paradise not unlike the one she had created in a small spot of the world for herself and her daughter. She had known the Gods were selfish and though she could have moved on with the other Titans the thought of leaving her daughter alone to be raised with their type of behavior was just wrong.

So she made the deal and had been fine with staying away. She had been fine with the arrangement, then that festival. It was something that she wished she could take back, if Blair had not gone she would have remained safe. She had gone and so she had been locked away in a dark and foreboding place for the past few months. Who knew what had been happening to her? She could only imagine all the horrors.

As she moved closer to the palace she saw a few of the Gods moving amongst the trees; she knew that a few of the different gods had moved back to the Mount hoping that they soon could move freely about on the Earth again. It wasn't that the Gods couldn't move about on Earth, they just didn't care much for all the cold and preferred the earth a beauty. She didn't have her daughter so why should she allow any beauty to grow when her daughter was being darkened?

Shaking her mind from those thoughts she focused on what she was going to say to Nathaniel. She quickly made it into the throne room where he was sitting on his throne staring off into space.

"Nathaniel."

The King of the Gods straightened up and upon seeing who was standing before him gave a small smile appeared, "Eleanor, you have come!"

"I have. How were you expecting me?"

"I wasn't, I had been wishing to speak to you, but you have been…gone."

"I am here now, are you to tell me that you have retrieved my daughter?"

He stood up and shook his head, "No, I am telling you that you need to stop what you're doing. People are dying. Soon there won't be anyone left."

"Is it their deaths that make you upset or the loss of loyalty among many of your followers?"

She watched as he flinched and she knew that the loss of his followers was weighing heavily on him. Did he not realize that he could stop everything if he were to take her daughter broke from the Underworld and return her to her rightful place? Nathaniel folded his hands, "Eleanor, please we cannot continue this."

"Then bring my daughter to me and I will stop. There will be nothing else that I will stop it for." How could he be so blind to even suggest the idea that her daughter was not important to her?

"Eric went down, you've gone down. Charles will not let anyone in or let Blair out."

She nodded, it was true, many had gone down to try and speak with Charles. A few had spoken to him while others had not even been allowed across the river. The one that she knew had not gone was Nathaniel. She wondered if it was because he and Charles were friends. After all it was the pair of them who had lost her daughter. "You have sent many and yet you have not gone."

He ran a hand through his hair and was silent for a few minutes, "If I go and tell him, will you stop this?"

"Tell him, and bring my daughter back with you, when my daughter is safely in my arms then I will stop. I will be here waiting."

And with nothing else to say Eleanor watched as Nathaniel slowly left the palace.

* * *

Nathaniel slowly moved to the gates of the Underworld, this was one place he did not want to be. How could he tell Chuck to return Blair? He already knew he would not listen to him. If he saw him that was.

Chuck always saw Eric and now Eric couldn't even get into the Underworld to rely messages; Chuck had shut him and Blair off completely from the rest of the Gods. Chuck was always doing things his way and generally it didn't ever mess up anything else but Nate had still always been able to send messages and such to him. Now there was no way. Chuck had prevented that.

Nathaniel had to do something, all the mortals were dying and his temple worshiped had ceased in many spots. It wasn't like it was his fault that Eleanor wouldn't allow the ground to grow food for the others. And even with Apollo bringing the sun everyday hadn't helped matters. The ground was shut, the plants wouldn't grow. People couldn't eat them nor could the animals. And since the animals couldn't eat, soon the other animals that normally ate meat couldn't find prey for themselves. Everything was slowly dying.

The other Gods were not happy with what was going on. They had all come and spoken to him. Trip had been upset because no wars were going to be happening in that weather, it was much too cold for anyone to be able to bring any sort of army elsewhere. Jenny's woods were she spent most of her time were asleep or dead; she now resided on Mount Olympus again. Georgina, Scott and Aaron had all found a place here as well. Carter was still off in one of his distant lands no doubt.

Serena.

She hadn't come at all. Her usual places were all dead and cold so why she hadn't come onto Mount Olympus was beyond him. Sure she had been upset about Blair being taken, had even blamed him for it; she couldn't hold a grudge that long.

Though perhaps she could.

The King of the Gods stopped in front of the entrance to the Underworld. Just a bit below he knew that he would find the river along with Charon. And he would have to command him to allow him to cross the Styx. And what if Charon refused and said that Chuck had denied him? How could he bring Blair back?

He was not going to involve any other Gods. The Titans had left and moved on because there were too many issues between them. Nathaniel knew the Gods had issues, but they had been able to live peaceably, so why start a war now?

If only he could just speak with Chuck, he might be able to make him understand what was going on. Then again, maybe it wouldn't do any good at all. Nathaniel turned and stared at the frozen wasteland; it needed to end, he knew it did.

Perhaps…perhaps he could try to have Chuck and Eleanor talk…that would be if he could get Chuck up to Mount Olympus. If he did maybe they could work something out. Eleanor could give a little…Chuck could give a little.

He stood up determined to tell Chuck his idea. As he looked down into the cave he realized that he didn't want to handle Chuck just yet; not that the idea of handling Eleanor was something he was looking forward to…but perhaps….he had decided on a plan, he wasn't sure how good but it had the potential of working.

The golden haired God waited for a bit longer before ascending to Mount Olympus. Once there he found Eleanor exactly were she was before. Her eyes twisted into anger as she saw he was alone.

"Peace Eleanor, I have not forsaken your daughter."

"I told you the conditions of my deal; I will not give in otherwise."

"I understand. How about Chuck only requesting she stay there for a couple more days and then he will give up his hold on her."

She glared at him, "I do not believe you nor him."

"How can you not?"

"You have lied before and both of you are responsible for the loss of my daughter."

Nate was silent for a minute as he realized that he could loose everything and Eleanor would realize that he had not gone and talked to Chuck. He knew he couldn't say to much more about his idea without giving it away. However as long as he didn't mention it specifically, "Eleanor, I understand your hesitation but if you wait two days and you receive your daughter, all will be well. However if not, then you know that I would have lied. It is only two days, surely that is enough time."

He watched her as she considered the idea before nodded, "Then I shall wait with you."

Nate could only nod at her comment. If she was here then there wasn't going to be a way for Nate to get a message to Chuck or to talk to him. If he left at any time…he knew Eleanor would be watching his every move. He would just have to wait two days and hope that another plan would come to him.

* * *

Chuck stared into the dark regions of Tartarus. It was quite different here then it was at the Elysium were he had left Blair. It actually seemed to suit them. He and Blair had similarities; she enjoyed the justice served to those who deserved it, she loved watching and seeing what other people were going to do. There was also the differences, she was light, she believed in being with one person, no one abandoning anyone, in love; while he, God of the Underworld was dark, he didn't believe in anyone, no one stayed and there was no love for him.

Though his mind said all of those he cursed his heart for feeling otherwise; he didn't know love and yet there was something there, some…feelings for Blair that he was having a harder and harder time in denying. He wasn't sure why that was. He knew that Blair was not a pure innocent being, though she appeared that way and was in certain things, she had a dark part in her.

Did he have something else in him?

Shaking his head he tried to deny it but it didn't stop the feelings of…peace settle over him when his thoughts moved to Blair.

Sighing he turned his back on Tartarus, he needed to go back to Blair, he had left her alone much longer than he had anticipated and though he knew that she would be able to find her way back if she tried he had told her he would be back and something in him didn't want to break that.

Was he becoming soft and pathetic? Was he to only become ruled by love?

No. He didn't want that. Then again he did want Blair. Were the two unbreakable? Did he have to have both? Could he not have one without the other? His thoughts drifted to those first days she was here, all the hate, though her anger did turn him on and entice him to take her even more, when he was able to talk with her, and hear her thoughts that was what really connected him to her. Which is what it started with in the first place when he first meet her back at that festival.

He was a mess, and she was the reason why.

He had brought her down to his domain to have her, though she would be beside as ruling he did not realize that she would completely unravel him and build him back up.

Without his permission.

Without his knowledge.

It was a slow process, but one that had seemed to happen almost overnight. Then seeing her standing there in that field…and when he realized that she was again missing her mother. It had angered him because then he realized that no matter what he would not even be worth it to think about.

He wanted her, he needed her, and she only wished to go home.

Chuck stopped as he felt the anger fill up inside of him, raw and blistering. The heat that he felt when he was with her was but a distant memory as he let the rage overcome him for sometime.

All he wanted was destruction…he wanted to ruin Earth so she wouldn't want to go back there. A small laugh escaped his lips as he realized that her Mother was already destroying the Earth, the Earth and the people. It was no secret as to why there were many more souls down here, Eleanor had frozen the Earth. It was something, she was the one that caused growth and she was instead causing destruction.

He could see why she would do anything to get Blair back, of course the reasons he wanted to keep her and the reasons Eleanor did were different, but he understood it. He was curious as to whether or not she had spoken to Nathaniel. It wouldn't make any sense if she didn't speak to him.

Perhaps Eleanor had spoken to Nate, he just might not be coming and talking to Chuck, not that he had let anyone in after Eric. He knew that Eleanor had tried to come in, and that a few other Gods and Goddesses had too tried, but Charon wouldn't bring them across the river therefore denying their entrance.

His thoughts moved to Blair, in truth she was always on his mind, he just was able to focus on other things. She wanted him to open up…she would not like what she saw. Then again he had spoken to her about Tartarus. So what exactly did she want?

He was coming closer to the spot he had left her at. He was startled when he realized that she was not there. Looking around to make sure she wasn't standing a bit of a ways off he saw that she wasn't anywhere where he had left her.

Panic seized him as he realized that she could be anywhere. Before he let it get to far he reminded himself that she couldn't leave, Charon knew that. So if she couldn't leave perhaps she had moved up and explored the Elysium Fields more. He wandered around hoping to find her. He paused when he encountered the first inhabitants. Stopping he chided himself for not thinking this through, though he knew that was something that happened when Blair was in the picture. He cursed the realization and began to think about where she could be.

He had shown her the straightforward path so she could have followed it back to the palace. However something told him that wasn't the case. Then it hit him, she was with the judges. It was something they both enjoyed and she probably had refused to stand here and wait for him.

Once he got to the judges he was rewarded with being right; Blair was standing with her back to him, her head tilted as she listened to the next judgment. He kept his eyes on her taking in every bit of her that he could. Halfway through his assessment he watched as her back straightened a bit and then relaxed.

After moving closer to her he leaned towards her ear and whispered, "You didn't stay."

"I am no beast. You cannot command me."

He grinned and kissed her exposed shoulder, "I can command whom I wish."

"Though you may, it does not mean I will follow you. As you pointed out I am a Queen now, I do not need to wait."

He stepped closer and kissed her neck. "You were always a Queen." He moved his hands around and pulled her close to him, "now you're my Queen."

Blair turned around in his arms, "I do not belong to anyone. Regardless of what you say."

It was not in any harsh tones, it was more…teasing. "Perhaps we should head back?"

"If you wish to, I'm not stopping you. I however am going to remain here, this one is quite interesting."

She turned around and stepped forward away from him. He could not help but feel the…respect for her. Once that thought entered his mind he realized that it was over for him. He couldn't keep this up.

He had two options he could stay here which is what she would be expecting, or he could head back and take care of a few things. He quickly assessed the two options and picked the one that would shake her up, "Then I shall head back. I trust you to find the straight path back."

She turned back towards him shock on her face; she composed her face to hide the shock after a few seconds and nodded, "Of course I can find my way. It is not too hard."

Nodding Chuck turned and headed back to the palace.

* * *

Blair watched amazed as Chuck left to go back to the palace she honestly hadn't thought that he would do something like that. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this Chuck, it was still the same one and yet there were things about him that were different. He had spoken about a few things that showed her more about the person her was.

He had a softer side, it wasn't like it was a bad thing, there was just another side to Chuck and it wasn't bitter. He left her here because she wanted to. He hadn't forced her to come back with him.

Just as he hadn't forced her to sleep with him those many different times, all of these months down here. He could have done so and just been over with it, but he hadn't. That though alone caused Blair to feel something deep inside her stir, and it wasn't those types of reactions that she tried to bury when he touched her, or said something to her. These feelings ran deeper and she was a bit afraid of them if she was being completely honest.

Trying to ignore those thoughts she turned back to the judges and saw as a new one moved forward. This one definitely deserved to go to Elysium; they had done nothing but good deeds all their life. It wasn't long before the judges announced their verdict, but the soul did not move. Blair watched in fascination as it begged for information on a loved one if they had made it; apparently the two were separating by a large storm that had been raging for months. Blair listened as she realized that this man had frozen as he had gone about helping others who didn't have enough. The judges allowed this soul to spend a bit more time in the Fields of Asphodel.

Sighing she turned and began heading towards the palace. It was then that she heard a woman speaking to the judges, "My name is Dora, I have died from the bitter cold that came with the snow and ice." Blair paused this was the third person in a row who had died from snow and ice. The other two hadn't known each other, was this one also not related?

The woman paused and glanced around before continuing with her story. After she spoke briefly of her life, which was a good one she then spoke of her end, "My husband has already past and I did not know how soon I would follow. I first feared for my life when I had traveled to my daughters to help her give birth. There was a great storm, though this storm had been raging for months, it is never ending. It was so cold, and the earth was covered in snow, I did not think I would make it to my daughters."

She paused as a small smile lit her face before she continued, "A woman helped me from the bitter wind and frozen earth. If she had not I am sure I could not have made it. I did, and with much thanks to Elle. However afterwards I tried to find her again to help her, for she had a daughter taken from her, kidnapped. I soon realized I could not find her in the storm and went back to my daughters where I then died. I only wish I could have helped her in finding her daughter."

Blair was frozen, why was there such a great storm above? The Earth was not growing the things that it should be. Elle…it couldn't be her Mother could it? Her Mother was supposed to help things grow, not the other way around. Perhaps this was because of her being down here? Eleanor had barely let Blair go to that festival; if she had been taken Eleanor would have been furious.

Nathaniel knew about it, at least Chuck had said that. If he did and was not helping her Mother, no one was. She felt a swell of emotions, sadness for all those people dying, love and grief for her Mother, anger at Nathaniel, as for Chuck though she was upset at his part in this she could not find herself to hate him entirely for another part of her spoke against that.

Sighing she decided that now was the time to head back to the palace. As she moved past the souls she blocked them out partly wishing she could not have heard Dora's tale. Chuck would not let her leave, so how was there any way to stop her Mother and prevent the world from staying dead?

She moved up the steps and quietly made her way to where she was sure Chuck would be unaware of anything else that was going on. Sure enough he was sitting in one of those seats that were in the middle room. "Blair, you have finished?"

"I have."

She felt his eyes examine her before he stood up and walked slowly to her, "What is wrong? Surely it was nothing that the judges had decided on?"

"No, they are just. I am fine, I just. I heard a sad one that is all."

Something passed across his face and it was then that she realized he was covering up something from her. "I told you happy endings don't exist."

"Her husband was a good man, they will end up together. That is a happy ending." Blair walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek and seeing the sadness in his eyes stated, "You do not believe in happy endings but it does not mean they do not exist."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them the sadness that was in them was gone and they were blank, "I put flowers downstairs on the table for you."

She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she could tell that something wrong. It was like he was distancing himself from her and she didn't think she liked that especially with the progress they had made, "We could go down and get them."

He tightened his jaw and stepped away from her, "I think I'll eat. Since you will not eat with me, you could go down and get it for yourself."

"Chuck? What is going on? There is something you're not telling me."

"I don't need to tell you everything."

She paused in her move forward; she had thought things were fine enough between them, putting aside that she was technically still his prisoner, so to hear him say something like that was odd. "I was merely trying to be helpful, though if you don't want it."

She turned around and was about to go when he spoke again, "Wait."

Blair stopped moving but she didn't turn around. Seconds passed before she felt him against her back running his finger down her arm, "I have…I want you," he murmured by her ear, "all of you." She felt her eyes closed as she tilted her head slightly and he placed a few kisses along her jaw. She felt the loss as soon as he stepped back from her, "You do not wish to be here."

Turning around she saw that he his face, his eyes were blank, "We have spoken of this subject many times, why are you bringing it up now?"

"You can go."

"What?"

"You are free to leave. Eric is waiting outside to bring you back to your Mother."

Blair was shocked; she had never even contemplated that this would happen and so abruptly. She had always imagined that first Nathaniel and her Mother but now only her Mother, would come and have an intense conversation or a fight or an argument, but regardless it all ended with her being taken away from here, never Chuck letting her go. Was this all a game to him?

"You have kept me here all these months and refused me to go anywhere else and I am supposed to believe that you would just let me go?"

He shrugged, "Go and see for yourself."

Blair moved forward, she knew that she could get down there and the most likely thing would be that Eric was not there, so instead of holding onto that false hope she decided to go and see the flowers. She was curious since from what she had heard the earth was dead; she didn't know how he had been able to retrieve flowers for her. And he knew that, even though now she did see the beauty the Underworld's vegetation had she still did not particularly care for it.

She didn't pause until she reached the table that held the flowers on it, the same ones that she had picked before he had grabbed her, the same ones inscribed on her throne. She gently picked them up and inhaled the beautiful scent that came with them. Yes, this was indeed her favorite flower in the world.

"Blair?"

Startled she set the flowers down and turned around to see Eric standing in the open doorway, "Eric. You're here!"

Glancing back up the stairs she realized that Chuck had told the truth, Eric was here, "I am. Chuck told me to come and bring you back to Eleanor?"

It was more of a question that a statement and Blair couldn't blame Eric for being curious. Why had Chuck let her go? He could've kept her here. Then an overwhelming feeling swept over here, he had done so because he had cared about her. She wasn't sure what had caused him to do so, but he had…

"Blair, are you coming?"

"Yes, give me a minute." She watched as Eric stepped back out of the palace. At that moment Blair realized that she didn't want to leave. She still wanted to go back to Earth, but she now knew that a part of her would always be here with him. She wasn't sure if she exactly liked that idea, but she knew that she wanted both. How could she achieve both living on Earth and also here? If she did not leave more innocent people would die.

Looking at her flowers she noticed one of the bowls of fruit that Chuck had left out in order to try and trick her into eating. Her entire time she had been done here she had not eaten even a single seed knowing that in doing so she could not leave the Underworld.

She picked up what looked like a pomegranate and opened it. She then picked up a few of the seeds and without thinking any more about the repercussions she ate the seeds. She stood for a minute and tried to see if she felt any different; nothing had happened. Frowning she wondered if anything had happened.

"Blair?"

Taking the flowers in one hand she turned towards Eric, "Let us leave."

And Blair moved towards Eric who after giving her an odd look nodded and walked out with her.

The brunette Goddess looked around as she and Eric made their way to the river passing Cerberus who was laying down just keeping his eyes on her and Eric. She couldn't be sure but it seemed as though he were…sad. Though she had only spent so much time with him she realized that she would miss him too.

Eric touched her arm and she broke from her thoughts once more and followed him to the river. Charon was already there waiting. He let them on the boat and quietly brought them to the opposite shore. Once Eric and her stepped off the boat she turned towards him and he gave a sad smile followed by, "My Queen." He dipped his head and this time sighed sadly before moving back to the other shore away from her.

Blair almost wanted to speak to him but stopped herself as Eric took her by the hand, "Come." And without another word they took off in the air towards Mount Olympus and away from the world she realized she had not only become accustomed to but a world that she was going to miss. Blair shook her head as the entrance disappeared from her view, it was a bittersweet release and now that it had come, she found that she was completely unsure of herself.


	21. Moving Forward?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you all for those who are still reading this, I hope you like this chapter. And for those who celebrate it Happy Thanksgiving._

**Moving Forward?**

Blair watched as they passed the Earth, it was all white, that woman, Dora, had been right. Her Mother had not been growing things, had not been nurturing them perhaps even this entire time. She could barely believe that.

"The Earth is…" She trailed off unsure of what to describe it as.

Eric glanced back at her and then the Earth before returning his gaze to the direction they were traveling, "Dead. Nothing has grown for months. The sun cannot even cause it to melt for the ground is frozen."

"My Mother did all of this?"

"She could not get you back from Charles. He wouldn't even let her in the Underworld. None of us."

Blair pondered that for a few minutes. Chuck had not only kept her from the rest of the Gods and Goddesses but he had shut himself entirely off in order to keep all away from her. So perhaps Nathaniel had been trying to help out. "Nathaniel?"

"What about Nathaniel?"

"Even he could not go into the Underworld?"

He glanced back at her and shook his head, "Blair I hate to be the one to tell you this but Nathaniel did help Charles…or he had something to do with this."

"He gave Chuck permission."

"I suppose so."

She sighed, "So it was only my Mother?"

"For what?"

"Who was trying to get me back?"

"I believe Serena spoke with Nathaniel, however she's been in one of her homes on Earth; she is not on Mount Olympus."

Blair wasn't sure what to make of that. So did my Mother finally make Nathaniel send you to get me?"

Once more the messenger Gods eyes gazed upon Blair this time with shock in them, "No, Charles sent for me and told me to wait for you."

Blair didn't know what to say, she knew what Chuck had told her and though she believed him she still wanted to be positive. She wanted to have it confirmed that he had done something so unselfishly with nothing for him. As soon as that thought came to her a warmth spread throughout her, he really did care about her, entirely.

She let herself be lost in that thought for just a few minutes before the glory of Mount Olympus could be seen. The lovely green drove all other thoughts from her as she realized just how much she missed it.

Soon enough the two of them landed before the palace where, in Blair's mind, all of this had started. As they walked inside she found that she was having a hard time cursing that day.

"Blair?" She looked up to see Nathaniel on his throne looking at her quizzically.

Before she had a chance to respond she heard a familiar voice that she was sure she would never forget, "Blair!"

Turning she saw her Mother, as lovely as ever, rushing towards her with her arms wide. Blair and her Mother embraced and held each other tightly. "Mother."

"My dear, I have missed you most terribly."

"And I you."

Eleanor moved Blair a little ways away from her so she could look her in her eyes, "Are you intact? You have not been desecrated?"

Blair thought briefly about how close she and Chuck had been many times and that even now she wouldn't mind having him there with her. She cleared her mind of all those thoughts and instead shook her head, "Mother I am fine."

"Good. Otherwise Charles would not have been happy for too much longer. Come, we will leave, there is much for you to tell me."

"Eleanor."

Blair and her Mother turned towards Nathaniel, "If you expect me to thank _you_ Nathaniel you can think again. I will however say thank you to you Eric, you have brought my daughter back to me."

"You're welcome. Eleanor, there is something…" Eric began saying but stopped when he looked at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was shaking his head, "Eleanor you have your daughter back. Right the Earth, it should not suffer since you are not."

Her Mother glared at Nathaniel and he cringed, "I do not go back on my word, just as I wouldn't take something that wasn't mine."

"I was just saying that the people on Earth need this weather gone. Allow the sun to help melt it."

"Do _not_ speak to me about what I should do. Come Blair."

Blair looked over at Eric and gave a small smile to him and then glanced at Nathaniel who was frowning but quite obviously not about to say anything else. She then followed her Mother out of the palace and began to move towards Earth.

"Mother, you froze the Earth?"

Eleanor did not speak until they reached Earth and examined the area that they were in. Still silent she began moving back towards their home. Though Blair had only moved on this path going to and coming back from the festival she still recognized it though it was still covered in white. Blair had been hoping for the green grass, the beautiful flowers. At that moment she remembered what she had been given and glanced down and noticed that her flowers, the ones from Chuck, were still beautiful even though the cold air was hitting them.

She was silent as she followed her Mother back to their home. As she crossed the threshold the feeling she thought she would have, the feeling of contentment and comforting was not there. Startled she wondered if perhaps it was because it was a white, barren land and it was not quite home. Though the flowers around the house were still quite beautiful.

"Darling," Eleanor took Blair's hand and led her to the couch, "now you must tell me everything that has transpired."

"I am quite curious as to what happened up here as well."

Her Mother looked around and nodded, "It is quite simple; once I discovered you were gone the nymphs and I began looking for you. I could not find you at all. I then remembered you telling me of the God who spoke to you, Aaron, so I went and paid him a visit. You were not there and so I went to Trip, when I still could not find you I went to Nathaniel." She paused for a minute her look darkening before she continued, "I searched the palace and I spoke to him and he pretended as though he knew nothing. He was trying to get me to come back to Mount Olympus or move forward. A trade he called it." She frowned at that before continuing, "Serena did not even know where you were. I was beginning to think that I would never find you again, but then Dan came. He had seen Charles taking you, and though he was a fool for not speaking about it otherwise, I knew where you were."

"Dan saw me and did nothing?" Blair could barely believe it, sure she wasn't Serena, but shouldn't he have realized that something wrong was going on. But if he had intervened then she would have never been down there with Chuck. A shiver escaped her as she realized that she was grateful Dan had said nothing.

"I know. It is awful he said nothing; and though I wanted to punish him, he gave me news of you, so I let it go. It was then that I went to the Underworld but Charles had forbidden Charon to allow any to cross over. Neither I, nor any of the other Gods and Goddesses who tried to speak with him were allowed."

"Nathaniel and Charles both plotted?"

"I'm honestly not sure on any specifics, but that isn't the point now is it? They were both very wrong and since Nathaniel would do nothing and it seemed as though you were lost to me forever…"

Her Mother trailed off and looked out the window. Blair followed her Mother's gaze and saw the still white earth outside. "So you let the Earth die?"

"In a manner of speaking, of course it isn't dead, more…sleeping. I felt an immense loss when you disappeared and by doing what I did they felt it as well."

"You are going to return it aren't you Mother?" Part of her love for the world above was the green and colors, not a world void of everything.

"Of course, and you are very welcome to come along and help me with it, if you wish."

Blair looked at her Mother in surprise; it was the first time she was including and showing that she was more than just a little girl to her Mother, "Yes. I would love that."

At that moment Eleanor looked at the flowers Blair still held in her hands, "Where did you get those flowers?"

Blair was unsure how to answer it without giving too much of her feelings away, feelings that she wasn't entirely sure of just yet. She looked down at the most beautiful flower she had ever seen and shrugged her shoulders, "From below. Things grow there…they are just different."

"I did not recognize the flowers…you were able to take them? He did not stop you?"

Blair remembered the last time she had seen Chuck, the sadness that was in his eyes, still thinking of that hurt. He had hidden it away, but it was there. "No, he did not stop me. He realized I needed to leave."

"He let you go?"

She could tell her Mother was skeptical and it was then that she realized she didn't want to talk about that last time she had seen him, not yet at least. "Shall we go and wake up the Earth?"

"Blair."

"Mother, I am back with you, is this not a celebration?" And though she said the words she had no feeling of celebration at the moment. But surely that would come, wouldn't it?

* * *

Eric watched as Blair and Eleanor left Mount Olympus. He was still puzzled over everything that had happened within the short time span since Chuck had spoken with him. He had been surprised after everything that had happened that Chuck had sought him out. Eric had been sure since he had no longer been allowed in the Underworld that he would never see Chuck nor Blair again; so it was to his complete surprise when Chuck had sought him out.

_Eric had been on the outer edge of Mount Olympus just sitting and thinking. Nathaniel had just come back to Mount Olympus and he was sure that he was telling Eleanor something to placate her. Nothing would placate her, she had frozen the Earth, and Dan could not even get the sun to help out. Though he figured Dan did not agree with what Nathaniel and Chuck had done._

_There was something different about Chuck when he had tried to get Blair back the first time. He had a throne for her, it was obvious that he had to have wanted Blair for his Queen, so why could he not simply to talk to Eleanor. Eric shook his head at his own ridiculous thought, it was Chuck, and he did what he wanted to without any care at all in regards to others._

_As he sat there lost in his thoughts he felt a slight rumble of the Earth. Quickly he stood and looked behind him, to his surprise and shock Chuck stood in front of him._

"_Chuck! I don't understand. Why are you here?"_

_The look that was on Chuck's face for far too long confused Eric, it was…sadness. But before he could ask him about that Chuck spoke, "Come and get Blair. Return her to her Mother."_

"_Wait, you said that you were going to keep her."_

_Chuck glared at him, the sadness abruptly becoming anger, "If you want to return Blair to her Mother then I suggest you come and get her."_

_And before Chuck could say anything else he disappeared._

Eric hadn't been sure what to think about Chuck's short visit but he knew that he had to try. So he went down to the Underworld still completely surprised when Charon let him in. What really surprised him was when he had walked into the throne room and found not Chuck walking down the stairs but Blair. Chuck was letting Blair go. No one had forced him; Chuck had done it on his own.

He figured Blair would be running out the moment she had seen him, instead she asked for a minute. He had gone back in only to see her eating some seeds from a fruit of the Underworld. He would have thought Eleanor would have explained about that to Blair already, everyone always knew about that.

But he figured that if Blair didn't know and had eaten then Chuck would have just used that as an excuse, but he didn't. So why had Blair eaten those seeds? He wasn't sure but a part of him wondered if it was because she wanted to stay with Chuck.

No one wanted to stay with him; he didn't want anyone to stay either. Not longer then a visit at least.

And yet that was exactly what had happened, he had her stay, much longer than anyone else and the much bigger part of that was him letting her go. He wasn't throwing her out, he was letting her go.

And Blair, though she had come with him and he could tell the excitement from her he could also sense that she wasn't as happy as one would be after escaping a prison.

So maybe…

He let his thoughts drift for just a few more minutes before he decided that regardless of what either Chuck or Blair were feeling he needed to tell Nathaniel. Once someone ate the food of the Underworld they would have to stay under there for eternity as the Fates had made it. But if she had just eaten the seeds would that rule still apply?

With a sigh Eric made his way quickly to Nathaniel's throne room.

As he entered the room he noticed Nathaniel was once more in his throne. He wasn't doing much other than staring off into space, of course Eric realized that Nathaniel probably was thinking through lots of different things, but he wasn't really worried about that right then.

"Nathaniel."

Though he had barely spoken Nathaniel had looked over to Eric, "Eric, you're still here?"

"I had things to think about, and I appreciate the solitude that places here can provide."

"Is the Earth still frozen?"

"I suspect Eleanor and Blair and enjoying their reunion, but I am sure the Earth will unfreeze quite soon."

"Should she not have done that first?"

"Considering how long her daughter was kept from her, I would think that she would want to spend the time with her daughter first and then take care of the Earth. But worry not, Eleanor will follow through, she does not lightly say things."

Nathaniel glared at Eric before shrugging, "Is there something you wished to speak to me about?"

Eric thought through everything again and he realized that he would need to tell Nathaniel because that was an unfortunate rule that was made. The Underworld was different from Earth and even Mount Olympus, Gods could visit either and eat from both without any retribution, but the food of the Underworld was forbidden. It was a different place, something outside, another realm. Chuck and the others such as Charon and the judges were able to eat and come up to Mount Olympus and the Earth and there was no problem, but if say he had eaten the food down there he would have to stay there. He wasn't entirely sure what it would do, it was just something that everyone knew. And no one was willing to test.

So perhaps the food didn't have any kind of real power? Maybe it was just a story?

Quickly he knew that it wasn't the case, the Titans had that and one of them had been stuck in the Underworld and was not able to leave.

Perhaps it was because they were not the Gods of the Underworld, which might have made all the difference.

"Eric."

Startled Eric pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at Nathaniel, "I apologize."

"No need. What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"It is about Blair."

"Blair is with her Mother, I do not see a reason to speak of her again. And I'm sure Eleanor will keep anyone from her."

"It is also about Charles."

Nathaniel sat up a little straighter, "Chuck? What about him?"

"It is something that happened in the Underworld."

"What happened?"

"Blair…" Eric trailed off for only a moment before he finished, "she ate some seeds."

Nathaniel stared at Eric shocked, "Blair, Eleanor's daughter, who we just took from the Underworld ate food of the Underworld."

"Yes, I do not think she knows that I saw her. But she did. She ate some seeds, so now we have to tell Eleanor and have Blair be…" Eric paused he was going to stay trapped but he didn't think that was the right word.

"In the Underworld?"

"That is the rule."

Nathaniel stared back in front of him before shaking his head, "We do that and we'll have the frozen Earth, everyone will die and…what will be the point?"

"She can't just live up here."

"You said that she ate some seeds? She did not eat more?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but I didn't see her down there before now so I'm not quite sure."

"Go and find out from Chuck. Do not let him know about the seeds that Blair ate, but just find out if she did eat anything while she was down there."

"And Eleanor?"

"We will wait for the Earth to thaw out before anything is said."

Eric frowned; he didn't want to keep this from her and Blair but he knew that Nathaniel had a point. "Alright I will go and speak with Charles and let you know what he said."

"Good."

And with that Eric left.

* * *

Chuck stared at the door unsure of what he was going to do. She still hadn't returned and though he knew that was going to happen it didn't mean that it wasn't hurting any less. It was a feeling that he wasn't quite sure of what to make of it.

His heart hurt.

Was it his heart?

It had to be. He didn't know he could feel loss like this, he had never wanted to feel this and now he had.

And what caused it to hurt so horrible was that he knew he wasn't just going to take Blair back down here again. And he knew that taking another female would do him no good. Though they had not been together his thoughts were consumed with her. It was as if everything he breathed, every thought he had all was her.

He knew he had told her to go but a part of him had hoped she would come back. He realized that she wouldn't; she didn't want to be there. So even though he was well aware of that knowledge it still hurt when it hit him hard.

Chuck moved and sat down on one of the seats across from her room. She was now everywhere and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

At that moment he realized that Eric was there to see him. He almost decided to ignore Eric but curiosity got the better of him. Without another thought as to the reasoning behind Eric's visit he moved down the stairs to speak with him. A small part of him hoped that Blair wanted to come back or she was sending a message; but he knew that wasn't the case.

"Eric."

"Chuck. How are you?"

He ignored the question, "What do you want?"

"You are letting us in here again?"

Chuck wasn't sure what that meant, was Nathaniel testing him or had Eric merely wanted to come and speak with him? "Is that why you came down? For a test?"

Eric shook his head, "I come on Nathaniel's orders."

Chuck nodded that made sense, "What?"

"He wants to know if Blair ate anything while she was down here."

Chuck stood there silent, if she had eaten something he could have kept her down there. It was law that anyone who ate would have to stay in the Underworld, but Blair never ate, she had no desire to be down here. No desire to be with him.

"She ate nothing." Just as she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Are you sure?"

"I am quite sure."

Eric pursed his lips and looked down before nodding slowly, "Alright."

"Do you know something you're not telling me?"

"Nathaniel is just…curious. He wants to make sure…that everything is taken care of."

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, "You could have asked Blair. I'm sure she would have told you."

A look of doubt crossed his face before he answered, "We are just being thorough. Besides Blair and Eleanor are going to thaw the Earth."

Ignoring that look on Eric's face, he replied, "Than I'm sure Nathaniel will be happy."

"I am sure more will be happy with that. It has been a long time since green has been seen on the Earth."

He wasn't sure what Eric was getting at, perhaps for Chuck to admit that he had been wrong in taking Blair? Maybe that was what Eric wanted Chuck to say, but curiously Chuck wasn't sure what he would say. Was it wrong to take Blair the way he had? He knew that he shouldn't have, though with any other female he might not care as much. But he still didn't feel that it was wrong for her to be down here with him.

He shook those thoughts, they were not going to help him continue and leave Blair alone. If he kept thinking about her then surely he would do something that he shouldn't do. And that would not be a good thing, if he did something else to pursue her…she would only reject him again. It didn't matter what he wanted Blair didn't want it. "If that is all, then I suggest you return to your green Earth."

Eric opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and moved towards the doors. He had opened the door but turned back to Chuck, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You are trying my patience; I wish to be left alone."

A concerned look crossed Eric's face but he only nodded and disappeared through the door.

Chuck sat down on his throne; of course it wasn't helping him much since her throne was right next to his. He didn't think he could destroy it…perhaps he would have it moved into her room.

If he had gone to Eleanor would she have permitted him near Blair? He didn't find that likely, the odds were against him. Surely Blair would find someone up there, if her Mother ever let her out of her sight again.

He knew that he needed to stop thinking about all of these things; it wasn't doing him any good. He needed to be doing something, anything.

His thoughts drifted to the idea of another female companion, but he realized that the ache in his chest wouldn't let him wander far down that road. He cursed Blair realizing that he would never be able to go back to how he was before. She would move forward, not affected by her time down here at all, while he would never be able to move on.

At that instance he almost destroyed the throne right then and there, but as his eyes turned on it he saw one of the details he had put on there.

The flowers.

The one she had picked right before he had taken her. He had noticed how she seemed too lit up when she had seen it down here. He had overheard a bit of her conversation with Serena at the party in regards to flowers, and that one was for her. He knew it, and she seemed to agree. That was why he had left the flowers for her to take back with her.

Then he realized that there was something he could do. She didn't have to know it was him; she would surely put her own conclusions together. He stood and left his palace; he knew that he would need to move fast.


	22. In Despair Can Come Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you all for those who are still reading this. I had wanted to get this up over the weekend and was unable to. I hope you enjoy this._

**In Despair Can Come Hope **

Serena was randomly twirling a strand of hair when Carter came into her home, "Carter! You have come back." She paused as she stood up, "Do you bring me good news?"

"I did speak with Eleanor. It's up to her to follow my suggestion, but I daresay it shall be soon."

"I cannot wait for my friend to return. Thank you."

He nodded, "I shall take my leave now."

Tilted her blonde head she questioned him, "Why? If you know that all will be well you could always wait."

"I do not want to be here during the horrible mess of fixing this world, I shall return later in hopes that this land will be in the glory of the beauty, that doesn't just come from you."

He winked at Serena and she smiled. Before anything else was spoken he was out the door and gone. She wasn't too worried if Eleanor listened to Carter, Blair would surely be back in no time at all.

She started to settle down to watch the frozen world morph into the colorful beauty it should be when she realized who she needed to tell. Quickly she got up and moved to Dan's.

"Dan!"

He was sitting and reading when she entered. Setting down his book he looked curiously at her, "Serena, it's been a long time."

"I know. A most wondrous thing has just occurred."

Standing up he took her hands in his and looked at her for a few seconds before responding, "Blair has come back?"

She could tell that he was doubtful so she quickly nodded, "Yes, well no, not quite. Carter spoke with Eleanor and he is quite sure that she went to Nathaniel and that Blair would return in no time at all."

"And you believed him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You are not sure whether he contacted Eleanor or not, so how can you be certain?"

"I am because I trust Carter just like I trust you. Do you trust me?"

Dan looked down for merely a second before nodding, "Of course."

"Then I was wondering if you would like to wait with me."

"Wait for Blair to return?"

"Yes."

"Of course. Shall we wait here or move back to your place."

After deliberating for a few minutes she decided to head back to her place in order to keep an eye on the outside world. Dan's place was quite glorious but seeing as it was much closer to the sun she might not be able to tell the moment Blair was back with her Mother and she couldn't afford to miss that.

She was so happy that she was finally going to be able to see her friend again, she and Blair were so close that she felt that she was missing a piece of her. She did briefly wander what had enabled Eleanor to get Nate to return Blair, but she realized that it wasn't ton he top of her thoughts. She did wonder what had happened to Blair while she was under there, forced to live with Chuck. She shuddered as she hoped her friend would come back unharmed, though she wasn't sure how likely that would be.

Pushing that thought out of the forefront of her mind she instead focused on the idea that she would see Blair soon. Besides that joyous thought Dan was by her side and all would be well.

* * *

Nathaniel paused outside of the dark cave, he knew that the Fates lived in there going about and taking care of the mortals' lives, and immortals to an extent. He didn't like going in there, it was to…foreign. The Fates were three sisters and they scared him a bit. He wasn't ever sure quite how to act around them and they always seemed to look right through him. But he knew that if didn't talk to them and work out something then Eleanor would freeze the world all over again when Blair was forced to return to Chuck.

Steeling himself he stood straight and entered the cave before he decided to put it off longer. The Fates were further back in the cave then most would venture, but a few of the Gods would find their way to speak to the Fates, not all would stay and keep going. Nathaniel wasn't one to continue down the winding way, but he had to talk to them about this matter.

Maybe they would be able to bend the rule and allow Blair to say with Eleanor and pretend she hadn't eaten anything. After all only he, Blair and Eric knew. Eric had already confirmed that Chuck knew nothing about Blair eating anything. Blair wasn't speaking. As long as Nate wasn't asked directly they could cover this whole thing up. He nodded to himself deciding that would probably be the best thing to do.

"Ah, look who has graced us with his presence again." A voice murmured.

"Is it truly the King of the Gods here once more?" A chirpy voice tinkled.

As the third spoke he turned one last curve and stepped into a brilliant light. He had to admit that though the path to their abode was long and dark the area they inhabited was far from that. The light in there reflected that of the noon day sun. The sister who was currently spinning a thread with another looked up at nodded, "It is indeed Nathaniel."

The younger of the sisters had picked up a spool of thread and nodded towards one of the seats, "Do you wish to have a seat? Please rest."

"I do not think he comes to rest." The oldest of the Fates spoke. She picked up her scissors and eyed a thread. After another moment she snipped it and the thread grew dark. She pulled it off and set it into a basket.

The present sister nodded at Nathaniel, "Things have been busy, though more for me and my sisters, what has gone wrong in the world and only just recently been turning right?"

"I believe it was that Eleanor cursed the land." The youngest chirped as she took off a thread and began to weave it in amongst all the other threads.

"This we know, though I must admit we do not know why you have come. Eleanor is righting things and all will be well."

"It's about that." Nathaniel did not move a step closer, hearing them all speak only reminded him of how much they simply knew. "It has to do with the food of the Underworld."

"We do not see much in the way of discussion regarding this." The older one spoke. She scanned the threads and immediately pulled another one and snipped it. "It is forbidden for those who do not live down there. It was made for that place which is apart from Earth and Mount Olympus."

"I know that. I also know that things will get out of hand again."

The middle sister paused for a second before continuing her weave again, "Speak, and no more riddles."

Before he had a chance to stop himself he looked at the rug he was standing on and said, "Blair ate some seeds of the Underworld." He looked up at the sisters who were still working; none of them had even paused. He waited another couple of minutes, "Did you hear me? If Blair goes back to the Underworld, Eleanor will destroy the world."

"Of course we heard you." The oldest hissed, "We are processing what you have told us."

"Why did Blair partake of the fruit? Surely she had to know." The youngest spoke gently in almost a whisper.

"I do not know. Nor do I see how or why that is important. What I do know is that once I speak of this to Chuck or Eleanor…things will not be good."

"She ate of the Underworld." The sister weaving whispered. She paused a moment and looked at one of the threads she was touching before letting it drop. As soon as she let it drop the oldest picked it up and snipped it.

The eldest sister dropped the thread and spoke, "She can not go unpunished. The food was made to follow the law, it would go against everything and others would not understand the importance of it."

"I do not think we can allow her to be swallowed into that place, Eleanor would destroy the world." The middle sister spoke again. "She did not eat much."

"Seeds. It was still enough." The older sister hissed back.

The youngest spoke, "Perhaps a truce?"

The other two sisters grew quiet as they continued working. Nathaniel hoped that what they came up with would satisfy all.

"Yes, we have decided what must be done." The present sister glanced at Nathaniel before returning to her work, "She must spend a part of the year with Charles, but the rest will remain with Eleanor."

He nodded, that seemed far enough, "Does she need to go down this minute?"

"No, she was down there for enough, allow her to spend it with Eleanor before she is to go back down there." The oldest one spoke and then she nodded, "That is all."

Nodding once more Nathaniel turned and left the bright room and began to make his way out of the cave and then to Mount Olympus. He knew that he would still need to speak with them he just wasn't sure when he was going to and how it would go.

Eleanor wouldn't be happy, though she'd be getting Blair most of the time. And Chuck? He wasn't even sure anymore. He just knew that with the one task done he still had another hard one to take care of and he found himself wishing he was back in the cave with the three sisters.

* * *

Blair and Eleanor had finally come back from unfreezing the earth, it had taken a little while but once Eleanor had shown Blair how to wake the plants up, unfreeze the earth, and allow the growth to begin again the two were able to do so much more. It had taken quite a bit of time but they were able to right the earth to the state it was in before Blair had been taken.

They had slowed down once they entered the land around their house, the land in which she used to roam. "I am so glad that you are back where you belong." Eleanor said gently placing her hand on Blair's back.

Blair nodded. In truth she was still quite unsure as to how she felt about being back. Certainly she did enjoy seeing the bright yellow sun, feeling the heat engulf her. Feeling the soft petals of the flowers; having the warm breeze whisper softly in her hair. It was a pleasure to have all of this at her fingertips again; and yet she could not explain as to why she did not feel as she had felt before.

Was it because her Mother was not keeping her locked in the house?

She knew that it was not that at all. There was something else. Something that Blair was almost afraid to come to realize.

"Blair my dear, why are you so quiet?"

Turning towards her Mother she offered her a smile, "I was merely enjoying all the things that I have missed."

Her Mother smiled at her and then looked past Blair and frowned briefly, "I supposed she would come, I just assumed I would have more time with you."

Blair looked over her shoulder and smiled upon seeing Serena. Turning back to her Mother she took her hands in hers, "I am going to spend some time with her, but do not worry for I will be back with you soon."

Her Mother nodded, "I will continue onto the house, but do not tarry long out here. I wish to speak more with you."

Blair agreed and watched as her Mother left moving slowly towards where she knew the house was. She was surprised that her Mother would leave her so far from their home, but was quite happy that she had. Before she had much more time to think Serena came gliding through the grass and pulling Blair into a tight embrace. "Blair I was so worried I would never see you again. I am so happy that you have returned from that dreadfully dark and depressing place."

Blair pulled back from Serena, "Of course I am back. You did not think that I would stay away did you? After all who would help you figure out about your many suitors?"

Serena giggled, "I do not worry too much about them. I think I have decided. But let us not discuss that, for you have returned. Shall we go for a walk?"

As soon as Blair nodded she and Serena turned and began walking away from the house. "How did you know I was back?"

Serena brushed her golden hair away from her face and gestured to the woods around her, "I stayed at one of my places that allowed me to keep watch off the Earth. Once I saw that it was green I knew without a doubt that you had returned. I was so happy that I could barely contain myself. I knew that of course your Mother and you would wish to spend time together, but I simply could not wait to see you and know that you were back."

"I am."

"It is such a relief. You must tell me everything."

Blair almost wanted to ask why it was that Dan did not speak forth immediately, however she realized that it wasn't of vital importance so she shrugged, "Chuck took me the Underworld. And then he let me go."

Serena stopped walking and tilted her head in confusion, "He let you go?"

"He knew I needed to leave. He is not impractical."

"But he took you in the first place, why would he have just let you go…" Serena gasped and one of her hands flew to her mouth.

"Serena, whatever is wrong with you?"

"Chuck…he used you and that is why you are back."

Blair glared at Serena, "I am...untouched." Blair wasn't sure if it was completely true but she did know that she was still pure…though she wondered if her wanting him to have gone farther then he had made her impure. Then thoughts of those kisses, his lips moving against her skin…his fingers brushing up her leg…she quickly turned away from Serena hoping that the blush that just came to her cheeks had not been noticeable.

As the silence grew longer she began to wonder if Serena had left, ready to gossip about what she had assumed had happened between she and Chuck. But before Blair could assume the worst she heard her friend's melodic voice, "Blair I am sorry. I was not trying to say you were that kind of a woman. I was merely assuming his lack of morals or cares."

Thankfully her cheeks had returned to their normal color and she turned around, "There is more to Chuck then what you assume. He does not merely sleep with females."

Serena bit her lip and watched Blair in silence for a few minutes before speaking, "Blair, have you…I mean…do you…did something happen between you two?"

Blair looked straight in Serena's eyes, "Serena I have no idea as to what you are talking about."

"I think you know what I mean. You are sticking up for him."

"I was merely making a comment. He did not seduce me. I can control myself."

Her friends face turned to one in shock, "Is that what you think of me?"

As Serena turned to leave Blair knew that she must once more take control of the situation before this turned into something much worse, "Serena, we are friends. I do not understand why you expected the worst of me. I can control myself around someone like Chuck." As soon as the words left her lips she was aware that it was a falsehood; she was quite certain that she would be able to control herself around others, but she suddenly was aware that it would not be true with Chuck.

"And I was not saying you were. I just…his reputation precedes him, it is hard to see him other than that."

"I do understand. It is not so with me."

"Then, that is a first. No female who has gone done there has ever left untouched."

Blair turned and faced out from the hill they were now standing on. That was not something she had been entirely certain of. She was the only one that he had not taken. And he had let her go. Once more her thoughts turned to that troubling thought of what it exactly meant to her, a thought with which she knew that if she gave much more thought to the answer might truly terrify her.

* * *

Chuck moved quickly up to the Earth. Looking around as he moved towards the house that Eleanor and Blair lived in he saw that more of the Earth was becoming green. They were still thawing the Earth, which was a good thing; it allowed him time to do what he wanted to do. At least he had ensured that no one else would see him this time. He didn't want to risk anyone reporting anything of the like to Eleanor.

As he came upon the white house on the hill he remembered back when he came here right after that festival; that time he had left a red and black chiton for Blair. His lips turned up as he remembered the way she looked in it. Shaking his head he returned his mind to the task at hand.

Once more he was able to slip into the house unnoticed. The house looked just as it did last time, bright and clean. There were flowers in every room, all matching the room of course. He looked down at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. If he wasn't so sure that Blair loved the peonies he would be reluctant to leave them for her; but she did love them.

He paused for a moment as he came to a stop before her door. Though he knew that she wasn't here there was still a part of him that hoped she would be. Some sort of a message for him. Those thoughts were ridiculous and he needed to ignore them. Quietly he opened it and stepped inside. He looked around her room and saw that it was much the same; there was no difference in it since the last time she had been here.

Chuck placed the peonies on her pillow. He really hoped she would know who they were from, but he wouldn't know how she received them. If she threw them out then it was quite obvious that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. However, if she didn't…he stopped himself before he got too carried away in those possibilities.

Sighing Chuck realized that he should leave before Eleanor and Blair got back. Slowly he turned and left the house.

Left Blair.

Even after leaving those flowers he knew that he had to have lost Blair forever. After all she had said she was a prisoner, but was it just in his mind that she seemed to enjoy it? Surely she had enjoyed being down here. But she didn't come back to him. She had left with Eric without saying a single word to him. Sure he told her to go, he just had hoped she wouldn't…or at least said good bye.

He entered the Underworld without anyone noticing him. After passing Charon and Cerberus he decided to head back to his palace. As soon as he walked through the door he saw Eric looking at one of the designs on the wall.

He had no idea why Eric was here, but suddenly seeing him made the pain of loosing Blair much more real, "I did not think there was anything left to discuss."

The young God tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

"Explain your presence."

"I know I should have told you this before but…I did not think it was my place to do so." Eric turned and looked at the thrones then turned back to Chuck, "However I could not just leave this be. I am not sure if this is the right thing to do, but it feels as though it is."

Chuck glared at Eric, "What are you getting on about?"

"I…when I came to get Blair and bring her back to her Mother's, I gave her a few moments alone."

Chuck sighed realizing that this would be a bit. He went and sat down on his throne trying to ignore Blair's throne that sat next to his, "So you gave her a few moments alone."

"Chuck, will you listen to me? Blair…she ate some seeds."

Chuck stared at Eric, "What did you say?"

"Blair. When I came in she had eaten some seeds."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, surely Eric had been mistaken. Blair had vehemently rejected food every single time he offered it. She would not take it because she knew the consequences of it. "You must be wrong."

"I am not. I know what I saw."

"Then why did you come down here to ask me if she did if you knew?"

"Nathaniel wasn't sure how much she had eaten."

Chuck glared at him, "You were trying to see so you could find a way to keep her out of the Underworld." Away from him. Chuck felt the anger rise in him.

"Chuck, be reasonable, Blair belongs up there with her Mother. Nathaniel was trying to watch out for everyone. So no harm has been done, right?"

Chuck stood up causing Eric to move a few paces backwards. He almost started to speak but stopped himself when he realized exactly what he would have said. So instead he gritted his teeth and paused for a minute before asking, "Has Nathaniel spoken with Eleanor?"

"No. Not yet. He is waiting."

"I suggest you go back up there and make sure he does indeed wait."

"Wait for what?" Eric had taken a step forward.

"Just inform Nathaniel that he had better wait. And if he thinks it is a wise time to notify Eleanor that he should speak with me before he does. Now go. I do not want you here."

Eric looked startled but instead of saying anything he turned. When he was halfway through the door he turned back, "Chuck I truly am sorry for not informing you about that earlier. I did not even tell Nathaniel about it right away. I wasn't sure what to do with that information and…I did not mean to hurt you."

"You did not hurt me with it. It's fine Eric. I just…I truly wish to be left alone right now."

Once more Eric nodded and this time left quietly.

Chuck sat down on his throne again once more hearing those words, _'So no harm has been done right?'_

No harm done.

Except that was the furthest from the truth for Chuck. No harm done on Nathaniel, or Eleanor, or apparently Blair.

His thoughts stopped on Blair and the interesting news that Eric had given him. She had eaten some seeds. He could scarcely believe it. Standing up he moved to inspect the different places where he had the fruit placed at. Even though she had refused to eat anything he continually made sure there was fresh fruit at each of these spots, just in case. He always had the thought in the back of his mind though he doubted she would ever falter in her determination; one of the many traits he treasured about her.

His eyes fell on the table where he had left her flowers; there was a piece of fruit lying on the table and not in the bowl. Slowly he made his way over there and picked up the opened pomegranate.

She had eaten some seeds.

She had known eating them would have kept her down her.

Blair had eaten some seeds that would keep her here with him. Perhaps she did indeed want him.

His heart swelled at just the idea of Blair returning the feelings that he knew he had for her. Taking a deep breathe he headed up the stairs already deciding what he was going to do.


	23. Finding Their Way

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you all for those who are still reading this. I had wanted to get this up this weekend and am glad that I was able to. I hope you enjoy this. Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year._

**Finding Their Way**

Blair turned and watched as Serena disappeared from sight. Though she had wished to speak more with her friend she knew that her Mother would soon come to find out what was taking so long. Sighing she turned and began walking closer to her home. She didn't get far when she saw that her Mother was waiting by a tree.

"You needn't have waited for me. I know my way home."

"Do not be silly, of course I know you are aware of how to get from there to home, I was just waiting for you."

This time Blair had to repress a sigh as she realized how much her Mother still worried about loosing her. "I am here. You don't need to worry about me being taken again."

Somehow Blair knew that Chuck wouldn't come and kidnap her again. Why that thought caused a slight sadness she wasn't sure. She was happy with that idea because she did not wish to be a prisoner anywhere. And yet, the idea that he wouldn't come for her…

She had to tell herself not to think about him; thinking about him brought the unsettling feelings that she just wasn't sure about.

"I am just enjoying being with you, am I not allowed to?"

"Of course you Mother. Forgive me. I am just unaccustomed to this with you, but please know that I do also enjoy your presence."

Her Mother nodded and the two continued into their house.

It was still such a beautiful sight to behold. She had been without it for so long she did still love walking through the door and seeing the couches along with the different colors and flowers.

All the different flowers her Mother chose.

Except one.

Her flower.

"Come let us eat, I had some bread that we may dine on."

Nodding Blair followed her Mother into the blue room and sat down. They silently ate the bread together, both lost in their own thoughts. After a little while Blair stood up, "I am going to bed Mother. I shall see you in the morning."

"Very well. Have a wonderful sleep."

"Thank you."

Blair moved slowly through the kitchen and then the orange hall. She stopped to admire the beautiful peach roses that were in a clear vase which stood on a small table. This was one thing the Underworld did not have. All these beautiful colors and flowers. And yet, up here did not have the flowers she now desired.

She touched their soft petals before moving forward to her room. Blair quietly went into her room and paused after shutting the door; she hadn't been in this room in so many months and in truth it felt quite odd that she was standing there as if it was a normal thing. In fact she didn't quite feel as though this was her room anymore and that was something that was quite unnerving.

Trying to shake herself from those thoughts she slowly moved forward and slowly looked around her room as though it was the first time. She saw her table, the closet…the closet where she had found that outfit that Chuck had given her. Before thinking about it she moved to the closet and began looking through her clothes. She was about half way through them when she realized what she was doing and immediately stopped.

She was being ridiculous. He had let her go. He didn't want her. He wouldn't have come in such short a time to give her something. He wouldn't come at all. Perhaps he had realized that he didn't want her, that she was so unappealing that he wouldn't even try anymore. Maybe it had been all about winning for him. No one else had seen her before then, perhaps…Blair stopped her thought process and chided herself for letting her feelings run away, she needed to be in more control and forget all about being in the Underworld with Chuck. He had stopped. She would stop as well.

The young Goddess turned away from the closet and moved over to her bed only to be stopped once she saw something on it. She could scarcely believe it, a beautiful bouquet of peonies were lying on her bed.

Her flowers.

Unsure if she was really seeing what she was seeing she took the last few steps to her bed and slowly reached out her hand to touch them. As she gingerly felt the soft petals she heard herself gasp in the realization that they were actually there.

Picking them up she breathed in the scent the beautiful flowers shared and sat down on her bed. Her flowers were in her room. The beautiful flower that had so quickly become her favorite was again in her hand. These were fresh.

They were fresh.

It meant that whoever had placed them upon her bed had only just done so. She knew it wasn't her Mother. She knew it wasn't any of the nymphs. In truth she knew exactly who it was that had to have left those beautiful flowers in her room.

Chuck.

He had been in her room. She whirled around looking in vain for him. Though he had brought the flowers it was unlikely that he would stay there. It wasn't until she had confirmed that he wasn't standing in some corner of her room that she admitted to herself that she had wanted him to be there.

Touching the flowers again she realized that her feelings for Chuck were more than just a mere affection and that both saddened and delighted her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to be happy in this life that she used to have, not anymore. And it wasn't just because in some sense he had given her more freedom, because she had still been trapped down there, it was because he had become a part of her life. Though Serena was a part of her life and she could live just fine without her. Blair could live without Chuck couldn't she?

As an ache started eating away at her she ignored it and thought about the fact that she was delighted that her feelings were more than affection for Chuck. She wasn't sure why that delighted her. Perhaps to explain how she almost gave into him?

That brought another thought to her, she had left and he didn't stop her.

No.

Blair's gasped as she realized that he hadn't wanted her to leave. These flowers. The flowers he had given to her before she left. Before he let her leave. He had called Eric. He had chosen to let her leave. But why? Was it because of the body count on Earth? Was it because of her Mother?

It couldn't be.

She had been in the Underworld for such a long time that if the body count had really disturbed him he would have let her go before. Her Mother had tried in vain to get him to release her and he refused. Many Gods and Goddesses had done so and he refused. She had tried to escape. She had ignored him. She had done so many things to put him off of her and still he did not let her go.

No.

It wasn't for her Mother.

It wasn't for the Gods or Goddesses.

It wasn't even for Chuck himself because he had wanted her to stay. _"I have…I want you, all of you. You do not wish to be here. You can go. You are free to leave."_

He let her go. A warm feeling spread throughout her as she realized how unselfish it had been. Though he wanted her and could have kept her without any problems he had let her go, and it was because he knew that she wanted to leave. He had set her free for her. It had nothing to do with him gaining anything; it had to do with her. At that moment Blair felt the loss from him more than she had before and it hurt.

She sat down on her bed and put her hand over her heart. No it wasn't just affection she felt for Chuck. It was much more. Something so much deeper. He wasn't just in her life. Not like Serena. Not even like her Mother. He was a part of her. She wouldn't ever be able to fully let Chuck go because though she was here and he was there she ached to be with him. Though he had let her go and everything in the world was telling her to stay away from him. Though she could perhaps live her life, and live one her Mother would approve of a part of her would be missing.

The thought came to her as though she had known it for quite some time and was only know just acknowledging it. It was something that she knew she would not be able to turn away from once she spoke the words and yet she knew that nothing could stop her from saying them.

"I love him." The words were a quiet whisper, ones that only she could hear. Her Mother would not hear them and in truth she didn't want her to hear them. She was still revealing in the idea, in the calm that had washed over her as she not only acknowledged that fact but accepted it.

She was in love with Charles, God of the Underworld. She was in love with Chuck who had once held her prisoner. She was in love with someone who infuriated her, caused such passion to come forth, or accepted even her ideas that she was sure would have scandalized even Serena.

She wasn't sure how deep his feelings for her were and that stopped her from returning to him at that exact moment. But she did know that he at least cared for her. And that right there made everything just a bit better. She was in love with him and she knew that wouldn't ever change.

* * *

Nathaniel sat down in his throne. He was ever so grateful to be through talking to the Fates. Now he just had to deal with talking with Eleanor. Of course he could keep it from her for a while longer, that shouldn't be any kind of issue. The Fates didn't say that it had to happen right away.

So he would wait and then let her know…or perhaps the Fates would talk to her. He frowned, this was a huge mess. Why had Blair eaten the seeds? That didn't make any sense to him. If only she hadn't then all would be fine.

But only he and Eric…and the Fates, knew about her eating the seeds. Surely she wouldn't have told Eleanor about that. Blair was happy to be back on Earth, she probably would forget her entire time in the Underworld.

He wondered how he was going to get Chuck and Eleanor to agree to anything.

"Nathaniel."

Nate looked up shocked. He was not expecting to hear that voice or see him anytime soon, "Chuck? What…" He trailed off unsure of how to finish that.

"Were you going to ask why I am here?"

"I just…I was expecting you to be in the Underworld."

"The world seems to be full of surprises."

"It does." Nathaniel was not at all expecting to see Chuck at this time, so soon after talking to the Fates. How was he going to explain anything to him? Then again, perhaps Chuck was coming up for something that had nothing to do with that. After all, he probably had already moved forward as well. Chuck surely couldn't be here for that at all.

"I assume you are well?"

"Yes. Quite. All is right in the world."

"You do not seem so happy to see me."

"I am. It is wonderful to see you again."

Chuck frowned and then moved closer to the thrones, "There is something that I wish to speak with you about."

"Oh, well I am ready for all, please go on."

"The Underworld is mine. Not yours. This up here," He gestured to around him, "is yours. Am I right or wrong?"

Nathaniel did not like where this was going but nonetheless he nodded, "Of course. Just as Carter rules the ocean, so you have the Underworld, and I have all of this. I am the King of the Gods though." Though he was the King sometimes it felt as though Chuck had a stronger hold over that title even from down below.

"You are King of the Gods. I am King of the Underworld. You would not want me interfering with your affairs would you?"

"No. And I am sure you would not wish me to interfere down there, so I do not."

"Usually. Though it has come to my knowledge that something did happen there that I was not made aware of until just recently. What happens down there is for me, and I am to be made aware of all. I know everything that goes down there." Chuck stepped closer and lowered his voice, "I do not appreciate having things hidden from me."

"The seeds."

"Yes. Blair eating the seeds was something I should know. It took place in my realm and therefore is mine to know."

Nathaniel stood up and nodded, "I do agree, but you also must remember I need to look out for all in my realm and this has the potential to cause disaster yet again."

Chuck swallowed and looked away for a moment before responding, "I was not questioning your ability but rather your decision to leave me out of something such as that."

"I was preparing to tell you, I was. I just needed to think things through. Besides if Eleanor is to find out then that could spell a great disaster on the Earth."

As soon as he finished he could tell that the comment only made Chuck angrier, "It is only those who worship you that you are afraid for? Do not forget that when someone eats the food of the Underworld they are to be down there, if not it will spell disaster for them."

Nate stepped back in surprise, stopped only by his throne. Chuck seemed truly upset that something could happen to Blair. He quickly thought of that and then dismissed it. Surely it was only because Chuck wanted to win and saw a means to do it. Chuck didn't care about anyone like that. Nate decided that it couldn't be that and then raised his hands, "I did not mean that. She has some time, and I will speak to Eleanor."

Chuck turned on Nate and walked away, "Good-bye Nathaniel."

Nate stepped forward, "Where are you going?"

"Away from here. I have no need to stay here."

"You will not speak with Eleanor or Blair right?"

"You do not need to worry about anything."

And with that he was gone.

Nathaniel sat on his throne. This was not good. He really was worried about what Chuck might do. "Eric!"

Within a few minutes Eric appeared before Nathaniel, "Yes?"

"You told Chuck about Blair eating the seeds didn't you?"

"I thought he had the right to know."

"I am afraid that he will do something foolish now. If he speaks to Eleanor too quickly or takes Blair…we cannot have that."

"I do not think he would do that."

"Will you follow and make sure that instead of going to Eleanor's he is going back to the Underworld? Check and come back quickly to let me know."

Eric nodded and flew off.

Sighing he looked out the window into the scenery. All of this deserved a nice long break, though he wasn't sure quite what he wanted to do. He just knew he needed a break. He knew that once he got back the telling of Eleanor still remained and he just wasn't sure he wanted to deal with that. But unless he wanted things to go poorly he would have to make sure that he could make this work.

* * *

Chuck moved pass Cerberus and paused. He looked back and shook his head. He knew that Eric had followed him down here. He just hoped that Eric would not stay long. Even if Eric stayed a while it did not much matter because Chuck could simply leave another way. Shaking his head he moved back into his palace to get the two things he had left there.

He was still quite angry at Nate for doing what he had done. For assuming what he had assumed. He was only worried about Eleanor freezing the Earth. He frowned as he realized that he could have suggested bringing that up to Eleanor. All Chuck was worried about was what would happen to Blair if she did not return. It hurt Chuck to even think of the possibility of any harm coming to Blair. It surprised him that unlike before he did not curse her for causing him to feel like that. He wondered why that was. Perhaps because she had eaten the seeds? She hadn't just left him alone, maybe there was something that she felt on her side? The thought of her returning the still confusing feelings that he was feeling caused him to accept them more.

Perhaps the feelings that he felt were of love. He loved Blair. She ate the seeds true, but she still left. If she truly loved him how could she have left? She did not even come back to say good bye, she was gone and that was it.

It angered him at how hurt he was by that simple act. But was it really all that simple? How could it be? Eating the seeds when she already knew what it would do to her was different…something that didn't seem to belong. Blair had to know what she was doing. But what was she doing?

The seeds would cause her to stay down here. She knew that. If she knew that then why did she go back with Eric?

Why indeed did she go back to her Mother?

He didn't have to think too long on it, it was because she had been a prisoner down here. So if he had perhaps just gone to her, would it have made a difference? Would everything have been different if he went and slowly got to know her? Or would they not have gotten so close? No…she was different from the moment he first interacted with her. So if she was different then why could this not be easy?

Chuck shook his head as he realized that it being easy would not have made any of those moments worth it. Every second with Blair was completely different then when he had spent it with any of those other females. And of course he had messed it all up. Though he wasn't quite sure if he had done so.

He stopped outside Blair's room and thought about what he should do. He has just been up there. He needed to wait another day or two before returning there, though he wished he could see her right now it would be best for him to wait.

Chuck went and sat across from her room. Things were not going so well. He couldn't just let Blair continue to stay up there but he was not going to force her back down into the Underworld. He would have to let her know what would happen to her, he did not want to loose her, but he didn't want to make her a prisoner again. It didn't stop the fact that he still wanted her completely.

* * *

The next few days went by entirely too long. Chuck tried to keep himself busy but it was a lot harder to do so then it should have been. His thoughts kept drifting back to Blair and if she was fine or if the seeds had done anything to her yet. He was sure that she was fine; he didn't think that they would affect her so quickly but he couldn't help but worry all the same.

Shaking his head Chuck decided to stop sitting and thinking about everything and go and follow through on what he had wanted to do. He went into her room and picked up a necklace that he had had made for her but wasn't able to give to her before she left. Once he had that he went back outside and got a bouquet of peonies. He knew that he had already left some for her only a few days before but he couldn't resist leaving another bouquet for her.

Eric had left shortly after staking out the one entrance to the Underworld so Chuck didn't need to worry about going a different way. He once more went up to Blair's house. Just as silently as before he stowed into the house and quickly moved to her room. As he stepped inside he knew that he truly wished for Blair to be there, but when he discovered the room was empty just as the previous two times he found that he wasn't too surprised.

Moving over to her bed he placed the flowers in the same spot. The necklace he was unsure of where to place. He could place it on her table by the window, but for some reason that just didn't seem as intimate as perhaps leaving it on her bed. He hoped that she actually cared for the gifts he was leaving. Deciding that her pillow was the best place to put it he set it down on the pillow.

After he was done he left the house and began walking away from it.

"Charles."

Chuck turned and saw as Eleanor was approaching, "Eleanor."

This was not one person he expected to see. And he could see she was not happy. He had not seen her in quite a long time and he was very grateful for that. "Why are you here?"

"That is a broad question; specify what exactly you are talking about."

"You do not belong here. Go back to the Underworld and stay away from my daughter. She does not wish for you to be here. She was more than happy to be away from you."

He clenched his fist, "I have my reasons for being here. And I can go where I choose to go. I do not answer to you."

"In regards with my daughter you will."

At that moment Chuck wanted to tell Eleanor that he had more right over Blair because she was technically married to him, but he didn't think that would get him what he wanted. "I came to speak with her; that is all."

"If she had wanted to speak with you she would have stayed there. She didn't. Move past this…whatever this is. Blair is already moving forward. I have never seen her happier. Can you honestly say that she was happy there? She wasn't. Now I suggest you leave now or I find somewhere to put Blair where you will never find her again."

Chuck stepped closer to Eleanor who only stood her ground. "I do not need your permission to do anything. But I am done here."

"You are done. Leave her be. Neither she nor I want anything to do with you."

Chuck turned and left Eleanor. Though he knew that Blair and her Mother probably had talked, he didn't think that he had misinterpreted the signs so horribly. She had eaten the seeds had she not? But she did not look back. She had not gone to say good bye. This was beyond frustrating. And the only way to know for certain was to speak with her. With Eleanor standing by that would be beyond impossible. He sighed as he realized that he might have to wait an awfully long time to speak to Blair, but he knew that it was worth it.

* * *

Blair was sitting on a rock listening to Serena speak about something Carter had done. She knew it had to do with something he got for Serena…or made for her. Yes it was something Carter had made for her. Blair pondered about the fact that Serena had so many suitors. There was Carter, but he was only there every so often, she could hardly see Serena settle down with him. There was Dan with whom Serena absolutely adored and it was quite obvious from all that Serena had said and the limited amount of what Blair had seen that he was completely in love with Serena. Gabriel was in love with Serena too and though she did tolerate him, she didn't love him.

"I thought it was so sweet, I just couldn't help but love it."

"Serena, do you not love only one of them?"

Her friend frowned and twirled a strand of her golden hair, "I have love for many. I do not see anything wrong with that."

"If you had to choose?"

"Perhaps Dan. Though there is something about Carter…"

Blair shook her head, "I think one is plenty to handle don't you?"

Serena turned to Blair with a grin, "Are you in love Blair?"

She rolled her eyes, "I do not see what that has to do with my question."

Her friend studied her for a few more minutes before shrugging and looking back out across the hill, "I have time. I do not need to settle down. Besides at least I'm not like Chuck and take so many companions that I've lost count. I do care about those that I am with, I do not use them and leave them be."

Blair bristled at that comment, "Those females go willingly to him. It is just as much on them as it is on him."

Serena looked at Blair again, "Are you quite sure you are well? You seem a little odd."

"I'm fine. I just…I have to leave. My Mother will be wondering where I am."

Serena nodded, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

As Blair walked off she wondered if things were ever going to feel right again. Though it had only been two days she was still hoping for some other sign from Chuck…something. Perhaps she was the only one…she shook her head, it couldn't be true. He had let her go. She approached the house and saw her Mother standing by the door.

"I was about to come looking for you."

"You knew I was with Serena."

"I did. I just, was worried about you."

Blair walked past her Mother and through the door, "Chuck will not take me again. I know he will not. If he was going to..." She turned and looked at her Mother as she followed her into the house, "he wouldn't have let me go. Can we please just leave it be?"

"I still am curious about that. Are you sure he truly let you go?"

"Yes, he said it. Eric brought me up." Blair turned to walk towards her room.

"And Charles did not make you eat any food?"

This comment made Blair stop, "You mean food of the Underworld?"

A moment passed and then her Mother breathed, "He forced you to eat food?"

Blair turned around and shook her head, "You drilled that concept into my mind many times over the years, and Charles did not force me to eat. It is true that he wanted me to, but I withheld."

"Oh, so he tried to trick you?"

"He placed food out; I hardly see that as trickery."

Her Mother opened her mouth to speak but then closed it for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright, I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm going to my room Mother."

She only nodded and Blair quickly retreating to her room. After she got in she took a deep breathe and went over to sit on her bed. As she came to the bed she realized that another bouquet of peonies rested on the pillow. Picking them up she inhaled the beautiful aroma and smiled. He had been here again. Though he had let her leave him, he still thought about her, this thought elated her more than anything else had in a long time.

She sat down and from the corner of her eye she saw something fall off of her pillow. Not setting the flowers down she reached over and picked up a beautiful necklace. It was so unique and yet utterly perfect. She heard a knock at the door and quickly let the necklace fall into her lap and set the flowers on her chair.

"Come in."

Her Mother opened the door, "I am going out for just a bit. I need to take care of something, but do not worry I shall return."

Nodding Blair smiled, "Do not worry, I will be safe here."

Eleanor nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Blair waited until she heard her Mother leave through the front door before she went and picked up her gifts. What was she doing? She had spoken to Serena about who she really loved. Serena didn't have to choose and she was able to do so much without any worries at all.

But Blair knew that she could either stay up here away from Chuck but with her Mother, or stay with Chuck away from her Mother, Serena…the earth, all the beautiful things that were here to offer. Though did not the Underworld have just as much, only different. If Blair was being honest she would agree without a doubt that she did have a love for the Underworld, something about it spoke to her. She felt at ease in both places. Yet her Mother was in one and her…well Chuck was in the other.

She put the necklace on and went to look in the mirror, it was very beautiful. If only she could thank him; after all her Mother had told her that it was only polite to offer thanks in return for something. She looked at her image for a few more seconds as she let thought about everything that had happened to her down there and then coming back up to Earth again. She truly wasn't sure if she belonged completely here with her Mother, but she didn't think that she could completely belong in the Underworld.

Looking over at the beautiful flowers she felt her lips turn up into a smile as she realized what she was going to do. Moving over she picked up the flowers and wrote a quick letter to her Mother explaining that she went out for a bit but would be back later. After she placed it on the hall table she left her home and started making her way to a place she never thought she would go near again.

As she stood in front of the river she smiled at the approaching boatman. Charon bowed to her, "My Queen, you have returned?"

"Will you ferry me across?"

"Of course."

He helped her onto the boat and they made their way across the dark water. She was glad that he wasn't saying anything, she wasn't sure how to explain herself and she didn't want to talk herself out of being down here.

She stepped onto the shore that she didn't think she'd touch again and yet somehow being here made her breathing a bit calmer. She moved up the path and stopped as Cerberus looked at her. It didn't take long for her to pet each of the heads and then she moved around and went up the familiar path to the palace that had once held her prisoner.

The young Goddess took a breath and opened the door. Inside the room was empty of anyone. Her throne was still there next to his. She moved past the table in which she had partaken of the fruit and headed up the stairs. She hoped that Chuck would be up there, she wasn't quite sure what she would do if he wasn't.

After walking down the hall she peered into the room where they would sit for meals, he wasn't there, but there was food on the table. Before she could turn around she felt the presence that only know she realized how much she missed.

"Blair?"

Turning around she saw the surprise on his face before his eyes traveled down her body and then back to her face. "Hi Chuck."

His eyes must have noticed the necklace next, "You're wearing the necklace."

She touched it, "Yes. Thank you for this and the flowers. They were perfect." She took a step closer to him and was a bit confused when he didn't move forward at all, "You let me go."

"I told you I did."

"I don't understand why you did." She took another couple of steps closer.

"Does it really matter why? You left."

This time she took a breath as he stepped closer to her. "I did, but what was I to do? You told me to go."

"Is that all you came back here to say?"

She stepped closer to him and touched his arm, "No. I…I don't understand why you let me go."

When he didn't answer she started to panic, perhaps she was wrong and he didn't care about her. Maybe he had grown tired of her and had already moved on. "It was the right thing to do for you. You didn't want to be here."

All the love for him that she had realized before swelled up inside of her once more and before she knew it her lips were on his. After about a second she felt one of his hands on her back and holding her closer to him.

She groaned as his lips left hers but sighed as they began to make their way down her throat. He pressed kisses along her throat and down to the top of her chiton. Blair ran her fingers through his hair as his other hand moved down her side and then slowly on her leg. It was joyous torture to have him touching her. This was something that she hadn't been too sure of before but now she knew that this was right.

The way he held her, touched her, it was perfect. She felt his lips on hers again and she quickly returned with fervor all of her feelings into that kiss. She wanted him, more than she could have ever thought about. She was completely in love with him and there was nothing that would change that. And though she did want him to know at the moment she couldn't think of the words to say not with what he was doing with his fingers at the moment.

Sighing happily as they deepened the kiss she knew that this was not going to end any time soon and she couldn't be happier about it.


	24. Coming to an Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope that all will enjoy this._

**Coming to an Understanding**

Blair woke slowly; it took her a minute to remember where she was. She didn't move for she wondered if she might have dreamed everything that had happened. She knew that she had gone back to Earth; she had been with her Mother. But then Chuck came into her thoughts. She remembered him.

She opened her eyes and realized that she was facing one of the walls in his bedroom.

His bedroom.

She was with Chuck

Everything came rushing back into her mind. His fingers moving slowly up her legs. His lips touching every inch of her skin possible. The way it felt being one with him. Everything about the previous night had been more than she would have thought. Just thinking back to the way it all felt made her feel much more alive.

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against the back of her neck, "You're awake."

Smiling as his lips continued down her neck and over to her shoulder she quietly replied, "I'm not sure."

Then she turned so she could see him fully, "You're still here." She remembered back to the stories that had been told of Chuck and one thing that was always constant was that he never stayed, and yet he was right next to her.

A look of confusion crossed his face before it turned impassive, "I am."

She wasn't sure what to make of that and for the moment she didn't care much for his finger was tracing her lips. As soon as he moved his finger he leaned down and they kissed again. This one was not as full of…need as the first one had been the previous night, but it still completely filled her with more longing of the previous activities.

Once more his lips left hers and he began kissing her throat. Even though she felt as though she was in heaven she steeled herself to ask, "It was all true?"

He pulled back, "What?"

"You really let me go for me?"

He clenched his jaw and nodded, "Why did you eat the seeds?"

"What?" She had eaten those with no one around. How did he know? She started to move and he leaned back to his side of the bed. Sitting up she pulled the cover with her and looked at him, "Were you watching me?"

"No. I have my sources."

"No one else was around. How could you have known?"

A hard glint appeared in his eyes, "Were you planning on keeping it secret?"

"I…I don't know…to be honest I hadn't thought much more about it."

Chuck turned away from her and swiftly got out of the bed, "Then I suppose you should leave."

And without another word he strode out of the room. Confused Blair remained where she was. What had she said? She had merely been curious as to how he knew she had eaten the seeds. She had eaten the seeds but she hadn't thought any further on the prospect. She needed to leave the Underworld but yet she had not wanted to.

And besides she had also been thinking about the fact that Chuck had wanted her to leave for her…but with the way he just reacted…maybe his feelings for her were deeper than just affection. He obviously cared about her. Could he love her?

Blair thought about that. The idea of Chuck returning the feelings that she had for him would make her beyond happy. The way he was with her, he seemed to really care about her and all of her not just her body. Or was that the way it always was? She could not know because she had never felt this way about anyone else and she highly doubted that it would change.

Blair wasn't sure how she could tell anything with how he was with her last night; she knew that she wouldn't be able to know differently and so decided to cast that thought out of her mind. All it would do would be to make her worried.

And there it was.

Perhaps he had realized that he didn't want her anymore. Perhaps he had begun to realize that he just wanted her to leave.

The idea that she was just another girl to him did not sit well with her. But even as she sat there for another couple of minutes she realized that by doing this, sitting and wondering, she really would be just like the others. And she was not like the others. Even if she was misinterpreting everything and he didn't care about her, it still did not make her like the others. Besides he owed her an explanation.

Glancing at the door again she realized that she already knew that he would not be coming back into the room. That meant having to get up and look for him.

Sighing she got up from the bed and quickly found her chiton. Pulling it on she quickly exited the room hoping that he wouldn't have gone far. She first looked around the middle area which was empty. Then she looked inside the dining room which was also empty.

Frowning she looked at the other doors; there was the bathing room, but there was no need for him to go in there. That made no sense at all so she brushed that aside and looked to the next door. Her door. The room he had given her. She was tempted to go and find something else to put on. As she looked at the door she took a step closer and then shook her head, hopefully there would be more time for that later.

A smile touched her face as she thought of the idea of later.

Turning back to the task at hand her eyes fell upon a door that she remembered briefly going into. Walking over she opened the door and was rewarded when she spied him over on the balcony looking out.

Though she approached him slowly and quietly he still spoke before she even reached him, "Why are you still here? You should return to your Mother and your precious Earth."

She was a bit surprised with the amount of venom in his voice but ignored it and continued until she was standing by him on the balcony. "I don't understand why you're so upset. I was merely asking as to how you knew that I had done something when I saw no one around."

A small snort escaped him before he replied, "I do not think you were certain no one else could see you, for if you had you would have spotted another not too far from you."

Frowning Blair looked out into the Underworld and thought back to that moment. She had gone down and found the flowers there, but more than that she had discovered that he wasn't lying and Eric was there to bring her back to her Mother.

Eric.

A gasp escaped her lips, "Eric saw me eat the seeds."

"Yes. So now that you have your answer you may leave."

"You cannot tell me where to go and when to do so. If I choose to stay right here I will, and I will leave if I choose to. You do not control me."

"Except that I did control whether you could leave the Underworld or not, do you not recall that?"

"So you would keep me prisoner again?"

His jaw tightened and it was silent for a few minutes before he responded, "It matters not what I would do. Why did you come here?"

"I told you."

He turned so he was facing her though she kept her body trained towards the balcony, "To thank me for the gifts?" He raised an eyebrow, "If so, I entirely accept your gratitude that you gave to me last night." He let his finger slid down her arm. She closed her eyes as she felt, from that touch, the feelings from last night return. She then felt him as he leaned closer to whisper, "I wouldn't mind some more thankfulness."

Blair's heart was racing; all she wanted to do was accept and continue, but she was confused. Was it only for her body that he wished her to stay? No, all the evidence pointed otherwise. It wasn't as though she had the most experience as the others had. She frowned. Noticing he pulled away, "What?"

"It is nothing." She turned and moved over to the couch that was in the room. Before she sat down she felt his hand grasp hers and pull her from the room, "What? Am I not allowed to sit?"

"Not there."

He moved so there were in the circular room where he gestured to one of the couches. She looked up at him and with a smile she moved and sat in one of the chairs. Instead of frowning he smirked and moved to the seat closest to where she was. Before she had much time to consider the consequences she asked, "Why did you leave the room earlier?"

He looked up at her and then shrugged, "I thought you would want to dress and leave."

"Is that all I am? Just one night and that is it?"

Chuck looked at her and then asked, "Why did you eat the seeds?"

"I told you I didn't really think things through."

Though he was not speaking any louder than before he still commanded her attention, "You knew that eating them would cause you to have to live down here; that is why the entire time you were here you did not eat at all."

She bit her lip as she looked down, this was not something she truly wished to say out loud, and yet…she risked a glance at him and realized that his eyes had not left her. She was sure that he returned her feelings, perhaps not as strong as the ones she felt, but still...

The comment about her leaving had put her off and perhaps it was just about her body. Then why did he go back to the seeds? Maybe he did not want her to stay down here? No. She didn't believe that, what other reason would he have for kidnapping her, letting her go and then still pursuing her?

At that moment she hadn't been sure how confident she had been in her assess of his feelings towards her; now she felt she knew. Taking a deep breath she looked at him, "I want to live on Earth with my Mother and Serena, the flowers, the trees, and all the beauty that lies there."

His fists clenched and before he could say or do anything else she placed her hand on his cheek. He continued to look at her seemingly unsure as to what he should say or do. She took another breathe and continued, "And yet I could not fathom the idea of never being here, of not seeing you. Not being with you. I want to be with you and yet there is a part that still yearns to be up there."

This time Chuck looked confused, "Why? Why would you want to be here with me?"

Though she did not want to say it, she wasn't sure how she could keep it from him, but to speak those words…that was not something she was sure she could do. Sighing she shook her head, "I would think it was quite obvious. Perhaps the same reason you seem to want me."

His eyebrow rose again and this time he moved the chair so that he was right in front of her. His hands touched her legs and though he had touched much more the previous night she still felt the desire and heat flow through her. Focusing on him she listened to him as he spoke, "I told you I wanted you. And not just your body, though it is quite delectable." As he was speaking one of his hands moved under her chiton and slowly began moving up her leg, "I want all of you."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he moved closer to her. Instead of kissing her on her lips he moved and placed kisses along her collar bone. She closed her eyes and leaned back as he moved slowly up her neck. As he moved further up her neck his hand continued its' own quest causing her more pleasure.

"I want you too." She murmured right before his lips touched hers. Blair knew that there was much more to say. There had been more left unsaid between the two of them. Yet as she felt his fingers slowly moving up her leg she couldn't help but allow those thoughts to slowly fall away.

He wanted all of her. Not just her body, her thoughts, her opinions, everything about her. That thought caused her to put even more in their kiss and with one of his hands he pulled her closer to him. Soon the space between them was too much for her to handle. She wrapped her arms around him and she felt him pick her up.

Blair felt them moving as she moved from his lips and began to kiss his neck. Everything felt so completely right; she couldn't imagine what had been the issue earlier. Something about the seeds?

Even as that thought came into her mind it abruptly left as she felt herself being lowered onto the bed. He moved down to touch her lips, but just before he did he stopped, "Why did you eat the seeds Blair?"

Swallowing she looked into his eyes, her breathing still uneven, "What?"

"The seeds."

"I told you." She looked at him and realized that it wasn't easy for him. The fact that he was questioning her was because he was on the same level as she was; he was unsure and there was something more there. Startled she gently placed her hand on his cheek, "I cannot choose without feeling loss, please don't cause me to go through that loss. If I am here, I will not be with my Mother, Serena or the beloved Earth. If I am there I will not be with you. Do you wish me to choose?"

His dark eyes stayed focused on her. She wasn't sure how long it was until he kissed her. This kiss was gentle but very intense and she pulled him down closer to her.

Chuck moved his lips down her throat and then pulled away, "I want you to be happy, however that is achieved."

He had let her go for her. He wanted her to be happy. She wasn't sure if she was going to stop being surprised by this overwhelming feeling that would completely fill her up. "Right now I am happy."

She knew that things would not be so easy and there was still her Mother to consider. If she froze the Earth before it was very likely she would do it again. However Blair wasn't quite sure how ready she was in standing up and declaring what she felt. She was sure it wasn't because she was ashamed simply because she didn't think she could find any shame in how she felt right then, but she knew that she didn't want to go and announce it right now.

All the thoughts of would might happen and her Mother and the rest of the world quickly disappeared as his fingers and kisses quickly stole her attention.

* * *

Nathaniel sat back on his throne, Chuck had returned to the Underworld and nothing else had happened. He was quite relieved. Though Eleanor had Blair back, he still did not have what he wanted from Eleanor. He did realize that the odds of him ever getting that were unlikely.

Right now he was much happier about the fact that Chuck had left Blair alone and that Eleanor had given life to the Earth once more. He didn't know why females could be so overly dramatic at times.

It was like Vanessa over reacting to him spending some time with Serena or Jenny. He didn't see it as a big deal; they were just spending time together. He was still married to Vanessa and that should count for something. He shook his head over his wife. She was beautiful and he did love her but sometimes he wished he could be much freer without someone standing over his shoulder.

His thoughts then turned to Serena. She was very careful. If they had married perhaps she wouldn't have cared where he spent some time, though then again she hadn't been too happy when she knew what Carter was doing on his visits over the ocean.

Looking around he smiled at the peace that was his once more. Ever since it had been discovered that Chuck had Blair everyone kept coming and speaking with him. Nathaniel remembered when he and Chuck had come up with the idea of taking Blair away from Eleanor to allow Nate to negotiate with Eleanor.

Chuck had come up with the suggestion of taking Blair away from Eleanor. Why would he have come up with the suggestion of taking her away? Why did it matter to Chuck?

Chuck had kept her in the Underworld and refused to let her go…was it to help him out or was it something else?

As much as he couldn't see Chuck ever having feelings for anyone there was something there. Chuck had spent much time with Blair, months in fact. There was no reason to spend days there.

His mind moved forward to Chuck's reaction about Blair eating the seeds. He had not known and he was angry. What would have caused such anger to come from Chuck? If no one had known about Blair eating the seeds and she had kept it to herself what would have happened?

That was an easy enough answer to the question, Blair would have had everything slowly drained from her until they were left to almost nothing and stuck in limbo never able to enter the Realm of the Living and yet not able to go to the World of the Dead. They could not communicate and would be lost in a thoughtless eternity of nothing…something no God or Goddess wished to be reduced to. The Underworld was another realm which was the reason why it was so different. Chuck and the others who were down there had been changed and Chuck was allowed to enter and leave as he wanted to. The Fates had changed it so Blair had a bit of a leeway, but it was still going to be hard.

Why Blair would have allowed herself to be reduced to that? It didn't make any sense to Nathaniel. Unless…he shook his head as an impossible idea came into his head.

Blair wanted to be with Chuck.

That didn't make any sense. The only females who wanted to be with him were simply to engage in certain activities. Though Nathaniel did not know Blair long he knew her Mother and there was no way Blair was like that. Besides had that been the case surely things would have been over quickly.

So then what?

Did Chuck care for Blair? Was that why he was upset about what could have happened to her?

He was stopped in his thought process when Vanessa entered the throne room, "Nathaniel you are still here?"

"I am thinking."

Vanessa sat beside him, "Would you like to speak with me about it?"

He shook his head, the ideas were too impossible for him to believe at the moment, let alone Vanessa. "I am fine. Do not fret. Would you wish me to be elsewhere?"

"I was just curious, that is all."

"Only that I am thinking."

Vanessa nodded and let Nathaniel alone to his wonderings.

* * *

The Harvest Goddess looked at the field of flowers in satisfaction. They were quite beautifully put together. She watched as a couple of the nymphs moved along the edges of the fields chattering about the flowers.

She turned and began to make her way back to their house. She wasn't that far from the house, she didn't think she'd be able to do that for quite some time. Not having her daughter with her all those months had just about killed her. Now that Blair was back with her she didn't want to be to far from her.

Eleanor still wished that she could know exactly what had happened to Blair the entire time she was in the Underworld. She wasn't sure if Blair was telling her everything and she didn't like the idea of what Charles could have done to her precious daughter.

To think that he imagined that he could even touch someone like Blair incensed her to no end. When she imagined her daughter marrying it was never to the God of the Underworld. No one in their right mind would allow something like that. Besides the odds of Charles marrying was very unlikely.

As Eleanor neared the house she remembered the run in she had with Charles.

_Eleanor had just finished working behind the house and was heading back to the house when she noticed Charles was moving away from it. Her anger took over her thoughts for a moment and she almost attacked him. But then she calmed herself down and spoke to him, "Charles."_

_He turned around and simply said her name._

_She moved closer to him, "Why are you here?"_

"_That is a broad question; specify what exactly you are talking about."_

_As if he didn't know what she was talking about; there was no other reason for the two of them to be exchanging words. "You do not belong here. Go back to the Underworld and stay away from my daughter. She does not wish for you to be here. She was more than happy to be away from you."_

_He then shrugged off anything Eleanor was saying. Though she told him that he had no rights with regards to Blair, he seemed to think as though he did. After warning him about disappearing he left. She didn't understand what that meant, but she didn't pretend to even understand someone as depraved as he was._

Eleanor was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a bird start singing. Looking up she saw the beautiful blue bird and paused for just a few seconds. She didn't want to be gone that much longer without knowing Blair was safe.

Frowning she remembered what Charles had said to her, that he wanted to talk to her. She couldn't believe that Charles had the nerve of coming there to speak with Blair after what he had done. Hopefully her warning was enough that he would never come back. Although Blair had insisted it was so she still didn't believe that he had just let her daughter go. She was sure there was something else that she missing. Though she had pondered it and looked at it in every way she possibly could, there was nothing.

And then there was the puzzle of him taking Blair in the first place. Of course her daughter was lovely, but what did Charles have to gain by taking her daughter? No, there wasn't any sense in it. Since she had come to no understanding of his actions she had come to the conclusion that he didn't have any sense, perhaps he had just gotten bored or something of the like.

Though she had decided that was the reason she liked most she knew that it wasn't a reason as to why she had been down there as long as she had been. That was not something she wanted to consider more. The only reason someone like him would want to keep a female companion…she shuddered as she realized her daughter could have been used for so many horrid things.

Then again if she had surely Blair would be acting differently.

Eleanor paused outside of the house, was Blair acting differently? She seemed…older in a sense. Something was different. But it didn't seem as though the cause had been something horrible. Frowning Eleanor knew that she would need to assess more of her daughters' behaviors before coming to a conclusion.

The Goddess shook her head and then moved opened up the door to their house and slowly walked in. She paused in the hallway examining the bouquet of lilies. Frowning once more she touched the petal of one and knew that she would need to change them tomorrow.

She then noticed a piece of parchment lying next to the vase. Puzzled she picked it up and saw her daughter's handwriting.

_Mother, _

_Worry not; I decided a bit of fresh air would do and a nice walk. I do not think I will be gone long. But I shall return; I know you are still worried, but I will be back. Please know that all is well._

_Love,_

_Blair_

'Worry not'? How could she not worry? This was indeed her daughter's handwriting, but what if she had been coerced into writing it. Perhaps Charles had returned and threatened her!

Taking a deep breath she quickly contemplated her options; she could go and look for her daughter, then again her daughter did say she would be back. Eleanor looked out the window; maybe giving her a little bit of time would be good. If she did not return in so much time she would know where to look. This time she had an advantage, this time she would know who had stolen her daughter.


	25. An Important Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I apologize with the delay. I had most of this chapter done last Friday, but the ending…I spent three days just working on that end…I hope you enjoy this._

**An Important Realization**

Blair wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had been down here. It was amazing that the time seemed to move much quicker down here…although she partly wondered if that was due to the fact that she could not see the sun. Perhaps that's why she did not really seem to mind about laying here next to Chuck. She felt his finger once more trace a line on her exposed skin. Sighing she looked over at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"I just…it's nice and quiet down here. My Mother would have never let me stay so long in bed." At that thought she realized that she didn't know at all how long she had been in the Underworld. Sitting straight up she gasped, "My Mother."

Chuck sat up as well, "She is not here."

Turning towards him she rolled her eyes, "I am aware of that. I just…I told my Mother I would be back shortly."

As soon as she said that she saw his jaw tighten, "You're leaving me."

It was not a question and Blair wasn't sure exactly how she felt about that. Instead she turned to him just a bit more, "I am leaving for now. I cannot let my Mother go through what she went through before. She…it wouldn't be good for her if she had to go through it. She only knows that I am on a walk, this is not fair to her."

His face became blank, unreadable. She didn't like that; there wasn't even a hint of an emotion in his eyes. Pulling herself closer to him she hoped he wouldn't pull away from her. He didn't pull himself from her, but he didn't hold her either. It wasn't until after she kissed his jaw that he replied, "Then go."

"Chuck, I am not leaving you. I just need to be elsewhere right now."

When there was no response from him she nodded and moved off the bed quickly dressing. She glanced back at the bed and saw that he remained there. Sighing she turned and quickly left the room. Blair knew that she needed to get back to her Mother but as she was leaving she could feel a part of her staying as well. How had she come to love him when this relationship was not the most conventional one? He had kidnapped her, but she did not hold that against him.

Though she did love him, perhaps he didn't love her back?

He had not said anything, but then again neither had she. But he didn't even look at her when she left. She paused at the top of the stairs, she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but when there was nothing she was disappointed. Perhaps he had her and that was enough for him. Sure it had been absolutely perfect for her, but maybe he found it less then satisfactory.

Shaking her head she realized that she needed to refocus her thoughts and get back to her Mother. If he did not want her…she was not going to lower herself in order to get him to come to her. She was not going to beg him to be with her.

Before she reached the door she heard something that she didn't think she would ever hear, at least not from that voice, "Blair."

Turning she watched as he moved down the stairs and in front of her, "You're leaving."

Puzzled she nodded, "I thought we had established that?"

"I have my Kingdom down here. This is mine. Your Mother's is the Earth. Where you belong…I let you go before because it was what you wanted and it was right for you. Leave if that's what you need to do."

Startled she felt her mouth open slightly. Before she could say or do anything else Chuck kissed her moving against the wall by the door. Returning the kiss she moved one of her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. As soon as one of his hands started moving down her body she put her hand on top of it. He slightly pulled away from her, "Go."

She reached up to touch his face but before her hand could make contact with his cheek he stepped back. "Chuck."

"You need to return to your Mother."

She opened the door and then turned back to him, "I am not leaving you, I just have to go; it is not the same thing. Worry not."

Without another thought Blair moved away from Chuck and followed the path back to Charon. As she moved across the water she pondered his last response. He let her go yet again; it was not something she would think she'd get used to. And yet…he seemed quite sincere and defeated. Considering everything that she had heard about him not one thing even mentioned the complexity of emotions he seemed to embody. She had spent all that time with him when she was his prisoner and then just now and no one mentioned anything about this.

It wasn't as though he wore his emotions where everyone could see them. In fact she was sure that she had noticed it when she first came in contact with him, at least not like she was sure she knew now. He did not show all of his emotions often. Some were on his face regularly. The emotions that she wasn't used to seeing would sometimes only be a flash, but it was still there.

Shaking her head she realized that she needed to concentrate on getting home. She wasn't entirely positive on how long she had been down there with Chuck, but she had to come up with something for her Mother. Though she didn't want to out right lie to her Mother she did not think that speaking the truth would be a good idea at this time.

As she moved closer to her home she saw many wild flowers. After quickly deciding she moved to them and picked them as many as she could in just a few minutes. Then she hurried to her house. As she came into view of the front door she saw her Mother leaving, "Mother?"

Her Mother looked over at her and quickly hurried to her side, "Blair! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I needed air and a walk."

"For that long?"

"It wasn't really that long."

"The last time I saw you go into your room was yesterday."

Blair had to work hard not to show surprise on her face, "I apologize Mother, the time slipped away from me."

She began to move towards the house. She knew her Mother was following when she heard her speak, "And the setting of the sun or seeing the moon or the rise of the sun did not make you understand the lateness of the hour?"

Turning around to face her Mother she shrugged her shoulders before replying, "I was without those simple joys for quite some time. Are you suggesting that I should be denied those because you think Chuck will kidnap me again?"

Her Mother was silent for a few minutes and then nodded, "I suppose you're right. I just…if he did it once he'll do it again."

"He's not going to. He knows that it was…after everything that happened, I just know that he's not going to kidnap me again."

Blair watched her Mother closely hoping that her Mother would listen to her but even as she nodded Blair knew that her Mother still did not trust Chuck.

In her Mother's defense she could understand the hesitancy that she had in trusting Chuck…not so much trusting him but realizing that Chuck wouldn't kidnap her again. That thought alone brought a smile to her face because she realized that even if her Mother did not trust Chuck she did. She knew that he wouldn't do something like that again.

As they walked into the house her Mother spoke, "We shall sit and talk."

Nodding Blair followed her Mother to one of the many rooms. The flowers in there were red roses; the chair and sofa were a matching red. She had to keep the memories of that first dress she wore that Chuck had put in her closet away from the forefront of her mind. "I am sorry that I worried you. I am back now though."

"I know. I just, I wasn't sure if there was something else that you wished to speak about. Perhaps something that you are confused on?"

"Confused on? Such as what Mother?"

"You do realize how dangerous Charles is?"

Suppressing her urge to roll her eyes Blair nodded, "Mother may I remind you that you had that idea installed in my mind since I was a little girl. I learned about all the different Gods and Goddesses from you before I even met them."

"And I have ever steered you wrong?"

"Of course not.

"Have we not talked, spent much time together? Have I not given you much of everything I could?"

Everything but what Chuck gave her, but she didn't think that voicing that would be a good idea in the present situation, "Of course Mother. We have talked much, and we have spent much time together here in this house."

Her Mothers' eyebrow rose when she heard 'this house' instead of 'our house'. But Blair did not change it for that would show her that there was significance to it. Blair did not want to hide her feelings from Chuck, however telling her Mother did not seem like an option. But instead of bringing up the word change her Mother continued onward, "Will you tell me exactly what happened down there?"

"I told you what happened."

"The only thing you have spoken of to me was that he let you go which I am still in much doubt of."

"What do you want to know?"

"Blair, tell me. I have let you go on with keeping it to yourself long enough. I had hoped you would tell me on your own; however since that is apparently not working you must tell me know."

Not knowing what else to do Blair nodded and shrugged, "There was nothing much that happened. He brought me down to his palace and placed me in a room. He was telling me many things but I refused to listen knowing that you would come for me. Every meal he would have me sit with him. He would eat and offer me food, but I refused. Every time he offered me food I refused to take even one small bite. Then before I knew it he told me I could leave."

Eleanor frowned and Blair could tell that she was not sure on the story. Instead of commenting on the story she said something Blair wasn't counting on, "Where did you get that necklace?"

"What?"

"That necklace."

Blair's hand reached up and touched the necklace that Chuck had given her. Inside she could feel the butterflies as her mind refocused on the time with him. Shaking herself of those thoughts Blair looked at her Mother, "It is a beautiful necklace. It seemed most appropriate to wear it don't you think?"

"I was not speaking about if you were wearing it or not and whether it is or is not appropriate."

"I know."

Eleanor's eyes narrowed. Blair was sure she was going to ask if Chuck had given it to her but instead she asked, "You disappeared and only just now came back?"

She really didn't want to have this conversation again. Sighing Blair stood up, "Mother I am tired and it seems as though regardless of what I say you will not believe me. Please just consider what I have said and I will speak to you in the morning?"

"I see. So you do not feel the need to listen to me anymore?"

"It is not that at all, it is merely the fact that I wish to be alone to think. Is that too much to ask?"

"Were you not alone all this time on your walk?"

"Mother, I do not mean that I do not wish to talk to you however we continuously go back to when I was with Chuck."

Nodding once Eleanor stood next to Blair, "Then answer me this one thing, did he violate you?"

She looked into her Mother's eyes, "No, he did not violate me."

"Good." Eleanor allowed Blair to walk towards her room but just as she got to the door she spoke again, "Just remember that if you are hiding that fact you are only hurting yourself. It has been shown that he does not care for anything from a female save one thing. If he got that do not delude yourself into thinking that he will be back."

Blair turned around, "If he had violated me I would hardly think that was romance. When he held me captive down there I did not lay with him. Whether you believe that or not is up to you."

And before another word was spoken Blair went into her room and shut the door. As she retreated into her room she quickly sat on her bed. She did love her Mother but at the moment she wanted to be with Chuck.

Telling her Mother what had happened brought back when she was completely angry at him, she had hated him. She only remembered being frightened a few different times that she was down there. And to be honest she couldn't quite decide when it was that her feelings for him changed. She knew when she realized what her feelings were for him, however from that first time that he dragged her down there to when he let her go…she just wasn't sure.

Perhaps it was a gradual thing?

Or maybe over time she got to know him better. She knew that she was in a prison when she was first down there, but he had opened the door and she had been free. Once more he did it on his own, no forced hand.

He was quite an interesting individual, there was much more to him then most people saw.

Her mind shifted to what her Mother had spoken right before she had entered her room. Since they had been together did that mean that Chuck would leave her and continue into a pursuit with another female?

Not only did that thought fill her with dread she found herself scowling at the idea of him with another.

Jealousy.

He now had brought out a jealousy in her that was quite fierce. Shaking her head she knew that she couldn't just waltz back down to the Underworld. She tried to focus on rational thought.

If he had indeed forsaken her, then she didn't need him. If she was being honest with herself she knew that it wasn't that simple. She only wished that those thoughts had not entered her mind for now she was wondering if he really was done with her.

Sighing Blair lay down on her bed, for now she would do nothing. Knowing her Mother was just on the other side of the door she closed her eyes and hoped to be able to sleep.

* * *

Chuck watched as Blair moved further from him and closer to her Mother. He still didn't want to let her go but he knew that was the best thing to do. He was still surprised that she had returned to him. And already she was gone. He frowned as he felt the loss and he shut the door and retreated back up the stairs.

Sitting down in the seat across from her room he remembered that she had the necklace on and had left with it. He had to admit that he was surprised when he saw her with it on. Of course he was surprised that she had shown up at all. As he gazed around the room his eyes fell upon one of the bowl of fruits that he had set out quite a while before. Though he hadn't given much thought to it he had thought about if she had eaten of it.

And she had.

Blair had eaten the seeds.

She had eaten the seeds and had assumed that she alone knew that fact. His lips tilted down at what could have happened if she was the only one who had known. To be honest he wasn't sure what his reaction would have been had he come upon the news after the devastating effects of the food from the Underworld. Yet she knew. She knew that she was not to eat the food. Though he still marveled and worried about her eating the seeds his mind turned to another question.

Why?

Why she had done it? Though she had originally said that she didn't know why she had eaten them she also told him that she wanted to be with him. So perhaps if she wanted to be with him there was more...

Someone was crossing the river. Standing up Chuck made his way slowly to his throne room. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to this visitor. She was definitely not the Goddess he wanted to walk through the doors, but right now there didn't seem to be an option.

As he walked past the table that held the fruit on it that Blair had eaten the door opened and Serena walked in. Most found her the most beautiful of all females, mortal and immortal. In truth he had agreed in a way, she was beautiful. However that had been before he had seen Blair. After Blair he doubted anyone could hold up against her; not only in her beauty but her wit and her intelligence.

Her eyes looked around the spacious room until she saw him, "Chuck!"

He rolled his eyes at her indignant tone. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to have done to her, he didn't even think he had seen her since the first time he had seen Blair. "Serena, to what do I owe this visit?"

Chuck moved over and sat on his seat. As soon as he was situated he turned his attention to her. Her lips were pursed as she glared at him. "What did you do?"

"I have done a lot of things. Inform me as to what specific event you are speaking of."

"You know what."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do I?"

"Blair."

His eyes narrowed; what did Serena know about Blair and him? "Blair is home."

"I know she is home, where she should be. And in that regards you should not have taken her in the first place. I knew you were going to do something absolutely horrid."

"You knew?" He was sure it was when she had seen him talking to Blair at the festival all those months ago but he would wait until she said so.

"I saw you speaking with her at Nate's festival. I cannot believe you kidnapped her! Thank goodness she was able to escape down here."

"Serena, is there a point to your little outburst?"

He watched as she frowned, unhappy by his choice of words no doubt. Instead of going on about that she stated, "She is different."

"Different? When she left me she was not all that different." Save for something that now bound the two of them.

"I…it is not important as to how she was different." He could tell that Serena was holding something back from him, though he wasn't sure what.

"How can I help explain how she is different, according to you, if I am not even sure how she is different?"

"It's…something you would not know." Chuck merely continued to look at Serena until she spoke again, though this time her voice was softer, "Did you hurt her?"

Fury came over Chuck and he saw red. He stood up and walked a few steps closer to Serena, "Do not overstep your place here. It would do well for you to remember where you are."

Serena was quiet for a minute but continued to stare at Chuck. If it wasn't for the step back she had taken Chuck would have been worried about the fact that she did not look away from him, "Listen I just want my friend to be okay and you…you do not seem to care."

He clenched his jaw, "Do not speak of what you do not know. Now I think it would be best if you leave."

He began to walk towards the door. The next time Serena spoke it was softer, "Chuck, I just…she's my friend, almost like a sister."

He exhaled. Though Blair had not brought Serena up all the time she had spoken of her a few times. Each time that Blair spoke of Serena he could easily tell that she cared for this flighty Goddess. "Consider yourself lucky Serena. No harm came to Blair when she was down here."

Before Serena spoke again Chuck found himself walking out of his own palace. He didn't want to deal with Serena anymore. He quickly left the Underworld and returned to Nathaniel's palace.

Though it was not the place he wanted to be at it would do. Anything was better than being near Serena and her thoughts.

As he walked towards the door he looked off over to the side and saw Dan with a slight frown on his face. Ignoring the Sun God Chuck continued on, he figured Serena told him her ideas about what Chuck might have done to Blair. Even if they did think that he didn't care what they said.

He quickly entered the throne room and saw Nate on his way out a door. Before he got too far he spoke up, "Nathaniel, where are you going? Did you find yet another female you wish to have?"

The King of the Gods quickly turned around, "Chuck! What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"

"No, I just…I wasn't expecting you."

"When are you ever expecting me?" Chuck closed the space between the two Gods, "I needed to ask you something."

"What?"

"Did you tell Eleanor about what Blair did?"

"What Blair did?" Nathaniel paused for a moment before he spoke again, "No, I have said nothing to anyone. I still search for the best way to explain this to her." He folded his arms, "I do not understand why you had to complicate things."

"I do not find it complicated."

"It is. Eleanor is going to be upset and everything could end up out of balance again. Was having Blair really worth all of that?"

Chuck realized that he didn't even have to think for his answer, "Even more."

He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud until he realized Nate was giving him an odd look, "You care about Blair." Chuck could see that Nate was remembering something before he spoke again, "You…you love her?"

Chuck tried to scoff and instead turned away from Nate, "When are you planning on telling Eleanor?"

The King of the Gods placed his hand on Chuck's shoulder, "You do love her."

Turning back to Nathaniel he glared at him, "I asked a question."

With a grin Nate nodded, "You are, aren't you?"

"Shall I tell Vanessa about that indiscretion from just a few days ago?"

The smile on Nate's face vanished and was replaced by a scowl, "That isn't worth anything."

"Vanessa already found out?"

"Vanessa already found out about what?"

The two Gods turned to the Queen who was standing further down the hall with her hands on her hips, "Vanessa."

Ignoring Chuck she looked intently at Nathaniel, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Chuck saw Nate look nervously at Chuck before swallowing and speaking quickly, "Of course not. There is nothing you need to worry yourself with. It was something that Chuck and I were merely discussing. Business, that is all."

She eyed him speculatively before turning and disappearing into one of the doors. Nate turned and glared at Chuck, "Thank you for that."

"I said nothing. Perhaps you'll do the same."

He watched as the idea rolled around in his head before Nate shrugged and moved back to his throne, "It is a mess to do with. Eleanor. She does not want to loose her daughter. Since you took Blair now she will. Explain how I am to tell that to her."

"I did not force the seeds into Blair's mouth, so perhaps that conversation you could have with her and not me."

He shrugged, "I suppose it matters not, save for how to prevent another freezing of the Earth."

"You already have the answer of what needs to be done."

"Of course I do. I know exactly what needs to be done. Doing it is something else entirely." Nate looked curiously at Chuck. "Why are you here? You don't usually come up."

This time Chuck shrugged, "I felt I needed a bit of a time away from there. Nothing wrong with that."

"Do not tell me you are planning on taking something that is not yours."

Chuck thought about that statement. Blair and he were married and so would it not mean that they belonged to each other? He smirked, "I will touch nothing that is not mine."

He watched as relief spread over Nathaniel's features, "Thanks Chuck."

"I'll do what I can. And you better figure out what you're going to say to Eleanor, the longer this goes on the worse it will be for Blair."

"Of course."

Chuck frowned when he saw the same foolish grin that was on Nate's face just a minute ago. Deciding he couldn't take any more of that he turned and strode out of the throne room. He only hoped Serena would be gone, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted another run in with her.

Right now he needed to take care of some business in the Underworld. Though he wanted to go and visit Blair he decided not to at the moment. He paused as he considered what direction he could take that would get him to her. It wouldn't take long to get there. Though Eleanor could be there.

It was odd that he still wanted to see Blair, still wanted to be with her. He wasn't sure if it was something he would come accustomed to. He hadn't been sure of anything when he let her go. He had done so because he didn't want to keep her in a cage, though he still wanted her for himself. And he was sure that he would never see her again. Then without any warning there she was.

She had returned.

Blair had come back to him. After that night he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He did know that he wanted her to stay, but she left again. This time she had left on her own. He let her.

Shaking his head he realized that he was different since taking Blair. The person then wouldn't be standing here wondering about seeing someone he'd already slept with. Would he?

It didn't matter either way because he wasn't him anymore. He had changed, not completely, but he still had.

And even though he had already had her a few times, he still wanted her. That probably had to do with the fact that he didn't just want her delicious body. He wanted her enticing mind. Her dark and light humor. Everything.

Not now.

It was not the time for that. Other things needed attending, and perhaps Blair needed sometime alone?

Chuck turned away and started back to the Underworld. He did want to see Blair but it would have to wait for just a bit. He still had a job to do and there were some things that he had let go long enough. First he would take care of them and then he could focus his attention on Blair. With that thought Chuck returned to the Underworld.


	26. A Brief Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**A Brief Moment **

_A few days later_

Vanessa walked into her and Nathaniel's room surprised to see her husband sitting on the bed. "Nathaniel?"

Looking up she saw that he was lost. Without another thought she moved over and sat next to him on the bed, "Vanessa."

"Nate, whatever is the matter?"

"Everything is going…it's all wrong."

She touched his arm, "Tell me."

"It's…it's about Blair. And Eleanor. And Chuck."

Frowning Vanessa asked, "What about them?"

"You know how Chuck had taken Blair to the Underworld?" He looked at her in question even though everyone knew that he had done it, so she simply nodded allowing him to continue, "She ate some seeds. Now she can't just stay with Eleanor."

"She was tricked into eating some seeds?"

He shook his head, "It's not that. I think…I think he loves her. And besides Eric told me that she did it on her own."

Vanessa was completely surprised by her husband's thoughts on the God of the Underworld. She was far from being Charles biggest enthusiast; he had taken too many of her virgins and caused them to be utterly useless. She wasn't going to bring up her thoughts on that, "Does she love him?"

He shrugged, "That's not really the issue. Vanessa look at what Eleanor did last time, when she finds out…how am I supposed to break that to her?"

"I'm sure she will have to just understand."

"Understand? Not with how she was acting. I don't see how I'm going to be able to pass this off. Besides I'm not exactly someone she would be thrilled to speak too anyways."

"I'm sure we can find a way through this."

He snorted, "Really? I don't think there is any way out of this."

She could see why he was distraught. Eleanor had reacted very poorly last time, though to be honest she didn't blame her, but still considering her last reaction..."Nathaniel, is there something you're not telling me about Blair's abduction?"

He was quiet for only a minute before he told her about Charles and him talking at one of the festivals, the first that Blair attended, and the suggestion Charles had made in order to help Nathaniel with Eleanor. She wasn't thrilled to see that it was only so he could get to Blair with permission.

Permission.

That was it. The silver lining.

"Nathaniel, you gave Charles permission."

"What?"

"You are…Blair's Father is gone, you act in the stead of him. Nathaniel do you not see?"

"See what?"

"You essentially married them."

His mouth dropped open, "So Blair and Chuck are married?"

"Yes. And Eleanor could not attack that."

Nathaniel gave her a look, "Yes she could."

"Alright, so maybe, however that can be what we go off of."

"We?"

"Do not be silly Nathaniel; I will be there with you."

And for the first time in a long time a smile graced his face. One that reminded her of how much she loved him. She leaned in and the two kissed.

* * *

Chuck stared out across the Underworld. It had been a few days since he had seen Blair. He wasn't too happy about it but he wasn't sure what he could do without putting Blair into the position he had released her from. He did just want to take her, however if he did that not only was there the potential that Blair wouldn't be happy with him but Eleanor would freeze the earth and then Nathaniel would have all those problems again.

He had realized that though Blair had eaten the seeds she wouldn't need to be down here right away. So even though it had been a bit he knew that Blair was going to be fine.

Shaking his head he turned away from the view that he was used to. Looking around the room his eyes fell on the couch that sat in the middle. Frowning he recalled when Blair had been about to sit down on it to talk with him. Before she could he had moved her away from it.

That couch was where he had taken all of those females. Not once had any even entered his room. Blair was the only one. Would be the only one; that he knew for a fact. There was no denying that he wouldn't be able to continue what he had been doing before. Already the thought felt wrong.

He wasn't sure if he liked that but if it allowed him to be with Blair more then he would take it. Snapping his fingers a few of his attendants appeared, "I want this gone. Get another one."

He walked out the door knowing that it would be taken care of. Though he didn't care that he had slept with others, he didn't want Blair to be associated with them, she was…much more…a much higher being.

Chuck found that he wasn't much interested in the affairs down here, however he knew that he couldn't just go up to Blair while she was at her Mother's. Although…

Before he got much further on his thought he realized that Eric was there. Intrigued he slowly made his way down to the throne room.

Just as he was coming down the last steps Eric came through the door, "Chuck!"

"Eric? Has Nathaniel sent you to check up on me?"

The messenger god shook his head, "I do come bearing a message from Nathaniel however it isn't in regards with checking up on you. Is there something that he should be checking on?"

Chuck moved and sat on his throne. Looking at Eric he watched as he moved closer. Chuck shrugged, "In regards with Eleanor."

"I see."

"Do you?"

A slight frown appeared on Eric's face but after a few seconds he turned it neutral and looked at Chuck, "Nathaniel wishes to see you."

"Then perhaps he should come down here. I'm sure I could find a chair somewhere for him to sit on."

"He did not tell me of what this was in regards to."

Chuck stood up and looked down at Eric, "If he did not tell you how could you know that it was not about checking on me?"

"Chuck, I am not trying to conspire against you. I only come with a message."

"What is this about?"

He stared hard at Eric who after a few minutes shrugged, "All I know is that next I am to deliver a message to Eleanor, so I assume it has to do with Blair eating the seeds."

"So Eleanor and I are to both meet with Nathaniel?"

"Yes."

If Eleanor was to be at the meeting then Blair would be alone. The only problem was that he had to be there too. Though surely even just a small amount of time…

"Alright, I shall be up. I have a few things to finish attending to and then I will be there. But make sure you get Eleanor right away."

"Chuck you're not thinking of taking Blair are you?"

"Eric, I think it's best if you continue passing on your messages."

And with that Chuck watched as Eric slowly turned and headed out leaving Chuck alone. He was going to get Eleanor which meant a soon to be alone Blair.

* * *

Blair woke up to a knock on her door. She listened as her Mother told her that it was time to get up. She sat slowly in bed as she remembered the dream she had just been having. She was quite happy that her Mother would never see her dreams, for the thought of them brought a blush to her cheeks.

The dream, as it had been the past few days, was of Chuck. More specifically the two of them in the Underworld. It started off…innocent; they would be discussing something or just idly conversing about different things. Then for whatever reason it would change to them kissing. One of his hands would begin to move up her leg, she would pull him closer…

Blair shook her head and brought herself out of those dreams. She touched her throat and once more chided herself for falling into those dreams again. It was not a good idea to fall into those thoughts, not when it had been five days and she had heard nothing from him.

And like the previous days she found herself frowning as she realized that that thought made it seem like she was clingy to him. And she didn't want that. She wasn't that kind of a person.

She got up and got dressed in one of the chitons that her Mother had gotten her. It was a lilac and it came just below her knees. She looked over to her table where she had placed her necklace. After a few minutes of debating she figured it would be best to leave it here. Besides she didn't need to wear it all the time.

By the time she got out to the breakfast table her Mother was just finishing eating. She looked up as Blair sat down, "Good morning. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to get up."

"I would not stay in bed all day sleeping. Besides I had wanted to go for a walk today."

"Another one?"

"I don't see why not. We don't have anything else that we need to be doing at the moment. And besides I assumed you would be busy, as you have these past days since we last talked." After that last discussion Blair would wake to find Eleanor go and she would be in bed before Eleanor returned. Even though her Mother seemed to be absent it hadn't meant Blair was ever alone. The nymphs followed her everywhere, or stayed near the house if she did not leave.

Eleanor frowned, "Is this going to be one of those two day walks?"

Blair picked up a grape and ate it, "That was once. I only did it once. I do not see a reason to continue that do you Mother?"

Blair locked eyes with her Mother, after another few minutes her Mother shook her head, "I see what you are saying. I just don't want you to wander away too far."

Blair nodded as her Mother stood up, "When shall you return?"

"I will return later; we have much to do."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I will see you then."

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

Before her Mother reached the door there was a light knock. Blair heard her Mother speaking quietly for a few minutes and then the door shut. She briefly wondered if one of the nymphs had come to get her Mother but then she walked back in. "It turns out I have another errand to run. Worry not though my dear, I will return when I am all done."

Instead of answering her Mother Blair just nodded before picking up another grape and eating it. When she turned around again her Mother had already left. Blair ate a bit more before standing up and heading out the door herself.

The sun was shining brightly and she wondered if Serena was with Dan or if she had gone to one of her other admirers. Perhaps she could go and see Serena, if she was free. All thoughts of wondering alone today were gone as Hazel materialized quickly by Blair's side as she moved further from the house. Blair frowned; she knew this was her Mother's doing and it only irritated her that her Mother was only tightening her hold on Blair.

"Good morning Blair."

"Hazel. How are things with you?"

"Wonderful of course. The sun is shining ever so brightly and the wind is moving and causing the branches to move with more grace."

She gave Hazel a look and saw that she was looking off into the distance. Without another word Blair moved off in the other direction and began to make her way through the forest. The only hope she had on being alone was if she was able to get further before Hazel noticed.

"Blair!"

She grimaced as she realized that Hazel hadn't been too distracted. Turning around she smiled at Hazel, "I apologize, I thought you were still with me."

"You lost me for but a moment."

"I am relieved."

Blair continued walking quietly through the forest until they reached a field that had bright beautiful flowers scattered throughout it. She stood for a few minutes just to see the beauty of the flowers. She loved the way they melded together so perfectly. As she stood looking at the flowers she felt something…no someone. She didn't look behind but she was fairly certain that Chuck was there.

After she smiled Hazel spoke up alerting her to the nymphs presence, "They are beautiful."

As she realized her presence she knew that she wanted to get Hazel far from her, "Hazel, I think we should pick some flowers. But they must be perfect. I don't want ones that are not completely developed, and the color it must be perfect."

"What color?"

"All colors; but make sure they do not clash when you are holding them."

"Are you not going to pick some?"

"Of course I am, but I think you should start on that side and I will begin with these right here."

Blair watched as Hazel moved away from her. After about twenty feet the nymph turned and looked at Blair, "Perhaps we should stay together to gather the flowers."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to infer that I cannot gather on my own?"

Hazel's eyes widened as she shook her head, "No, of course not. I just...I thought we could stay together throughout your walk."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Blair continued staying at Hazel. "Do not be ridiculous. We are on _my _walk together."

Hazel was at a loss for words for a few minutes before she spoke again, "Please, we should stay together."

"Hazel, I do not see the danger that you see in this meadow. We are on my Mother's land, and you are here with me. Do not fear my safety for I will be fine. I only wish to have a better choice of flowers in the end. Besides I could always explain to my Mother about that one time you were supposed to accompany me to the garden behind the house and you choose to go after that silly mortal." Hazel's shocked look told Blair that she had gotten to the point, now she only needed to send it to her core, "I do realize that was before I was taken, however I don't see my Mother allowing that distinction." She shrugged, "Whatever you choose."

Hazel slowly turned and continued over to the other side of the meadow.

Once Blair was sure that Hazel was engrossed in picking the flowers she had told her to she turned and looked into the trees. Frowning as she looked into the darkness she wondered whether she had been imaging the feeling and that Chuck wasn't there.

Instead of standing there and looking foolishly into the trees she looked down at the blossoms surrounding her. They really were all so beautiful she wasn't sure which one to first pick.

As she stood there she felt a lock of her hair being tucked behind her ear, "What are you searching for?"

Resisting a smile she shrugged, "A flower that will go with the rest of the ones I choose."

Blair turned towards Chuck who stepped back to the trees. His eyes flickered to Hazel and then back to Blair, "Your baby sitter is preoccupied with your request."

She too glanced at Hazel before taking a step towards Chuck, "As she should be." Cocking her head she examined him, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

He touched her cheek and then let his hand drop, "I only came to see you but for a minute."

"A minute? Is that all the time I'm worth to you?"

A flicker of emotion raced across his face before a look of amuzement settled on it, "That's hardly a question is it? After all you should know the answer."

"If I had known the answer why would I have asked the question?" She took a step closer to him and tentatively reached out and touched his hand, "Considering that my Mother would not be happy to see you here I do wonder what it is you think you can gain by coming here. Do you wish to anger her further?"

"Eleanor is not here."

"How are you so sure?"

"I know everything."

She let go of the contact between them and instead moved to rest against one of the trees, "I'm sure."

This time Chuck stepped closer to her and touched her hair, "You don't believe me."

"I know a lot of things that you don't know."

Chuck pressed his finger lightly against her lips, "Perhaps that is true."

She wasn't quite sure as to his intentions but for now she didn't much mind. He was there with her as she had wanted him to be these past five days. Seeing him again, having him touch her…it was perfect. She felt more at peace. She wasn't sure how he knew about her Mother and to be honest she didn't much care at the moment. Not when his finger was tracing her jaw. Sighing she shrugged, "How goes things in the Underworld?"

"Do you miss attending those judgments?"

A small smile crossed her face, "They were intriguing." She gestured to the field where Hazel had moved only a little, "This is my use of entertainment. Though I do still love all of it, there is something different in those judgments."

Blair placed her hand lightly on his chest as he stepped closer. He placed his hand on her waist, "There's always a place for you there. Come any time you wish."

She smiled, "I'm sure my Mother will love to hear me say that."

"I'd love to see that interaction. Though for now that will have to wait, I do have another stop I must make."

Blair frowned and looked away. So he only came by because it was convenient? That did not make her happy. She didn't think that what he did would affect her, perhaps that was because she was in love but she didn't know his feelings...at least he hadn't spoken them.

Before she could move she felt him touch under her chin and move her back to face him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

She looked Chuck in the eye, "I am not a stop along the way to something else you desire."

He smirked, "Who said that what I desire is where I am going? I do not wish to do what I will do next but it is something that must be done. I wanted to see you," He moved one of her curls behind her ear, "before I must endure something else."

Pursing her lips she considered that statement, there was something he didn't want to do and if he was stopping to see her? Did that mean that he was coming to see her because he wanted to? For a moment she felt as she had before when she was with him in his bed. All was perfect and right. But that was before her Mother put the thought in her mind that there were others before her (though her Mother did not know what had happened between her and Chuck) and might be after her. She did not like it, but surely if he was to go and be with another female he wouldn't to be seeing her now.

"Fine. You must leave. I understand."

Instead of turning and leaving he leaned in and gently kissed her. It was different and yet it made the fire still race through her. She gripped his toga where her hand still rested on his chest. The kiss was shorter than she would have liked. And as he pulled slightly away she saw a look of frustration on his face. "I must."

He still hadn't moved after a minute. She smiled at him and stepped closer to the sun. Though she felt the loss of his body and the heat she felt with him she stepped all the way into the sun causing a different warmth to embrace her. Looking slightly over her shoulder she smiled at Chuck and turned back to regard the flowers again.


	27. Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**Compromise**

Chuck watched as Blair moved away from him. She was moving slowly, slowly enough that if he wanted to he could have grabbed her and pulled her back to him. He was tempted to do just that, but he knew that he couldn't. Unfortunately he needed to go and see Nathaniel and hear him tell Eleanor about he and Blair. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder with a smile. Before he had a chance to react she had turned from him completely and was now intently looking at the flowers.

After another minute he put his helmet on and allowed himself to disappear. Turning away from her before he acted on any of his thoughts he headed towards Mount Olympus. He kept the image of Blair in his mind as he got closer. He knew that soon things were going to be…interesting. Eleanor was not going to be happy about the arrangement…any of it. However he knew that the one thing that would allow Blair down below is the fact that Eleanor's daughters' life was on the line.

As he reached the doors to the palace he left his helmet off and moved in. As he slowly walked across the room he saw that Nathaniel was sitting on his throne with Vanessa in hers. Eleanor was standing a little ways away from them with her arms crossed. She was already in a foul mood; that was sure not a good way to start it off. Yet he found himself amused at how worried and scared Nate looked every time her glare would return to him.

When he was closer Nathaniel glanced over and smiled nervously, "Ah, Chuck…Charles you are here!"

He nodded, "I am."

"It's about time you got here." Eleanor acidly stated staring at him now.

"It's wonderful to see you as well Eleanor."

She turned to Nathaniel and Vanessa, "I do not see why we had to have this discussion together."

The King of the Gods waited another minute before speaking, "This meeting has to do with Blair."

Eleanor's eyes narrowed as she looked at Chuck, "He will be punished?"

Vanessa then spoke, "It is not about Charles taking Blair, though it has to do with that."

"Do not speak in riddles."

Nate looked at Vanessa who just gave him a look and then nodded. Squaring his shoulders he looked first at Eleanor and then Chuck, "This is about something that happened while she was there."

Before Nathaniel could speak anymore Eleanor turned and stepped closer to Chuck, "You have defiled my daughter! How dare you?"

For a brief moment Chuck's thoughts turned to Blair and how it had felt to have her in his bed under him. Before he became to enraptured with the thought of more of those nights he returned to Eleanor's hard gaze, "I did not defile your daughter. When she came back to you she was as innocent as when she had entered my world."

"Entered? You speak as though she went down there willingly. You and I both know that is not true. Daniel for one can speak the truth. He saw you dragging my daughter down into that wretched abyss that you call a Kingdom."

He stepped closer to Eleanor, "I do not speak ill of what you deem important so I do not think it would be wise for you to do so."

Eleanor did not back down, "Is that a threat? Are you going to steal my child again? Perhaps that is a new agenda on your things to do."

"Blair is not a child."  
"She is my child and I will say what she is."

"Eleanor, Charles, please, we are going to discuss this."

Chuck barely heard Nathaniel speak. Frustrated that he couldn't say what he wanted to he shrugged, "You may call her a child Eleanor but she is far from that."

The look he received from Eleanor was as dangerous a look he had received from any of the Gods. "Saying that means you did defile her. You have stolen my daughter's innocence."

"I stole nothing."

"So when you took my daughter that wasn't stealing? She wasn't yours and you took her. That is stealing. That is what you did. Do not try to pass it off as something innocent. There is only one reason why you took her and if you are saying that she is not a child anymore then clearly you have violated her."

Chuck remembered the image of Blair when he had first had her in his room. Had he taken her then he would have violated her, but he didn't. He had waited until they both wanted it and the experience was more than he could have handled. No he hadn't violated Blair. He narrowed his eyes at Eleanor who was still staring at him, "I did not violate her."

It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing to the side he saw Nate by them. Nate also had a hand on Eleanor's shoulder, "Stop this now. We would like to discuss what I called you here for, and not this."

Eleanor turned from Chuck and glared at Nathaniel, "Are you suggesting that my daughter's innocence means nothing to you?"

"What? No. I was just saying let us talk about what we need to talk about."

"If this…god…has defiled my daughter then that is what should be spoken of. He should not be allowed to get away with this."

"Eleanor. Be calm. I do not believe Charles has dishonored your daughter. Now both of you back away."

Chuck and Eleanor moved a few steps back. Chuck stared at Nate. He knew that this was about the seeds. And once Eleanor heard he and she would be right back to where they were before. If it wasn't for the fact that she was Blair's Mother Chuck would find this situation completely amusing. He did still find certain things amusing, just not everything.

His thoughts were interrupted by Eleanor speaking, "We are apart. Now speak."

Nathaniel looked at Vanessa who nodded. Straightening in his seat he looked at both Chuck and Eleanor in the eyes before speaking, "As I was saying this is about Blair and something that occurred in her time in the Underworld." A slight frown appeared on his face and after another minute he spoke again, "There really is no easy way to say this."

"Nothing you say will be easy, just speak it." Eleanor commanded causing her to receive a glare from Vanessa.

"Eleanor, Nathaniel is merely trying to say it in the best way." Vanessa sternly said.

"Nathaniel, Eleanor will not like it no matter how you say it. Just state it plainly."

He watched from the corner of his eye as Eleanor turned and glared at Chuck. He knew that she was irritated that he knew what had happened to her daughter while she did not.

A huge sigh escaped Nate and after a moment he gave a nod, "Of course. Eleanor…before Blair came back to you…she did something she ought not have done."

"She did?"

Instead of it sounding like a question it was more accusatory. He was surprised she hadn't already jumped to more conclusions.

"Yes. She did." Nathaniel looked at Vanessa and then said "She ate some seeds."

After a minute of silence Chuck's brows furrowed. It would seem that she would have begun yelling already. Turning more towards Eleanor he saw her rigged jaw and straight back. The glare and complete and utter hatred in her eyes as she turned her gaze from Nathaniel to Chuck. "What did you do to her?"

Chuck held her gaze, "If you did not hear Nathaniel clearly perhaps you should have let him repeat himself however I shall tell you, Blair ate some seeds while she was down there…with me."

"You tricked her! You tricked her into eating the seeds."

He had been trying to do that in the beginning and instead other circumstances had happened and she had chosen to eat them herself. With a smirk he replied, "She chose to eat them herself."

Eleanor turned back to Nathaniel, "How do we even know that she chose it? Am I supposed to believe the word of this…this…miscreant?

Nathaniel stood up and placed a hand on Eleanor, "It was not Charles who told me of this, rather it was Eric."

Eleanor tore her gaze away from Chuck and stared at Nathaniel, "Eric? Perhaps he saw wrong."

This time it was Vanessa who spoke, "Eleanor, Eric would not lie, this you know. Blair indeed ate the seeds."

"Then it was because he made her."

"Eleanor, she ate the seeds on her own. That is what happened." Nathaniel said glancing over at Chuck, "Charles did not even know."

Eleanor turned her dark eyes towards Chuck, "And when is it that you were made aware of this news?"

Chuck watched as Nathaniel fidgeted before speaking, "It may have come up a bit before…but he is God of the Underworld, it is in his right."

"She is my daughter and that is my right. You should not have kept this from me."

"You do know, I am not keeping it from you."

"Not anymore. So was this another of your plans, or did you both come up with this together?"

"Eleanor, how could they plan Blair voluntarily eating those seeds?"

This time Eleanor turned her glare towards Vanessa, "And how would you feel if your child was to be stuck down there with _him?"_

Chuck curled his hands into fists. He didn't like the idea of Blair choosing to be with him labeled as stuck. She had eaten the seeds. She had chosen him. Hadn't she? He briefly recalled the small moment between them by the tree. It had been different then their other interactions.

He turned to Eleanor who was still waiting for a response from Vanessa. "Blair chose to eat those seeds on her own. Perhaps you should be grateful it was discovered before it was too late."

She stared at him with a look that said she clearly thought he was beneath her. Before Eleanor could speak Nate spoke, "Listen, now that we have that, we do know that Blair has to—"

"Live forever in that wretched place. Which since that will be the case I want her to be separate from _him_."

Chuck smirked, "I do not think Blair will be separate from me."

"Excuse me, but you have no other say here."

"Actually Eleanor, he does."

The dark haired Goddess glared at Vanessa, "What? Just because he is King down there does not mean that he should have any say over my daughter's imprisonment."

"That is where you are mistaken. You see Blair is Charles' wife."

"No she is not. There was no wedding."

Chuck watched as Vanessa looked at Nate and then back to Eleanor, "Nathaniel gave his…permission for Charles to take Blair. And you know that by right, that is, well, they are married."

Chuck could tell that Eleanor was going over everything trying to see a loop hole though the marriage, but she couldn't. Since Blair's Father was gone that right feel to Nathaniel and she knew that. Eleanor finally turned to Chuck, "You ruined my daughter."

Chuck shook his head, turned around and walked towards the door. He paused when he heard Nate, "Where are you going?"

"You have given Eleanor the news and I do not see any other reason to be here still."

"Actually there is." Chuck slowly turned around and looked Nate in the eyes satisfied when he cringed, "There's more."

He did not like not knowing about something; he moved back to where he stood and then nodded, "Speak."

"Ch—"

"No, Vanessa," Nate said touching her arm, "I spoke with the Fates. They…Blair will not have to live in the Underworld."

He felt as though the floor dropped out from under him. The one thing that had guaranteed his future time with Blair was being stolen? "She ate the food; she cannot live on Earth for much longer with it slowly killing her."

Eleanor did not smile but looked at Nate closely, "How can this be?"

"The Fates have spoken. In Blair's case since she ate so little that will be her state. She will have to live in the Underworld for part of the year and above for the other part."

A compromise.

Chuck did not compromise.

But if it meant that he got to spend more time with Blair then perhaps he would be willing to work with it. And the thing with compromise was that you could usually bend them more to your will.

Eleanor shook her head, "Convince them that will not work."

"Eleanor, as it is they were able to bend the rules just enough that the food will not affect Blair, she will not die but only as long as she returns to the Underworld and spends some time there."

"Then have it be for an hour every few years."

"Do you really care so little for your daughter Eleanor that you would try to tempt the Fates and go against this?" Chuck asked watching her carefully.

"Me? I am the one that cares for Blair, they care nothing for her and as for you, I do not see why you should have any say in this."

"She is my wife."

As the phrase left his lips he found himself unsure of how it sounded. The first thought he had was to leave, but a deeper feeling was causing him to remain where he stood, completely invested in Blair.

"Eleanor," Vanessa gently spoke, "you have no right to denounce that claim, I do not think it wise to continue in what you are saying. Be at peace, your daughter is not lost to you. You will still be able to have her with you."

Eleanor looked between the three of them, "I see that I have no choice. What is this _compromise_?"

The King of the Gods straightened up, "It is simple. Blair will be with you for 6 months, and for the next 6 months she will be with Charles. And the cycle will continue."

Chuck nodded, "I accept."

Eleanor was silent for another few minutes, "I do agree although I do have a stipulation for now."

Nate nodded, "Speak then."

"I do not want to see," she turned and looked at Chuck, "_you_ near my daughter when she is with me; is that understood?"

Chuck barely could contain the smirk at her demand, "Of course Eleanor."

"Good."

Eleanor turned and moved out of the hall. Chuck waited until she was out of sight before he moved away from there.

* * *

Blair waited as Hazel silently set the flowers down on the table. She had insisted they stay out for a while longer examining a few more flowers then was really necessary. Though she didn't want to admit it straight out Blair knew that she was really hoping for Chuck to appear again. She wasn't thrilled that he hadn't shown himself again and was put off by the idea that he was just having fun with her.

Hazel looked up at Blair, "Is there anything else—"

"No, I wish to be alone."

"Surely we could both work on the flowers together."

"Hazel I am in the house; I do not need a minder in my house."

"I was merely trying to spend some time with you, like before."

Blair refrained from rolling her eyes. The only reason Hazel was staying close by her and the others were near by was because her Mother had told them to keep an eye on her. She did not like feeling so entrapped. Smiling she nodded, "I do realize that, and we did spend much time together, but I am tired and wish to rest."

Hazel gave a slow nod and walked out of the house.

Finally alone Blair sat down and began picking up the flowers and measuring the length of the different stems. As she was working her mind began to drift. She couldn't help but find Chuck the focus of her thoughts again. She wondered where it was that he had needed to go. And for what purpose. Though she did not want to think such things her Mother's comments about him kept leaping to the forefront of her mind. She generally dismissed them but there were times when it was harder to do so.

Seeing him just a little bit ago had helped drive the thoughts further from her mind. She frowned as she realized that she had cut one of the stems too short. Looking more closely at the flower she saw that it was a Daisy. The white flower, though beautiful would not fit with the others. She picked up one of the other Daisies that she had already finished and examined how much of a difference the length now was.

A sigh escaped her lips as she realized it was another flower that could not be used. Placing it in the pile that had not met her satisfaction she picked up the next flower and was much more careful about where she placed the cut.

Of the flowers she had chosen to keep she had all of the stems to the same size when she heard the door open. For a brief moment she thought that it might have been Chuck but quickly chided herself for such a ridiculous thought. Her Mother came into view a few seconds later.

Before Blair asked her anything she registered that an irate expression on her face. "Mother? Whatever is wrong?"

"What is wrong? Perhaps the fact that you have chosen to lie to me?"

"What?"

"You made it as though nothing had happened to you while you were there."

"While I was held captive nothing transpired between the two of us."

"Blair, do not tell me that you were unaware of the fact that you are married."

Blair felt herself frozen for a second before responding, "He mentioned that, but how was I supposed to know if it was real or not?"

Her Mother regarded her with a fierce expression, "I suppose you are right. Well then now you know that you are married. He tricked you and forced her down there and because of a technicality you are married to that creature."

Eleanor had moved over to the table, picked up a bunch of the flowers and went to the kitchen presumably to get a vase. Before she had gotten far Blair stood up, "Chuck."

Her Mother stopped and turned around, "What?"

"His name is Charles or Chuck, not creature."

Taking a close look at the young Goddess she shook her head, "Do not pity him."

"Pity?"

Eleanor turned back and moved into the kitchen pulling a vase from one of the cabinets. As she was placing the flowers in it she spoke, "Pity. It is what you feel for lesser creatures."

Blair felt ice race through her veins. Though she did not want to ruin her relationship with her Mother she also did not like her Mother speaking about him like that. She could still scarcely understand the feelings that raced through her at the thought of him, but she knew that she didn't like how her Mother was acting. "I do not pity him."

The older woman looked sharply at her and raised her eyebrow, "You do not pity him. Then what do you imagine you feel for him? The person who held you captive. Who stole you and every right you ever had and just for his own pleasure?"

She pursed her lips together. Her Mother was right to an extent, he had held her captive, he had kidnapped her and it was because he wanted to. And yet over time she had fallen for him, and besides he had let her go. It was all complicated and yet so simple. She was in love with him and it happened over time, though she could not exactly explain all the reasons. And even though she was sure about her feelings for him she was not sure that she wanted to speak about this anymore with her Mother. She quickly brought up another topic, "So Nathaniel told just you?"

"Nathaniel spoke with _Charles_ and I."

Blair frowned when her Mother spoke his name with as much disdain as she could. Before she could say anything she realized something, "You were all there to discuss me?"

"Of course."

"Did you know before you went?"

"Of course I knew. Eric told me that Nathaniel wished to speak to me about you. I knew it had to do with your time below. But that does not matter now. We must try and figure out something."

"This had to do with me and you did not see it fit to allow me to go there with you?"

"You are a child and do not need to worry about that. I am your Mother—"

"I am married, did you not forgot?"

"I did not know that you were wedded until after I was there. When I went it was as your Mother, which I still am. This ridiculous marriage means nothing."

Blair was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again, "Regardless of what you think since it was in regards to me I should have been there."

Her Mother glared at her, "Why? So you could have told me how _you_ ate seeds from the Underworld before returning?"

Blair realized that she should have been ready for that question. If Nathaniel had brought her Mother and Chuck together to speak about her being in the Underworld then surely the seeds would have come up. Shrugging Blair turned back to the table and picked up the unused flowers, "I did not much think about it when I ate them. It is not a big deal."

"It is not a big deal to be condemned down there?"

"I do not think that speaking more about that is important right now." She watched as her Mother raised an eyebrow. She was aware that if she wanted to know what had happened then she would have to try a different approach. Softening her voice she asked, "Please tell me all that happened when you were there."

Her Mother eyed her for another minute determining whether or not to tell Blair what she had asked. Once she had determined that she thought Blair was ready to be told she began explaining what had happened.

"Nathaniel and Vanessa were there, however _Charles _was not," she paused and gave Blair a look daring her to contradict her for the way she spoke his name. When Blair said nothing Eleanor continued, "I found out that he said he did not take advantage of you, and the seeds. _He _already appeared to know about that. It seems as though Nathaniel thought Charles should know and not I."

Blair gave a small nod, "Please continue."

"Then they said that you were his wife. I mean there was no pre wedding ceremonies, no mention of anything to me, you did not properly court. I do not like how that happened."

"Mother do not forget that it has happened like that in many places to many different females. But do not think that I was happy with that; for I am not happy that I had no choice."

"And you shouldn't be. What he did was wrong and it is justifiable!"

Blair knew that her eating the seeds would not end up making her Mother happy, but she did not regret having taken that step. "So does that mean I must go to the Underworld?"

Eleanor stared hard at Blair, "Is that where you wish to be?"

"Mother, how could I be away from the sun and flowers, the strong wind, all the green, and you of course."

"So you wish to stay up here?"

"Mother what did Nathaniel say?"

Blair waited as her Mother picked up the vase and moved to place it by the window in the kitchen. Once she had the vase in the middle of the sill she began speaking again, "There is to be a compromise."

"A compromise?"

"Yes, for six months you will live up here with me in the glorious sun with the plants and the flowers and without him around. Then for the next six months you will depart to that cage and attempt to live there."

Six months.

That was what she was allowed in either place.

Allowed.

That word brought back her former irritation, "That still does not explain why you chose to leave me out of this important discussion about me."

"Do not be absurd, I spoke for you."

Blair crossed her arms, "I know how to speak for myself. I took care of myself the whole time I was with Chuck; I think I would know how to do it myself."

Her Mother raised an eyebrow, "It is getting late I think that you should retire to your room."

Blair waited another couple of minutes before walking down the hall to the door, "I think I am going on an evening walk for I am not yet tired."

"Blair, you need to stay inside."

"Why? Are the nymphs away? No one to keep an eye on me?"

"You are acting like a child, and this is why I did not bring you."

Blair turned around and looked at her Mother. They remained like that for another few minutes before Blair decided that she had enough. She stood tall and turned and moved down the hall to her room. As soon as she got in her room and shut the door she let out a breath.

It was true that she could have went against her Mother and went outside but instead she decided to allow her Mother to win this small battle for there would be others to fight.

She sat down on her chair and absently looked into the mirror. Picking up her brush she pulled it through her hair detangling it. If she was to spend six months with her Mother did that mean that she would not be able to see Chuck until that time was up? A frown crossed her face when she considered that Chuck had probably known what that meeting was about before he left her.

Blair didn't like the fact that Chuck thought he could do whatever in regards to her. She was not his property. Wife or not. She would not roll over and let him do with her whatever he wished.

"Must you frown?"

Blair jumped a little being startled from her thoughts. She looked around for the owner of the voice and instead saw nothing. After a minute he materialized on her bed. Glancing towards her bedroom door she looked back at Chuck, "What are you doing here? My Mother said you were not allowed here."

"Your Mother misinformed you. She stated that she did not wish to see me near you when she was with you. And I am following that now for Eleanor is not in here."

Of course he would find a way around it, though she was sure that he knew what she had actually meant. That did not answer her question, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you really need a play by play?"

Rolling her eyes she looked closely at him, "Did you know what that meeting was about when you were with me earlier?"

"Why does it matter?"

That response was proof enough. Turning back to her mirror she began brushing her hair again, "You're right. I don't see why it would matter. And continuing with that, why are _you_ here?"

She heard him get off the bed and she could tell that he was slowly moving towards her. She felt the heat of his body as he stopped right beside her. He touched her arm, "Perhaps we could continue with what we were doing earlier."

Ignoring what his touch was doing to her she asked, "Did you feel as though you could speak for me? Or was it that it didn't even cross your mind that I should be involved? I am merely…curious."

He stared intently at her trying to decipher what it was she was implying. Blair maintained as innocent look as she could and moved the brush through her hair. "Nathaniel wished to speak about you and he only called for Eleanor and myself."

"I understand that. However that does not explain why I was not made aware of it."

"Why make you aware of this meeting when it does not matter?"

Blair placed the brush down and stood up; turning to face him "Does not matter? My opinion does not matter?"

His eyes narrowed at the angry tone that was lacing her words, "You are my wife. Why must you think that entitles you to anything you want?"

Raising her eyebrows she quietly asked, "Is that really what you think? That I am your property?"

He remained quiet for a minute before touching her lips. Blair was able to resist the urge at the touch. "No more talking."

Blair realized exactly what he meant to do when he leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss and found herself weaving her fingers in his hair. Stepping closer she pressed her body against his and soon his back was against the wall opposite her door. Though she was immensely enjoying this kiss she knew that her Mother could walk in any second and she was sure that wouldn't go over. Besides she was still angry at both her Mother and her…husband.

She deepened the kiss for another minute and then pulled away taking a few steps back. His brows furrowed as he looked at her. An uneasy look passed across his face before he began move. She held her finger up causing him to pause. She took another few steps back which put her right near the door.

"You did not think to have me there because my opinion is only worth something in the deep, dark regions in your domain. That is not what I am."

"Blair."

She shook her head, "Do not think you can just come here. I should have been there for that meeting."

"This is ridiculous. You do not need to prove yourself to them."

Was he going to try and twist this onto her? "That is not what this is about. I should have been there, there is nothing else."

She opened the door, stepped out and closed out before he got to her. She wasn't sure what his reaction was since she had refused to continue looking at him. Content that he would not come out while her Mother could easily be around Blair moved over to the couch and sat down. She was not going to allow her Mother and Chuck to think they held everything over her. That they controlled her completely. Though she wanted to be in her room she was quite content on remaining here if that meant that he couldn't get what he wanted from her. And with that thought along with other thoughts moving through her mind of how she would accomplish in getting what she wanted she fell into a peaceful slumber.


	28. Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. By the way I just read heartofstone42's To The One Who Deserves It. She wrote an alternative to chapter 20 of my story and I think she did a beautiful job. I loved it. I don't know how many who read this story have already read To The One Who Deserves It, but if you haven't I would recommend it. It's amazing. _

_Anyways, thank you to all who have continued reading this. I apologize for the time it has taken me to update chapters, I will strive to do my best to not make you wait so long._

**Lessons**

Blair woke up hearing the birds chirping. Sitting up she saw the sun shining in from the east and decided today was going to be a good day. She hadn't put too much more thought into the issues from yesterday because she had wanted to get a good sleep and dwell on something so negative. Besides she had the satisfaction of knowing that she had left him wanting more. Smiling she stood up ready for the day. After changing into a light blue toga she went to the kitchen. Her Mother was already in there.

"I'm glad you're awake."

Blair smiled at her Mother and sat down at her spot and ate a grape, "Of course I am Mother, why wouldn't I be?"

She eyed Blair skeptically before answering, "Would you mind telling me what is so wrong with your room now? Is this because of that discussion with Nathaniel and Charles?"

The young Goddess slowly ate an apple slice as she thought about the events that had transpired the night before. In truth she found that she wasn't angry at her Mother at all, the anger she had felt last night towards her had, not dissolved completely just put aside. "I am not angry with you Mother."

"You're not?" Eleanor placed her hands on the table and looked intently at Blair, "Would you mind telling me what has changed since last night?"

"You are my Mother. You did not know of the marriage and so therefore you were, as you said, speaking for me as my Mother. I should not have gotten so upset with you. You were merely doing what you thought was best."

"I was. I always will."

"And I realized there is little point in holding a grudge against you when it was not your decision to leave me out. Nathaniel knew I was married, as did Chuck, and neither of them did anything."

"No, they didn't. You were tricked, we were tricked."

Blair ate another grape and then looked back at her Mother, "I will not allow that foolishness to interfere with us."

Her Mother nodded as though she was already expecting this and then took a quick drink before turning her attention back to Blair, "I still do not understand why it is you ate the seeds."

"To be honest at this moment I'm not quite sure either."

"But you were when you ate them?"

"Mother, must we continue, let us move past this. I do not wish to speak of it now."

Her Mother studied her face for a few minutes before she spoke, "Very well. Let us turn to much more important things. Things that you should be more focused on."

"Such as?"

"In truth I was going to start this with you a while ago, then you were stolen. Once you were back I didn't especially want you to leave here, however now the time is past and yesterday was to be when we were going to begin more of your training on what it is you shall be doing. On using your power."

Blair dropped the grape onto the table. She had asked her Mother about her powers and her teaching her, but she had kept refusing. Then she got to go with her Mother in waking up the Earth. And here she was going to teach her. "I am ready to start now."

Eleanor nodded, "Then let us go. There is much to do, though I have no doubt that you will be able to fully comprehend all of it."

Blair followed her Mother out the door.

* * *

After they had traveled a bit of a way from their home they stopped just outside a small village. Blair looked at her Mother, "What is it that we are doing here?"

"A farmer has been praying to have his crops strengthened. If he does not get enough from it his family will most likely starve."

"So in this case you strengthen the plant?"

"Yes. Come, his farm is just a bit east of this village."

Blair and Eleanor walked down the dirt road. Blair looked around and was satisfied with all the plants. Though her Mother had frozen the Earth the plants seemed to be doing much better.

This was one thing she didn't want to leave. She truly did love the plants, the sun, and the whole vibrancy of life that came from it all. And right now that's where she wanted to be. It was true that she had enjoyed her time in the Underworld, something surely no one would have thought possible, but she had been without this for far too long.

And besides even if she had been ready to return there was no way she would go because that would only bring Chuck satisfaction. If she was to be fair she could quite easily say that she could understand where he was coming from. Generally marriage did not mean too much, especially for the women. But that was generally among the mere mortals.

There was Vanessa.

She frowned, Vanessa wasn't a good one to compare, though she was Queen of the Gods Nathaniel still did as he pleased. She looked at her Mother, of course there was Eleanor. She had been married and though Blair's Father had chosen to move forward with the rest of them, her Mother had chosen to stay here. She had showed that she had power and strength. There was no reason why Blair could not have that either.

"Blair."

"Yes Mother?"

She gestured to the field closest to Blair. "Look at this field," and then she turned and gestured to the field on the side closest to Eleanor, "And look at this field. One of these fields is severely lacking the strength and nutrition to became a good, solid crop. Decide which one it is."

Blair turned to the field closest to her. Though she had come with her Mother in awakening the Earth, she had never closely examined the plants before. Even withouth having studied this plant in her life she could tell that though it was close to harvest time these plants were dying. Stepping closer she reached and gently touched one of the leaves. She moved aside any anger she had, any frustration, and just opened up herself to the life that was inside the wheat. After she felt the spark of life that was within the plant she turned and did the same with the field on the other side. There was a difference between the two. The spark of life in the one plant was nothing compared to the living flame in the other.

"It is this field." She gestured to the field that had been next to her, "It is slowly dying. By harvest surely the farmer will have but little to show for his work."

Eleanor nodded, "Very good Blair. Now then, can you reach inside it and share the hope that is needed? Reach to the core and open yourself even more to the need of the plant."

Once more Blair stepped up to the dying field. As she touched the plant closest to her she felt that shriveling hope of life, almost as though it was about to give up entirely. Closing her eyes she reached inside her, to her power that she knew was there. Upon touching it she pulled it forth and let the plant share some of it. Within a few seconds she felt the spark become a small flame.

She turned to her Mother, "I did it."

"Yes, you did. Wonderful job. Now, with time and practice you will be able to do more than just one at a time. But for now we must help this whole field."

Blair looked at it and imagined touching each plant. It would take an awfully long time. "Shall I get started?"

Eleanor looked at Blair, "I shall start on the end over the closest to the house. You shall start here and work your way to me. When we meet, we shall meet."

Blair nodded as Eleanor walked off. Turning herself around she walked the short distance to the end of her side of the field and reached out to one of the plants.

* * *

It was slow work. She needed to touch each plant and she was sure that her Mother had an easier time, perhaps being able to do a full row at a time. Nonetheless she wasn't going to take any shortcuts she was going to continue as she had been and do as her Mother said; after all she was the one who knew what was to be done and how to do it.

Her Mother had not even mentioned Blair coming with her to learn how to use her powers. Perhaps more had come with Chuck taking her. If she was able to learn this, to be able to leave that small piece of heaven her Mother had for them, then it was worth it.

She paused in her work and looked over at her Mother. She was getting much further along than she was, but that was to be expected.

Before she reached to touch another plant she felt an all too familiar presence. Though a small frown appeared on her face she could not help but feel the joy and happiness inside her. She glanced behind her and realized that there was no on there. Her frown deepened as she wondered if she had been mistaken.

Turning back to the task at hand she reached and helped another part of the plant. At that moment she just knew that he was there, "Chuck?" There was no response, "Chuck you had better answer me. I know you are there."

A low chuckle made her spine tingle and she reminded herself why she was upset at him. "I am here."

"Why? This is between my Mother and I. We are helping this farm."

"I wanted to watch."

She suppressed rolled her eyes and continued down the row, "I do not wish to see you."

"Then all is well, you can not see me."

Hearing the smirk in his words she rolled her eyes, "I meant I do not wish to speak to you, or have you speak to me."

"Continue your work, I will but watch."

"No."

"And how are you to stop me?"

"I am still angry with you."

"For not bringing you? Are you still mad at Eleanor?"

"That is a different matter." She paused for a moment looking back at her Mother, "What am I to you?"

Smiling inwardly at his hesitance she listened as he explained, "You are my wife."

"I too am Queen. Queen of the Underworld am I not?"

"Of course."

"Then do not treat me like a slave or a simple girl."

"It was not a matter in which you needed to be there."

"That is not a matter for you to decide alone."

For a moment she thought he had left her but then she heard a sigh, "Blair,"

She held up her hand for a brief moment, "Don't. I don't want to hear your same repeated comments from last night. If you can not see me for nothing more than a simple wife…" She paused as she remembered the difference with which he had treated her when they were alone in the Underworld. "Treat me right, or leave me be. I am not Queen of the Underworld only when I am there. I am Queen all the time. And someone…"

She trailed off. She shouldn't have to tell him. Besides what she did not understand what the difference was. He treated her well when they were done there, and even when she returned. He asked her thoughts, he seemed to value her opinion and then all of a sudden she was nothing to him?

His fingers brushed her shoulder and slowly trailed down her arm. Resisting the urge to close her eyes she stepped forward to the next plant. Her Mother was getting closer and soon would notice Blair talking to Chuck…or herself.

"I quite enjoy seeing you in this attire."

Blair, "It was what I put on."

She felt his fingers trace her thigh where the toga cloth ended, "Your Mother is getting closer."

Trying to ignore the feeling she was experiencing she quietly replied, "She is."

"You will not talk to me?"

"I will tell you this. Think about how it was when we were down there together, the two of us, and then consider how you are here and now. If you do not know the difference, do not come to me again."

There was nothing said and she wondered if he had even listened to her entire statement. As she moved to the next plant and touched its leaves with her hand she felt a whisper of a kiss on her knuckles. Her heart doubled and she felt a warmth spread over her and the simple touch. A sigh escaped her lips before the touch was gone.

Glancing around her she wondered if he was still there or not. She didn't have the feeling that she had when she knew he was there. So he had to be gone. Her heart clenched as she realized that she did wish for a happy reunion between the two. Though she wanted that she did not want to give into him and allow him to treat her like she didn't matter.

"Blair, what is it you are looking for?"

Blair turned around and found her Mother only a few rows away looking at her in concern, "I am fine Mother. I was simply looking around."

"Well let us finish."

"Of course."

* * *

It did not take much longer to finish the field. Once the field was done Blair followed her Mother back to the road.

"Mother I did notice that though we were on the farm there was no one that came out to greet us, to question us, why is that?"

"I told the Priestess to have the farmer and his family stay away. Since you are training I do not wish for there to be prying eyes."

"Of course." Blair's thoughts went back to Chuck and how he had come to watch. Shaking herself from those thoughts she instead turned to what she had learned that day from her Mother. Reaching into herself and pulling out that power had been almost as simple as breathing. Why her Mother hadn't taught her before she didn't know. She imagined it had to do with keeping her close to home. Still, even learning all this there would have been nice.

"Now, tonight in another village they are having a celebration. We shall attend. It is always good to show up at some of these. It shows the people that you care about them and are reachable, even if you are unreachable."

Blair nodded, "So then when are we to head over there?"

"We have been in that field a good while so we shall go now."

Blair followed her Mother. It did not take long before they were in another field just outside a small, but beautiful, white building. Looking around she could tell that for this town it was a grand building. It wasn't as big or as ornately designed as some of the other buildings she had seen when they had gone around the Earth once Chuck had let her go. But there were beautiful designs as well as flowers planted in such intricate designs that she would have to guess her Mother's work was at hand.

A woman dressed in a simple green gown with bracelets made of white, pink, yellow and orange beads moved to them quickly. She bowed before Eleanor, "It is a pleasure to have you here. We did not think you would be able to come with all that you have to do."

Eleanor nodded and then gestured to Blair, "My daughter Blair."

The woman, who Blair guessed to be the High Priestess at this village, bowed to Blair, "It is an honor to have you as well. Please allow me to show you to your seats if you choose to sit down."

"That would be wonderful."

Blair and Eleanor followed the Priestess to a table that was in the place of honor. Only one seat was there but before Eleanor could say anything the Priestess was telling another to retrieve a second chair.

Once Blair sat she watched as the festivals continued. There was dancing, and eating, singing and rejoicing. From talking with Serena she knew that different villages handled things differently. She looked over at her Mother and realized that she was speaking with the High Priestess. Tired of remaining in her seat Blair stood up and moved closer to the dancers.

She recognized one who had helped serve them earlier.

"Will you dance?"

Turning around she was startled to see a young man with dark hair smiling at her, "I do dance. Though this dance has already begun."

"It mattereth not. All may join in rejoicing the Goddess Eleanor and all she has given us!"

She smiled as she realized he did not know who she was. Glancing back at the table she saw that her Mother was still engaged in conversation, "A dance does seem fun."

"I thought so too. And I would be most pleased if the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on would allow me the privilege of dancing with her."

Amused she tilted her head, "Do you truly think that will gain you favor in my eyes?"

"Favor? That would be wonderful, but it is a compliment, nothing attached."

"I shall take it as one then. However I do not know your name."

"It is Louis. And as I said, I would be most honored if you would dance with me. It is but a compliment."

She held out her hand, "Then I would love to dance with you Louis. It has been far too long."

He took her hand and twirled her in among the others. The time passed quickly and too soon the music slowed down. Stopping Blair smiled and looked at the young man. He grinned at her, "I do hope that the dance was to your liking."

"It was."

He pulled her hand up and gently kissed the back of it. Instead of the warmth and the increased beating of her heart when Chuck kissed her hand, she felt nothing out of the ordinary. "Might I have your name?"

Before she could say anything another voice rang through the air, "Blair."

Blair turned to find her Mother standing just behind her, "Mother."

She felt her hand drop and turned back to find the young man staring at her, "Blair…Eleanor. Forgive me, I did not know."

Eleanor studied the mortal for a minute more and then looked at Blair, "It is time to leave." And with that she turned and started walking away.

Blair nodded. Before she followed her Mother she looked back at Louis, "Thank you for the dance and your company, it was most appreciative."

She returned his easy smile with one of her own. Then she turned and walked after her Mother. It did not take long for her to catch up with Eleanor because she wasn't walking too fast.

It was a few minutes before Blair spoke up, "I enjoyed that celebration. The people all love you."

"Blair, you should not have been dancing with him."

"Mother, it was but a dance. At home we dance quite a bit."

Her Mother seemed to consider her statement, at least that's what Blair had hoped for but when she saw a smile cross her Mother's lips she was unsure, "Of course Blair. It was not as though you were behaving inappropriately."

"No, I was not."

"I shall tell you this; celebrations do not exist every night. Being a goddess does not say that. You have your work which I showed you some of this afternoon. You were quite good with it. I am pleased with how fast you picked it up."

"I do want to learn more. Much more."

"And you will. We shall have these lessons every day. I suppose I _should_ have started a while ago, but you are so young."

Blair frowned at that statement, she was not that young. Her Mother just didn't want to see it. That led her to Chuck. He treated her as her age, he respected her. He had at least until he treated her as though she had no opinion. She understood that most wives were second to their husband but she was a Queen. He _had_ sought her out after all.

That led her thoughts to when she was held prisoner. Had she fallen for him simply because it was only the two of them down there together? Had she fallen for him because she needed to?

No.

No she hadn't. That she knew with a surety. After all if she had been rescued, even at the end she would have gone with her rescuer quite happily. It was true that as time went on she did not want to leave the Underworld, however she did not want to be stuck there forever and she wanted to go back to her real home. Besides she had still wanted him punished for taking her in the first place. He had been wrong to take her.

She had to admit that she had been attracted to him before he had taken her. It was not only in his looks but also because of the way they had interacted. There was something quite captivating and challenging.

She had to pay extra attention to try and catch what it was he was not saying. Blair had found that there was plenty emotions that he kept hidden but could be seen in his eyes.

If he had taken to seeing her and not abducting her would she have fallen for him?

With that question many thoughts and images flooded her mind of little things he had done and then some of the bigger ones. She thought of times when he realized there was more than what she was saying and allowed her to express it. There were times when just being in his presence was a comfort. And yet she could be with him and in another few minutes she would be beyond annoyed and aggravated with him. She realized that she would have fallen for him had she had time with him without the abduction.

"Blair, I expect you to get some rest. We shall have a long day tomorrow."

Blair pulled herself from her thoughts and found that they were already home. Startled by how quickly they had gotten there she nodded and followed her Mother through the door.

After bidding her Mother good night she went into her room. Once she finished brushing her hair she moved to take off the few bracelets she had adorning her wrists.

As she began to remove her toga she felt his presence, "Chuck?"

"You can continue I won't mind."

Blair stopped and looked around waiting for him to appear, "Show yourself."

She didn't see him appear but felt his finger trace one of her shoulder blades, "I do not mind if you continue to dress for bed. I could help you if needed."

Blair turned so she was facing him, "Since you are here, I assume you have something to say to me?"

A dark look settled on his face, "I do, I just thought we could discuss that later."

"Now, or there is no later."

"This," he gestured to her toga, "is something you should only wear in my presence."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I do not approve of this."

That was a response she hadn't been expecting from him. "You were quite fine with it this morning when I was with my Mother."

"This morning it was only you and your Mother. And me."

"Did you follow me to that celebration?" She was not quite sure what to make of herself. She should be upset, angry, and furious that he was following her around. So why was the idea that he was watching her making her want to smile? She didn't like him following her to keep tabs on her, but she didn't mind him watching her. Keeping control of that ridiculous reaction she tilted her head, "You followed me to make sure I want? Obeyed you?"

"You are my wife."

Blair threw her hands in the air before turning and moving a few feet further from him, "So what? You want me under lock and key?"

"I don't want you dancing around in that with…other people around."

"Is this about Louis?"

She watched as his jaw clenched, "Does he know you?"

Rolling her eyes she sat on her bed, "Please, it was just a dance. It was a celebration, everyone was dancing. Besides if I am to be around no one then I shall expect the same of you."

Chuck stared at her, "What?"

"You are my husband and therefore I expect certain things. And once more you have not discussed what you should be therefore I think it's best if you leave."

She looked down and smoothed her toga. She should have been keeping an eye on Chuck, as the next thing she knew he was sitting next to her, "I do not think I shall leave."

"Remember Chuck, if I call my Mother and she finds you here."

"I came to talk."

Even as he responded his finger began slowly moving up her leg. She batted it away, "Really?"

"We'll talk after."

He pressed his lips to her jaw causing her eyes to close. As she felt his hand begin moving up her leg she knew she had to regain herself before she completely lost this battle. A battle that was important.

"Chuck."

"Hmmm?" He did not say anything more as he moved to her neck.

"You need to stop and tell me what we spoke of this morning."

She felt his huff of hot air on her neck as he slowly pulled away. He looked at her, "I am treating you just as it should be."

"You did not treat me like that before. If you can not show me that, leave. You can do whatever you want. See whoever you want. However know this that whatever you decide to do I will be doing what I wish to be doing. Whether it be wearing this in front of any male I choose, or dancing with anyone."

The two remained locked in their current position without either of them looking away. She wasn't sure how long it had been before there they heard a noise outside her room. As they both looked at the door Blair realized that she was certain she could have won that little competition and now they simply wouldn't know.

Blair stood up and quickly moved to the door. Upon opening it slightly she discovered that her Mother was about to open the door to her own room which was at the end of the hall, "Blair? Did I wake you?"

"No, it is fine. I heard a noise and I was just checking on it."

"I apologize, it was only me."

"Of course. Good night Mother."

Blair quickly shut her door and turned around half hoping Chuck would be gone. Instead of sitting on her bed he was now laying down watching her.

"Do not think that this means you and I will share the same bed. I am still angry with you and since you choose to be unreasonable I do not see how that will change."

"Despite all that you are saying I do not think you want me changed."

Inside Blair agreed to a point, she didn't want Chuck to become another person, she just wanted to have the way he treated her prior to be the one he treated her now. In order for her to get her point across she needed to stay strong. Shaking her head she pointed to the door, "Leave. I do not want you here. Come back if you can speak with me as you once did."

Finally anger darkened his eyes as he stood up. She could feel the full power of the Underworld in his eyes. Though she knew that she should be frightened she could find no real fear in her. Instead she continued to stare him in the eyes. He slowly moved over to her, "Do not think you can control me. I am God of the Underworld. No one controls me."

If he wanted to play that game she could as well. Holding her head high she spoke in a firm voice, "I am Goddess of the Underworld. How does that you give you permission to control me?"

Chuck stood closer to her so their bodies were almost in direct contact, the heat of his body surrounding her. Before either of them had another thought cross their minds their lips connected and all thought of their previous anger charged into something else. He gripped her tight against him and she had her hands clenched onto his shoulders. There wasn't much more thought as they found a path to her bed.

He moved his lips down her neck. His lips stopped at the base of her neck. Her hands had moved up to his hair. This felt complete. Being with him caused so many different emotions it confused her at times, though that was something not to let him know about, he could very easily use that to his advantage.

She was almost tempted to let this continue however she knew that if she did she would loose any ground she had. He would treat her as another female and that she couldn't have.

"Stop." She pushed at him and he lifted his head. She watched as confusion and…hurt flashed across his face before it settled into indifference. He sat up slowly as though he was unsure of what he was doing. Blair followed and sat down next to him. He was hurt that they had stopped. Why would he be hurt? If it had been anger or frustration she could understand that. Even the confusion made sense. But hurt?

That brief glance of that look made her heart ache with a sadness. She didn't understand that and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She was sad that he was hurt. That something had caused him that pain?

Why?

As she let more ideas settle she began to think of more from their time together in the Underworld. Perhaps there was much more on his side and her rejecting him was something quite bad. But then the cause of sadness on her side?

She looked over to him and saw him staring blankly out into the distance as though the walls were not around them. She gently placed her hand on his forearm, "Chuck."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

He snorted, "For what?"

To be honest she wasn't sure exactly what she was apologizing for. Was it because of his look? "Look, I just can't do this." She gestured between the two.

Chuck looked to her with an amused expression, "Oh, I'm quite sure of your capabilities in this area."

Despite the situation they had just been in she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Ignoring it she moved forward, "I'm talking about now. Not with what happened. I told you. If you can't comply…"

"You'll want?"

"I already told you. You treat me one way and I will do the same." He said nothing and the two remained quiet for a few minutes before Blair spoke again, "I do not wish to have to leave my room again."

He shrugged, "Then don't."

"So you'll leave?"

Standing up he smirked at her, "Maybe. Or maybe I will stay here." And with that remark he disappeared.

Blair looked around her room futilely, "Chuck?" She whispered aware of what would happen if her Mother found her calling for Chuck. It still felt as if he was here beside her but she just couldn't tell and without knowing or not she wasn't going to get changed now.

She knew that she had already been as physically intimate with Chuck as one could get, however that didn't stop her from not wanting to strip down. At least not yet. Shaking her head at that thought she climbed into bed. She would just have to sleep in the toga she was wearing.

She would think on more about their last part of the conversation tomorrow. She didn't think she could look clearly at it now since even in speaking to him or just her thoughts at that time were not exactly clear. She was glad and upset that they had stopped. She knew that stopping was what should be done, however she had wanted to continue, just a few more seconds and she probably wouldn't have stopped. Blair knew that the decision to think more on the conversation would be better in the morning. Just as she was slipping into a peaceful slumber she thought she felt fingers brush her cheeks, then again she realized she could be dreaming.


	29. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. _

**One Step Closer**

After he left Blair's he had slowly made his way back to the Underworld. He had passed Charon without even a nod. Cerberus didn't get anything either, which he was sure annoyed the beast and he was sure that Cerberus would ignore him later.

He paused as he began to move up the stairs to his palace. He could go up there and just sit on his throne. Or do something else.

No.

It was then that he realized he didn't want to have a distraction from all the thoughts that were confusingly moving around in his mind. That in and of itself was something he almost couldn't handle. It would be easier, much easier to loose himself in something or someone, but the thought of doing that to Blair didn't sit well inside of him and he couldn't quite pinpoint why that was.

Perhaps it was what she had said about if he does something she will. Did that mean if he was with another woman she would be with another man? That had to be what she meant.

When the thought of her with another man entered his thoughts he realized how much worse the anger and blackness that consumed him was then it had been before. Was it because she was now married to him? Or was it because she was his?

Was she?

She was his wife and therefore was his. But this was Blair.

Blair had so much power, intelligent, beauty and love.

The power was evident in the way she carried herself. She not only had power that came from being a Goddess, but she also had power over people. Over him.

Her intelligence was the way she handled a conversation. Her wit of course was included in that aspect of her. He quite enjoyed having conversations with her. Even when they didn't disagree. He smiled, especially when they didn't disagree. To see that fire came out, to hear her express things in such a vivid manner.

Of course she was beautiful. He had seen many women, had traveled to different places and he knew that she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Everything about her was perfect. From her porcelain skin, to her full red lips to her dark locks cascading down her back. And her looks. Sometimes it was simply her raising her eyebrow, other times it was the slight curve of her lips.

The last word came to his mind. Love. He knew she had it because of the way she was with her Mother and Serena. It was quite obvious. But after them…with him…shaking his head he pulled himself from those thoughts and stared at the door in front of him.

That was then that he knew he needed to stay away from his palace for a bit. He slowly reversed and began walking through the Fields of Asphodel. He could hear the murmuring of the different stories. There were those who he knew would end up in Tartarus while others he was sure would get to go to the Elysium. Some were ones who he could tell would try to stick around. Waiting.

He could never understand what they were waiting for. There was no point, once gone you were gone. Why be bothered with holding on when you were either forced to leave or others left you.

That brought the conversation that he had with Blair in regards to the silly bride who refused to move on to the front of his mind. He paused and looked through the souls searching to find the bride. It did not take long to do so, she was still there waiting. Blair had felt pity for the two. The bride who was down here torn away from her soon to be husband and her husband.

Where was the husband?

Had he remained faithful still living his life?

Had he died?

Would he have stayed with…loneliness?

"_But being by yourself and being lonely are two different things."_

Her words weaved their way through his thoughts. Being by oneself versus being lonely. What was the difference? Did it matter? Being here alone was he lonely?

Shaking his mind from that depressing thought he once more returned to the idea of people leaving. Blair was so confident about having people stay by your side. Who had ever stayed by his side? Who had ever returned?

Blair.

That was the only answer that came to him.

As he came to the crossroads he looked both ways before retreating to Tartarus. It wasn't long before he came to his usual spot. He sat down on the hillside and allowed his thoughts to wonder.

Chuck wasn't sure what to think about anymore. Everything was so off right now. He had everything just the way he wanted, or so he thought. Ever since that night when Blair had come to him he expected everything would just fall into place. She was his wife, and when she had come it was as if she had accepted.

She accepted.

The way his Father had taught him was that when you were married the wife listened to the husband. She obeyed him without question.

Had he really thought about that in regards to Blair?

He still remembered when he had first seen her. It was the spark inside her that captured his attention. She seemed calm and quite cool on the exterior, but on the inside she wasn't. That had been one of the things that he first loved…he shook his head. It was one of the first things that he had immensely enjoyed about her. He frowned that didn't fit right, but he really didn't feel comfortable with that first word.

He looked at the dark recesses of Tartarus. It still soothed him to be here. To watch as the darkness swirled in itself. Looking off in the distance he could just barely see the Elysium Fields. Looking at the contrasting differences was not hard to see with the two places. And yet they co-existed perfectly.

"_Think about how it was when we were down there together, the two of us."_

How it was when they were both down here?

She wanted to leave him. Although there were times were she seemed quite content. Were those times that he was imaging it? No he didn't believe that. She seemed content, not completely happy but not miserable either. And when he let her go…

So how was it when she was down here with both of them together?

"…_then consider how you are here and now."_

How was he different between the two places?

Once more he let his thoughts wonder. It wasn't but a few minutes later when it fell into place. He, like when he first met her, treated her like his equal. Up there he was ordering her around. And once the thought was there he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. Although perhaps he just didn't want to?

Equal.

Blair as his equal.

Chuck didn't consider many to be his equal. In fact he doubted many could. It was true he had a…friendship, if you could call it that with Eric and Nate.

Blair as his equal.

He let that settle into his thoughts as he realized that he indeed liked that idea. After all hadn't he chosen her to be his Queen? To rule down here at his side?

Chuck had indeed done so and he didn't regret it.

The God of the Underworld remained sitting for a few minutes more before standing up to go back to his palace. As he did he realized that he had not entirely been facing Tartarus, rather he had been sitting so that he could see both, though he was closer to Tartarus he couldn't help but see that the Elysium Fields had been kept in his sight. Before placing another thought on that he turned and headed back to his palace.

* * *

Blair silently made her way out the front door. Her Mother was still sleeping, which was odd but since it left Blair to her own devices she didn't really mind. As she stepped out into the bright day she took a deep breathe and felt herself relax just a bit more. Looking around she saw the flowers were all in bloom among the emerald grass.

Moving slowly she made her way to the trees. As of yet she hadn't seen any nymphs, but that really didn't mean they weren't out there.

She glanced down at her light blue toga and wondered what Chuck would think of what she was wearing. She still couldn't believe that he had ordered her not to wear clothes like these. It was what she wore normally so there really wasn't an issue in wearing it now.

A bird flew up and settled on a branch of a tree in front of her. It was a well grown tree. Gently she touched the tree and reached into the very essence of its being. It was alive and soaking in the food from the sun. As she released the tree she looked at the sun and thought of Serena. She really hadn't seen her in a while and she missed her terribly.

Besides the last couple of times they had spoken it ended a bit abruptly. Serena assumed the worst of Chuck, which to be honest she could understand why. However, trying to explain that to Serena was pointless. She highly doubted that she would be able to get it across that although Chuck was who he was, with her it was different.

Looking around she decided that she was going to go and visit Serena. It couldn't be that hard, besides if she was having an issue she could just as easily ask Eric. She realized that if she didn't leave her Mother with some information about where she was going she would end up losing it and blaming Chuck.

She quickly moved back to the house and went in as quietly as she could. Once inside she confirmed that her Mother had not risen. Writing quickly she placed the note on the table before she hurriedly left the house.

As she moved further away she realized that she was relaxing just a bit more. Surely if she was gone from this safe area around her house her Mother would relax and just want for her to come back. Though she wasn't sure if her Mother was calm enough for that; in fact Blair figured her Mother would still try to follow or cause some disturbance. And yet even with that thought Blair couldn't find it in herself to head back.

She wanted to see Serena and she was going to. She was grown after all, she was not a child. And besides that she was technically married and Queen of the Underworld. Did Queens sit and wait for their Mother to give them permission to do anything? No. Blair had done that her whole life. That changed now.

A slight frown appeared as she realized that this newfound freedom had come from Chuck. That whatever exactly it was she had with him had caused her to be able to step up and do so. He had helped give her this. Set her free in more than just one way.

Did that mean she had to do what he said she did?

No.

She would not give up one set of chains only to be surrounded by another. If he did continue to act in that ridiculous way he did yesterday then he would definitely be mistaken.

She knew the moment she stepped off the haven that surrounded their house. The grass was still green, but not as green as theirs. The colors weren't dull however their brilliance was not like their flowers, their trees.

Blair paused as she came across a small tree. It looked…sad. Reaching down she touched it and felt for the life essence in the small tree. Just as the size of the tree was tiny the essence inside of it was barely flickering. Glancing up she saw the sun spreading its gentle rays. She helped the tree pull in the rays, allowing it to be fed. She helped the tree pull in the energy down to its' very core, far out to the tips of its branches. As she was doing so she could feel the tree feel more alive. The flicker of life that was tiny only moments ago was now a small flame.

Small, but growing.

Blair knew that it would need more than just the sun's energy to help this tree. Reaching down to the roots she felt the soil for the moisture. And that was where she felt the pause. There was a rock in the way, but on the other side there was liquid. Frowning Blair tried to think of a way around the rock. The ground around the tree wasn't dry so somehow it was reaching the water. Helping the roots they sought out an area of soil next to the rock where it then was able to pull water in. Hungrily it drank.

When Blair's hand left the tree she could tell that the tree was a little bit stronger, a little bit taller.

Smiling with her success Blair turned and got back on the path that was leading her away. She would have to come and check on the progress of the tree. She truly did care about what happened to this tree and hoped that it would become as glorious as those in the woods around her house were.

Once more Blair began her journey to Serena. She hadn't gotten far when Eric appeared in front of her. "Eric?" Though it was true that she was happy to see him because she could ask him where Serena might be, she was also weary since her Mother could have enlisted his help.

"Blair? Whatever are you doing here? Should you not be at home?"

"I am going to see Serena."

"Oh. I see."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am going to speak to your Mother."

Blair raised her eyebrow, "Is this for another meeting regarding me?"

He looked confused as he shook his head, "It is a gathering Nathaniel is having. He wishes for all to attend."

"Then by all means, inform my Mother. Perhaps she will attend."

"You will not go?"

"I will go. Where and when is it?"

"In a few nights, at Mount Olympus of course."

Of course." Blair turned back to the direction she had come from and then looked at Eric, "I must be going." He nodded and started to leave when Blair realized that she still didn't know where Serena was. "Eric, wait."

He stopped and turned towards her, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The messenger god truly looked puzzled so Blair took a step towards him, "Would you assist me in finding Serena? I have not been to her place before."

"Because she always visited you," She didn't want to answer that and was quite glad when he continued. "Of course. I do believe she is in her own house today. I'll bring you there."

"Thank you."

Eric once more took Blair and together the two moved through the air. It did not take long to get to land, then again that was part of Eric's powers, he moved more swiftly than anyone else.

When he placed her down he looked at her, "Can I be of any other assistance?"

She quickly looked around and spotted a dwelling in the middle of the valley, "I have it from here, thank you."

He nodded and left quickly.

Blair turned back and began moving towards Serena's dwelling. She did hope that Serena was there by herself, she honestly wasn't sure what she would do if one of Serena's many guys were there.

* * *

As she moved through the field she saw how beautiful the whole place was. Her house was in the middle of a green valley that was nestled in between mountains. The trees were in groups scattered throughout the valley. There were many beautiful flowers, bright, colorful ones. And there was a lake off to the right side of the house.

It was simply breathtaking.

Blair knew it had to do with more than just the view; it was the feeling that surrounded the dwelling. She took her time walking through the grass, flowers and trees. She stopped a few times and felt the essence that the different plants had.

Finally she made it to Serena's door. She quietly knocked and waited for her friend to answer the door.

After a few minutes Blair frowned and realized that had to mean that no one was there. Sighing she turned and began to head away from the house unsure as to what she wanted to do now.

"Blair?"

Turning around she saw Serena standing in the doorway a white toga covering her form and her golden hair which you could tell she had just gotten out of bed.

"Serena, have I woken you?"

A smile broke across Serena's face, "You came here! Please come in, I did just wake up, but…I am glad you are here."

Glad that it was not awkward or embarrassing Blair moved into the house after Serena. The inside had a magical sense to it to. She went and sat down on one of the couches still looking at the items all around her.

Serena sat down beside her and offered her a glass of nectar, "I am sorry I did not answer right away. I was not expecting anyone today; though I am quite happy that you did indeed come."

Blair looked into Serena's eyes, "I have missed speaking with you. I have missed your visits."

Her friend's forehead creased, "I did not think you wished to speak to me after what we last said…"

Blair remembered the fight they had over Chuck. Just thinking about him caused her to wonder what he was doing and where he was. Pushing aside that current thought she shrugged, "I did not think that warranted a time apart do you?"

A huge smile followed by a quick nod told Blair that Serena did indeed agree. It was a couple of minutes before she spoke up, "May I speak freely?"

"You may always speak freely."

"It is about…Charles."

"What about him?"

"I just…I heard something about the two of you…"

"Serena will you just ask whatever it is you are wishing to ask?"

"Right, of course." Serena frowned a bit and looked down. It took her another minute before she spoke again, "It's just you're married."

"Yes I am."

"Doesn't that…bother you?"

Frowning Blair contemplated that question. Did it bother her that she had been married? Being married wasn't the issue; the way it had been done…that was not something she had liked. Though she didn't really think there was anything to be done about it. Blair looked at her friend and answered truthfully, "Being married is not the issue. I do wish that things were done differently in regards with how it was done. I just don't see any other way."

Serena tilted her head, "Surely you aren't going to stay married are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, he forced you to be married; he kidnapped you. I do not see how you would want to stay with him?"

Blair felt her anger start to build up momentarily before she realized that Serena was not judging, but was curious. Blair glanced out the window and sighed, "I don't know how to explain it Serena."

As she looked back at her friend Serena's mouth dropped open, "You love him!"

Looking all over the room Blair shook her head, "Serena!"

"It makes sense now. You were not angry with him. He let you go. He. Let. You. Go."

"I'm not a child Serena. There is no need to speak like that."

"Blair don't you realize?"

"What?"

"You were different. There was just something different about you. I couldn't place it. You told me he let you go and remember I assumed that he had vilely used you, which you told me he hadn't. I remember being so upset and I went and spoke to him—"

"You spoke to him?"

"About you. I was very upset with him. I told Chuck that it was wrong what he had done. He was acting odd especially when I asked him if he had hurt you. He was most upset at that thought. I didn't think about it until just now. He loves you."

Shaking her head Blair stood up and walked to the window, "I do not know what you are speaking of. You should not have gone to him." Even though she said it she could not help but feel comforted with the fact that Serena had gone out of her way to try and look out for her."

"I do not think he wanted me there either. Not as though I wanted to be there…" Serena trailed off and before long Blair felt her hand on her shoulder, "You do love him don't you?"

Finally Blair turned around, "I do not understand the complexity of emotions I feel for him. I do not know how to explain it."

Serena grasped Blair's hands and together they turned in a few circles, "But it is a good thing that you have found love."

She stopped moving causing Serena to frown, "A good thing? He is frustrating and selfish."

Blair moved away from Serena and sat back down once more on the couch. He was frustrating because since she had come back she didn't know what was going on between the two of them and yet being with him was very familiar. Perhaps it had been the months spent as his prisoner.

Prisoner.

Though she knew that was what she had been since he would not let her leave, it was still different. There was something about it…something about him…Had she fallen for him because she was his prisoner?

No.

She knew without a doubt it had nothing to do with that. She did love him, but at the same time he caused her such frustration. And besides that he was selfish, telling her what she needed to do. Treating her like any nymph that he had been with. All of her anger must have been showing on her face because it caused Serena to pull her into a hug, "Blair, I am so sorry. It is hard to love someone like that."

At first Blair bridled at her comment but then she relaxed realizing the comfort her friend was trying to give her. Once she realized she accepted and returned the hug. Would it be so bad to talk to Serena about him? Keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself wasn't exactly getting her anywhere. And trying to maintain a distance from Chuck when she just wanted to be with him would better be helped if she was distracted.

Distracted.

By fully learning all of her duties as a Goddess. It had been something she had wanted to do for such a long time. Her Mother had kept her away from it, tending to flowers, not reaching what she could be. She was not only a Goddess but a Queen and Queens excel and are respected.

This thought did appeal to her, but no reason she couldn't also spend time with Serena. Serena who had been there for her. She could speak to Serena. Pulling away she looked Serena in the eyes, "None of this may ever leave here, is that understood?"

"Yes of course."

"I do not want any of your admirers to know, Dan, Carter, none of them."

"It will not leave this house. Nor will I share with others _in _this house."

Smiling Blair nodded, "Good."

"So what is to happen with you?"

The two Goddesses sat down on the couch, "What did you hear exactly?"

"I heard you were married to Chuck because Nathaniel had given permission. And that he forced you to eat seeds so you must return there."

"That is all you heard?"

"That is all I heard."

"You are right about Nathaniel. He essentially gave Chuck permission to take me. Since my Father is gone Nathaniel takes that place, so in all sense I am married. Though I do wish there could have been some sort of celebration."

"But you do not regret marrying him?"

"It's…complicated."

"Complicated?" Serena frowned for a minute before she continued, "What about the seeds? Did he really force you to eat them?"

"No. He did not. He did keep wanting me to eat food for a long time, however, the seeds…eating the seeds…it was my idea."

Blair watched Serena's face intensely waiting for her to start judging, to start thinking less of Blair. Instead she stared off out the window for a couple of minutes before she spoke, "Your idea?"

Nodding she looked down, "I ate them. Chuck told me I was free to go. I was leaving but I…I couldn't."

"So he did let you go?"  
Exhaling sharply she stared at her friend, "Yes Serena, he let me go. Can we pass that point?"

"I'm sorry Blair, it's just….letting you go is huge. He didn't have to. No one could really force him. Nathaniel certainly wasn't doing anything, though I thought he was." Blair watched as a small frown appeared on Serena's face before she shook her head slightly and refocused on Blair, "If he let you go then it means that he does love you!"

"Even if it does indeed mean that I would much rather hear it from him."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"How I feel?"

"It's quite obvious that you love him too. You ate the seeds so that you could remain with him."

"Serena, I…I never said I did that."

"Fine. Why did you eat the seeds?"

"I told you that he frustrates me to no end. Why would that mean I am in love with him?"

Blair glanced uneasily around the room, she hadn't felt his presence but she wondered if perhaps he would just show up one day and she wouldn't realize it. Serena, having finally found a reply, spoke up, "Being frustrated does not mean you can not love someone. And I think you do. In our past conversations we've had since you have been back you have…supported him. It's as though you see something that we can't see. And you were asking about love and I'm sure it's because you're completely in love with him."

"Perhaps I should leave."

"Do not leave just yet. Besides what is it that I have said that offends you? If you truly have no feelings of love for Chuck tell me and I will leave this be."

Blair looked at her hands in her lap before looking into Serena's eyes, "I do wish to change subjects."

Serena's shoulders fell slightly, "Very well."

For the rest of their conversation they spoke about Blair learning her powers, Serena's many suitors and a few other inconsequential items. Before time slipped much more away from Blair she bid Serena good bye and headed back to her home.

* * *

Instead of hurrying back to her house she decided to take a longer route. The sun was shining brightly and she wanted to see more of the flowers and trees that were spread out among the outer part of their land. It was quite glorious walking through the woods, the sun shining down through the leaves, while the flowers drank up the light as much as they could.

She went a slightly different way then when she had left earlier. The way she had come had an open field with some trees here and there with flowers springing their way into being. This way led her through the woods. Some places had a few more trees, while others were a bit sparse so you could see further. Though one thing she liked about this was that if you were looking out you could see but those looking in would have a harder time.

The young Goddess could tell that the sun was shining brightly still though only some rays were making in through the areas where the leaves did not cover the sky.

It wasn't long before she realized that she someone else was there. Pausing she reached out to touch the trunk of a true when she realized who it was.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see you."

Turning around she looked in the area she had heard his voice come from, "To see me? Or to order me around?"

"Hmm…interesting combination."

Blair folded her arms, "Show yourself."

Instead of seeing someone in front of her she felt his lips brush her shoulder. Then his finger slowly made its way down her arm as he circled to the front of her. "I am here."

"Have you thought about what we spoke about?"

"Blair, must we? Right now?"

"And what else are we to do?"

He brushed his lips slowly against hers. She had a moment to decide if she should pull away or if she should stay. His lips felt so good touching hers and the heat began coursing through her body. Deciding quickly she moved her arms around him and pulled him closer.

As the kiss deepened he moved her against the tree that she had previously touched. Their lips moved together perfectly as though they were the only ones that knew this dance. One of his hands slid down from her arm and landed just slightly down from her waist while the other one moved towards her hair. He weaved his fingers in her curls and moved even closer.

She pulled slowly away from the kiss eliciting a glare from him. "You do know that if my Mother were to find you here, things would not go well."

Moving his lips down to her shoulder he began to place kisses to her neck, "You know that I do not especially care. She has no power over me."

"Perhaps not, however I must point out that she does have influence over me while I am up here."

"So don't stay."

She stiffened for a few seconds until she realized that he was joking, although she is certain that a part of him might agree with that. "I can not be away from the sun for so long, I will miss it."

His lips quickly returned to hers and the two began to kiss in fervor. After a while it felt as though she couldn't get enough. She pulled herself closer to him just as he moved closer to her pushing her more against the tree. His hand that was on her waist slowly lowered until it touched right above the knee, where her toga ended. A trail of fire followed his finger as he slowly moved it along he leg and then up.

At that moment Blair realized exactly where it was going and once more pulled away, "I don't think here is a good place for that."

"I think anywhere is a good place for it."

Her heart still racing she put one hand on his chest, "I should be getting back before she comes looking for me. I'm sure she'll start feeling quite anxious very soon."

"Must you always stop? What are you afraid of?"

She glared at him, "I am not afraid."

He smirked, "If you are not afraid then I'm sure us continuing our activities here would be fine."

She leaned her head against the tree, "There is going to be a gathering."

He raised an eyebrow, "A gathering?"

"I spoke with Eric; he was on his way to tell my Mother. Nathaniel is going to be having one. I assume you will be there?"

"What is it for?"

Blair frowned slightly at the unanswered question, "I do not know. Eric did not go into the details of that." She had not thought to ask which she really should have; all she had inquired about was if it had to do with her. She did not understand why she had not asked him; perhaps she was just trying to make sure she got away before her Mother interfered. Besides it seemed more likely that Chuck should know about stuff like that. He and Nathaniel were, after all, close friends. So close that Nathaniel had helped him. She shrugged, "I am not into knowing secrets and sharing them with Nathaniel, though I imagine you would."

A slight grin appeared before he answered, "Ah, I see you are still upset at Nathaniel for his part in us being married."

She clenched her teeth for a minute, it sounded as though he were simply brushing off what he had done to her. Looking into his eyes, "I am still upset at many things that were done to me. And Nathaniel may be on the list, but I can assure you that you make it, and you're higher than he is."

He trailed his finger up from her leg and across her stomach, "Good to know that I am on your list. It means you're thinking about me. I'm sure in the many different ways I think about you." He kissed one of her shoulders, "Where you are." He moved and placed another on her other shoulder barely touching it causing her eyes to close in the pleasure of it all, "What you're wearing." He placed two kisses along her jaw, "What you're not wearing." Then he moved so his lips were almost touching hers, "What you're thinking."

Her eyes open and she found herself staring into his eyes. She did not move closer though she could feel his hand on her stomach, his lips so close to hers. She was tempted to move to close the distance but knew if she did then she would just be giving into him. And even though she would be giving into him it was something that she wanted. However much she wanted it, it was much more…fun to allow him to chase her.

Chase her.

Yes, he kept coming to her; though they had already been together intimately he still seemed to want her. All thoughts of what Serena had suggested about him with those other girls drifted away as she came to the realization that he wasn't with anyone else, he continued to see her.

Chuck was said to never see a female more than once. He was done. And yet he not only had wanted until she was ready, he even kept coming to her. That idea, the idea that she could hold his attention made her feel not only empowered but more importantly special. Yes, Chuck made her feel special.

She took one of her hands and moved her finger down his jaw, "What I'm thinking? So all you do is think about me? Don't you have other things to do?"

"I have a few…though it is quiet when I am near the judging."

"The judging." A smile crossed her lips as she thought about one of her favorite pastimes. She loved figuring people out, reading them. Down there she had almost an unlimited supply of people she could read, "I suppose you shall just have to wait until I return."

Blair felt not only herself but Chuck tense as she made the statement of returning. When he started to speak she expected it would be something in regards to her spending half the time up here and the other half down below, however he brought up something else, "Why did you eat the seeds?"

Her hand dropped to his shoulder, "Must we speak of that?"

"I am curious. I…"

Instead of holding steady he turned his head slightly so that he was no longer looking in her eyes. She felt coldness when his hand began to drop from her stomach. "I will tell you if you explain why exactly you let me go."

His gaze returned to hers with a frustration, "You are bargaining with me?"

"We both have something the other wants. You want to know about the seeds, I want to know about being let go. Is that not something we can both agree to?"

"I think we can. So tell me about the seeds."

"Why not tell me about why you let me go."

"I asked you about it first. Or are you planning on not telling me?"

Blair looked at him, "If you remember I did tell you why I ate the seeds. I do not wish to choose between the two places."

"Using that previous answer will not get you an answer from me. Besides if we are going that way I did tell you that I knew you wanted to leave. It was the right thing to do."

"I do not mean that. There is something more there. Another reason."

"If there is for me, then surely you do have another reason for eating the seeds."

Blair frowned, "If that is the case then we should answer with the real reason. The simple one. So tell me then."

"I asked first."

"You let me go first."

Chuck's hand had found its way to one of her arms and was slowly moving his finger up and down it. Once more Blair found herself tracing his jaw. The two stared at each other in silence. She wanted to say those words to him; it was deep inside of her. Even with the way he had treated her, it hadn't changed. She wouldn't just allow him to do with her as he willed, but she knew that her love for him wouldn't die, and it wouldn't diminish.

So why didn't she just tell him?

Immediately she knew the answer to that one. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be and he might shut her out completely. Feeling the warmth from his body, the depth in those eyes, caused her to have a complete sense to her being.

His lips were still barely touching hers. Looking once more into his eyes she closed the distance and weaved her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. Chuck pushed against her and even though the tree was digging into her back she found that she didn't care.

Together they battled for dominance, it was obvious that neither was winning but Blair knew she didn't care and with the way Chuck was she was sure he didn't mind either. Too soon he pulled away and began kissing down her jaw line, once there he moved further down to her collar bone. Sighing she closed her eyes and gripped him tighter.

Blair knew that the only protection they had from prying eyes was the little grove of trees that were around them. The leaves kept a nice roof; the trees were a good wall to protect them from outsiders. Still someone could still very easily come in.

And yet she found that right now she didn't care.

Someone could come, though she hoped not, she hoped that she and Chuck were left alone in this fire that was building up around them. One of his hands had trailed a line of heat down to her inner thigh.

She knew that they should stop and yet she did not have an ounce left inside of her to do so. Besides it didn't seem as though Chuck would be able to stop. She moved her hand inside his togo so that she was touching him skin to skin.

Pulling each other closer she realized that there were far too many obstacles to her access of his body. He seemed to be in agreement and as his lips once more touched hers all coherent thought left her mind.


	30. Display of Power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. I do apologize; I think I rewrote this chapter like ten times. Anyways, enjoy._

**Display of Power**

Chuck looked down at Blair who was still lying in his arms. He wasn't entirely sure as to why he wasn't moving or trying to get Blair to leave. In fact having her body next to his was…comforting.

Parts of their previous conversation kept coming to the forefront of his mind.

"_I suppose you shall just have to wait until I return."_

Wait until she returns. When she had spoken those words he was unsure as to what that really meant. Especially when she had tensed at it. Had she regretted it? Perhaps there were many times that she had enjoyed down there. With him. Shaking his head he realized that for whatever reason Blair seemed to want to be with him. She did not deny him and she had not only returned but spoke of returning once more.

The feeling that spread through him with the thought of Blair feeling anything good towards him was unexpected and something he wasn't quite sure what to do with. He let his head rest against the ground and tightened his hold on her body. He realized that they should move, he should probably wake her, but at the moment he couldn't find anything in him to actually cause him to follow through with that thought.

She ate the seeds and there was more to it then simply not choosing between up here and their—his home. What exactly was it that would cause her to want to keep coming to him. The Underworld couldn't offer her the sun or the sky. The stars could not be seen either. The food, the plants, even Serena and her Mother were not in the Underworld.

So what did the Underworld have that Earth did not?

Charon.

He almost snorted, if Blair was coming back only for him then there was something completely off. The old river man ferried souls, he did not have anything for Blair.

Cerberus.

To merely pet a dog? He highly doubted that would cause her to eat the seeds.

Judging of the souls.

He knew how much she enjoyed judging others, sensing things about them; but to go to all this trouble? He could not imagine Blair would, not when there were many other ways she could indulge herself in that.

Was it really just for him?

The feeling came back. A feeling he couldn't quite describe. It started in the pit of his stomach and reached towards his heart. The fluttering feeling growing stronger as he thought about her.

As he lay there unsure of what to do with this new feeling he felt a hand rest lightly on his cheek, "What are you thinking about?"

He looked down and saw Blair looking up at him. He shrugged, "Nothing really."

A slight frown appeared on her face before her eyes looked around causing her to sit up abruptly, "I have to go."

"Go?"

She quickly put her chiton back on covering her body from his view, "Yes go, my Mother is sure to worry about me. And if she finds me while we are together…I can not let her come searching for me."

Even though he had already considering waking Blair up the idea of her just taking of was not something that he liked, "You are free to do as you wish."

Turning back to him she raised an eyebrow, "Am I? You do not make that idea all that clear on your end."

He smirked, "You are free to stay here with me."

"I must go."

Once she had her chiton adjusted she began walking. Chuck stood up quickly fixing his toga back on, "Stay a while longer."

"I told you I need to go. I just…I can not stay here. She will be very worried, I know she will."

His jaw clenched as he remembered that he was not supposed to have any type of access to Blair, at least that had been Eleanor's intention. Since she hadn't worded it the right way it allowed him to very easily move past it. If Eleanor caught the two of them together she could change the way she worded it. At this moment he was able to at least procure some time with Blair, if caught he might not be able to. It was a fine line, but if it meant more time with Blair…he closed his eyes, "Fine."

"Don't worry." She murmured and he felt her hand touch his cheek. Opening his eyes he looked straight into hers, "There's still this gathering or festival or whichever name Nathaniel is calling it."

"And you're going to it?"

"Of course. And we may not be able to be together, but we can see each other." She was quiet for another minute before she spoke again, "Now I really must go."

"Are you sure?"

He slowly moved his finger along her jaw line and then down her neck. Blair's eyes closed as he continued the path along her collar bone. As soon as he started descending further Blair opened her eyes and stepped back. "I am. I shall see you later."

And before he could say another word Blair quickly left the sanctuary the forest had provided them. He was unsure about what exactly was going on with him, but he didn't want these moments with Blair to stop.

Turning away from the path Blair was on he began to move out. So she was planning on going to the gathering that Nathaniel was holding. That was interesting; he wondered what Eleanor would have to say about that.

Seeing as he couldn't go and see Blair again, at least for a little bit, he moved and began heading up to Mount Olympus. He was quite curious as to the reasoning behind this one.

* * *

It didn't take long before he reached the throne room. Nate was sitting with a nymph; his guess was that her tree was a Locust. The girl was resting her hand by Nathaniel's hand and he was sure if he had come in a bit later he would have seen much more than that for it was merely the start of it.

"Nathaniel."

His friend turned his head quickly around, "Chu—Charles! You are here." He briefly murmured to the nymph who merely nodded and began walking out. She slowly passed by Chuck and he had to admit that she was attractive; the weird part was that he didn't even care about going further than that.

"Raina is something isn't she?"

Chuck looked to Nathaniel, "She's something."

Nate gave him a look, "Perhaps you should lay low for a while."

He raised an eyebrow, "Lay low?"

"About Raina."

He wasn't even thinking about Raina, his thoughts had once more turned to Blair. Shaking his head in response to Nate's question he then gestured to Nathaniel, "I came only to speak to you about this festival that you're having."

Nate grinned and nodded, 'What about it?"

"Is there a particular reason you're having it?"

Standing up Nate put his hand on Chuck's shoulder, "You are putting more thought into this then is necessary."

He raised an eyebrow, "Meaning what?"

"I am having it simply to have it. I enjoy throwing these festivals, and Vanessa likes them too. And of course Serena…"

Chuck watched as Nate's mind went to the blonde goddess. He waited a few minutes to allow him whatever fantasy was playing out in his mind. He didn't understand Nathaniel's obsession with Serena. It was true that he himself had found her attractive, but all that seemed pointless now.

He knew he should really consider why it was that it was pointless. Why a nymph who he normally would have just taken to bed held no real interest. It was fleeting. Was it all fleeting save for one?

Save for Blair?

Had she ruined him?

Was he not who he was anymore?

No, that was ridiculous; he was still Charles, God of the Underworld.

"Chuck, was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

His lips twitched before he continued in his previous thought process, "You are having one just to have one?"

"Sure, why not?"

Shrugging he turned to leave, "I was curious, that was all."

"Isn't there more?"

Turning around Chuck stepped back closer to Nate, "I can not help you in your Serena predicament."

"Serena!" He turned and looked in the direction of one of the hallways, "no, it's nothing like that. I was actually going to talk to you."

"I came up here to speak with you."

"I was going to find you."

"What is it?"

"It is about Blair and Eleanor. How are you handling that?"

"How am I handling that?"

"It's just…I know this has to be hard for you because of how you really feel for Blair."

"What are you talking

"Chuck, don't you see?"

"What?" He would give Nathaniel just two more minutes and then he was turning and leaving.

"The way you acted about the seeds, keeping Blair down there, this, not wanting to go after Raina…it means you're in love."

He inwardly cringed at the word, he wasn't in love. Especially not with Blair…sure he enjoyed talking with her, hearing her opinions. When they would argue and she would stick to her own thoughts. She completely enthralled him. And then there was that fluttering that kept going in his stomach at the thought of her and that warm feeling…no "I'm not in love."

Nate grinned and clapped him on the back, "I know love, and that is love. I could even call Serena in here; she is the goddess of love."

Chuck rolled his eyes and backed away from Nate, "No, I have other matters to attend to." He did not need Serena coming up and speaking about…anything.

"Come on, it is not a horrible thing."

Chuck began walking away from Nate. He was halfway to the door when he spoke again, "Good bye Nathaniel."

"Wait." Chuck stopped but did not turn around waiting to see if Nathaniel was going to say something that would interest him enough to change his mind. "Might we speak another few minutes, I have a few things I wish to share with you."

He had a feeling that Nate was going to bring it back to Blair but regardless he turned and moved closer. Besides it would be best if he was closer in case anyone else was around and could hear whatever it is Nathaniel was about to share, "Speak then."

"You were worried about not knowing that Blair had eaten the seeds. If you did not know…if indeed no one did it would not have bode well for her. You were furious at me do you not remember?"

"Is this really all we are to talk about?"

"At the moment," Nate moved closer to Chuck. "It is true. I know it is. You do indeed love Blair. Why do you not admit it?"

Chuck glared at Nate, "I do not see where anything regarding this nature is your concern."

"Chuck, this is not a bad thing. You would not even look at Raina, not really. She is quite something to look at."

Turning back around, "We have spoken, I must leave."

And before Nathaniel could say another word he slipped on his helmet and disappeared from his friends' sight. Moving quickly he exited the palace where he took off his helmet and began the descent. Before he got too far he heard his name. It wasn't a male's voice though. Turning he saw the dark skinned nymph coming towards him, "Charles, just who I wanted to see."

He just stared at her. Had he not had Blair he would not have even had to consider what his next step was, however when he looked at Raina all he could think about was Blair. She had completely taken over him and yet, he did not think it was entirely a bad thing, "Did you need something?"

She placed her hand on his arm, "Perhaps we could do something, you seem a bit lonely."

Shrugging out from under her hand that was not the right feel he shook his head, "I am busy." Turning away he walked away from her and decided that until he reached the safety of his home he would wear his helmet.

* * *

Blair quickly crossed over into the land that was her and her Mother's. She was quite glad that Chuck hadn't followed her because she just wasn't sure if she would be able to step away from him again. She hadn't planned on being with him, but all thoughts went out the window when he was right there.

It was almost as though she was addicted to him. He consumed her thoughts more often than not and when he was present all else seemed to fad away.

She knew that she was in love with him and yet that did not make her feelings any easier to handle. Besides that he hadn't quite indicated how he felt. If he did not love her…

She shook her head. She could not dwell in those thoughts. It was thoughts like those that made her doubt herself and him. And at that moment she truly did not want to have that feeling.

Then there was her Mother. She truly hoped that her Mother would not overreact to her being gone for…as Blair thought about it she realized that she wasn't exactly sure how long she was gone. Surely it couldn't be too long otherwise she was sure her Mother would have found them. The idea of her Mother catching her in such a…vulnerable position did not sit well with her.

"Blair you have returned."

She turned and watched as Hazel moved closer to her. Her Mother must have pressured the nymph quite well to get her to obsessively search and find Blair no matter the distance. "I am here."

"Your Mother was worried about you."

"And I suppose she sent to find me."

The dark nymph blinked in surprise, "Not really. Just to…keep an eye out."

Blair wasn't quite sure what to make of this statement. Had her Mother actually stayed and not gone searching all over for her? Had she not actively had the nymphs searching everywhere for her?

Why?

What was her Mother trying to do?

Her Mother didn't trust Chuck that much for him to not try and see her did she? After all he had stolen her without a second thought. The anger at that kidnapping wasn't as much as it had been even a few weeks before. And it wasn't that she had suddenly become acceptable in regards of that act. She still did not agree with it in any way and he was wrong to have done that. Nathaniel was wrong to go along with it.

However, her anger at it had decreased. Was that a good thing?

Perhaps.

Did that mean she had forgiven him and all was in the past?

She would have to get over it sometime she supposed. Or did she? Perhaps holding onto that and keeping it with her was a good thing. Perhaps not. And was he sorry?

He let her go.

That much was true. She knew that he let her go because of how he felt and he knew it was wrong to keep her, but was he truly sorry about the kidnapping itself? She sighed as she realized that he probably wouldn't be sorry having her down there, however actually physically taking her…that would be one thing she would have to try to remember to talk to him about.

As they came up to the house she realized that she hadn't seen her Mother at all. Had she truly not over reacted? That was something Blair wasn't quite sure of what to make of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by splashing and laughter. She looked around and realized that they were closer to the house. She remembered there was a small pond nearby. She moved over to the grove of trees that surrounded the pond. Hazel put her arm on Blair's shoulder, "Shall we keep going?"

Waving her off Blair stepped closer and looked in the water. A couple of Nereids, why they were all the way from the sea she wasn't sure, and a few Dryads. Blair was about to move back and head home when she heard her name.

"—Blair, no I do not think it matters."

One of the Dryads moved and sat on the shoreline, "I believe so after all she is learning her power. Eleanor is quite powerful soon Blair will be as well."

A blond Dryad shrugged, "As I said, it matters not. She is nothing but a simple girl hiding behind her Mother. What has she done besides collect flowers?"

A gasp escaped one of the other Nymphs who had ebony hair, "Blair is also married to Charles."

A few of them giggled and Blair felt anger and jealousy. Though she did know that he had been with countless of others it didn't mean she had to like it. And who was that simple nymph to say that she only collected flowers. Even though that had been what Blair was left to do until recently.

The blonde, who Blair decided she did not care for, spoke again, "So? We have not seen them together. Either it is just a rumor or he is merely using her. Or perhaps both?"

"Eva," A brunette placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "we have only heard what we have heard."

"Fine. Perhaps there is more there. I just do not see how someone like Charles could be with someone like Blair."

"Is this just you or have you spoken to Raina?"

The one who had been sitting on the shore tilted her head, "Where is Raina?"

Leaning forward Eva loudly whispered, "She is off in the middle of something else."

"And what is that?" Blair asked as she stepped out of the shade of the trees.

All the nymphs let out a short cry before they realized who was standing there. A red nymph spoke quietly, "Blair, it is good to see you."

Her eyes rested briefly on each nymph before settling on the blonde, "You. Do you question me as a Goddess?"

"I was merely stating that you have yet to develop any of your skills."

Stepping forward Blair found that she didn't have to even try to tap into her power it was there waiting for her use. Blair used her power to locate the tree that Eva was attached to and slowly she began draining the life from it. Eva started breathing heavily as she began to slowly move towards the ground. Blair watched as Eva fell to one knee, the place where she should be at.

Much better suited for her.

A smile crossed her face, she had the life of this nymph in her hand, and it was something that she could decide. If she took all the life from the tree Eva would be no more. And though she loved giving life to plants watching Eva struggle for even one second gave her satisfaction.

She needed humbling. And Blair had no problems with giving it to her.

Blair made sure that she wasn't pulling all the life from Eva, she was more just causing energy to leave her. After another couple of minutes Blair released her hold on the tree. Once she let go Eva tried to stand but quickly discovered that it was best if she stayed down.

"Now are my skills still in question?"

"N-No."

The red haired nymph took a small step away from Blair, "I was not doubting you."

Blair turned her gaze towards the others, "I heard your conversation. I am a Goddess make no mistake on that. Now what is Raina going to do

Eva paused looking down at the water before back at Blair, "She is…" She trailed off and looked at the other nymphs.

"She went after Charles."

Startled by the voice that came from behind her she looked at Hazel, "You know this for a fact?"

"I have heard others talking about things…"

Blair quickly processed the fact that a nymph was going to try and seduce her husband. Anger flashed through her at the silly nymph touching Chuck. Then before she could think about anything else she felt her heart lurch as she thought of the possibility of Chuck touching the nymph.

Touching her the way he had touched Blair.

She turned and caught all of their gazes, "I worry not about Charles. He will touch no one."

Even as she said that she knew that some were skeptical. The worse thing she could do would be to turn and rush straight to the Underworld. If they saw her do that then she would not only be weak but also show that she did not believe that she held Chuck's attention at all and anyone could come along and be with him.

"Blair."

She turned to glare at one of the nymphs, "What?"

"We do not know for certain she is with Charles…well went after Charles. She just made a comment really."

Turning away from them Blair realized that she had to decide what to do. Then she realized that the only option she had was to continue on as though she had not made a stop. She turned and walked off. She could feel Hazel following her but she knew that the other nymphs were speechless and hopefully they would remain that way for a while.

As she was walking through the grass she had to really concentrate on keeping her mind off of Chuck. It was hard; she had to stop herself from going and pulling _her_ away from Chuck. And if he did go with her…

She knew that it was not uncommon for that to happen, especially in terms of the God and Goddesses marriages versus the mortals; after all she only had to look at Vanessa and Nathaniel.

And surely all had. In people's minds her and Chuck's marriage would be based off of that.

So all would only assume that Chuck had won her and that the only difference between before he had taken her and now was that Blair was no his wife. She did not agree with that.

How was she to show everyone that Chuck and her were equals?

Were they?

Chuck had treated her like an equal, not counting when he was telling her what to do. Blair stopped her thinking for a moment; she knew that she had to stop thinking that he didn't care. There was obviously something going on between them, only a fool would not see it. So she trusted him. She would have to trust him. He had not given her reason to not trust him. And though she basically did trust Chuck she most certainly did not trust Raina.

Pulling her thoughts together again she realized what she needed to do to show that she and Chuck were not only together but equals. First thing she had to do was speak with her Mother.

"Blair."

Hearing her Mother stopped her short. Looking around she saw her Mother coming up from behind her. Had she been following her the entire time?

"Hello Mother."

"I see you have returned from Serena's. Did you two get into a fight?"

Blair watched as her Mother gestured to their house. When Blair did not move her Mother started walking inside. Blair followed and spoke, "No, it was a wonderful visit. Her home is very lovely."

"Were you unhappy with Eric when you saw him before?"

So her Mother had the confirmation from Eric; that was good. "No, Eric and I are on pleasant terms even now."

"Have you been doing anything else in your day that has led to some disagreeable feelings?"

Blair thought about Eva and the rest of the nymphs. Sure that had made her angry but she did not see what that had to do with anything so she shrugged, "Nothing really. Is there something wrong Mother?"

"I was just curious as to why you seemed to think it was fine to attack a nymph."

"You followed me!"

Eleanor raised her eyebrow as she folded her arms, "I did no such thing. I was returning and I happened to feel your power reach out. I followed to the source and quickly found the nymph who is still quite weak."

Blair shrugged her shoulders, "It is not my fault she can not recover."

Her Mother stared at her, "Is this what I am to expect now?

"What are you talking about?" Blair moved and sat on one of the couches.

"Being with Charles has tainted you. How could you do that to her?"

Blair quickly stood up, "Charles has not tainted me. I did that to her because she truly deserved it. She cared not for anything save making jokes concerning me. She needed to show some respect and I will not take back what happened."

"What do you mean making jokes?"

"About my power."

"So you decided to invoke your power on her?"

"She obviously needed to see it."

Her Mother continued staring at her for another few minutes before she spoke again, "I still think there are other, better ways to show that."

"Not effective, this she will not forget."

"Blair, I think the best thing would have been another display of power."

Blair stared at her Mother; she knew what her Mother was getting at but Blair truly didn't feel sorry for hurting that silly creature. In fact she was most confident that it was the right choice for her to make. Chuck would understand. The sudden need to share with him was overwhelming, and yet it was definitely not an unwelcome feeling. She shrugged, "Let's agree to disagree. Besides there is something else of the utmost importance that I need to tell you."

Eleanor frowned but after another minute she sighed and signaled for Blair to speak, "Go ahead then."

"It is about Chuck and me."

"What about you two?"

The steel in her Mother's voice made her pause for a second before continuing, "It is a joke to everyone."

"Of course it is a joke. He forced you to be his wife. I still am not sure what his reasoning is but it is there and though you are his wife, many others will he entertain down there."

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you saying that you think it is a joke?"

"Blair there is nothing else it could be. How can this be taken seriously? You will be shunned. Although I'm sure Serena will still overlook that."

It seemed as though everyone was really against them. If everyone was against them it would make things that much harder. She knew that she shouldn't really care about what others said, but it was too hard not to think about that. Chuck had taken her and everyone knew about her Mother's response and the fact that Chuck hadn't let anyone down or her up until he let her go.

Although that right there was something others should look at, of course they would assume what her Mother and Serena had. But it wasn't like that with her, not with everything that had happened recently.

Blair left those thoughts and focused again on where she needed to steer her Mother towards. "Do you want to have a daughter who is merely a pawn? Surely you do not see me as such?"

"I know that you should not be simply a pawn."

"Then I wish to speak about the Gathering."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "Eric spoke to you."

"He did. Are you not going?"

"No, we're not going. I do not see a reason in it."

"Very well, but I am going Mother. Not only do I wish to, but Chuck and I will go together."

"Blair, Charles will not go with you. Drop this nonsense."

She stood up, "I came to tell you so that you would know that I am going back to tell him."

"Part of the agreement between Charles and I was that you would spend this time on Earth with me."

"It is not as though I will not be returning. I will go down there and speak with him and then I will be back."

"I do not want you to go."

"Do not forget that you made the agreement. You and he did. I had no part in it, though I am married." She touched her Mother's hand, "It does not mean that I do not wish to spend time with you and live up here with you and be on the Earth, for I do. However, I need to do this. And I will go. I am Queen of the Underworld."

The two Goddesses shared eye contact for quite a while before Eleanor barely shook her head, "No, you are here with me. The first thing that we should be concerned about is showing them that you have control of your power. Showing up to the Gathering by yourself will show that you are empowered and that no one has the power over you. Being alone like that can give you much more power than if you were to show up with Charles."

"Mother, I think it is best—"

She stopped as her Mother lifted her hand in the air, "Blair, listen to me. You may have showed those nymphs that you have power, but that does not show the rest that you are independent and just as well off free as with another. Show your independence first. Take care of that. Trust me."

Blair paused as she processed what her Mother was saying. It did make sense. If she had rushed off and made sure that Chuck and her showed up together then it could fairly easily show the others that she needed Chuck in order to do anything. Some might even wonder about what she had been able to do to Eva. No, doing that had been all her and everyone should know that.

So until the Gathering she should stay a bit away from Chuck…at least she should not be seen by anyone else. That would mean she could not see him or talk to him…though she was sure he would find some way around that. She had to ensure that she had the power first and then together they could come together. It was a good plan, one that Chuck would probably see sense to.

Looking at her Mother she nodded, "You are right. Thank you."

"Of course."

They sat together for the remainder of the time until they had dinner.

* * *

Chuck silently moved into Blair's room, she and Eleanor were still at the table talking. He didn't mind because it gave him time to get into Blair's room without Eleanor knowing. He did wonder if Blair would know even without seeing him, she seemed to be able to do that.

He knew that he had just seen Blair, but he wanted to see her again, especially after the whole thing with Nathaniel earlier. He had been thinking about it off and on for the rest of the day. Was it really love? Or could he just be thinking it was and it was really something completely different? But what else could it be.

He had the feeling again, the fluttering in his stomach, the warmth spreading around when he had thought about Blair again and how she was planning on coming back to the Underworld.

Although perhaps it was her just making the best of a situation.

He frowned at that thought; surely that's not what it was. And then of course why did he care? He shouldn't. He should just be back in the Underworld instead of acting like any other lovesick fool.

Lovesick.

He sat down on her bed, was he acting lovesick? He had seen how everyone acted when love was involved. No, he couldn't love her. It had to be something else. He was not foolish enough to allow that to happen. He simply wouldn't allow it.

"Good night Mother."

Chuck's stomach still did a flip when he heard her voice and he realized that she should not have so much control over him. He knew that he should just leave and stay away from her for a while and yet he couldn't leave.

He watched her enter the room and shut the door. She exhaled before moving over to the closet and looking inside briefly. Her back straightened completely and then she turned and started looking around her room. She frowned and then walked over to her dresser and picked up her brush. Quietly she spoke, "Chuck."

He couldn't help the smirk on her face. He had spent lots of time invisible, he could move amongst many people, mortals and gods alike and no one had ever noticed that he was there. With Blair she seemed to know almost instantly. She noticed that he was there. And there was that feeling again.

"Chuck?"

He pulled his helmet off and looked at her as he leaned back onto her bed, "Blair."

She turned around, "I didn't think you'd make yourself known."

"I could always disappear again."

Shrugging Blair turned back and started brushing her hair, "If you'd like."

His lips twitched at her nonchalant comment, "Is that what you would like?" He stood up and moved behind her. Running his hand down her side until he reached her leg he quietly said, "Perhaps you would like to see how it would be when you can't see your lover but he can see you." He ran his fingers slowly up her inner thigh, "Is that what you would want?"

Looking in the mirror he saw as her eyes closed and she tilted her head to the side. He slowly began places kisses along her neck. He decided that being right here with Blair alone, being anywhere with Blair alone, was one thing he would not trade for anything. He enjoyed having her attention on him, watching her reactions to him simply touching her.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as his hand moved further up. One of her hands touched the hand that was on her leg and she slowly moved her finger up and down on it. They stood there like that for a few minutes before Blair opened her eyes and turned around to look at Chuck, "You came here."

"I did. Would you prefer if I had stayed away?"

Blair glanced over at her door and then went and sat on the bed. He followed and raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and gestured towards her door, "My Mother and I have discussed something, and I think it is a good idea." As she was speaking he sat down right next to her. She looked at him, "It is about the Gathering that Nathaniel is throwing."

The Gathering.

Chuck didn't understand what was so important about it. It was just another party that Nathaniel wanted to have for the sake of having it. Perhaps there was a reason, but Nathaniel was not a good liar so he knew it was just to have it. And he and Blair had briefly spoke about it earlier in the day. She had mentioned about them being able to see each other there. "What about the Gathering?"

Blair's lips turned down into a frown as she started thinking again. Chuck tilted his head wondering what was going on in her mind. He didn't feel as though he had all of the pieces together and so was therefore unable to put together anything. So instead of asking about the Gathering he changed the topic slightly, "What else did you do today?"

"Nothing much, there really wasn't much left of the day."

This time he frowned, there was something that she was not telling him but he could tell that he would get nothing from her. Although this simply meant he was even more curious, what was she trying to hide from him?

"So after you left me you came directly here?"

She looked at him, "Of course I did."

And there it was, her eyes did not match her mouth, she was lying. Something had happened between her leaving him and her coming here. He did not think Blair would indulge any more information so it would seem that he would have to do some looking into this without her knowing about it. And yet even knowing that she was keeping something from him didn't make him upset, no it just intrigued him as to what secret she was trying to keep from him.

And the Gathering, it had to have something to do with the Gathering he was sure of that. Not that the Gathering was a huge deal, even though Nathaniel wanted everyone there. He had had plenty of those in the past and it never really mattered to Nathaniel if not everyone was there.

Chuck then turned his attention back to Blair who was off in her own world. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. As soon as his lips touched her shoulder her body seemed to relax. One of his hands rested on her upper thigh, his thumb lightly moving in circles. She turned towards him with her lips raised up a bit. She placed her hand on his cheek before moving in and kissing him.

When her lips touched his he moved his other hand into her hair and deepened the kiss. As their tongues began to explore he moved his hand that had been on her leg and slowly began moving up her chiton. The further it went up the more urgent their kiss became. He wondered what she had been about to tell him regarding the Gathering, although he was sure that she would, he decided that wasn't as important as what they were doing at the moment. He felt her hand start moving his toga aside until she finally found his skin. As her hand started moving across his skin he knew that although he wanted to find out what she had been hiding and he was sure there was a part of her that was worried her Mother might walk in, neither were able to pull apart as they descended on her bed in the heat that now surrounded them.


	31. Searching for the Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. I do apologize; I think I rewrote this chapter like ten times. Anyways, enjoy._

**Searching for the Answer**

_A few days later_

Blair stood back as she watched the tree gain that last bit of confidence all on its own. She smiled as she looked around the small groove of trees. It didn't seem like much, but it was to the family that lived in the house just yards away. After stretching Blair began to move back to her and Eleanor's home.

The past couple of days Eleanor had sent her off to take care of problems on her own. Blair was quite happy to be doing that. It showed that she had the capability to handle her power on her own and that her Mother knew it. And she was very capable of handling these things on her own, she was grateful that her Mother had finally seen it. She did wonder if her being married had been the reason for this change of circumstances or if she would be doing this had she not spent any time in the Underworld.

Glancing up at the sky she saw that it was mid afternoon. She would need to get back so she could bathe and change in time for the Gathering. Her and her Mother had spoken about it so she would be going alone. She and Chuck had not exactly talked about it. The last time she was with him was right after she had taught Eva a lesson. He had since disappeared leaving quickly in the morning. It had been a good thing since a few minutes after he had disappeared her Mother strode into her room and admonished her for being so late in getting up.

Before he left they spoke for a few minutes in which time she explained about her going to the Gathering alone. He seemed to not care and yet at the same time, there was something else, perhaps he did care.

And there it was.

Why was she so unsure regarding her and Chuck? She was confident in them, and yet she constantly was battling her feelings for him and what she knew to be right. That had to stop. If she continued down this path then soon she would not be able to give him anything.

So then it would turn to what she truly believed. She hadn't raced after him to the Underworld even after she heard those silly nymphs suggesting that he would stray. So surely that right there meant she did trust him. Or at least trusted him enough? She knew that she loved him. But was she confident in those feelings? She thought back on everything since he had let her go. The way he was jealous at the thought of with another, the way he looked at her, and the way he spoke to her—of course that was only after she had told him to think about how he did speak to her before.

And there was it again, he had gone and thought about it because now…now it was different. It wasn't as if he had changed over night, he just treated her as he had before. The thought of him and her as equals and the way he looked at her, touched her…she couldn't help but feel her heart swell.

It was obvious that there was something on his side and though she wasn't positive on how deep it exactly went she did know how deep her feelings went.

So why the constant uneasiness regarding him?

Her Mother.

Serena.

Pretty much everyone she knew or at least knew through name only.

No one believed that he could be sweet at times; that he could be faithful to one person…in fact no one expected much of him at all. Did anyone really think about him?

So was that the reason? Because her Mother and others did not have faith in him?

Did she herself have faith in Chuck?

She had grown to trust him, she had spoken a few things and she did not think that he would tell anyone else.

As she moved closer to the house she realized that she had to decide what was more important, trusting in her heart and Chuck or following the advice of her Mother and the others who did not really know him?

And that right there seemed to answer everything for her.

* * *

Serena looked at herself in the mirror as Ebony pinned up another section of her gown. She had chosen a light pink color this time and she did think it looked quite good on her.

She knew that the Gathering was going to start soon but she honestly didn't want to get there too soon. She hoped that Blair would be there. And Charles. She could not wait to see the two of them together. She had to admit that when she first had heard of their marriage…of every aspect of this whole thing from when she had first spotted them speaking all that time ago, she was worried.

Serena had been quite sure that Chuck was merely using Blair and she would not stand for that. She did not want her friend being used. But after her conversation with Blair a few days before and putting together the different pieces of the puzzle she was completely sure that Blair was not being used.

Chuck had indeed seemed as though he did love her, in fact Serena was positive on that. She was the Goddess of Love. She frowned as she realized that she should have noticed it earlier. Perhaps she had wanted to ignore it? Either way things were better now that it was in the open…well as open as between her and Blair.

She did not understand what it was that Blair saw in Chuck, she could not fathom it at all. She knew that many went after him, but it was simply because of what he offered. Though he had never offered his heart before. Her face lit up as she realized that he was indeed offering his heart to Blair, it might be still kept close to him, but he had a heart and it was Blair's. That simple idea filled her with joy and happiness.

Her friend had found the heart of one where no one had seen it before. And soon she was going to see the two together! To see the two dancing together, holding hands, it was all quite beautiful.

"Serena, you are ready."

She looked into the mirror and saw the beautiful pink chiton with gold lace. It was one that Carter had brought for her. It did suit her quite well just as he had said so. Her hair was loose and around her shoulders. "Thank you so much Ebony."

Ebony smiled and stepped away. Serena nodded and then hurried out Ebony following. Serena couldn't wait to see them enter together and to do that she had to make sure she wasn't late. Blair would not be late.

That thought almost stopped her short, Blair hated being late, even if it was in meeting Serena, and yet Chuck was always there late. She could not remember a time when he arrived when it began.

So what did that mean? Would they arrive late? Enter the room stopping all talk? Or would they perhaps arrive on time and enter slowly.

The two ideas presented different possibilities and she realized that the best would be if they entered late. Everyone would see them, but not if they weren't already there. Yes, they would enter late. After all Blair had to realize the benefit in doing that.

"Serena."

Turning around she saw Dan walking towards her, "Dan!" She hurried back to him and took his offered arm, "I am so glad to see you."

"And I you." He smiled, "You are quite beautiful."

"Why thank you."

"I must say Serena; I am surprised to find you here."

She tilted her head as she looked at him pausing by the door, "Why is that? I do love going to events such as these."

He smiled, "I did not mean to find you here at the Gathering merely that I would have assumed you would have shown up later."

"Oh, I see. Yes, that is much more like me. However I do have a reason to show up here early."

Dan held her hand in his, "And why is that?"

Serena looked into his warm eyes, she did enjoy speaking with Dan, and he was thoughtful and considerate. However she had promised Blair that she would not speak of the feelings between Chuck and Blair. But again it was Dan, who was he going to tell?

Dan was a good guy. He kept secrets to himself.

He had told Eleanor about where Blair was after she had been kidnapped. Then again it didn't do much good.

That led Serena to thinking about what would have happened if Chuck had not kidnapped Blair. Would they have fallen in love?

Before she had talked to Blair she hadn't thought Chuck capable of love, and yet it seemed as though he had found it. And Blair…they hardly seemed like the perfect match and yet there was just something about them that really stuck out at her.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she refocused and thought about the fact that she had two choices; she could tell Dan and have him keep it a secret until Chuck and Blair arrived together, or she could just wait and see what would happen without telling Dan.

Serena thought about Blair, they were friends, Blair was her best friend. She knew that she wouldn't want Blair to diverge anything she had shared in confidence and besides that Blair hadn't exactly said. With a sigh Serena knew her decision was made. Blair had confided in Serena about something that she herself wasn't sure of and if she in turn had told anyone…she couldn't. She wouldn't do that to Blair.

"Serena?"

She focused back on Dan, "It's nothing. Let us go in."

As soon as Serena entered she realized that there were only a few other nymphs there along with Nathaniel and Vanessa. Chuck and Blair were not there. That was a good thing, she hadn't missed it. Surely they were to enter very soon. Serena decided to go and say hi to Nathaniel and Vanessa while she waited for their entrance.

* * *

Blair walked in the entrance; it appeared that almost everyone was there. A few were still not there, Scott and some nymphs; however from where she stood she could see Nathaniel speaking with Jenny. Vanessa was talking with Eric. Gabriel was talking to Serena…although it looked more like he was pleading with her. And Serena had her eyes roaming around the room.

Before entering she looked down at her red chiton. It was not the dress he had given her, she had wanted to wear something different. It was one of the short ones that made it to above the knee. It was immaculate and she was ready. Stepping in Blair realized that she had not seen Chuck at all. She hoped that he was indeed going to come; she had wanted to see him.

There was not any huge introduction or people stopping and looking at her. She had not expected there to be, not when it was for something as simple as a Gathering. Her Mother had told her not to expect it and she did not. Besides had Nathaniel been there introducing her and bringing her around it would take away from Blair moving on her own. This was to show her independence, and right now she was not depending on anyone.

She decided that she would continue walking and stop to talk to a few different people if the moment were to arise. However she knew that her end goal in sight was to make her way to Serena. Moving around the room so she could reach Serena she found herself almost running into Georgina.

"Ah, it's Blair."

She remembered from when she had come here, back when she had first met Chuck. He had asked her about her opinion on both Carter and Georgina. She had thought that she was confident, but wanted destruction and was very able to get others to follow her. There was just something about her that she did not like.

"Georgina."

"I see you were allowed to come. That was quite nice. Where is your keeper?"

Blair stared back at Georgina, "I came because I wished to. And I do not have a keeper, I do as I wish."

Georgina raised her eyebrow and shrugged, "If that is how you see it. It matters not to me; I am free to do as I wish."

"If it matters not to you then I do not see why you are engaging in that topic and attempting to pursue it. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do with my time."

And with that Blair walked past her. As she walked off she realized how wonderful it felt to have told Georgina that. She knew that her Mother might not have approved…then again perhaps she would have. After all, it wasn't like she had physically tried anything, or used her powers. She merely spoke to her and that was not bad in the slightest.

Her Mother had agreed that Blair coming alone to this was the best idea and it was to stop thoughts such as those. Perhaps it would indeed work.

Blair looked over and saw that she was closer to Serena who was listening to Gabriel. Walking up to them she looked directly at Serena after sparing Gabriel a glance, "Serena, I have been looking for you. I am so glad that you here. I have looked all around the room for you."

A smile of relief came upon her friends face, "Blair! I am quite happy to see you." Turning to Gabriel her smile changed to a slight frown, "I do hope you'll forgive me I am going to speak with Blair, I have not spoken to her in such a long time."

Blair knew it had only been a few days since they had spoken but she didn't say anything for she knew Serena was just trying to be nice as she left.

Once they were away from Gabriel, Serena pulled her into a tight hug, "You saved me!"

"Serena I merely got you away from one of your many admirers."

"It is still very much and I greatly appreciate it!" Then Serena looked behind Blair and frowned. Sighing she turned and studied the room.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"I just…"

"What? Please finish your statement."

"Alright, I thought that perhaps you would be coming with Charles that is all."

Blair bristled, this was exactly what she had wanted to avoid, "So now I may only be seen in Charles' company?"

Serena looked back at Blair, "What? I did not say that."

"You expected me to show up here with him and not by myself."

"I just…"

"Serena will you please stop doing that."

"I only thought you two would come together because," she paused and after looking around leaned closer, "you're in love."

"I do not need to be with someone to enter a party, a festival, anything. I moved around by myself before and I shall do it again."

Her friend frowned, "Fine. I was merely hoping that you would walk in together."

"There is no need. Now Serena will you please refrain from bringing up that topic again?"

"Alright, I shall stop."

"Good. Now, shall we enjoy ourselves? Let us walk around and among these individuals and see what is going on."

It appeared that for a few seconds Serena was going to press her about Chuck but instead she nodded and pulled Blair towards the opposite side of the room. As they walked Serena began talking about different mortals who were praying to her hoping to be able to achieve love.

"And of course then when she spoke to me, though he was quite confident that she did love him, she tried to tell me that her feelings for him were only of a friend. A friend! Can you believe that? It was not so, am I not the Goddess of Love? Since it was quite obvious that the two of them do love each other what was I to do?"

"Allow them to go their own ways and figure it out for themselves?" Blair knew that it had been a rhetorical question but she couldn't help but notice that all of the stories all had to do with two people who were not being open in their feelings. Especially the girl. She knew that Serena had to be trying to send hints her way.

"Blair, why would I leave them alone? They are asking for help and I see nothing wrong in giving it to them. Do you not help other plants, the Earth in general even if you do not receive any prayers?"

"Serena, that is entirely different. You are interfering in other people's lifes."

"Or just helping them achieve the correct path. Do not fret Blair; it will work out in the end I am sure. For when it is obvious that two people are in love sooner or later it will come out and there is no shame in it either."

"Are you referring back to me?"

"Blair, I am but speaking in a general sense." Serena smiled, "If you are seeing a hidden message perhaps it is only because you are thinking about it."

After rolling her eyes she shook her head, "I am not thinking about that…or anything really. I was listening to you."

"Sure."

Blair stopped from sighing; she had said that she didn't want to talk about it. Technically they weren't, Serena was just making suggestive comments. Blair couldn't tell Serena that she wasn't allowed to speak about what happens in her day to day life however that didn't mean Serena needed to express her opinions about Blair and Chuck's romantic…or whatever exactly they had…in a roundabout way.

"My dearest Serena, might I have this dance?"

Serena turned around and smiled, "Carter, you are back!"

"Of course. Nathaniel did express his wishes for us all to be here," The God of the Ocean turned to Blair, "though it does not appear all have followed through."

Blair raised her eyebrow, "It was doubtful that you would even come."

"I would not miss a chance to be here. Especially when I could dance with Serena." He turned back to the golden haired Goddess and held out his hand.

She instead turned to Blair, "Would you mind terribly?"

"No, please."

And with no more hesitation Carter whirled Serena away and into the dance floor. She had to admit he was a good dancer. Turning away from the floor she decided to walk a little and see more of the palace, after all she had only been here twice.

Blair wandered away from the dance floor and soon found her way to the garden. There were still beautiful flowers everywhere. She knew that these flowers had not died while she had remained below.

Upon entering she started walking around the room. She would touch the flowers every so often and feel the life that was in them. The flowers here were a bit different than the ones on Earth. She began to wonder if it was like that with all plant life up here, perhaps down to a simple blade of grass. It would definitely be something that could be interesting to find out about.

Like last time she enjoyed seeing all the beautiful flowers that were in this sanctuary. However her flower was not there. The flower that Chuck had gotten for her. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"These flowers really make you that happy." A low voice whispered into her ear.

Surprised that she hadn't even noticed him enter she turned around, "So you are here."

"Were you looking for me?"

"I merely noticed your absence."

He smirked, "But you did notice."

Blair looked into his eyes and realized that she did like where she was. She was not only glad that she was here with Chuck, it felt right and she didn't want it any other way. She put her arms around his neck and just briefly touched her lips to his, "Where have you been?"

"I've been around. I did hear something quite interesting though."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was moving around the floor after speaking with Nathaniel and I heard some nymphs speaking."

Blair dropped her arms and turned back to walking with the flowers. He had probably heard what she had done. Did she care what he thought? She had kept it from him, though after her Mother's response she was a bit worried she supposed.

That led her to think about the act itself, was she ashamed at what she had done? Was it simply a reaction from her anger and if she had heard about it now would she react the same way?

The answer was obvious without even a second of thinking.

Yes.

She would have done the same thing to that silly nymph. And Blair did not feel any pity towards her at all. It was a lesson and she had to learn it.

Then it came to Chuck.

Did she care if he was disgusted with her?

As soon as that thought entered she realized that she didn't care if he knew. He already knew about her reactions to punishments down there, it was the same. If anything he would approve of it.

She was brought back to the presence when she felt his fingers brush her hair behind her ear. She hadn't even realized that she had stopped walking, "What are you thinking about?" He asked with a smirk.

"Whatever did you hear from those nymphs who gossip way too much."

He leaned down so that his lips were by her ear, "What you did to that nymph who dared doubt your incredible power and intelligence." He then placed a light kiss on her jaw before moving and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

She pulled away a little reluctantly and smiled at him, "She deserved it."

"Yes, she did. The real question is why did you hide it from me? You could have told me."

"Why do you keep things from me?"

"What things?"

"Many," she brushed her fingers against his hair; "your thoughts are quite hidden. You keep them very close to you."

"As you do with your own."

"I suppose you are right, but I have shared my thoughts."

"With others. Not me."

Blair could feel the hurt in his voice which caused a slight frown from her, "I have spoken to you about my thoughts and my feelings. Do not forget that if you do not share yours I do not see why I should share mine. It should be both of us."

His body tensed beneath her hands and she moved one down so it was over his heart. After resting it there she looked him in the eyes, "this is something for both of us, otherwise neither of us will have anything."

Chuck's eyes darkened a bit and a foreign emotion flittered across his face. Blair then realized that even though she had been speaking about them both sharing that it could very easily mean something deeper. Something she wouldn't mind if they did share. It was apparently too much for him. Slowly he responded, "Perhaps I should go."

He stepped back and Blair could feel the emptiness left by that. She took one step closer and he took another back. "Chuck, don't." She was quite glad that she did not sound as though she was pleading, her voice was very strong and steady.

"Don't what?"

"Don't go back and hide."

He tilted his head, "Are you not hiding in here?"

"I am not hiding…I enjoy the flowers." She stepped closer and placed her hand on his cheek, "Just walk with me. You and me. Like before."

She watched as he calculated everything about that statement. She could tell that he was processing the whole thing and trying to find out what it was that she was trying to get to. When he realized that she had not meant anything more than just walking he looked into her eyes and nodded.

Without much more said they began walking, although he stayed far enough away that they weren't exactly walking together. She wasn't sure why it was that he was trying to keep his distance. If she wanted to know anything from him she would have to overcome those walls and get him to talk.

They did not get far when they came across a bench. Before he could say anything she grabbed his hand and sat down. He almost didn't sit down once she released his hand.

"What is the point of all this?"

"All of what?"

"I know that you know what I mean."

Shrugging she picked up a daisy and inhaled the scent, "All these flowers are quite beautiful."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him frown for a minute before he smirked and moved closer to her. He placed a kiss on her jaw and slowly moved kisses up and down her jaw line. Blair closed her eyes and allowed him to continue. One of his hands rested on her knee for a few seconds before it began moving up to rest just under her chiton his thumb moving in a slow circle.

His voice whispered across her skin, "Shouldn't you be wearing something a bit longer?"

"I think it is just perfect for what I am trying to achieve."

"And what is that? To drive everyone crazy?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you are speaking of someone who is not me."

"Am I?"

Blair knew that she should be out there speaking with the different gods and goddesses but the feeling of being right here was almost too much to handle. His hands, his lips, though barely doing much were causing her feelings to come to the surface, so much that she wanted to tell him then what her feelings were. Every touch to her body caused her to feel so alive and on fire that she afraid for the flowers.

She still wanted to have that dependence, to show the others that she earned what she had. She was a Goddess and she deserved the respect from others. However being here with him, it was right. This was right.

Although telling him what she wanted to, here, was not a good idea. She would have to keep it to herself right then. The next chance she got she would tell him, even if she had to go to him. Then perhaps he would be able to tell her…what?

Did he love her?

The way he was right here, right now. Before. Down in the Underworld. She couldn't believe that he didn't. And with what Serena said…her thoughts left her mind as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Serena finished speaking with Jenny when she realized that she didn't know where Blair was. After she danced with Carter, Dan had pulled her into a dance and then she had seen Jenny and the two began talking. She began scanning the room in hopes of finding her friend but she was left wanting.

Frowning she wandered towards the shadows and looked there but nothing. Not even Chuck had shown up. Had he even come? If he hadn't, did that mean Blair had left?

No. She didn't think Blair would do that, even if she was in love with Chuck.

The blonde goddess moved to one of the tables laden with food.

"My dearest Serena, I am so happy you are free. May I have the extreme pleasure of this dance?"

Serena looked at Gabriel, "I had not seen you earlier."

"I only just arrived. I thought perhaps you might have disappeared with the flowers again, but you are here! I am glad."

She smiled, "Gabriel, as much as I would love to have this dance with you, I need a bit of a break to work on some of my…duties…I can have no distraction." It wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't quite a lie either. Blair and Chuck might be in love and it was her duty as a friend to see if it was and to help it if possible.

"Of course, I would not wish to distract you. Perhaps later?"

His eyes brightened at the possibility and Serena could not turn him away, "Perhaps."

As he wondered off Serena realized that if Blair decided to go somewhere she would go to the garden. Quickly Serena moved to the garden. Once there she moved slower looking around for Blair.

As she rounded a corner she saw Blair and Chuck sitting on a bench. She would have thought that Chuck would be trying to seduce Blair however that wasn't what she saw. Instead Chuck was placing gentle kisses on her face while Blair wore a simply happy smile.

She was about to leave them to their privacy when she heard Blair murmur something to him. Intrigued she stayed wondering what her friend had said and what Chuck's response should be. Instead of smiling he frowned and started to move away from her. Blair held his hand which was nothing big however when Chuck did not pull his hand away from her that was remarkable.

Serena knew that she should leave but she couldn't help but wonder at the different person this Chuck was as opposed to the one that had threatened her before. He whispered something in her ear and Blair smiled, that is until Chuck moved back to look at her face with a curious expression. When he saw her frown he did not match hers he only smirked and said something else to her.

Blair rolled her eyes and looked the other way. He placed his hand on her cheek and moved her so their gazes were locked. Then Blair spoke and Chuck tilted his head for a few seconds before replying.

Serena moved away from them before she witnessed anything else. That was entirely private and she should have moved away much earlier but she couldn't help it. They were in love, and she knew it without a doubt. Somehow Blair, the prim and proper friend she had was in love with Chuck, the degenerate God of the Underworld.

To what that meant she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was opposites attract…however there was something that made them fit together, so perhaps it wasn't only an opposites attract?

Though this all gave her much to think about, she did know one thing, Chuck and Blair were in love and she had instantly become a complete supporter of them.


	32. Speaking Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. _

**Speaking Truth**

Chuck wanted until Blair was gone before he turned his attention back to the Gathering. He had put his helmet on again so he wouldn't have to be visible and deal with anyone that he didn't want to. Blair had stayed until almost the end.

He was a bit surprised when she had stood up to leave. She insisted that she couldn't be the last to leave, that it wouldn't look right. And of course she was right. Once the party died down more the ones that were first to leave always showed how above things they were. Especially with one of Nathaniel's.

He knew that she had done amazing with how she handled this gathering, not that he was surprised. She was an amazing Goddess. Amazing in every way.

As he thought about her he could feel his heart speed up. He still wasn't sure exactly what he felt for her, although he supposed if he really went down deep inside he would be able to figure out just how deep his feelings went.

The thing was he didn't want to think about that…he had a feeling that once he went digging after those kinds of feelings it would open to something that would never leave him. As it was he had been having certain feelings for Blair since before he had let her go. And now with every interaction. With every word. With every touch.

Shaking his head he moved to Nathaniel before he could change his mind. It wasn't that hard to find him; he was in a small room off to the side of the main hall. Chuck took off his helmet before Nate could say anything.

"Chuck! You scared me! Why do you always insist on wearing that?"

"For your reaction."

Nate looked at him closely before nodding to the door, "Is it not a great party?"

"It was. It is all but dead."

"So you have come to bid me farewell?"

"Nathaniel, there is something that needs to be given, should have quite a while ago. Can you not think of what I speak of?"

Frowning Nate moved and sat down on one of the vacant chairs. Chuck shut the door and sat beside him waiting for the verdict, "Have you nothing on your mind?"

Nathaniel stared at him before refocusing on the matter at hand. He pursed his lips as he continued thinking trying to puzzle out what it was that Chuck was keeping hidden from him.

Chuck leaned back and closed his eyes, "Please inform me when you have come to understand of what I am referring to."

"It won't take me that long. I can figure it out."

Smirking Chuck nodded, "Of course."

They sat in silence for another few minutes before Nate spoke up again, "Alright, I give up. For what are you referring to?"

Opening his eyes Chuck looked at Nate, "You do realize that you are…were Blair's father for all intents and purposes. Such as giving me permission to take Blair."

Nate frowned, "It was a bit different than me saying to take Blair so you could marry her."

He waved his hand dismissively, "It matters not how that happened. What matters now is what should have happened after we were married."

This time Nate didn't have to think too hard before piecing it together, "The celebration?"

"You are quick."

Nate shrugged, "I hadn't thought you cared about it."

"It's…" He trailed off as he was about to tell Nathaniel that the reason was for Blair. He didn't care about it at all, but Blair…after looking around the room he looked back at Nathaniel, "Perhaps it'll quiet Eleanor down."

"Or maybe it's for Blair?"

He frowned, "Nathaniel, since you were the one more or less in charge, her 'father figure' then perhaps you should step up and fulfill that."

The King of the Gods held up his hands in a defensive gesture, "Alright, I was just wondering."

"Good. Don't mess it up." Chuck was about to put his helmet on when he paused and looked at Nate, "In fact perhaps it is best if Blair was the one in charge, I do not think she would care much for your taste."

And before Nate could bring up another question as to his feelings for the brunette Goddess he put his helmet back on and quickly left the room.

* * *

"I just don't see why Blair had to leave early." Jenny said.

Georgina nodded, "I think it just shows how she feels about others."

Serena stepped closer to the two Goddesses, "Perhaps she left to avoid this?"

Jenny turned around startled, "I did not know you were there."

The dark haired Goddess shrugged her shoulders, "I worry not who can hear me. If they don't want to hear then they shouldn't be listening."

"Georgina, don't you have anywhere else to be?"

Shrugging the Goddess stepped closer to Serena, "Do you have a problem with me being here? Perhaps you are wishing to have sometime to yourself with Nathaniel?"

Jenny turned to her in shock, "Serena? Vanessa and Nathaniel are happily married. Do not tell me you wish to cause trouble?"

"I do not know why you chose to listen to her. Now back to the topic of Blair, did either of you try to talk to her?"

A dark skinned nymph who had been standing nearby spoke up, "Why should we? She has barely been here and now because, what, she is married to Charles we should?"

Serena turned to her. She recognized her, it was Raina and she was a favorite among the nymphs. Many mortals had slept with her but she cared for none of them. Serena tilted her head, "Because the sensible thing to do would be to get to know her. That is why."

Raina shrugged and walked off. Georgina smirked and looked back at Serena, "I do not think Raina cares about knowing Blair. She had other things on her mind."

Serena looked up and saw Nate walking out of one of the rooms, "If you will excuse me." She hurried over to Nate, "Nathaniel!"

Turning he smiled, "Serena! I am glad to see you."

"This," she gestured around her, "was most wonderful. I really enjoyed being here. I hope your evening was just as wonderful."

"There were some down parts," he frowned briefly, "but mostly it was good."

Serena glanced back where she had left Georgina and Jenny; thankfully the spot was now empty. She hoped they leave Blair alone. She didn't like what they had been saying and she was sure their thoughts were much better. "I agree with that. So, Blair came here."

"Yes. She did. Though I did not see her for most of the time. I do not know where she was."

Serena wanted to tell Nathaniel every bit of what she had seen but just as she was about to she realized it might not be a good idea. And though she did not think it was a good idea for her to tell him what she had seen she was still curious on his thoughts, especially since he talked to Charles on a more personal level, he might be able to give her more of an insight into his thoughts.

"Tell me did you see Charles?"

"Yes, he was here. Though I only saw him near the end…but for him coming late does not mean anything. There are many times that he is late, you know that."

"I do. How is the whole…matter regarding Blair, Charles and Eleanor?"

He shrugged and leaned against one of the walls, "Eleanor is still upset with me. I have not spoken to Blair, though I suspect that she is still equally upset with me, if not more."

"That is too bad. Having someone that upset with you I mean."

"I do not care for it, but I hardly see her, unlike Vanessa." He glanced around and then looked back at Serena, "She is mad at me again I think."

"I'm sure things will be fine with Vanessa, do not worry. And as for Blair; she does seem to be doing fine, well fine enough considering. Chuck is the one that I think needs paying attention to. He seems to be staying hidden away though…"

He looked back, "Hidden? I told you he was here."

"Yes, I know…it's just…I wonder about he and Blair, since they're married and all."

"Actually Chuck did suggest something for me to do."

Serena paused in her thought process; Chuck suggested something for Nate to do for Blair? That didn't make any sense to Serena. What good would it be for anyone? Wouldn't Chuck do something for Blair from him? Why go through Nathaniel? "What is it?"

"He suggested that I throw the celebration for her and Chuck getting married, like I should have done."

Serena felt instantly brighter, "The celebration! Blair would love that. I know she would. I'm sure that would help quite a bit. But…Chuck thought of it?"

"I know." Nathaniel looked around and then leaned closer to Serena. He then whispered, "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think he actually really cares about Blair."

She felt herself leaning closer, "Really? Why do you think that?"

"This celebration and then he was mad because I know about Blair eating the fruit first and hadn't told him. I think he was really worried about what might happen to her."

Serena couldn't help the smile on her face, "That is good news then. A very good thing."

He frowned, "Why?"

She sighed, "Don't you see?"

"About Chuck being upset with me or that Chuck might have feelings for Blair?"

She shook her head and then placed her hands on his shoulders, "Please tell me that you are going to continue onward with the celebration? You are going to do that for Blair right?"

"I suppose so."

"Nate, please, please do it?"

His eyebrows knitted together, "Why does it matter so much to you?"

"It matters because…well Blair is my friend. I know that this is not only what she wants but also what she needs. She will be grateful to you, as long as it is the correct way." Serena tilted her head slightly as she thought about Nathaniel throwing a celebration or having Blair in charge of it. "Perhaps have Blair help in getting it together with you. After all you should have been the one to take care of it in the first place."

"You know that's interesting because Chuck suggested the same thing."

"Really? That is interesting." Serena was even more interested and she knew where she was going to go next. Turning her attention back to Nathaniel she tilted her head, "You are going to right?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good. Thank you so much!" Serena threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I have to go!"

She quickly left leaving Nathaniel standing there.

* * *

Serena stood by the river and waited til Charon was closer.

"What is it that I can help you with lovely Serena?"

"I would very much wish to come across and speak with Charles. Has he banned the way?"

The last time she had been down here Chuck had walked out on her. She was unsure as to how his response would be for her today. She had not spoken with him since then. A lot had happened since their previous meeting. One thing she now knew that Blair and Chuck were in love with each other. Would it be different seeing him or would he still look the same?

How would he handle it if she spoke to him about it? She could not expect that he would fall down and pronounce his undying love for her friend; no that would be ridiculous. But something…surely he would show some kind of something.

Chuck had seemed mad at her the last time. What was it that had really set him off? She went over as much of the conversation as she could.

"Serena?"

She broke from her thoughts and looked at the aged river man, "Yes?"

"I said he has not banned the way. Shall I take you across?"

Smiling she nodded. She stepped aboard the boat and he began moving them across the river. Serena watched the other souls as they moved further from the shore. It was sad when they couldn't cross over. She wasn't sure how she could handle a job down here. And that was one reason why she would never have considered Blair down here. It was bleak and not full of life. There was no blue sky, no bright brilliant golden sun and no emerald grass…nothing. It was a very bleak existence. And yet somehow Blair, daughter of the Goddess of the Harvest, and Chuck, ruler of this dismal place, had created love here.

That in and of itself was quite beautiful.

After Charon helped her off she moved forward quite slowly. She still wasn't very comfortable with Cerberus, he scared her. Though she was a Goddess herself…she just didn't understand the need to have another guard into the Underworld.

Cerberus was asleep so she was able to move by him very slowly. She quickly moved around so she was blocked. She hoped that he wouldn't chase her down.

After that she was able to get move to the palace very quickly. Serena was trying to remember what she had said that had caused Chuck to throw her out. She was trying to subtly say that she suggested her had stolen Blair's virtue…but that wasn't it at all. No there was something else…

She let her mind wonder to try and bring back the memory and finally she did. He had been acting normal…well normal for him, and when she had asked if he hurt Blair that was when he got angry at her. He had been angry at her for thinking that he would hurt Blair. So now she wondered if at that point he had already been in love with her.

Serena chided herself for not realizing that sooner. Then again Chuck might not have even realized his own feelings for Blair at that point. If Chuck didn't realize his feelings, or acknowledge them it would have been harder for Serena to see it, especially since she wasn't looking for it. How could she guess that he would have fallen in love? And with Blair? No, it was not something anyone could have foreseen.

Nonetheless, it happened. They were in love and she was not going to see their potential go to waste.

She stood in front of the palace and wondered if Chuck was actually there or if she would go up to the door and not be allowed in. Pushing those thoughts aside she moved up and started to knock on the door. Before her hand touched the door they opened and she stepped in.

Like last time she looked around her at the spacious room. There were pictures on the wall and some small tables against the wall, but nothing else in the room save the two thrones. Two thrones. She wondered when they came into being, was it before he took Blair or after? Perhaps she'd ask Blair…although maybe not…

Her eyes moved when she saw movement; Chuck was moving down the stairs just like last time. She wondered briefly how he was able to do it. She didn't ever know she was having a guest until they showed up.

"Serena. You have come back."

"Yes, I…well I wanted to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow and continued til he sat on his throne, "Have you come to yell at me about something else?

She remembered her reasoning for yelling last time. It was not the reason she was down here again, not all of it, it still had to do with Blair. "I did not exactly yell at you."

"You insinuated lies about me. If that is your goal this time then maybe you should leave."

"Wait. I am not doing that this time. I do wish to speak with you. What have you got to lose?"

"Time. Did it occur to you that I don't want to speak with you?"

Serena paused for a minute, that did hurt but she had to remember the mission that she was on, "I heard from Nathaniel that you are making sure he throws Blair a celebration of your marriage."

Chuck frowned, "Nathaniel told you that?"

"Yes."

"You came all the way down here just to tell me that Nathaniel told you something that he shouldn't have?"

"No, I came down here to say that I think that was a sweet move on your part. I can tell you know."

He rolled his eyes, "Serena if you have nothing vital to speak with me about, and I doubt that you do, leave."

"Charles I am not leaving yet. There is more."

His fingers started tapping on his armrest, "More for you to annoy me with?"

"I am trying to speak with you. And if you do not stop then I shall tell all about the celebration being your idea."

He stopped his fingers and glared at her. She was not expecting a look like that and it caused her to take a step back. After a couple of minutes he spoke up, "Fine. Speak."

"I think it is a fine thing that you had Nathaniel throw that, Blair will love that."

Chuck stood up, "Why thank you Serena, all can rest happy now that you have spoken of Blair's feelings."

"Do you not know how she feels for you?"

He scoffed, "Of course I do."

"I am the Goddess of love. I know these things. You and Blair…well anyone can tell. I saw the two of you in the garden at Nathaniel's Gathering. Does she know how much you love her?"

His jaw clenched, "You must leave. I have much to do for the Underworld and I can not do while you stand there and stare. I am leaving now and you will not like it if I come back and you are still here."

He stormed past here. Serena spoke when he opened the door, "I do not know what you could do to me."

"You do not wish to know what I could do to you."

And with that he slammed the door and was gone. Serena was left alone in the palace. Why did he not want to admit that he was in love with Blair? It was not a hard thing to do. Perhaps she had been wrong in going to Chuck first; maybe it was Blair who would be the better choice. Sighing Serena turned and left through the door and made her way back to the green Earth once more.

* * *

_A few days later_

Blair sat staring at the forest that she had just finished going through. She had spent much time on the trees in making sure they had enough for growing and sustaining themselves. Though it was very tiring she also found it very fulfilling. All of her jobs now that she had stepped up and was doing things on her own made her feel quite whole. Though she knew that was just one part, the other part that was missing was much further than she could get to. Deep below, somewhere all together different than where she currently was.

That brought her back to the Gathering. She had been sure it was going well and then he showed up. All she wanted to do right then was stay with him, but that was impractical. She had many other things that she wanted to be doing, needed to be doing and they didn't all require him.

"Blair."

The brunette Goddess turned and saw Nathaniel standing there, "Nathaniel? Whatever are you doing here?" She had seen him briefly at the Gathering, but this was the first time she was face to face with him.

"I came to speak with you."

"Speak with me? Have you come to tell me something else that I can or cannot do?"

"What?"

She refrained from rolling her eyes, "I mean you allowed me to be married without my permission, you then spoke about _my_ future with two other people that are not me. Perhaps this time you have come to tell me something that you discussed with my Mother? Or was it with Charles?"

"I…I did what I did for a reason. You can not tell me that I was wrong."

She could scarcely believe the words that came out of his mouth. She couldn't tell him he was wrong? "You should not have decided that it was on you to decide my fate." After all had he not given Chuck permission she would not be his wife. So it was partially his fault. "And was it so hard to have Eric get my Mother and me in order to decide the sentence of my life? Had it never occurred to you that I might want something?"

The King of the Gods frowned and was silent for a minute before speaking, "The Fates told me that you didn't have to live in the Underworld for eating that fruit. You are the one who ate the fruit, I did not force you."

"You did not force the fruit down my throat that is true; however it was you who made it possible for me to be taken."

"I did not exactly tell Chuck to take you…it was…different than that. Besides you obviously liked it down there."

"So you leave me out of that as well?"

Nathaniel sighed, "Will you not give that up?"

Blair shrugged, "I know not." She paused for a minute before speaking again, "why did you come here?"

"I wish to give you something."

"Give me something? And what would that be?"

"Something I should have done before. I am going to throw a banquet for you and Chucks' marriage!"

Blair wasn't sure how to respond to that. She never expected anything to be official of their wedding. And here was Nathaniel giving her that opportunity. Though was she the last to know? "You have already spoken to my Mother then?"

"No, I came and found you first."

"What of Charles?"

He grew quiet for a few seconds before he hastily replied, "Of course not."

"You made sure Charles was fine with it first?"

"No, that's not it at all."

"There is something." Blair knew that something was going on between Chuck and Nathaniel. She just wanted to know what it was and why it was a secret. "Nathaniel, what is it you are trying to keep from me?"

"I thought you would be quite happy with the banquet, it is a celebration." She kept staring at him without responding. She knew it was a celebration but that didn't take away what had been done to her. He sighed, "I thought perhaps you could be in charge of having it set up; do it the way you wish for it to be done."

"The way I wished for it to be done? How about knowing that I am marrying before I am kidnapped? Or perhaps having a celebration beforehand? Actually doing it right."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, perhaps it was the wrong way…I just…it wasn't supposed to happen this way…I'm sorry. Please take this banquet as a way to at least try to make things up for you."

Blair looked at him; there was something that he was not telling her and it had to do with Chuck she was sure of it. It did not seem too likely that she would get it out of Nate or at least not at this moment. "And why would you assume that I would want to help organize it?"

"I…heard…from someone that you would enjoy something like this."

"Chuck told you that I would enjoy it?"

He smiled, "No."

There were only so many people that would be talking to Nathaniel about her. Not many knew her. It wasn't Chuck. Eleanor knew nothing about this. Then it dawned on her, Serena. He had spoken to Serena about this. She wasn't quite sure what to think about that but at the moment she wasn't going to worry about it.

"Blair, will you accept my apology and accept this banquet?"

"I will accept the banquet. I will be up to let you know how things will be done."

He exhaled, "Thank you. I shall see you then."

Blair watched as Nate walked off. Even though Serena might have mentioned that she would like to be in charge of such an event that did not take it away from the fact that Chuck had come up with that idea in the first place, there was no other explanation.

Once more something else that proved his feelings for her. And of her feelings for him? She did know them, she had come to terms with them at least in her mind; saying them out loud was different and something she was worried about. He could do so many things that would hurt her. He could deny it and shove her aside; he could tell her that she was being stupid; he could tell her that he was not being exclusive with her. Many choices, and yet…she knew there was a slight possibility where he would accept it and maybe return them.

That was something she didn't think she believed in. He was very closed, especially in regards to his feelings. But maybe…maybe he would say it if she did. Though did it matter to her? Was the only reason in her telling him how she felt was so that he could tell her?

No, she didn't believe that was so.

It was true that she wanted to hear that from him, but yet, her telling him had nothing to do with the fact that he would return it. She had been going back and forth too much and it was something that she did not like to do. She looked up at the sun, there was still time before she was going to meet her Mother at home to have dinner together.

Without pausing to think about it some more she turned and hurried to the Underworld. Chuck was not who she had planned to fall for and yet he seemed to be quite a bit of who she would want in a guy. There were certain things that were not, and yet they seemed to add to his character. He was very unique and most importantly she did love him.

She loved him.

Though she had come to that conclusion a while ago it was still…unnerving to think about it. Perhaps it would change….though perhaps it wouldn't. Maybe it would make things more difficult. Maybe it would drive him away.

It might be better to demand he say it first.

No.

She knew what she had to do.

"Your Highness, so wonderful to see you again. Shall I take you across?"

She smiled at the aged boatman, "Yes, of course."

He helped her aboard and moved the boat slowly to the other side, "I am so glad you have returned. Although, might I ask if you are staying or just visiting?"

"According to the rules that were set up, not by me, but rather three others, this is merely a visit. I did wish to speak with Charles."

"I do wish it was more than a visit, it is wonderful to have you down here."

Blair looked at him in surprise, "Thank you."

He merely nodded his head and then gestured to the shore, "There we are. I do hope you enjoy yourself."

"I hope so too."

After she got off the boat she made her way towards the palace. She did stop for a few minutes to talk to Cerberus. He was a sweet dog and she wasn't going to ignore him; and she might have been trying to prolong the moment when she would be face to face with Chuck.

Soon enough she entered the palace. Her throne was still there next to his, but other than that the front hall was empty. Hoping that he was upstairs somewhere she moved quietly up the stairs and then down the hall.

He was not in the main room so she looked around at the different rooms; first the dining room, then the balcony where he seemed to like to go. Sure enough he was there, and there was a different couch in the room. It was odd that it would be different since there seemed to be nothing wrong with the previous one.

Turning around he tilted his head, "I must say I am surprised to see you here."

"Yes, well I am surprised that you changed the couch out here."

He looked at the couch and then shrugged, "The old was…not good anymore."

She raised an eyebrow but did not remark on his comment. Instead she gestured to the couch, "May I?"

"Of course."

She sat down and then looked at him, "I am glad you are here. For a while I was worried that perhaps you might have been otherwise engaged."

"I was thinking about it."

"I am sure you were. I must say I was surprised that I have not seen you since the gathering of Nathaniel's."

"Did you not have much work to do?"

"I did, it just…it never stopped you before."

He moved over and sat next to her, "Blair, what is it that you came here for?"

"I wanted to speak with you. Is that a crime?"

"No. I suppose not."

Blair looked at him, "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing. I am fine."

"If you are fine then why are you…there is something on your mind, of that I am sure of."

"Nothing is on my mind."

"Chuck, you can talk to me about it. I will listen and perhaps give you insight."

"Blair you came here to talk to me, so talk."

This was not how she was planning this moment to go. She did not understand why he was acting the way he was. She could tell that there was something on his mind, but what she couldn't tell. She wished he would tell her but she had a feeling that it would come out when he wanted to talk and now was not that time.

She didn't want to just blurt out what she was going to say, but she didn't want to just leave without saying it. "I was hoping we could watch a few judgments. I do have to get back to my Mother, but I have time for that."

She could tell that his mind was already moving through her sentences trying to decipher her other meaning so he could figure out what she was really doing there. She was about to just walk off when he smirked, "Of course you want to see those. Too much happiness up there."

She turned and began walking off, "Happiness is not a problem; it's just, it can be very interesting down here."

"So happiness is not interesting?"

"I did not say that. You know very well what I mean."

"Do you even know what you mean?" She still didn't turn around because she could tell that he was following her. Once they stepped outside of the palace he moved so that he was by her side. Together they walked to the place of judgment.

Neither said anything as they watched a few of them. Nothing was really big, a couple went to Tartarus, one asked for more time and another who went to the Elysium Fields. She wondered when he would speak, but at no time did he say anything. If it wasn't for the fact that she could feel his presence she would think he had left.

Not soon after the second person was sent to Tartarus did she feel his finger tracing down her arm. She waited until he reached by her hand, he then lifted his finger from her hand. Instead of just ignoring him she turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Chuck."

He leaned down and kissed her. She felt him pull her closer and she returned the kiss. His mouth left hers and began placing kisses on her jaw. She pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him again deepening the kiss. Before it got any further where she knew that she would have a hard time pulling away Blair moved slightly away from him. He looked at her puzzled.

Blair looked deep into his eyes. The emotions she saw there said so much; he did love her, she was sure of it. He had to, there was no other reason for some of his actions, his comments, those looks. She took a deep breath, "I love you."

She watched him swallow and take a step back from her. Her heart was already beating loudly and this reaction was turning into one she had been terrified of, "Chuck?"

As she reached out to him he shook his head, "You are mistaken."

This time there were no thoughts of doubt that went through her as she shook her head, "No I am not mistaken. I know how I feel. I love you. And I know you love me too."

"No. That is where you are wrong. You maybe my wife but that does not mean anything else."

Her eyes narrowed, "Anything else? So are you telling me that you did all of this only to take me as a wife?"

"There is no other reason—"

"No; there is another reason. You would not have gone to all the trouble to keep me down here, give me all that you have, continually come to me, confide certain things in me and after keeping me captive you let me go. And you did not need a queen or a wife," In the midst of everything tumbling out she realized exactly what to say, "You wanted one. You wanted me." She took a step so she was closer to him, "And you fell in love with me."

This time he looked away from her, "I do not know why you chose to come down here and assume all that. Perhaps you are thinking of another."

Blair crossed her arms, "Really? Because I have another husband?" When he did not respond she decided to word it a bit differently; word it in a way it might reach out to him better, "Or is it perhaps that you do not wish to be mine anymore? In which case I could very easily find another who I could be with."

Turning his head back to hers she watched the anger and jealously flash in his eyes, "You are still mine."

"You forget I belong to no one. Especially when they hide."

At that statement she knew she was getting close to the line. His eyes darkened as he spoke, "Do you not have a Mother to answer too? We wouldn't want her to come looking for you would we?"

"What would be there to find? There is nothing to hide. She knows that we are married."

"You belong up there with her at this time." He stepped back, "What do you want?"

"Just…the truth." When he did not respond all the anger and frustration from his denials left her and she nodded, "Fine. If this is the way it will be then it is." She waited another couple of minutes hoping that he would respond, give her something but when nothing came from him she swallowed and then quietly said, "Do not come to me again."

She turned and walked away from him. Her heart that had been up in the air, shaky but high, had fallen and was now broken. She had trusted her heart to him and he rejected it. He not only rejected her heart but denied anything else. Denied what she knew to be true.

She looked back but was only rewarded with the spirits moving through the field, she could not see him anymore. Was she not giving him enough of a chance?

No. He could have said something, given her anything, and there was nothing. She would be his Queen, but that was all. She hoped much more could happen but if he kept away from her she didn't see how that could happen.

The thing was even though he did not speak his feelings at all she was still in love with him. It was going to be hard because she had completely given into the fact that she loved him and she didn't think there was any way that she could go back.

Blair touched one of Cerberus' heads as she walked by and found the aged man looking at her, "Your Highness, leaving already?"

"Yes, I am going back to Earth."

Helping her on he moved the boat back across the river, "I am sorry you are not staying longer."

She smiled at him, "Thank you. I shall see you later, though I am not sure when."

He nodded and helped her off the boat. And as she ascended back to the light that had never betrayed her she knew one thing for certain, though she deeply loved him she was not going to allow his rejection of her to have a hold on her, she would stand strong.


	33. Dealing with Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. _

**Dealing with Problems**

_A few weeks later_

Eleanor looked closely at the tree, it had been close to dying and yet here it was, not only healed but growing as well. She placed her hand on the bark and felt inside; she could then tell what Blair had done. Instead of just closing the gap that had been there she laced a bit of her power into it so that way it could learn to grow again.

Eleanor looked over at the house that the old woman lived in. She had had a bad year with a broken leg and her apple trees that had died. This one had been holding on but it was slowly going. The weather was what had caused the damage. The woman had gotten some help from her son in law and all the trees were chopped down, save this last one. The woman had asked for help; healing the tree was a lot of help, it would help her with selling and getting money. However Blair had ensured that not only would it be able to stay strong even in the face of weather but it could also give seeds to produce other trees.

Smiling she turned and began heading to another place that had asked for help. She was quite proud of Blair. She had grasped onto the control of her power very fast and very well done. She was made to do this. Not anything else. Her lips turned down as she remembered where Blair was going to have to be headed soon.

Time was going fast, she would have to enter that den of darkness and be gone from the Earth for months. She still didn't understand why her daughter had eaten the seeds. Of course she still blamed Charles, but Blair wasn't lying when she told her that he hadn't shoved them onto her. But he had stolen her daughter.

And now they were married.

It still burned her to know this. To know that there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if the groom were another. Someone much better, someone preferably of her own choosing. Eleanor knew that if she was able to choose for Blair things would go so much better. But now her daughter was trapped in that…ridiculous marriage. It did not mean anything.

And besides that there had never been anything to really solidify it.

There was no banquet, no celebration, nothing except a deal behind closed doors. And without her knowledge.

Or Blairs.

Her daughter.

She really was growing up, and not just because she was 'married'. Ever since she had gotten her back she had noticed how Blair handled things. And quite obviously she could easily handle something like this. Blair thought through and looked at the best way to handle the situation. Though she did not like how she handled that one nymph, Eva. She had listened to what Blair had said, but there surely had to have been another way in which she could handle that.

Eleanor figured that it had to have come from Charles, there was no other explanation. Things just…it didn't make any sense that Blair would have done that on her own. Yes, it had to be Charles. He was bad.

Unfortunately because her daughter had eaten those seeds nothing else could be done about the time she was going to end up spending with him.

"Just one kiss."

Eleanor stopped short as she heard a feminine voice; looking around she tried to locate it and soon realized that it had to be on the other side of the small groove of trees. She tried to place the voice and she knew that it wasn't one of the Goddesses, so it was either mortal or a nymph.

"We can play a game…you can chase me."

Game? Nymph she decided instantly.

Eleanor started to leave but stopped completely when she heard an annoyingly familiar voice, "Raina." Slowly she turned to the trees glaring at the speaker. How dare he? How dare he who was married to _her_ daughter engage in other activities? Just because she was not down there…no, she didn't want to think about that.

"No one has to know?"

Raina. One of those annoying nymphs. One that Eleanor wanted to just flick out of the way. She spent way too much time going after those who already had someone. Like Nathaniel.

Now Charles.

While he was married to her daughter?

That was that. She decided that she would catch them in the act and then bring it to Nathaniel and demand that he call off this ridiculous marriage. She quietly moved through the trees so that way she wouldn't startle either of them or make them suspicious.

"What? What is wrong?" Raina whined, "It's not a big deal."

Now she was puzzled, it didn't sound as though she was getting her way. She moved closer and paused as she realized they had to be on the other side of just a few trees. She wanted to hear a bit more of what was going on, something was…off.

"I told you to go away."

"She'll never know, and I won't tell her, so it's fine."

"I have no time or patience for you."

"Fine. Another time perhaps."

Eleanor peered through the trees and saw Raina walking away. Charles had rejected her? She had not been prepared for that.

When she had first heard the disturbance she had assumed that it was Charles with Raina, but after that exchange…

He had turned her down.

Was there another reason besides the first one that came into her mind?

What else could it be?

Perhaps he did not care for her? No, from all that was understood of him he did not care much, any would do.

So perhaps he was busy? Looking back she saw him moving slowly away, if he was in a hurry he would have already left and she wouldn't have been able to keep him there. Besides when had other priorities ever stopped him from those engagements before? Wasn't that why he was almost always late? Besides of course his desire to come at his own time maybe.

So then, was it because of Blair that he refrained? That thought did not sit well with Eleanor because it did not go with everything she knew. If this was the case then had he stolen her daughter because he cared for her? No, that didn't sound right, besides he barely knew her. He had stolen her daughter, no matter what he did not he would forever be wrong in that and yet she could not help but see that he had rejected Raina and that the most likely reasoning was because of Blair. So what did it all mean?

Without another thought Eleanor stepped out from behind the trees. Charles looked up and held her gaze, "Eleanor, what are you doing here?"

"I am free on the Earth, I do keep it alive."

"Mostly."

She frowned before continuing, "Your place is in the Underworld. Have you lost your way?"

He continued to stare at her for a minute before he spoke, "I go where I like, no one stops me from that or taking anything."

"You mean when you stole my daughter?"

"Blair and I…she is my wife."

"Now she is. But she has always been my daughter. I do not even know why you came after her. If you release her I will not hold onto this and we can move on and pretend that this didn't happen. I will not bring it up again."

His brows furrowed and she thought he had a sad look for a brief moment before his face became impassive, "Why should I be rid of a wife such as Blair?"

"You can not care about her at all. I do not even know why you took her."

Eleanor did not completely believe that he didn't care about Blair because she had seen the rejection of Raina herself, and yet…it still did not fit together. She watched his face and a brief look of…something…moved across his face before he maintained his impassive look yet again

She tilted her head trying to figure out what it is when it dawned on her. She hadn't been getting the whole thing simply because she was taking out a very important factor that she had not even considered something that really should have been put in there.

He had feelings for her.

Whether he was fully aware of them or not was an entirely different matter. But just as she could feel what the Earth needed she could feel that she was right. Somehow he had developed feelings for her daughter.

This was something completely out there. She had not anticipated something like this. It made sense as to why he would want to keep her as his wife. And though it shone light on that aspect it still did not cover why he had taken her in the first place. He cleared his throat pulling her from her thoughts, "I do not need to answer to you. She is my wife and there is nothing else about it. Now, I have much to do."

"I'm sure you do." She waved her hand as though that comment was a mere fly, she was sure he had nothing to do he just didn't wish to speak with her, "Let me remind you that if you hurt my daughter…that will be the last thing on your mind."

He just looked at her, "Well then I shall see you later."

Nodding Eleanor waited until he had turned around before she spoke again, "Although I do not think I have to worry about you hurting my daughter do I?"

He froze and since the rest of the area was quiet she could hear his almost silent words, "What are you talking about?"

"I suppose that if you had no feelings for her you would not care what happened to her, you would not have even taken her in the first place."

"She was a good candidate." He began walking again.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "Yes I can imagine that you would have been able to figure that out after only seeing her once. Although there are many females who would quickly fall into that place if asked. And besides that if you merely choose Blair for her good…candidacy, then why did you reject Raina just now? No one was here to stop you." He paused but before he could turn around she turned and started back the way she came, "Don't make me regret this."

"Regret what?"

A smile briefly appeared before she turned, he had sounded confused, "You stole my daughter that is something I will never forget or forgive. And though that may be true I do not regret the fact that I am here now, a witness to what just happened. Or didn't."

His eyes narrowed, "I care not for what you may or may not think. I care not for what anyone does."

Raising an eyebrow she stated, "Except when it comes to my daughter."

If it wasn't for the pause before he responded she would have believed him, but that pause told her enough, "Including your daughter."

"If that is how it is then so be it. I do not think that more is to be said."

"Agreed."

Before either could say anything else they turned and left. She was sure that he was running off to the Underworld safe from everything. As she started moving her way through the trees she thought back to their conversation, it wasn't the one that she had wanted to have but in a way she was glad for she was able to learn just a bit more about him.

He loved her daughter.

It seemed that he wasn't too sure of his feelings for Blair. Or perhaps he was and he just didn't want to admit it. It seemed most likely that he was unaware and so was denying it. Him having feelings explained why he had rejected not just Raina but perhaps other females, though she didn't know that one for a fact, but it was just something else that she could tell.

Her smile was stopped when she got to her next thought; were his feelings shared?

Did Blair love him?

She wanted to shake her head without a doubt knowing it wasn't true, and yet something in her said opposite. Her daughter seemed to come to his defense, especially when she had reminded her about using his name. If her daughter did care for him did that mean she knew he cared for her or was that something she had not realized? Did Blair even know that she loved Chuck? Perhaps they were both ignorant of their own feelings towards the other.

If Blair hadn't realized that she loved Charles then perhaps she would let go and move on. Although moving on might not do anything since it appeared that Charles would not let her go.

So then if Blair did realize that she loved Charles had she told anyone else?

Had she told him?

If she had and he rejected her…that was unacceptable. But perhaps Blair hadn't said anything. That was all assuming Blair did love him.

There was a lot to think about and consider before coming to any sort of conclusion. Eleanor did know that Chuck had feelings for Blair and that Blair perhaps had feelings for him. Shaking her head she knew more would have to be looked into before she could really understand anything and that would mean a talk with her daughter.

* * *

Blair picked up the two dresses; she wasn't sure which one was the better one to choose. They had both been made for the banquet. She had hoped they would be perfect. She had spent a week choosing which material, though to be honest the material she had been given wasn't what she wanted. She wasn't sure what it was she had been looking for but none of the material that had been presented to her had been what she wanted. Nonetheless she couldn't perform a miracle and the dresses were both pretty, just not the style she would have chosen.

As she set them both on her bed she looked between the two of them; one was a sunny yellow chiton that came to her knees. Along the bottom of the dress there were tiny purple flowers. The other was a sea green that flowed down to her ankles. Comparing the two dresses that had just been given to her that day she realized that wearing the yellow one would make her look…like still a child, like she wasn't ready for the role of a wife and queen. However when she looked at the other dress, though it was more regal looking, it looked like she was more readying herself to be Queen of the Ocean.

Neither would do.

There wasn't any other time to choose another dress. All of the other dresses that she had were unsuitable or she had been seen in. Considering all that had happened the dress that she was going to wear had to be something that showed she was not only a wife but also a formidable Queen. And nothing she had would show that.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts, "Come in."

Hazel opened the door and walked over to her, "Blair. Your dresses. Have you chosen yet?"

She looked back at the nymph and shook her head, "I am still deciding."

"Of course. I have gathered all that you requested. Everything is together."

"Good."

"Blair!" Turning back to the door she watched as Serena moved through her doorway and pulled her into a hug. "I am so glad to see you!"

Smiling she pulled out of the hug, "It is good to see you as well." She held her finger up to Serena and looked at Hazel who was examining the dresses, "Go and gather all that you can to help in finishing setting it up. I shall be there soon."

Hazel nodded and left the room. Blair turned back to Serena who was now staring at the dresses, "What are these for?"

"I am to pick one for the banquet."

"The banquet!"

Blair raised her eyebrows at her friend's practically singing words, "while I knew you loved parties Serena, I was unaware that you would be so ecstatic about this celebration of my marriage especially since you have not been anywhere that I have seen for these past few weeks."

Serena nodded, "I am sorry. I do hope you will forgive me. I had intended on coming to speak with you much before now but I found myself occupied with my work. So many requests and I wished to get them taken care of. Will you forgive me?"

Blair looked at her, "It took all this time to take care of those or have you been avoiding me?"

"A large part was the requests but I must admit that I did wish to speak to you about something and I wasn't sure how to go about doing so. I did not wish to make you upset and…well…may I?"

"What is it?"

"It is of your marriage," Serena paused and looked around confirming that there was no one around, "I must speak with you about your feelings towards Charles."

"My feelings towards Charles?" Even though Blair had told Chuck her feelings, his rejection towards them and her made her a little weary towards telling others so she had not spoken of them to anyone. In fact she had thrown herself into planning the banquet without time to talk with anyone else, and if she wasn't planning she was going around doing what she could to those who asked. Besides that if Chuck did end up going with someone else and others knew that she was in love with him everyone would think she was weak.

"Who else would I be talking about? Of course Charles." Blair picked up the yellow dress and tried to imagine the reaction to this on her all the while hoping Serena would change topics, instead Serena waited for only a few seconds before continuing. "I saw you too. At the gathering Nate had."

"You saw us?"

"In the garden. Blair when you came by my place a few weeks ago before the festival I thought it was true then, at least on your part, but seeing you together…it is love I know it is!"

"Serena—"

"Blair I mean it, it is not a simple thought, I am the Goddess of Love and I can quite easily see it between the two of you. I didn't want to see it before because I would have never considered it," She looked out the window, "but seeing the two of you…it was perfect." Turning back around she looked at Blair, "Please tell me. Do you love him? And remember Blair it will not leave me at all, I promise."

Blair bit her lip; it would be nice to talk about all this with someone else. However if she did and Chuck was found with another how would that look? Then again when had Serena ever done anything to harm her? Had she not told her about the seeds? No on else knew about that…she was sure of. She hadn't exactly denied when Serena asked if she loved Chuck but she hadn't confirmed it either. Then she thought about all the back and forth she had gone through and decided that perhaps for a piece of mind telling Serena would help and not hurt and she knew that Serena wouldn't willingly hurt her. Nodding she walked over and shut the door. She waited until she turned around to begin talking, "Yes Serena I do. It is true."

A smile lit up her friends' face and she found herself quickly enveloped in her arms, "I knew it, of course I wanted you to say it out loud so it makes it all the better. I am so happy for you. For you to find love…it is quite wonderful."

"I wasn't looking for love."

"That is besides that point. Those not often looking for love find themselves immersed in it. You have found it with Chuck and he with you."

That had been the wrong thing to say. All the hurt and frustration and anger came back to her. "I must get back to choosing what I am to wear. It is becoming quite difficult and I don't have too much time at all."

As she turned back to the dresses she noticed her friend move a bit closer to her and gently touch her arm, "What has happened?"

"Nothing has."

"Perhaps if you speak with Charles, maybe it would be a lot better."

"Speaking to him would not solve anything." She sighed, "I already tried."

Serena pulled Blair and sat down on the bed with her, "now tell me."

She shrugged, "I told him I loved him, he rejected it."

"He rejected you?"

Blair had thought about their conversation many times so she knew that he hadn't rejected her, it was more like he had rejected just what she had said. Slowly she spoke trying to figure out how best to explain it, "No…he…" Before she was able to say another word there was a knock at her door. Sighing inwardly she said, "Come in."

Her Mother entered, "Blair you are still here? I expected you to already be there making sure things are the way that you want them to be." She looked over at the blonde goddess, "Serena, nice of you to come."

Serena smiled, "Eleanor, I am pleased to see you. Are you here to help with which one of these dresses Blair should wear?"

Eleanor eyed the two dresses the displeasure evident on her face, "The yellow would work best in this circumstance don't you think Blair?"

Blair looked at the yellow and then over at the green, in truth neither of these were what she had been thinking of. It was as if others did not want her to have her moment. She wasn't even sure where they had gotten the material from. She did a quick mental note and realized it had been from one of the nymphs who thought this was all a joke, that she was a joke. But imaging wearing one of them…looking back at her Mother she shook her head, "I was thinking neither of these actually."

"Hmm… Serena if you wouldn't mind, I am going to talk to Blair alone."

"Sure." Serena looked at Blair and pulled her into a hug. Once they were in the hug Serena quickly whispered, "Come and talk to me if you need me, I won't be far."

Blair smiled at her as Serena pulled away and left the room. Blair looked at her Mother, "Can I help you?"

Eleanor moved to the two different dresses and held them up, "I see what you mean. This is one is definitely the wrong color, how can anyone expect you to wear a sea green. Perhaps if your marriage was with Carter…but it is not. And yet the yellow…" She trailed off as she set them down again, "Though I'm not sure what can be done about that right now."

"I know."

"I wish to speak to you about Charles."

Blair turned her head towards her Mother; that was an odd request. Usually her Mother just pretended that the marriage between her and Chuck didn't exist. She was positive that this had to be just another conversation for her Mother to try and attack Chuck or her. Warily she gestured with her hand, "Go ahead."

"Do you know how he feels about you?"

Blair froze; this was not exactly the way she had anticipated her Mother attacking him. She was positive he had to love her but since he hadn't said anything she really wasn't sure if her positivity on the whole thing was more wishful thinking. And of course regardless of how he felt she still felt the same way for him, if her Mother knew that she had confessed that she loved him what would her reaction be? Did she care?

No. Not entirely.

However she also hadn't seen him since she had spoken those words. She knew he had been angry but though it had been a few weeks he had not even tried to see her. So that meant what? He truly did not feel that way or just that he was being a coward and hiding? Either way this was not something she wished to discuss with her Mother.

"Mother where is this coming from?"

"We are about to celebrate your…marriage to him, I want to know if you are aware of his feelings for you."

She set down the yellow and green dresses and moved over to her desk. Picking up her brush she started brushing her hair, "I do not understand what it is that you are trying to get at. I am married and that will not change."

Her Mother was quiet for a bit before she spoke again, "Is that still something you wish to be fixed?"

Setting her brush down she turned towards her Mother, "I think it is best if you were to speak plainly. Are you suggesting that you have a way to end my marriage with Chuck? Did you…did he decide that he wanted to end our marriage?" She tried to keep her voice calm as she questioned her Mother. Surely he hadn't sought to end their marriage after she said that she loved him. He couldn't want to hide that much from her confession.

"No. He does not want that apparently." She walked over and picked up the yellow dress, "Even though you are right about the dress, the shade of these one is well on you, and it suits you more then the sea green does."

"I know."

"I spoke with him today."

"What? You went and spoke with him?"

"No, I was merely out when I heard a rendezvous behind the trees," Her Mother paused and looked at her before continuing, "It was that nymph Raina and Charles. Although the surprising thing was he completely rejected her."

Throughout her Mother's story, though it was short, she had felt as though everything was falling apart. Her fears had been confirmed until she realized that he hadn't wanted Raina. He could have very well been with Raina or anyone but he hadn't, he rejected Raina. Blair could scarcely believe it. She felt her heart swell.

"Blair, though I do not agree on your marriage, I do think he has feelings for you."

When her Mother spoke these words they were softer. Blair again looked at her Mother, "Thank you."

"I do not quite understand this whole thing and I do not support this wedding that did not fully take place. It should not have happened."

"It shouldn't, but it did. We cannot go back so we might as well continue forward."

Eleanor frowned at Blair before nodding, "Yes, dwelling in the past does nothing. Very good. Then we shall move forward."

"Of course."

"Even though dwelling in the past is not good do not forget the past. Things then could very easily happen once more and I do not think that is something you would very much like."

She figured her Mother had to be talking about the multiple females Chuck had bed, "Mother, it is not such a thing to think about. It has happened; it is not too uncommon after all."

"You are not common, you are above that and anyways I meant in terms of having…affection elsewhere."

"I understand. Now if you don't mind I wish to be alone."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "Do you?"

"I do need to take care of the rest of the banquet. I shall head there now. You needn't worry; I sent Hazel ahead and told her to gather help. It shall not be long and then I will come and change into the…yellow dress."

"Very well I will see you later."

Blair nodded and watched as her Mother left the room. Sighing she went over and sat on the bed. Now she wasn't sure what was going on. On one hand Chuck had rejected her confession of love but yet he was staying away from other females. So what was it? Perhaps he was afraid and didn't want to open up.

That was still no excuse and she would not let it slide just because he was afraid. She had been terrified but telling him had been the right thing to do; of course that didn't mean it had made anything easier. In fact she had only seen him once since then. It had been about five days after she had told him.

_Blair sat by a small pool of crystal blue water. She had been speaking with Hazel about the preparations. She was quite upset that she hadn't seen Serena yet, but she figured she was busy and would show up quite soon._

_While she was lost in her thoughts she felt a familiar finger trace down her arm. Without turning she spoke, "So you are here? I do hope something in particular has brought you up here." _

"_Of course something particular has. You."_

_The last word was whispered in her ear and she had to suppress the way her body had started to respond to him. She stood up and took a few steps away, "So I assume that you have something to say to me."_

"_I can say many things to you. Which would you prefer?"_

"_You know very well what it is."_

_He stepped towards her and leaned down to kiss her. Before his lips could touch her she stepped back. He opened his eyes which were darker, "What?"_

_She took a deep breath, "I love you. Have you nothing to say to me?"_

_He scowled, "I have nothing to say to you."_

_Her heart broke just a little more, "Then we are done here." She turned and started to leave the pond but before she got too far she turned back and saw him still standing there, "you know what it is. If you feel nothing of that sort for me then tell me now and be done with it. If you do then you must speak the truth to me. There is nothing else."_

She had been so sure that he would come to her and yet still she had not seen him. And though he was in her thoughts often she had not expected to hear that he was out and about and that others were with him. If he did not care for her why could he not say something?

Going back into that circular thinking would do nothing for her. Her thoughts returned to the news her Mother had given her. Raina and Chuck. She felt immense irritation and hatred towards Raina. How dare she go after Chuck? What in her silly mind had made it okay for her to think that going after Chuck was okay? Was it because Nathaniel wandered so much? Was it because of how much Chuck had been with others?

Either way it was not a good reason when it came to her husband.

Blair tried to calm down as she stood up and moved away from the dresses. She did not want to deal with that at the moment. The best thing would be for her to go and take care of the rest of the banquet. Then she would face the banquet in the only dress she had.

* * *

Blair did not see her Mother as she left the house. She began making her way to the banquet hall. She was trying to keep the anger she felt towards Raina under control but it was a hard thing. Then to think about what else her Mother had told her, Chuck had rejected the silly nymph. He had rejected her, which meant that the love she felt for her could be reciprocated.

"Blair!"

Turning she saw Serena move to her, "Serena, you were not jesting when you said you would be nearby."

"I wished to find out more about what you meant by Chuck not rejecting _you_."

Blair wished that Serena had forgotten about that. She paused and looked around, "Once more Serena, this is not for another at all. Understood?"

"Of course."

"It's not that he does not want me, he just does not…I suppose when I told him how I felt he did not like that."

"That is horrible!"

"I think he is simply not used to it."

"I know he loves you."

Blair looked at Serena, "It does not matter if you know, or my Mother or even Vanessa. The thing that matters the most is that he tell me himself."

"Oh." Blair started walking and Serena followed her. The two were quietly walking for a bit before Serena spoke up again, "I do not understand why it matters so? If you know he does, isn't that enough?"

"It is not enough and I will not settle for less."

Serena nodded though Blair really wasn't sure if she saw where she was coming from. The rest of the walk consisted of Serena speaking about different things in regards to other lovers that were on Earth fighting, those in joy and so forth. Before long the two goddesses reached the banquet hall.

The hall was just a short distance from where most of the gatherings took place. As she reached it she smiled at all the pink flowers that were weaved in garlands around the room. They were not the pink flowers that Chuck had given her but they would have to do. There were tables covered with white clothes and places were being set with Hazel directing them.

Serena skipped off towards one of the tables that were having food moved to it. Blair smiled as she saw all of her work being done. She continued to scan the room in joy until her eyes fell upon an unwelcome figure. She couldn't believe they had the nerve to show up here. Storming over she stood behind the figure and folded her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

Turning around Raina smiled, "Blair, I am so glad to help you out in this…event. Though I would have thought more time would have gone into it."

"I did not invite you. In any way."

"I heard Hazel speaking with some others and wanted to come and help out in any way I am able to."

"You are not welcome here."

Raina stepped closer, "You do not have authority over me."

"You do not have the right to touch my husband and yet you were trying."

Her dark eyes looked surprised before she smiled, "I can not help if he is more interested in me than you. Do not worry, there will be many others."

"There will be no others. Least of all you."

She flipped the hair over her shoulder, "I do not see how you have any say in who I speak to."

Blair felt the anger surge through her, "I am Goddess of the Earth. I am Goddess and Queen of the Underworld. You are merely a nymph." She stepped a bit closer to Raina, "And I highly doubt you will be speaking or touching him in any future."

Raina narrowed her eyes and stepped closer, "I would like to see you try. You are a pathetic excuse for a goddess who just happened to be a passing fancy to Charles. There is nothing in you and nothing to keep him with you."

"Pathetic excuse?"

As Raina turned to walk away Blair reached inside and began coxing her molecules. She moved them and turned them around until they were something entirely different. She pulled at the essence of the silly nymphs being until Raina was nothing more but a simple plant. She looked up and saw some of the other nymphs looking at her, none of them had the expression that Blair had so commonly seen on them when it came to Blair. Instead of looking at Blair as though she was a simple girl they looked impressed and a bit frightened.

Blair inwardly smiled, that was how it should be. She would like to see if anyone else treated her as such. Without so much as a backward glance Blair moved towards one of the tables. Looking at the simple white flowers in the middle she beckoned over to one of the nymphs, "I want there to be some color in this. Perhaps yellow?"

"Of course Blair. I shall get one it at once."

"Good."

"Blair?"

Blair turned to see Serena standing in front of her, "Yes?"

"You turned Raina into a plant."

"I know I did."

"You can't."

"Serena, of course I can, I just did."

"No, I wasn't saying that you are unable to do so, just that…you shouldn't."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because she's a nymph."

"And does she not already spend time as a plant? Look Serena I did everyone a favor. She thought she could do whatever and whoever she wanted, now she can't."

"What did she do to you?"

"She went after something that is mine. I do not take lightly people taking my things."

Serena cocked her head, "What did she take of yours?"

Blair pursed her lips, "She didn't actually take something of mine, but she tried to."

"What is it she took? Or tried to take?"

Blair watched as one of the tables was being finished; it was just the way she wanted it. The only question was whether or not she should confide in Serena. If she told her…she was her friend and she had told her how she had felt...besides if one of them overheard what kind of damage would it really do?

Though did she want just anyone to know that someone could go after something of hers? Go after Chuck?

No.

"It was mine. She shouldn't have tried to go after it. End of story. Now Serena, I really have to make sure that this is all taken care of so that it can go well tonight and then I have to get back and get dressed so can we please do this later?"

Serena stared intently at Blair for just a little bit before finally conceding, "Alright, fine. If that's how it should be."

"It is."

"Then I shall go and get ready. I will see you tonight."

"Of course, see you then."

Blair watched as Serena left before turning her attention back to the other tables.


	34. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. _

**Realization**

Chuck watched as Eleanor left before he turned and quickly proceeded to the Underworld. He was not happy with that conversation at all. Eleanor acted as though she knew him and why he did things. Her overhearing Raina trying to get with him again had been unfortunate. He did not want people to think he was weak and would bend to another's will.

Bend to _her_ will.

Blair.

He shook his head. He wished he could get her out of his head. Wasn't he better before her? He certainly only ever had to worry about himself. There were his duties as God of the Underworld of course, and he always did them. However he honestly didn't care about another's feelings.

And now…

He wasn't the same person.

She had gotten inside his head and she wouldn't leave him alone.

There was another part that she had gotten inside of as well and that was one thought he wished to leave alone. Although that was the one part Blair wanted him to admit too. She had done it.

"_I love you."_

He had been shocked when she had spoken those words to him. She could not love him. That did not make any sense. No one loved him. He had never cared and he did not care now. Why had she been so intent on it.

"_No I am not mistaken. I know how I feel. I love you. And I know you love me too."_

She could not possibly mean it. Perhaps it was all a ploy. But to what end? Just to prove to people…to who? Serena? Eleanor? No, that did not make sense. But could she love him? Truly love him?

He stopped right before the doors of his palace. Sighing he moved away, he did not care to be in there right then. Looking around he quickly decided that the best place for his move would be close to Tartarus. That would soothe him.

He moved next to the Asphodel Meadows and stopped when he saw the spot they had been standing when she had uttered those words. He still remembered the anger he had felt when she had suggested being with another. Did that mean he loved her? He didn't like sharing anything. He did not want another coming and trying to take any of his things. Blair wasn't any different…or was she?

Chuck stared into the Asphodel Meadows and sighed, it did. It was Blair.

Blair had reached through and found him. Not only had she found him but held onto him. But she was gone now.

All at once he noticed the bride that he had talked to Blair about. She had died on her wedding day and the groom was nowhere in the Underworld. She was still wondering around. She was a fool. She had expected that he would come to her and that they could carry on their love even afterwards. She was all by herself, just as he was.

Just as he was about to move on he noticed the bride start to smile. Curious he stepped a bit closer and continued to watch her. She clapped her hands and reached her arms out, in just another minute she was pulled into another's arms.

Her groom.

He could not pull his eyes away from them. He watched as the two stared into each other's eyes. The smile had not left her face and he could see that the groom wore one as well.

Together they held hands and moved through the Field. A part of him wanted to go and get Blair, she had been quite worried about the two of them. Though he wanted to get her he found that he could not move his gaze from them. He waited where he was til they moved up to the judges.

Stepping closer he heard the couple speak about their lives before they were to be married. Both spoke of a rather dull life, not much happening for either of them. Then the young woman stepped forward and he knew she would speak of her death.

"I have always strived to live my best. I tried to always listen and obey my parents. And when he came along everything fit together. I was promised to him and I wanted to accept. But one of my friends…we had wanted one more adventure before I became married. There were so many things to do before the wedding. I had to be fitted in my dress. The decorations. The flowers…She had been trying to get me to go into the woods near my home for weeks." She looked over at the groom who was listening to her intently.

"You see the woods near my home are special…there have been sightings of many deities and…it was always fun to wander in there. It was not as though we'd go in far, but just enough. There had been one spot that my friend heard had the most glorious flowers. I…my Father forbade me to go anywhere with her. He said it was my wedding day and I should have long before given up such ideas and fantasies."

"As I was getting ready she had come…she begged me for just a little bit and then we would be back. No one would know." The girl hung her head for a minute before looking back at the judges, "I went with her. I should not have. On that ill fated adventure…I found a beautiful orange flower, like the color of the sun when Dan is taking it away for the night. I did not realize the earth was unstable there…and I fell in a ravine. I passed on to here while my friend went for help."

One of the judges turned to the young man, "And you…she had forsaken you…why have you come together?"

The young man stepped next to her, "I have always wanted to know what was in her heart and mind when she left that day. Her friend came back; by the time we reached her she was dead. We all grieved. I had fallen in love with her. I knew I should learn to accept and move on, but I did not want to. So I went off to a war and there I was wounded many times. It wasn't until a group of us got separated and were attacked when my life came to an end. I waited on the other side of the river until I was finally able to pay and cross."

The judges looked at each other. The older judge, Minos, spoke, "You should have not abandoned your Father's wishes. That was quite foolish."

The younger spoke up, "And you should not have given up life."

"Does it even matter when what happens now?"

"It matters to me. I wish to be with her."

The judges leaned together and only whispers could be heard. Chuck could have heard the details but he wanted to see if he was hurt. Though the girl had not obeyed her father, she was essentially good. And he, fighting at war was not a horrible thing. And they…they wanted to be together.

Aeacus looked at the couple, "Perhaps she is going to Tartarus for being disobedient."

Just as the girl's eyes widened the young man stepped forward, "Send me as well. Though she may have disobeyed her Father, she did wait here for me."

The three judges looked at each other and then Rhadamanthus spoke, "Go then to Elysium. The way is for both."

The couple followed the path.

Chuck couldn't believe it. She was no longer alone. He had been waiting for her. Though they were apart they still had that…he closed his eyes.

Blair.

He felt a horrible sensation in his chest as he thought of her look when he had rejected her love. If she did truly love him…did he love her? If he did reach out to her what would that do?

He needed her.

He knew that, and that was dangerous. He shouldn't need anyone.

"_Being by yourself and being lonely are two different things."_

He hadn't quite gotten what she meant before, but now…it clicked exactly what she had been talking about. It was as if everything just made sense. His…heart…it was telling him what he had been feeling for quite sometime. He contemplated about his next move when one of his servants stepped up to him, "We have it done."

"Good. Where is it?"

"Where we put the other ones."

Chuck nodded and gestured him away. He would need to move quickly if he was to accomplish his task the way he wanted to.

* * *

Blair looked around at the area that was now decked out in beautiful flowers and plants. It was perfect. No one would doubt that she was the one behind the design. Even though they were not her flowers it would still be quite beautiful and perfect. Sighing she turned around and headed out. She only had to get ready since it was that evening.

She had panicked a bit earlier when she realized that after their fight Chuck might decide not to show up. She knew that she was being ridiculous and that if he didn't show up there would be no God of the Underworld, only a Goddess. And he surely wouldn't _not_ show up, it would reflect badly on him, though he didn't care much about other people's opinions. But he was the one who had come up with this and why would he want to make her look bad?

He shouldn't.

Unless it was to show her that he had power over her.

She stopped walking when her panic started coming back. This was not what she needed. Not at all. She _would not_ be out down by him. If he chose not to show she would simply have to show that she knew and was not surprised.

Then she would kill him.

Banishing might work better.

Shaking herself clear of her panic and focusing on that evening and how others were going to see that she was not a pathetic weak person she quickly made it back to her house.

It was quiet as she got nearer to the house; she figured the nymphs were off with men or perhaps they were getting ready. Part of her had been tempted to go and see Serena, but…she paused. Looking at the sun she knew that she would have to get ready quite soon but talking to Serena…it was an appealing idea.

No.

She didn't need to talk to Serena, Serena wouldn't hold what she did to Raina against her, and if she did, well Serena had done plenty that she should not have. No, she would go home and get ready. Making sure she made the right impression was important especially considering what she had others saying about her. She would prove them wrong and they could do nothing else except come to the realization that they were wrong.

As she entered her house she realized she still hadn't completely determined which dress she had wanted to wear. She had said the yellow earlier but now the thought of wearing that did not appeal to her. What she wanted was something that fit her; that showed she was a Queen. And neither did that. Yet the best choice of the two was the yellow.

She didn't get far before she saw her Mother on one of the seats.

Waiting.

"Mother."

"Is everything done I assume?"

"Of course everything is done. I would not be here if it was not."

"Good." Her Mother stood up, "Nathaniel spoke to me."

She folder her arms, "Giving you permission for something I should be able to decide for myself?"

Eleanor shook her head, "Do not bring that up again, you sound like a child."

"I am not a child."

"It is in the past. You must forget it and focus instead on the here and now and the coming future. It will do you no good to continually be in the past."

Blair let her arms fall back to her side before she spoke again, "Fine. What did you speak to Nathaniel about?"

"It is after this…celebration. Everyone at this point knows of the marriage and those who don't will soon know. For a regular celebration you would return with the groom, however I did not want you to do that, after all you are still up here, it is not his time yet. That being said Nathaniel brought up the point of you going down there for a short time."

Blair swallowed, "And you told him no."

"No, it was good sense, something he lacks in quite a bit of time. If you want those silly nymphs to stop speaking of you as such then you must go with him tonight. I'm sure you will not mind."

Her Mother walked off. Blair stared after her Mother in disbelief. In that one instance she had hoped her Mother's displeasure with Chuck would prevent her from having to go with him. She was still quite angry with him at the way he had treated her and she did not want to deal with him. But now she was going to.

Sighing Blair moved to her room. She had been happy about the decorations, it was nearly perfect. Now she had to pick from two chitons that really wouldn't do and she would have to be down _there_ with him.

She stopped moving as soon as she opened her door. On her bed where the two chitons had been now lay another one on top. It was black. She went over and picked it up and to her surprise there was a thin red layer beneath the black of it. Curious as to how such a thing would look she quickly put it on.

The red layer was silk and was covered in the sheer black chiton that covered it. It fell to the floor and as she stood and looked in the mirror she could only think that the whole thing was quite perfect. You could barely see the red, but it was there, just below the surface. She liked that idea. And with that she knew that there was only one person that this had come from.

Chuck.

He must have made sure that this was done and ready for her. For this. It was perfect, it fit her Queen status just as it should. And the colors were perfect. Smiling she turned her attention to her hair. She knew exactly how she wanted to do it…but where was Hazel? She was just about to decide to grab another when there was a knock at her door. Turning around she told them to come in.

Hazel froze halfway in when she saw Blair, "Where did you get that?"

"It is my chiton."

"Why did you ask the nymphs to make you a couple different ones if you had that one?"

"Because I did. Now, why were you late?"

"I…I apologize. I got carried away in speaking with a few other nymphs."

Blair frowned slightly but turned towards the mirror, "Never mind; help me fix my hair."

Nodding Hazel came in and immediately started working on her hair following the instructions that Blair gave her. When Hazel stepped back Blair looked in the mirror, it had been piled on top of her head in curls with some let loose in the back. It was exactly what she had wished. "Very good, now I shall see you there."

Hazel quickly left Blair alone. She stood staring in the mirror for a few minutes before her Mother came in, "Blair don't you think that it's time—where did you get that?"

She turned to her Mother, "What?"

"That chiton was," Eleanor glanced over at the two useless ones that lay on her bed, "not one of the ones I saw."

"Of course not, it was here after…from Chuck."

Her Mother's eyebrow raised but she didn't say anything about that instead commenting directly on her attire, "It fits perfectly for a Queen of the Underworld."

"Thank you."

"Now, we really must go. We should not be too much later to arrive there."

She nodded and together they left.

* * *

It did not take long for them to arrive at the location. They were still hidden from sight though they could see everyone that was there. The first thing she noticed was that _her_ flowers were there. Somehow the beautiful pink flowers had replaced the other duller ones. And not only had those flowers appeared but there were a few here and there that matched her dress. She knew that like her dress all of this could have only come from one person. Shaking herself from the decorations she again looked at the different people. Nathaniel was talking to Aaron with Vanessa near by, Serena talking with Carter all the while looking around the place as if she were searching. Hazel was there. Georgina. Eric. And then the realization hit after taking in all the faces; he wasn't there. Blair felt her anger rise as she realized that not only had she been wrong but she was going to have to go out there and face them all.

Alone.

"Do not tell me that he choose not to show up." Eleanor hissed.

Blair wanted to respond but she wasn't sure what to say; that she wasn't surprised, that she was sure he was coming but he might be late, that…before her thoughts could continue a voice spoke up from behind them, "And disappoint you?"

Blair turned around at Chuck who was standing there smirking. He was adorned in a deep, rich red outfit with just a showing ob black beneath it. The exact opposite of hers. She turned to her Mother, "We will be in shortly."

"Very well."

Once her Mother had left she turned back to him, "Could you have made it any closer to the time that we should be going in."

"Maybe you should be less worried about that them and more concerned with other things."

"Such as what?"

He sighed and stepped closer to her. He reached up and brushed his finger down her lips. As he started leaning in towards her she stepped back. She didn't care that he had gotten together the perfect chiton for her, she didn't care that he had shown up on time, and she most certainly didn't care that they matched because even with all that he had _not_ said anything that she wanted to hear.

He tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

"I told you, until you can return what I said nothing will be happening."

"Will you still feel that way even if we should fore them?"

She hadn't thought about it, but there might be something that she would need to show them. She shook her head, "It doesn't mean we have to."

"It is not that bad. It's only a kiss."

Though he said that she knew that so much more could happen from one kiss. It was best to stay strong and keep him at arms length. He then lifted his finger and started to trace it down her arm. She slapped it away, "I told you that I didn't want you do to anything. That we're _not_ going to be doing anything like that."

He scowled, "I was preparing for going out there."

"Really?"

"Blair," His voice sounded somber, sincere even, so instead of interrupting him she listened, "I know what you asked and…" Her heart started beating faster as she waited for him to speak those words she wanted to hear, "it's just…" He stopped looking to the ground and Blair felt her heart flutter quietly back down, he wasn't going to say it. Though she wanted to leave she decided that she would wait just a bit longer in case.

After a few minutes Blair took a small step back from Chuck which caused his eyes to snap to hers. "We should get in there."

"I love you too."

Astounded Blair stared at Chuck who was watching her carefully. Before she knew it a smile crossed her face and she was in his arms. Though her heart was still racing the logical part of her mind caught up to her and she pulled away. Anger and hurt flashed through his eyes before Blair spoke, "Why? Why did you say it now?"

"Your Bride's groom found his way to her."

"Bride?" Confusion was with her for only a few seconds as she remembered that bride they had seen wandering around waiting for her groom. "The Bride! He found her? They are together?"

"Since he died, yes of course, where else would he go?"

Excitement and hope flooded through her as the thought of them finally able to be together for the rest of time seemed so likely, "And where did they go?"

"They both made it to the Elysium."

She couldn't help but smile. She remembered how he had scoffed at the bride and her willingness to wait for her groom, even though it had seemed like nothing she would never be rewarded. Her attention returned to the fact that he had scorned her because of her willingness to wait and yet when she asked about his declaration he had mentioned the bride. She pursed her lips together, "So they made it, and why is it that it affected you so much that you finally are admitting your feelings for me?"

He was quiet for a moment before responding, "She waited for him. It wasn't gone. The…their love. He was still waiting for her in a sense and she waited for him. And then there's you."

Blair looked at him and she could see the words that were unspoken, ones that were much harder for him to say. He had needed to see that love was not abandoned and he had. She had not left him. Sure she had left the Underworld, told him to leave her alone numerous times however she was still there for him. And he had finally seen that.

And now that he knew that she had not left him even when there were plenty of opportunities what did that mean to him?

She hoped that it meant he could move forward with her, that together they really would be a force that no one would wish to reckon with.

However another thought entered her mind, something that scared her. What about him?

Since he knew that she had not left him would that mean he would not leave her? Or perhaps he would hold that over her?

As she looked at his face she realized that he was thinking very similar questions although his had to do with if he had been a fool to tell her how he felt or if she was going to leave him. This whole thing was not easy on either of them.

And yet everything just made much more sense with him then without.

Besides only time would tell either of them if they had made a mistake and she didn't really think she had. And although the idea of it going poorly scared her, this was something that she was willing to try and it appeared he as well. And besides if he did ever do something it wasn't like she was going to be around all the year and any other time she could just make him pay.

She then felt her lips involuntarily lift up, "Thank you for the dress."

He smirked, "The other two choices weren't fit for a Queen. I had to rectify that."

This was something he understood. Blair leaned up and her lips touched his. As soon as they touched he pulled her closer. It wasn't long before she felt his tongue seek permission which she gave. Her fingers traced down his back. As she felt his hand moving down her arm she knew that she had to stop because if they didn't then it would not end there. Right now they had other things to do. She was already, and there were a lot of people waiting. She pulled away from his mouth and smiled, "Then we must show them such."

Nodding he took her hand in his holding it high and the two walked into the room and their future.


	35. In the Right Place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I want to say thank you for everyone who has read this and all those who reviewed this story; 24hrscout , 88Mary88, ALENKA123, Artsyfantsy, aussie33, Aziza, being mimi, BellaB2010, bfan, BfanGreatLove, Blaire, busybee90us2003, Camille, Caro20, Cassiopaea, cassiopaea 2, CB, CBALWAYS, Cbalwaysandforever, CBBW3words8letters, cbfan, chairfan4ever, chelliebear4, Chelsea, cj-the-greatest, cokis, CrazyClumsyGirl13, D, dizzydame, Dreamgurl, epicCHAIR, Fan, figuresk8ter6, Finnlover, FrozenandYetNot, ggloverxx19, Grace, Grish, Guardian Izz, Guest, heartofstone42 , Iluvenis, imusic247, Infinitywr, Italiapen112, Itconsumesme, Jamieerin, Jasmine, JNYC, jojo.4ever, jwoo2525, Kate2008, KaterinaPetrova, kayla, Kim, Krazy Once, ladykaru, Laura, LeftWriter224, leira0314, Lexi1x07, libertine84, LunaSeasMoonChild, ManhattanACMxoxo, Martian, Maybeimatotalbitch, meesterlove333, Miss Dumbledarcy, MsBlairCorneliaBass, nessa1998, Niafadra, Nicole Lovely, Nikki999, Notoutforawalk, npigal, o, Onelessthan3you, OR, Orlytush, Paystin4Life, PendantOfGoddes, Pty, PurebloodsDoItBetter , QueenBee10, queen'scat , READER120, RedheadObsession, Rf, Roza-Belikov-Ivashkov, salbaby, Sallysally, scarlett.x, Sofia, Stella296, supernatural13, Tf, Thinkinfire, tori, TriGemini, Trosev, wrighthangal, Your 1 Fan, z0ey and zoe_ .

_I really appreciate it and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. I hope this conclusion will also be one you like. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you again._

**In the Right Place**

Louis looked around as he and Marcus stood in front of the Styx River. Charon was still across the way. Marcus looked at him, "Are you quite sure?"

"Of course I am."

"It's just…well that was one time, quite a while ago."

Louis turned back to Marcus, "I remember it as though it was yesterday. We danced together. It was quite wonderful. I remember her look when I kissed her hand, I am sure she was only thinking of how perfect we would be together."

"So her marrying Charles?"

"Is not of her own making, I assure you."

"Very well. We should hurry though, we don't know if he is here and if he is, how are we to get her?"

"Don't worry we have a connection. A connection that runs very deep and one that she will remember I'm quite sure of."

The old boatman stopped in front of the two men, "You are not dead. You are not immortal. What business have you here?"

Marcus looked at Louis and nodded, "Go on, tell him."

Louis held out the golden coins, "We would like to cross so that we may speak with Blair."

The boatman tilted his head slightly, "What business could you have with the Queen?"

"It is business that I am quite sure she would not wish to share with just anyone."

He sighed and then took the coins, "Very well. Enter and we shall cross over. Perhaps you will come back to the living."

Marcus paused and grabbed Louis' arm, "Perhaps?"

"Do not worry. She will allow us to return."

"You are sure?"

"Of course."

Louis stepped onto the boat and waited for Marcus to get on. It was a few seconds before his friend stepped onto the boat. He looked around the dark depressing river, glanced at the aged man and steadied himself, he was right. Blair would not wish to be stuck down here. She would prefer to be among the flowers to enjoy the sun; she was beautiful and didn't deserve to be forced into marriage with this horrid place.

He looked over at Marcus who was glancing nervously around. He didn't understand why Marcus didn't trust him. He told him that Blair would ensure that they would leave safely, her by his side of course. It was true that he had only seen her that once, but he knew that it was meant to be.

Finally the boat touched the other shore. As he and Marcus stepped off the boatman sighed, "Perhaps I'll see you again, although…" He trailed off and moved away from the shore taking away their exit.

"Come on. We should go."

"But where? I do not know where to go? Do you?"

"We'll go forward."

"Maybe we should go back. Maybe she wishes to stay here."

Louis shook his head, "How could she? No I am going to take her and bring her far from here."

They began walking and they weren't too far when they heard a growl. Looking around he spotted what it had come from. In front of them was a giant dog with three heads, each of them watching the two men.

"I suppose we won't be leaving."

The massive dog took a step in their direction and then they heard a voice, "Not today." They both turned and saw Charles not ten feet from them. He glared at them, "And what are you doing here?"

Marcus nudged Louis. He swallowed and gave himself a second before he began talking, "I wish to speak with Blair. I think it is quite important."

He stared at them for another minute, "Follow me."

Sighing in relief Louis walked off after Charles with Marcus close behind him. It was quiet as they walked slowly through the dark and dreary place. The further he got the more he was sure that he was right. And that Blair would come with him. He saw a huge palace ahead of them. He was that much closer to getting what he wanted.

He then went through what he was going to say to Blair again to show her that she should follow him. He would explain how he had known that they were meant to be, how he loved her so entirely, she was beautiful and she deserved to be out in the sunshine instead of down here in this dead, dark world.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize where they were going until Marcus elbowed him. Rather where they were not going. They were passing by the palace and moving around to another building off to the side. Charles gestured them inside, "Please enter."

There was a grand table. It was quite beautiful all things considering. And there were many different kinds of food there. Marcus stopped and folded his arms, "I do not wish to stay down here."

"I do not wish to have you stay down here. This is just for…something later."

"Of course." Louis said and he moved a little bit away from Charles and found himself standing by one of the chairs at the end of the table; he gestured for Marcus to follow his lead, "It is quite a place setting."

Charles nodded and but did not leave his spot by the door, "So what business have you with Blair?"

Louis looked over at him, he seemed almost angry, but that was probably just how he always was. He shrugged, "She needs something and I will be able to give it to her."

The God of the Underworld raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes. We…connected."

Marcus shook his head while Charles folded his arms, "Oh, when would that have been?"

"A while ago."

"Do you not think she could have changed since then?"

Louis frowned, he didn't want to tell Charles that Blair was really in love with him and would wish to be away from here but then again wouldn't that be the right thing to do, "Perhaps you are right. However, I know her and I am here to take her away so she can be happy with me."

Charles clenched his jaw and then gestured at the table, "Sit and I shall get her."

Louis nodded and sat down. As soon as he was seated he felt a strange hot pain flash through his body. Looking at the table he wondered what was going on. Was it dinner time? Frowning he tried to remember where he was, it wasn't his house. He looked around himself and saw that his friend was sitting next to him. Perhaps they were at a friend's house?

Then where was their friend?

Who was it that had such a place setting as this? When had been the last time he had seen something so grand. He frowned…maybe it was when they were at that party for Eleanor and Blair.

Blair…there was something about her that caused him to be here. Was this her house?

Then he felt his leg go through pain and he realized that he could not lift his foot. Looking down he saw that the stone had completely enveloped his leg. What was going on? He looked back up and saw a man standing a little bit away from him with a smirk on his face. He felt as though he should know who he was. Perhaps if he could remember who he was then he could remember what he was doing here.

His sister might have some thoughts on it. But his sister was not here. Once more a pain that seemed somewhat similar pierced through his body and he glanced down and saw that both of his legs were completely in stone. He wondered if…he looked back up and saw another man sitting next to him, confusion on his face. Perhaps he might know what was going on.

But the man seemed as confused as he felt. If he was confused then surely that meant that he didn't know what was going on. He then felt another pain envelope the rest of the lower half of his body. Looking down he realized that he must becoming stone. Why had he sat down if this chair was cursed? Was it or was this whole process something normal?

He knew there had to be something but even as he wondered what his own name was he felt another pain ripple through his top half of his body.

* * *

Blair came out of the water. She could tell that she was all alone and she frowned, where did that mean Chuck was? She had expected him to show up waiting for her and yet he was not here. She dried off and moved to her room that still held all the clothes and accessories, of course there were more now, but it was still just as perfect as before. The clothes suited her as well as the jewelry.

She got dressed in a simple black chiton with a yellow flower design on the bottom. She left her room and saw that he was not in the area in the center of the rooms. Frowning she moved into the different rooms finding nothing. Now she was getting beyond irritated. He had just disappeared. She did not like that.

She decided that she would check outside to see if he was there.

Just as Blair was moving down the stairs the front doors swung open and Chuck walked in.

"Chuck!"

He looked over at her and a brief frown crossed his face before he spoke, "You're done."

She shrugged, "It's not like I was going to stay in there forever."

"You finished quicker then in the past. I was hoping to join you."

She stopped as she stepped off the last step making Chuck move closer to her, "You disappeared. I was not going to sit and wait for you."

He smirked, "Of course you weren't."

"So then, where did you disappear off to?"

"Someone had come down here."

"You usually see them here, why did you need to leave to do that?"

"Because I did not want them here."

Frowning she folded her arms, "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

His hands moved to her shoulders and then slid down unfolding her arms before placing them on her waist, "Hide something?"

Blair leaned forward, her lips almost touching his, "Who was here?"

He moved closer but before his lips could touch hers she moved away. Instead of frowning as others might have he smirked again and pressed his lips to her throat, "I don't see why it matters who was here."

She swallowed as her heart beat faster, "It matters to me. Does that not matter to you?"

"On who was here? I took care of the problem."

This time she briefly touched her lips to the corner of his mouth, "Then surely you can tell me, unless you don't feel as though it was accurately dealt with."

He pulled a little back before nodding, "Someone came to see you."

Blair frowned, "Since when am I not allowed to have visitors."

"I didn't say that, I just didn't think you'd want to see him."

She took a step back, "Him?"

She saw his eyes tighten, "Were you expecting someone?"

Tilting her head slightly she assessed his new look, "Are you jealous?"

He ran his finger across her lips, "I have you here with me. Why would I be?"

"Chuck who wanted to see me?"

He shrugged, "It was a mortal. A Louis."

Louis? That name rang a bell, but she wasn't quite sure where she knew it from. She pursed her lips as she thought back to when she had spent time with the mortals. It didn't take too long for her to remember who he was, "What did you want?"

Anger flashed in his eyes, "You."

"Me?"

"He was sure you would want to leave with him."

"Oh. I see."

She did remember Louis, he was a sweet man, and she enjoyed her brief time with him, but that's all it was brief. It had been but one dance. But what in that meeting had allowed him to feel that she would go with him? She hadn't thought she'd said or done anything too different to make him feel that way…then she remembered him saying that he had taken care of the problem. "What did you mean you took care of the problem?"

"He won't be bothering you again. Or anyone."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "He is now more of a living statue."

"You changed him because you were jealous?"

"It is not any different then when you changed Raina into a mint plant."

She felt the anger surge through her, "She was trying to sleep with you. And she called me a pathetic—no; I don't need to explain myself." She was right and there was no way that he was going to make her feel as though she had been in the wrong. Especially because no one was going to take anything of hers. No one was going to make any of _those _kinds of comments about her. If they did they would pay the price. Raina was lucky she hadn't just ended her existence in a much more painful way.

Shrugging he moved a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward so his lips were almost touching her, "I don't want you to explain." He pressed his lips on her jaw, "in fact when I heard that you had done that it just made me want you more." His arms encircled her and pulled her body against his as he said that.

Blair felt the sudden heat come on; she had not exactly expected him to react in that way. The only problem was that she was going to loose what she was trying to do here. She didn't want him to think he could do just anything he wanted to do. But really she didn't care about what had happened to Louis and she wasn't upset that he had taken care of Louis, it was the hiding it. "You should have told me and not tried to hide it. That I don't like."

He placed a few kisses down her throat stopping right above the top of her chiton, "Are we still going to talk about him? I want you." A few more kisses touched her jaw again, "I love you."

In truth she didn't want to talk about Louis, all she wanted was to continue where this was going and besides that the fact that he had been so jealous that he had 'taken care' of Louis was something in and of itself. In fact perhaps it did make her want him more than she had before he had come in. She wasn't sure what exactly all that meant but she had lots of time to think about it later. Besides hearing him say those words made it all the better and it just expanded her love for him.

She looked into his eyes as his head rose a bit and she knew that she was gone. Their lips met and quickly he had her against the wall. Her heart was already racing but falling in love with Charles and knowing he returned it would always cause her heart to race.

She still did agree on the way he had first taken her but then she wondered if she would have given him any kind of attention had he not done what he did, though that thought would never go to him. Their relationship might have started out quite differently but she still would not want to change what they had at that moment. It was perfect in its own way and something she was never going to want to change, even if he might infuriate her at times.

He groaned as she pulled away, "I love you too." And without another thought they began kissing; King and Queen of the Underworld. God and Goddess. Both equals in every way. Blair knew that she was exactly where she needed to be. She was made for this. And not only was she needed here but she wanted to be there; though it was true that she missed the sky and sun and grass, but she also needed this. Her being here was right and she knew that because she knew it would pain her to be away from him, away from here, when it was time to return to her Mother. That right there was her answer though she knew it already. They were in love and this was right. And with that last thought in her head she felt herself being led away from all thinking and reasoning into pure ecstasy.


End file.
